Life is like a box of chocolate
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: In the town of Heatherfield, there the Yorozuya got their paycheck. But someone stole it from them and that makes them chase that robber. Along the way, they met Satsuki Sakakibara, a 23 year old girl who's currently working several jobs there. But there are some few circumstances and that made her join the Yorozuya. Together they encounter many adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC and the story.**

Beta Read by AL19

Chapter 01: Welcome to the Family

It was a beautiful day. The town was really busy as it was. Vendors showcasing their products, people walking around, and kids playing hide and seek. The Yorozuya weren't in Edo right now but they were currently in Heatherfield, one of the most famous towns in the whole world. This town was really pretty unlike Edo. Heatherfield was owned by the Heatherfilla family who was known for being really rich. And because of their job, they have manage to step into this ostentatious place after all.

"Waaaaah! Our job is done!" Kagura exhaustively stretched her arms, giving out a loud yawn, "Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Let's go to a restaurant! I'm really hungry!" She suggested to the party since their job is done and they've received their paycheck already so there is nothing to worry about. With her suggestion about eating into a restaurant was been approved by the other two.

The whole Odd Jobs decided to went over the said the restaurant. And currently, Gintoki, who was really cheeky about this huge amount of money, started to count it publicly.

Shinpachi noticed this kind of attitude so he tried to warn the pesky samurai,"Gin-san if you do that publicly it might be—" In a blink of an eye the money was gone. They were shocked that the money they worked hard for was now gone. It had been stolen by a thief and they immediately chased him.

"We need to hurry! Shinpachi! Kagura!" Gintoki beseech as they tried to ran after the thief.

"WAAAAH! The beef steak it's gone! How dare that thief! I'll catch you for sure!" Kagura cried.

"Well, it is mainly your fault Gin-san! Since, you are counting that huge amount of money in public!" Shinpachi peered.

Gintoki stopped on his track, deciding to retort, "Instead of telling me or accusing me about this one! Why don't we split up and find that robber?! I'll take this way!" Gintoki points at the right side of the alley and quickly sped up.

"Then, I'll take that way, uh-huh!" Kagura pointed onto the left part of the alley and without a second, she quickly run to that part leaving Shinpachi alone.

"Well, then there are no choices but to take this straight way." He sighed under his breathe while running up to his feet.

* * *

Under the burning heat of the sun, there were men, who were working nonstop, upon the road since these past few days there were many complaints and they've should fix it already. But usually, men are only working onto the construction sight, needlessly, there was currently a woman working with them. Her features soaked with sweat and dirt, she does not utter a single word and continued to excavate the road. Tied azure strands continuously flow under the scorching heat, the men cannot believe that there is a woman working with them.

"You're good as always! No wonder that the boss hired you, wait what's your name again?" One of the men complimented her while rubbing of his face.

"Thank you, Nishiuchi-san. My, you always forget my name..."

"Sakakibara!" The foreman called the blue young lad to his office, it seems that it is already past time to her job already.

"Coming!" She took of her hardhat, with that her striking scarlet eyes was been revealed; letting out a slight smile, she continued while facing Nishiuchi, "It is Sakakibara Satsuki...Please do not forget that..." Without hesitations, she went over the office to meet the foreman. As she open the door quietly, she inhaled deeply, "Good Afternoon, sir."

"Here is your paycheck, Sakakibara. You're really good than my other men despite being a woman..." The foremen held out her paycheck.

"Thank you, sir. Well then, I have to leave already for my other shifts." Satsuki replied.

"Working hard as always, Sakakibara?"

"Well yes, because I need to. Thank you for today as well, sir." She bow her head slowly and headed to the changing room to change her clothes. Despite being a woman, the fact that gender doesn't matter at all is one of the main reasons, she joined the construction team. As said a while ago, she is Sakakibara Satsuki; she was 23 years old to be exact. She has a azure straight hair that reaches up to her waist with her bangs to the side. Her eyes were scarlet and has white skin. Also, she was wearing a rosary attached to a black choker. She was currently working at several jobs despite being a girl. Presently, she has 5 jobs namely a waitress at a restaurant, cashier at a convenience store, a road worker, a chef in a maid cafe and a free-lance singer in a karaoke bar.

She figured that she'd be late if she didn't make it on time. So she grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Geez! Where am I?! In this crowd I won't be able to see those guys!" Gintoki rattled, now that the other two were gone out of his sight, he doesn't have the choice to give up onto the robber and find his comrade so he doesn't have a choice but to take a dark cramped alley.

* * *

"I am fucking late! Fucking late! Fucking late!" She screamed on top of her lungs while cursing down onto her tracks, and without noticing, she as well, entered the dark cramped alley.

* * *

These two were ridiculously running so fast that they even manage to see what's in front of them so they ended up knocking with each other.

Satsuki fell down butt first onto the dusty ground, she was obviously enrage since she is already late for her work. Dusting up herself, she clearly snapped, "What the fucking hell are you doing knocking with me like that? It is because of you, I am already late for my work, today is my pay day and it is drastically ruined because of your blindness! You have two fucking eyes, right? So make use of it and watch the things that are in front of you!"

A nerve cracked onto Gintoki's features as he dust his self up while arguing back, "Well, it was mainly your fault you damn flat girl! You also have two eyes, right? Why not watch the things that are in front of you? Also, a lady doesn't act like that, what are you a cross-dresser?"

She snapped. Hearing such an absurd comment from a certain person made her go crazy, she dispute back, "For your information, I am a 23 year old woman and my cup size is C so it is not flat! So ridiculous, what kind of a gentleman are you? You just made my day completely in a disaster!"

These two kept on arguing with each other when the other duo, Kagura and Shinpachi, headed to the place. Panting to reach them Shinpachi stated, "Gin-san! We can't find the robber!" Gintoki was shocked about this, they all knelt down in distress. The money they have been work at for several days weren't here anymore. Moreover, they do not have any money to go back to Edo and also right now their stomachs are grumbling.

Satsuki's distracted to this one, now that she is ALREADY late for her work, and stumbling with these troublesome people is a pain in the ass. Sighing deeply, she started to talk, "Stop grumbling already, geez!"

"Eh?" The trio was startled by her sudden talking.

"Enough with your dramatic act. Fine, I'll treat you guys food. But in exchange do me a favor. Just follow me." Satsuki with that stern look walked straightly towards the restaurant. Of course, the Yorozuya is completely happy about the sudden enunciation to this and followed her as well. For a few moments, they were in the restaurant, the Yorozuya was happy and sat in a table comfortably. As for Satsuki, she headed quickly onto the changing room and as well apologize for being late.

"That girl was kind, Gin-san. She'll be treating us in this restaurant." Shinpachi said as he grabbed the menu from the table.

"That's right Gin-chan! So just marry her and we'll be treated like this forever!" Kagura commented with her potty mouth of hers.

Gintoki was irritated by this, so he smacked Kagura. Ignoring about the fact that thing Kagura stated a while ago, they all grab the menu right beside her, thinking about their orders.

When they're done, Kagura did not hesitated and rang the bell beside her, well, she was really excited and at the same time clueless about this since it was her first time. She called out the waitress in an english manner, _"**Waiteress! Waiteress!" **_Though, she is completely wrong in pronouncing one.

"So, decided on anything?" They were surprised at seeing Satsuki wearing a waitress outfit. Her hair was tied into a twin tail, like her aura is really different than a while ago. She just transformed it a moe character possibly, "Oh wait, before treating you, may I ask your names?"

Kagura smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Kagura!"

Shinpachi continued, "I'm Shimura Shinpachi, thank you for treating us."

Satsuki smiled but changed into a stern when she started to gaze onto Gintoki, "Then what's your name, stupid?"

A nerve popped out of Gintoki and told her, "Son Gok—" Before he finished his sentence she smashed his head in the table. She smiled sadistically and ask him one more time. He replied honestly, "Sakata Gintoki…"

She introduced herself to them, "I'm Sakakibara Satsuki, nice to meet you."

After the introduction, they told her their others and she listed it on a blank notebook. "Well then, wait for a moment while a call of your orders."

After a few minutes their orders were brought to them by Satsuki. They ordered lots of food at all, not having some sort of delicacy. While chomping the foods to their mouths, Shinpachi asked something, "Sakakibara-san, are we some kind of troublesome? Because we ordered something really expensive, is it alright? Because you might have some shortage in money or something..."

"No, you're not, at all. Only Son Goku was way too troublesome that my boss just scolded me a while ago for being late." She retorted while explaining these things to them.

Satsuki some sort of curious about something and went back and ask them, "Well, what do you do for living?"

Shinpachi replied while the other kept on stuffing out their mouths, "We're the Yorozuya, we do anything the customers want for money."

She crossed her arms and ask another question, "I see. So what happened? You said that you cannot find the robber..."

"Ummm. Well, Gin-san was very proud about the money so he decided to count the money publicly. But the money was been stolen because of that."

Satsuki sneered at him while giving him a ascetic gaze, "So it was Son Goku's fault after all, you shouldn't be proud when you' have a large amount of money you have. Also, be thankful that I treat you to this though these are expensive."

Gintoki was pissed about the sudden lecture and replied, "Thank you for the food, Ms. Flat chest-"

But he was stopped when he found his face been slammed onto the table leaving a crater on it, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am a C Cup!"

Shinpachi reacted, "What kind of woman telling the whole world her cup size!?"

Kagura peered, "Satsuki-chan! This town is a dangerous town so how do you defend yourself?"

"Well, I can use swords or some sort of that. But if someone attempted to do something to me." She paused for a moment and cracked her knuckles, "i won't hesitate to break their bones and tear them up." She continued while giving out a black sadistic aura.

Shinpachi gave out a cracked smile, seeing Satsuki give out a sadistic smile as well as aura made him send chills to his spine.

Gintoki butted in the conversation by asking something, "So what is this thing that we'll do for you?"

"I'll tell you if I'm in pinch. So enough of this talk, I need to work also." She bade goodbye to them and went to the other table.

After a few minutes, a crash was heard in the restaurant. One of the waitress apologized and picked up the broken plate. The manager headed to the poor girl and started to rant about some sort of things resulting her to be humiliated in the whole place. He kept on hurting the poor waitress. As they can see, the girl already was been brawling out herself there. The whole restaurant felt silent onto this situation. No one even dare to barge any step at all. This continued, when the manager was about to pounce her again when Satsuki held his wrist.

"Manager, would you stop humiliating her here and even abusing her. Even though she made a mistake, she doesn't even deserve this kind of treatment." Satsuki softly snarled at him while tightening her grip to his wrist, but then the manager jolted and was about to punch her back when she caught it on time and this time she broke his arm; the loud crack was heard all over the restaurant.

"You know, boss. I'll say this once at first I am glad to be able to work here but..." She paused while stealing a stern look to him with her scarlet eyes, "Doing this to my best friend is out of rage. So, I just want to say that..." She pull out his arm and ultimately slammed him on the floor, "Fuck you until you die!"

She clasped her hands together just like wiping some dirt; quickly releasing her two twin tails from being tied, leaving the two ribbons behind, she cracked her knuckles,

"Gin-san! Let's help Sakakibara-san!" But instead Gintoki held his wrist and told him to not interrupt.

After that she was brought down across the Yorozuya's table. The Manager went up and abused the waitress. It was beginning to piss her off. She grabbed Gintoki's wooden sword and started to fight him. Until he was cornered by her, he was frightened by her sadistic face.

"If you kept on doing this to the others, I swear even if I'm in hell I'll hunt you."

The Yorozuya was completely surprised by this incident. But then Gintoki just gave her a satisfying smirk at all as for Shinpachi, he was completely worried into this situation at all, this place is utterly mess.

He nodded with his teary eyes and snot on his nose. He then announced, "Sakakibara Satsuki, you're fired!"

Everyone was surprised about this because she was the number one waitress here. Satsuki brushed up her hair and replied, "Do you think I care?" Heading to the Yorozuya's table, she gave a certain brown envelope to the perm head, "Here's the money." With those words, she left the restaurant.

After a few seconds, Gintoki realized something. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Because of that scream some of the customers were puzzled and they gazed at them awkwardly. Shinpachi warned him that they were in a public restaurant; he also told him to not do idiotic things.

"Patsuan! I forgot that if she leaves, she won't be able to lend us money to go home!" Gintoki stood up and dragged Kagura and Shinpachi out. Kagura struggled to this because there was still food on their table.

* * *

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan..." Mikku, the one being abused a while ago, thanked the blue haired girl.

Satsuki let out a light smile, giving her a light pat in the head, "It's okay, Mikku. When you need help or someone did something again to you, call me. I'll break their bones."

Mikku cracked a smile to the older lady, "Geez, Satsuki-chan. I already quit that job! Also, I'll be careful next time so do not worry!"

Satsuki carried out her things completely bade Mikku her farewell. Walking all around the outskirts of Heatherfilla, she sighed exhaustingly, "I just lose 1 job already... Moreover, Son Goku and friends' food were beyond my pocket. Now I do not have any money to pay rent! How can I live now?!"

Peacefully kicking the can from the alley, she passed by a pole were a poster was placed; looking to it made her had an idea again...

"Festival of Flowers… Also a job hiring?! I better go here! It's 8:00 pm... Job interview in a cruise? Will I survive with that? Well, it's a job after all, so I guess I'll go with it. But first I should go to my other job."

* * *

"Oi! Patsuan! Did you find her?!" Gin asked the boy while panting but he shook his head.

"Gin-chan! How about we ask the other people?" Kagura suggested and all of them agreed. When they asked other people, surprisingly, people started to avoid them like they're avoiding Satsuki's prescience. Somehow, the trio were curious about this.

* * *

It was already evening and the Yorozuya hadn't seen her, not even a strand of hair. They rested at the arm of a bridge and there, Kagura saw a big cruise about to take off. She pointed at it and the two men noticed it. Two girls behind their backs were talking about that cruise; they said that it'd go to Edo. That made Gintoki come up with an evil idea and he started to gather his troops.

Meanwhile at Satsuki's place, she stood up upon the deck and saw several people wearing formal clothes. Long gowns, suits, neckties, etc. But look at her, she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a necktie. To sum it up with long dark pants, she was clueless about the formal thing since she didn't even wear a gown or anything suited for cute girls. Many people glanced at her because she was the only one who wore that kind of clothing. But she didn't care and went inside the job interview. After a few minutes, the interview was done and she was already bored. Her stomach started to grumble loudly since she haven't eaten a speck of food. Sighing, she saw a table filled with food and started to grab something.

"Satsuki-chan!"

Surprisingly, she saw the yorozuya,"K-Kagura?! Shimura?! And who are you again?"

A nerve cracked onto his features, "It's Gintoki, you stupid flat board!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes and asked them, "I am a C cup, what are you doing here?"

Gintoki answered, "Same to you. What are you doing here?"

"Answer me first!"

"No, answer me Roberto De Flato."

"I told you I'm a C Cup girl! And answer mine first!"

They both argue again as Shinpachi cracked a smile. But this lounge was very beautiful, there were nice dresses and suits everywhere. As for the four of them, they looked like some paupers here. Kagura was eating food and the two were still arguing on who'd answer first.

Shinpachi was irritated by this, so he shouted at the duo, "Would you stop it you two!? People are looking at us already!" But people continued staring at them; Shinpachi felt embarrassed. But as for the trio except, they couldn't care less.

Satsuki scratched her head and then crossed her arms. She sighed, "Fine. I went to this ship for a job. So mind telling me what's your reason?"

Gintoki dug his nose using his pinkie and answered, "We heard that this ship is heading to our town so we decided to hijack this place."

Satsuki's eyebrows twitched but decided to stop continuing since she is hungry and angry. As they were having there dinner, a group of men wearing black outfit shouted, "HANDS UP! We completely hijack this plane. So follow us and give me your money so that we won't hurt you." The guests of the plane were terrified and gathered up in a corner. But the trio, except Shinpachi, were eating like there was no end.

"Oi. You four!" The group of men aimed their guns at them.

Shinpachi was frightened about this, tugging Gintoki's sleeve. "G-G-Gin-san! The gun is aimed at us!"

"Shut it! Patsuan, I'm eating here!"

"That's right, glasses, we're eating here!"

A nerve cracked from his head and he shouted at them, "Don't you know we're currently aimed by a gun! STOP EATING ALREADY! And also stop calling me glasses, it hurts my feelings."

The men walked towards them and aimed a pistol in Gintoki's head. Shinpachi on the other hand shivered from fear, "Don't you hear us kids?! We'll be blowing up your head if you don't follow our—" The men screamed in pain as Satsuki kicked him in the balls. His comrades were shocked about this, so they aimed their guns at the group.

"Jeez, if you're here with me always, only tragedies come." Satsuki scratched her head again, cracking out her knuckles.

Shinpachi shouted at the top of his lungs, "Sakakibara-san! You just hit one of them! What should we do?!"

"Shut it, Glasses! That's the problem! You're always placed 8 because you're a sissy!" Kagura positioned her parasol and went close to Satsuki.

"Don't call me a sissy!" Shinpachi yelled, "Hey! Wait a minute! Seriously, you're going to fight them?!"

Satsuki glance onto the table; seeing a silver fork their, she grab it immediately,"Shimura, nothing will happen if you completely stared at them dumbfounded."

Gintoki with his dead fish eyes, commented to what Satsuki is holding, "What the heck, why are you using a fork to fight? Are you an idiot?"

Satsuki snapped from his insults, she completely held out a dark massive aura and replied angrily, "Oh, I see. Well then, shall we test, whoever brought down many goons, will be the winner!"

Gintoki completely held out his wooden katana, "Fine by me, bastard! Then, Let's get started!" Gin signaled and they went up beating up the men. Shinpachi tried to fight but it was no use, because he didn't have a weapon. Kagura defended him by knocking him out.

But one of the men fired the gun all over the cruise, "Stop! We completely hijacked this cruise."

She heard a massive boom coming from the plane. Kagura blew up the control device and that made the other guests alarmed. They immediately panicked. The cruise was on fire. Obviously, it was about to sink but it can be save somehow until kagura fired more bullets all around the cruise making it explode.

"Kagura-chan! What did you do?! Why did you fire on the controlling device!? Seriously, we're going to die! This ship will sink in any moment! " Shinpachi screamed but Kagura was just clueless about it.

"What the hell we were going to sink?!" Satsuki also screamed about this and panicked. Kagura, being a clueless girl, shot the plane more and that made the plane's fire become bigger. Gintoki smacked Kagura for shooting the plane and now they didn't have any gear for them to use. The hijackers were also terrified about this, so they dashed out. Few of the guests had already evacuated and as for the four, they were still panicking. The cruise's verdana was removed by the impact and Satsuki was scared about this.

Because of the confusion, Satsuki couldn't stay calm. Tugging out Gintoki's perm hair was only her choice after all.

"It hurts!" Gintoki yelped in pain and wrestled with her. And of course, because of their rowdiness Satsuki was blown out of the cruise and fell.

Shocked.

Scared.

Did not know what to do at all.

She was completely immobilize, she was already scared...

_"Help me..."_

Before she knew it, Gintoki held her wrist.

"O-Oi. What are you thinking? F-Falling like that?" Gintoki mumbled.

Satsuki felt shocked, and without thinking, she glanced below. Seeing the raging waves down them, she sort of panicked and completely loose her mind.

'It's high! IT'S FREAKING HIGH! HIGH! HIGH!' She thought.

"Oi. Freaking stupid! Idiot! Pull me up!" She ordered Gintoki.

Gintoki grinned and taunted her a little bit, "How about a no?"

Satsuki struggled and shouted, "Idiot! I have fear of heights! If you don't want to be pulled down hurry up and pull me up!"

Gintoki found a hard time since she was struggling because of fear. But Satsuki continued to struggle and it made them both fall.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed at the top of her breath. It was so loud, that it could make your eardrums burst. Both of them screamed; she was already teary-eyed and scared. Satsuki wrapped her arms around Gintoki...

Noticing this, he quarreled again, "Stop wrapping your freaking arms around me!" Satsuki was pissed and at the same time, terrified. She punched him so hard in the face. Gintoki yelped in pain and argued back. Until the end, they were arguing with each other and they fell onto the see.

"Tch. This stupid girl always give me a bad luck! Oi. Wake up Roberto!" He shook the unconscious girl but failed. Noticing this, he didn't have any choice but to carry her to the shore.

* * *

"Is it dark? Or is it me that is-" She was stopped by Gintoki's punch in her head. Holding her head while screaming in pain, she shot back, "What is it?!"

"Is that how you thank me?" Gintoki asked as he dug his nose further.

Satsuki rejuvenated by the sudden expression. She wondered about this sort of things but well, her top priority is to thank the pitiful guy in front of him. Chuckling made Gintoki turn his attention to her, "What the heck is funny? You are wet, why don't you be bothered by it?"

"Thank you, Gintoki!" She smiled onto him. After saying those words, she realized that Kagura and Shinpachi were missing. She smacked him as hard as she could.

Gintoki yelped in pain, and argued back, "Oi. Why did you do that?!"

"Where's Kagura and Shimu-" She was interrupted by the vermillion haired girl.

"We're here Satsuki-chan!" Kagura jumped towards Satsuki and hugged her.

Satsuki hugged her back. Utterly confused on how they'd escaped, she asked Shinpachi, "Ummm. Shimura, how did you escape?"

"We found a life vest and a boat onto the cruise." Shinpachi replied.

Satsuki was bothered by something and asked, "Why didn't you escape with Son Goku?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, when we found the life vest, we saw Gin-san running to the airplane's door. We told him that we should escape already but he said we should escape first. He'd just escape later." Shinpachi explained.

Satsuki smiled upon hearing this. Kagura, who continued to hug her, asked something, "But why are you wet? Ahhh. Gin-chan is also wet!"

"W-Well.. He saved me but ended up in this sea…" She confessed. After hearing these Kagura grinned and went next to Gintoki. She whispered something to him and he smacked her again. After that, Gintoki decided that they'd go home already. He dragged Kagura and Shinpachi with him.

"Gin-chan... I want to be with Satsuki-chan more!"

"Gin-san, bid a farewell first before leaving her."

"I don't care about Roberto..."

Satsuki smiled on them, but at the same time, she felt sad. She glanced upon her palm and decided something. She was in deep thoughts when she remembered something, "Crap! Today's rent!"

…

"Okay. We're already in the station… So Kagura, don't be sad about her." Gintoki announced.

"Gin-san… How can we get into the train if we didn't even have any money?" Shinpachi questioned the perm-headed guy. He let out an evil smile and said that they'd be doing "THAT" again. That made Shinpachi uneased. But suddenly, someone called their names. Kagura was enlightened by it; Shinpachi was glad that they wouldn't be able to do "THAT" again, and Gintoki was digging his nose.

Satsuki ran towards them with her luggage. Kagura hugged her again, while Satsuki hugged back.

"Okay. So here's my favor for you, Mr. Odd Jobs!" Satsuki smiled at him and added, "Let me join the Odd Jobs!"

The trio was surprised by this. Kagura was happy and agreed, Shinpachi smiled and replied a 'sure', but Gintoki dug harder, which caused his nose to bleed.

He refused. Kagura was pissed, so she beat him up.

"This is my favor to you, Sakata. Well, I decided to join because I'm kicked in my rented house. I was currently fired and I decided to resign to my other jobs. So that's my explanation, I'll be working for you now, please take care of me." She cheerfully stated but as for Gintoki he really refused. But Kagura beat him again and Shinpachi tried to explain the situation to him because he pitied her.

Gintoki stood up and cracked his back. "Fine. Fine. Just don't break my bones again. But Roberto, we don't have any money to ride this tra—"

She smiled and answered, "I already paid for four of us. Also don't call me Roberto. _I'll slice you and break you_." She clearly emphasized her last statements and continued,"I have a name and that is Sakakibara Satsuki."

Gintoki scratched his hair and answered, "Fine. Fine. Okay everyone.. Let's do this…"

One…

Two…

Three…

**"WELCOME TO THE YOROZUYA, SATSUKI."**

* * *

**I sort of changed something here so everyone who'll be reading the rest of the chapter might noticed something odd before I clean up my mess for the next few chapters. Anyway, thank you for reading my fanfiction. And continue to support it until the end, I love you. (I sort of need a beta-reader)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mayora II

**Hello! Ummm. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 02: Mayora II**

* * *

The Yorozuya including Satsuki hoped on the train and went to their seats. Shinpachi and Kagura sat together while Satsuki and Gintoki sat together. It'll be a long journey for them, the Yorozuya trio's stomach began to growl as soon as the train departed. The trio stared at Satsuki who's about to eat her snack. She sighed and gave it to Gintoki. As for Kagura and Shinpachi, she gave them a sandwich. And it seems that even ion the train, she would nurse them, well, she isn't here for that!

"Satsuki-chan! I have a question for you!" Kagura politely stated as she took another bite on the sandwich.

"What is it, Kagura?"

"What's with that cross shaped necklace? It creeps me out for some reasons..."

"Ahh. This… Umm. Fine, I'll answer it... Do you know Vendetta?"

Shinpachi jaw dropped as he heard the word Vendetta, "Vendetta! That horrible creature! I believe that cause a billion harm to the people of Heatherfield. After that incident, the Heatherfilla family disappeared including their daughter, Avril."

She smiled at him and continued, "Basically, she's a Vampire, that's right, she cause a billion of harm to the people and she was sealed inside this cross. That's why, the people in Heatherfilla despise me because of this cross. The seal will be broken when this cross was removed from my necklace. Vendetta killed my parents right in front of me and my mother was the one who saved the whole town by sealing her. I don't even get people's mind!" She sighed after her story and saw Kagura who's now teary-eyed. Seeing Kagura being all dramatic by the story, she was really shocked and tried to calm her down.

As she was trying to calm her, Shinpachi asked her, "Sakakibara-san, what are the things you brought with you?"

She scratches the back of her head and replied, "Well, you do not need to be formal since we will be working from now on! You can call me, Satsuki and I'll be calling you Shinpachi! Well, I brought my clothes, food, hygiene kit, money and credit card."

As she finished her statement, Gintoki gasped loudly, "Oi! Roberto! Maybe you're the one who stole our money!"

A nerve cracked at her features as she without any her own accord, pulled Gintoki's hair and slammed his face onto the window, "I won't ever steal anything! Even if I am poor, I won't do something shameless! And also..." She paused for a while until she squished Gintoki's face harder on the glass window, "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Sakakibara Satsuki and I am a C Cup!"

Kagura joined in by slamming Gintoki on the window and they both laugh sadistically. Shinpachi cracked a smile and ask again, "Satsuki-san, why did the owner of your house kicked you out?"

Hearing his sudden question, Satsuki stop slamming him as well as Kagura and both sat properly, "Well, I used my money to pay for your meal so I don't even have any chance to pay the rent..."

Gintoki fixed his bloody face and butted in the conversation, "Jeez, you don't have to slam my face on that window. Well, how much money is in your credit card?"

Shinpachi warned Gintoki but doesn't even care, worse, ignored him. But Satsuki doesn't hesitate to answer him, "Let's say, if I convert it into dollars I have, 50,000 $!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki was shocked about this but as for Kagura she just picks her nose and doesn't care what's happening. Gintoki asked more questions because he's curious," Then you don't have to work on us since you're filthy rich already!"

"No. It wasn't enough..." She paused for a moment and murmured softly, " I need to buy _it._"

Shinpachi was puzzled about this and asked, "It?"

Satsuki shook her head, opting that he doesn't have to push his self already.

* * *

It's already morning and the four of them were sleeping. Kagura drooling and Shinpachi sleeping while a towel was covering his face. Satsuki was leaning in the window and Gintoki snoring. It was peaceful sleep when someone announced that the train will be heading to Edo. It was loud that they all woke up, scratching their heads.

"Shinpachi… cook some breakfast…" Gintoki stated as he yawned.

"That's right, glasses. Go cook some breakfast."

Shinpachi was pissed by the sudden call coming from the both of them,"Oi! We are on a train! So don't boss me around!"

Satsuki rubs her eyes, yawning, "Good Morning..."

"Good Morning, Satsuki-san..." Shinpachi greeted back.

Clueless, on what place they'll go, Satsuki decided to ask the perm head, "Well, I have a question Sakata…"

"What is it? Sakakurasatoshi?"

"Please stop calling me random names. Just call me Satsuki. Where are we currently heading?"

He dag his nose using his pinkie and replied, "In Edo..."

Satsuki was surprised about this while widening her eyes, she screamed, "Edo? Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

"This is Kabuki District, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura introduced their hometown to the azure haired girl but much to her dismay she is not happy at all for some reasons.

They walked to the streets and as they walk people continue to stare at them.

"Ummm. Why do they keep on staring me? Do I have a problem? Do I have dirt in my face?" Satsuki kept on asking as they pass people who kept on staring at them.

"Satsuki-san, maybe it's because of your clothes. Look, you're wearing kind of clothes that isn't suitable for this place.." Shinpachi exclaimed to the blue-haired girl.

"I knew it…" She mumbled under her breath and sigh, "I don't even have any money…"

Gintoki dag again into his nose and answered, "You have a lot of money right? Buy one!"

"I won't! I'm earning money you know! Kagura-chan, can you lend me clothes?"

Kagura smiled, "Sure!"

Shinpachi sweat dropped and replied, "Satsuki-san are you sure about this? Kagura-chan only has Chinese clothes…"

"It's okay as long as, it is long..."

* * *

They're already in front of the Yorozuya and Kagura introduced it to Satsuki who's now sweating hard. She's extremely nervous because the HQ was located in the 2nd floor of the building, remember that she had fear of heights. This is really a big hurdle for her already, would she be able to keep in touch? Shinpachi wondered about Satsuki's change of expression and immediately asks her if she's okay.

"I-I-I-I-I'm okay! I'm really okay! Yes! I'm okay! AHAHAHAHAH" She laughed constrained and eye contacted Gintoki.

"O-Oi! Son Goku!"

"What Roberto?"

"H-Help me!"

"Why?"

"I don't like to go to your HQ! It's freakin' high!"

"Huh?! How can I help you?! There's no other way!"

"Carry me and cover my eyes!"

"No way! I won't carry you!"

"Please!"

"No."

The Yorozuya began to walk to the stairs but Satsuki grabbed Gintoki's arm and eye contacted him again.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"No way! I won't do that!"

"I'll treat you to some restaurant so-"Without hesitation Gintoki carried her just like a sack of rice.

"H-Hey! W-Wait, Gin-san what are you doing to Satsuki-san!?" Shinpachi was surprised by the sudden reaction of Gintoki to Satsuki, he tried to free Satsuki from Gintoki's grip but it was no use.

"Shut up! I won't let my parfait go away! Shinpachi tie that towel in her eyes!" Gintoki ordered the glasses man and immediately comply. After that, Gintoki dashes over the stairs while Satsuki is screaming nonstop. They leave the two below who's now staring at them; dumbfounded. Finally, Gintoki and Satsuki managed to go inside and as soon they went inside he let her down. Falling in the ground with her butt first, she immediately grab the and threw it to him. Although, it didn't reach him, she shouted at him.

"Oi! Perm-headed guy! How dare you do that risky style?! Seriously, even though I can't see it but I can't feel it!" She scolded at him but he didn't even care.

"Oi. Sakakurasoshi, where's the money?"

"Here. Please stop calling me that." She brought out her money and gave it to Gintoki. But when he's about to dash out she thug his sleeve, giving him an evil glare. "You're not going anywhere. I'll come with you."

After that frightening message, Shinpachi and Kagura followed them and saw the two debating again. Shinpachi puts her luggage on the floor and panted hardly. As for Kagura she jumps on her pet and hugged him. As soon as the duo went back to their original routines, Satsuki and Gintoki stop scolding one another.

"Kagura-chan, where are the clothes you'll lend me?"

"Ahh. Just wait, Satsuki-chan!"

Kagura gave her some clothes. Satsuki eventually went to the comfort room and changed. After a few minutes, Kagura and Gintoki were eating some snacks from Satsuki's bag while Shinpachi making some tea. Being peaceful for a moment as then Satsuki exited the comfort room, seeing this made the trio surprise and eventually stop. As they saw her chest being so flat as a chopping board. She wore a long red Chinese dress with a slit on both sides.

"It suits you, Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi complimented

"N-No..." Satsuki started to get bashful up to her ear, "K-Kagura-chan, do you have anything else? Like a kimono?"

Kagura thought and went to "her room."

"Here try this, I wore it once when we're in Yoshiwara!" She gave the kimono and socks to her. After that, Satsuki dashes over the bathroom.

Once again after a few minutes, Gintoki was reading his JUMP. Kagura was hugging Sadaharu and Shinpachi was cleaning the rooms. Satsuki exited the bathroom while sighing. She went to the living room and kept on sighing. Seeing this made Kagura smiled and hugged her.

"Satsukiiii-chan, it's cute!"

"It looks good on you, Satsuki-san."

But after those compliments, she kept on sighing and replied, "I…. I think I should really buy one… Son Goku come with me…"

Gintoki dug on his nose while continuing to read his JUMP, "No way… Why would I go with a brat like you?"

She was peeved about this and grab the money she gave on Gintoki. "You won't get this until you come with me!"

A nerve cracked upon his face and stood up, "Don't joke around me! You jerk! I already carried you and now I'm about to come with you."

"I will double it!" After I said that Gintoki escorted her out. Closing the door, she suddenly sweat hard.

"S-Son Goku, can y-you carry me again?"

"No way, you're too heavy."

"I won't be able to make it double if I can't get off! Ahh! It's raining!"

"Figured out, I brought an umbrella, come closer."

Satsuki tried to get closer to Gintoki while holding his arm. Together, they went down the stairs, bit by bit. Well it wasn't easy for the both of them since Satsuki was really terrified that she can break Gintoki's arm in anytime. They successfully went down the stairs making her sigh feeling relieved.

"You're really planning to break my arm?!"

"Don't care!"

They walked together like a cou—wait they're debating... So maybe I should rewrite this, they walked together like a married pair who's debating about their baby's name. After they quarreled, they finally reach the store and there they went inside.

"Oi. Sakurasoro, why would you buy another kimono, I mean look, Kagura already lend you one.. Would that be better?" He scratches the back of his head while giving out a loud yawn.

"Well, it's too short for me. I want something longer like this!" She pointed out a guy's yukata giving him a delight look. But she just received a smack on her head.

"What the heck is your problem?!"

"Why are you buying a man's yukata?! Seriously, are you a guy?"

"Tch! Then, pick me one!"

"No way!"

"Pick me one!"

As they're debating the other buyers were staring at them. That made them gossip to each other.

_"Hey! Look those two are they a couple?"_

_"Seriously, that guy should just buy her want she wants!"_

They're both agitated about this since they have mistook as a couple; that's what they hate though. They immediately stopped from quarreling and leave the men's section. Moving on to the other section which is for women, Satsuki started shop. The atmosphere is very awkward for the both of them since they've been mistaken as a couple.

But Satsuki tried to break this atmosphere and asked, "Sakata… What color suits me?"

"Red? Because you're so energetic?"

"Hmmm. Sakata, what's your favorite color?"

"Pick anything you want!"

"Then, I pick this!" She showed the man a kimono. It was a silver clothing with red flowers in it. After showing it, she headed to the fitting room.

Few minutes later while Gintoki is sitting and digging his nose using his pinkie, Satsuki shows up with her new kimono. He stopped for a moment and commented, "Isn't a bit too short for you?

"Well, you're right…" She muttered while looking around to her kimono. Sighing, she sighted a kimono hanging onto a hanger, " Ahh! I saw something good." As fast as a raging cheetah, she hurriedly grabbed the kimono and headed to the fitting room.

Few more minutes later, Gintoki, as usual, was sitting in the couch, staring at the fitting room; looking bored. Until Satsuki exited the room and showed her kimono to him and much to his surprise, he pointed out, "Oi! Sakokiroso! That kimono….looks like mine...? But it's just a female version. But is it a little bit long?"

"Well, it's good and it fits me…" She stopped for a moment and continued, "Wait! It really looked like yours!"

"You just noticed it?!"

"But it was only a white plain kimono and a blue patterns on the bottom part of the sleeves and the kimono. It doesn't have that black thing!"

"Of course, it does! This white thing is a kimono or yukata or something and this black thing is a shirt! Okay change your clothes already and buy it! Jeez, brats this days!" He complained. Satstuki rolled her eyes until she noticed something that this kimono have some free ribbon for her hair. Without any hesitations, she bought the kimono although she is already wearing it. And then, tied her hair into a ponytail with her ribbon. Now, her outfit is complete and she was delighted.

"Just what are you taking so long brat?!" Gintoki ranted again.

"Sakata, these sleeves are getting on my way." She paused and then gave out a loud sigh,"Ahhh! Kimonos are really a pain!"

"Don't care. Don't care. By the way, when will you treat me?"

"I just have to fold it..." She murmured softly while folding the sleeves and gave out a reply, "Hmmm. Tomorrow, I only got 5,000 yen so bear with it!"

"Fine"

They departed the shop and went back home. Again, the same tactic was use for her to climb up and finally for they reached the HQ. As soon as Satsuki opened the door, they marched to the living room. Kagura saw the blue haired lad and gave out a large grin as she complimented her, "Satsuki-chan is so cute!"

Shinpachi did the same as he was sipping tea. But he notices something as soon as Gintoki and Satsuki sat together and both ate a cracker from the plate.

"Ummm. Gin-san and Satsuki-san…"

"What?" They replied in unison as they both took another bite.

"Ummm. Are you dating?"

They both froze as they heard this. A nerve popped on their heads and replied in unison, "No way in hell!"

Satsuki roguishly retorted, "There's no way, I'll date this lazy perm-headed guy! Also what makes you think of that?"

"Well, you both wear matching outfits…"

Gintoki sighed as he scratches his head and answered, "Jeez! Pattsuan, why are you asking me this? The only girl I date is Ketsuno Ana!"

Kagura joined the conversation and sat beside Shinpachi, "Well, honestly, Gin-chan! You should just give up to that asshole girl and date Satsuki-chan! We'll be living with an entire peace life!"

"No way. No way. And did you just call Ketsuno Ana, asshole?" Gintoki squinted his eyes.

"Well, even though, I don't know about her. Certainly, I have a hunch that you won't ever date her! Because you're just a old man and an idiot who doesn't have any transportation money to go home!" She exclaimed as she gave a wild grin. That made Gintoki mad and quarreled back.

"Don't ever speak like that! You flat-chested girl who won't ever date another guy because you're as flat as a wall!"

"What did you say, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert you flat ass!"

They both again quarreled but seeing this made Shinpachi and Kagura laugh. The two stopped and went to the flow.

* * *

It was already evening and Shinpachi got home. On the other hand, Kagura already went to her room and greet a good night to them. She changed her outfit into her sleeping wear. And she was told by Gintoki that she'll be sleeping in this couch. She rolled her eyes and positioned the pillow and blanket to her. As she closed her eyes, it became dark, really dark. She stood up, shake her head sideways and gazed upon the clock. Honestly, Satsuki hated this somehow, she isn't comfortable sleeping in a couch because it only has limited space.

"Dammit! It's really dark!" She carried her pillow and blanket and went to Gintoki's room.

* * *

**Gintoki's POV.**

"Gintoki-saaaaaan!" Ketsuno Ana waved to me and run over. Upon hearing this, I also waved and run to her. Is this true? Ketsuno Ana wrapped her arms to me! She hugged me!

"Don't move!" She slowly lean to me. What the fuck?! She's going to kiss me! Me too, I'll kiss you ba—

I was interrupted by this sudden call to me. Who the heck just interrupted me in this dream!? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl whose face is only inches above me…

"A-Are you an angel?" I asked this beautiful girl who's staring at me. Well, this girl who is on top of me is really like an angel, her blue azure eyes was planted all over me as she stared back to me with her scarlet eyes/

She lifted a brow and answered, "Angel? I'm Satsuki, you know!"

"Yes, yes, her name is Satsuki… SATSUKI!?" I pushed her away from me and rolled up to the sliding door. She gave out a little yelped and stroked her back, "Ouch… Why are you doing, pushing me like that?!"

"The hell, you don't even know the reason?! I told you to sleep in the couch! How long were you on top of me?! What are you doing here?! Please let me sleep! There's a job tomorrow!" I asked in a loud tone. What the hell is with this girl, interrupting me on my sleep! That was a good dream you know, I was about to smooch Ketsuno Ana's boobs, you know!

"Well, I don't even know the reason because I'm just on top of you. Second, about 10 seconds. Finally, can I sleep with you?" She answered back. This girl is really tough and too thick!

"HUH?! No way! No way in hell! I'll only sleep with Ketsuno Ana!" I shouted at her whose staring at me. I don't even get this girl, she's a demanding mushroom! Jeez, brats this days!

"Huh? The hell you're talking about, I'm not going to do **** to your **** and you'll ***** to me! I'm just going to sleep beside you just like that! I even prepared a futon!" After she says that she arranges the futon and rest on top of it. "Don't ever think pervert things about me, I'll kill you with this axe!" She scolded back as she waive her axe next to me.

"The hell, I'm not Amano Yukiteru! Okay, I'll let it slide today. Just let me sleep!" I turned my back to her and closed my eyes.

_ "Good Night!"_

* * *

Apparently, the Yorozuya with Satsuki were in a certain Café. Of course it was a treat coming from Satsuki since she did promise to Gintoki that she'll treat her.

"Is it okay Satsuki-san? We're already in a deep debt to you." Shinpachi tried to ask since they were already pulling her boot already.

"It's okay." She grin to them while eating out a burger.

"Ahh! Ms. Waitress, can I have a mayonnaise?" The waitress immediately comply and brought a mayonnaise.

She then opened the lid and squeezes a large amount of mayonnaise on top of her burger. Without any hesitations at all, she gulped all of it. The trio was shocked about this. Seeing this they thought a Hijikata II was born right in front of their eyes.

"Ummm. Satsuki-san… Why are you eating with an enormous amount of mayonnaise?" Shinpachi stuttered for a second.

She gulped all of it and doesn't give a damn thing about it., "Well, it's good!"

Shinpachi was shocked about this as well as the two. They stared at the happy girl who's eating with this disgusting coating.

"S-Satsuki-chan, you sounded like Mayora!"

"That's right, you looked like Oguushi-kun already."

The woman faced them and questioned them, "Who's this Mayora and Oguushi-kun?"

Shinpachi arranged his glasses and answered, "They're talking about Hijikata-san.."

She was surprised by mentioning his name and asked,"You mean Hijikata Toushiro!?"

"Well, yeah, apparently." Shinpachi replied with a cracked smile. As soon as the Yorozuya finished their food, Satsuki asked them to bring her in the place where Hijikata Toushiro was in. We all know where the current Mayora is; the Shinsengumi barracks.

"What's with your business with Mayora, Satsuki-chan?" Kagura asked.

Satsuki just smiled on her and they spotted a familiar figure. They saw Toushiro with Sougo and Isao, talking about certain things. Seeing the trio made Satsuki delighted and without any hesitations called out to Toushiro.

"Toushiro! Is that you?"

Hijikata faced the blue haired woman and wondered, "Who are you?"

"It's me!"

"I told you who are you!?"

She lifted her mouth and gave out a mouth language, as soon as he understand, "You're Avri-"

"Satsuki Sakakibara."She shot back not giving him any chances to shot back. Because of her enlightenment, Satsuki instantly hugged Toushiro. Making the Yorozuya trio shocked by the sudden scene she just made.

"So you're Sougo? You're big! Kondo! It's been a while!" She gave out her hand to shake.

"Avri-Satsuki, how do you know Kondo-san and Sougo?" Asked by the Hijikata who's very confused of this situation.

"Well, I met Kondo-san in Heatherfield! He told me a lot of things including this Otae-san? But, it's really been a while, Toshirou you're so big already! How's Tamagoro-san?"

Hijikata answered abruptly, "He died already."

Satsuki frowned about this, "Ahhh. I'm sorry."

Shinpachi couldn't deal with this awkward atmosphere and asked a question, "Ummm. Satsuki-san, what's your connection with Hijikata-san?"

Satsuki faced the trio and deadpanned, "Well…. I'm his childhood friend…."

* * *

**I changed a lot of things here so that you can understand more of it. Thank you for the support! Hoping to continue to support my fanfiction, that's all.**


	3. Chapter 3:Who the heck is the real Romeo

**Note: I need a beta-reader! Thank you.**

**Chapter 03: Who the heck is the real Romeo?**

_**Satsuki faced the trio and deadpanned, "Well….I'm his childhood friend…."**_

* * *

The yorozuya trio including Kondo were shocked about this, "Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"No way! A girl who's beautiful, elegant gorgeous as Satsuki-chan were friends with this poop-eating monster?!" Kagura pointed onto Toushiro which made him pissed.

"Who are you calling, 'this poop-eating monster'?!"

Kondo was merely shocked from this and cried,"T-Toushi you didn't even say a word about this girl! You're hiding things from mother!"

Hijikata retorted,"Why are you calling yourself my mother?!"

Shinpachi puts his finger under his chin, "Ohhhh. That's why, Satsuki-san inherited Hijikata-san's love for mayonnaise.."

Sougo butted in the conversation, mocking him, "Hijikata-san, you're sharing your mayo fetish to this girl… I pity her.."

"What did you say, Sougo?!"

Satsuki wanted to talk more but much to Gintoki's distress doesn't want to stay any longer and started to drag her out of the barracks, "Come on let's go, we'll do our jobs already." Struggling and trying to free from his grip, Satsuki cannot find any way but to to punch him so hard and that's what she did.

It was a chaos because Kagura charges to Sougo and began to fight. Satsuki and Gintoki were debating again. Kondo asking Shinpachi how's his sister. Suddenly, a girl with long black hair with a good-looking kimono appeared on them. When Kagura saw this, she was enlightened and leave her rival.

"Soyo-chan!"

"Kagura-chan!"

Seeing both each other made them really delighted and hugged each other. Though, it made Satsuki a little bit confused to the meeting and immediately wento closer to Toushiro's ear and whispered something.

"Toushiro, who is this girl?"

"Tokugawa Shige Shige's sister, Tokugawa Soyo." Hijikata replied.

"The shogun's sister?!" She replied with a surprised look.

"Yeah…"

"Toushiro! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!"

"She won't recognize you! Idiot!"

"I feel relieved..." She sighed.

Back to the two friends whose chatting, Soyo Hime asked Kagura, what are they doing in the Shinsengumi. Kagura explained the situation to her and Soyo Hime was surprise. And headed to the blue-haired lad, who is completely nervous to the situation.

"So you're Satsuki-chan? And you're her childhood friend?" Soyo Hime asked Satsuki.

She just nervously nodded while fidgeting out her fingers. And because of that, Toushiro immediately came to rescue by holding her shoulder, "Calm down a bit, Av-Satsuki..."

Soyo Hime smiled at them, "You fit together." Upon hearing this Kagura sprinted to Soyo Hime and told her, "No way Soyo-chan! Satsuki-chan will end up with Gin-chan! Look!" Kagura walked to Satsuki and pushes her to Gintoki.

"See! They match outfits!" Kagura smiled to Soyo Hime.

She nodded and replied, "Oh! It's true! But still, I want Satsuki-chan to be with the vice president of Shinsengumi!"

Kagura frowned about this, "It can't be help! But still Satsuki-chan x Gin-chan will win!"

Soyo Hime shook her head, "No, Satsuki-san x Hijikata Toushiro-san will win!"

Satsuki cracked a smile, "Ummmm. Please stop fighting who'll I end up with? I don't have feeling for the two… Toushiro is my friend and 'this' guy is an idiot!"

Sougo suddenly again butted in the conversation, "Oh! Hijikata-san too bad you got friend zone.."

"Shut up, Sougo!"

"Who are you calling idiot, flat board!?" Gintoki snapped and Satsuki just gave him an evil glare.

"Ahh! I remembered something! Great timing that the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya are here! I have a job for you!" Soyo Hime announced and the Odd Jobs was glad about it.

* * *

They went in the Barracks and discuss about this. It was very silent that any moment there might be some blizzard coming inside the room. Gratefully, Soyo Hime broke the awkward situation, "Theater..."

"Theater?" Everyone asked in unison and she began to explain the details.

"Basically, I want the people here to act! Of course, Kagura-chan and I will be the director and scriptwriter!"

The people in the room become gloomy and surprised about this. Of course, when Kagura and Soyo Hime began to work together it will be a total mess. But as for Kagura she was really gleaming and excited about this.

"Ummm. Why a theater?" Shinpachi asks Soyo Hime.

"Because I wanted to have an entertainment and at the same earn money. Also, I want to donate it to the pooooooor people here. Of course I'll pay the Yorozuya!" She replied with a smile.

Kagura stood up and put her hands in her hips, "Okay! Soyo-chan and I will now assign the roles! Muwahahahaha!" Soyo Hime also stood up and mimicked Kagura with her laugh.

As soon as they already done with their laugh Soyo Hime started, "Then our main heroine will be Satsuki-san! And our hero is Hijikata-san!"

Kagura disagreed with this and commented, "No, Soyo-chan. Satsuki-chan should end up with Gin-chan! So our hero is Gin-chan!"

After hearing this, the trio sweat hard because this will a troublesome thing for them.

"Then, Kagura-chan we will have two heroes but only one hero will end up with the heroine." Soyo Hime convinced Kagura and she agreed to it..

"So our final main characters are Gin-chan, Satsuki-chan and Mayora!" Kagura pointed at the three but Gintoki reacted on this.

"Don't joke around me! I don't like to be paired by this flat girl over here!" Gintoki points at Satsuki who's filled with nerves on her faces. She stood up and argued back.

"I also don't want to be paired by an idiotic guy like you! Go and hug Ketsuno Ana! I rather be with Toushiro than you!" She pointed out.

Soyo Hime whispered to Kagura, "Kagura-chan I think I won because Satsuki-san said that she'd rather be with Hijikata-san than Gin-san."

She whispered back, "No, you haven't won yet Soyo-chan! The real battle just began! Ohohohoho!"

Soyo Hime announced, "So Gin-san, Satsuki-san and Hijikata-san go to that corner please."

The trio went to the corner but Gintoki and Satsuki kept on glaring to each other as for Toushiro he doesn't give a damn thing about it at all.

Kagura flicked the booger from her pinkie and announced the final cast.

"Ummmm. You already decided the cast but the question is, what is the story all about?" Satsuki asked Soyo Hime who gave her a smile.

"Romeo and Juliet." She answered and that made the trio shock. They cannot do it! Although Satsuki have job when she was in Heatherfield that involves going to a theater; being a props this time, she'll be the one who will act worse being Juliet. It was really dramatic that she can puke about it and she was nervous who will be the Romeo! Kagura gave Satsuki a thumbs up and a wink.

"I cannot do this!"

* * *

Later at night, Soyo Hime invited the crew to have an overnight stay at her place. Of course it was a lucky one for them. But as for Satsuki she was panicking and nervous about this. The celebration began and they all partied. After a few drinks by the fellow 'co-actors' Satsuki decided to hang out outside and breath some fresh air; free from the chaos inside. Toushiro also went outside for a smoke and spotted Satsuki so he headed over her while puffing some smoke.

"What are you doing here, Satsuki?" He inhaled another one in his cigarette.

"Nothing. Just don't want to go back, maybe, the Shogun will see me." Satsuki continued to stare at the sky filled with stars.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?"

She sighed, "Well, if I tell the truth to them maybe the people around me will be in danger."

He sat beside Satsuki and apologized, "Sorry… For not be able to save you when those guys appeared."

Satsuki glanced to the tip of her eye, smiling, "It's okay… Besides, I met someone, someone that is important to me…" Silence filled the hall as Toushiro continued to smoke his cigarettes, not until she continued, "But he was already in Heaven, I don't know! Someday, I definitely want to meet him."

Upon hearing this he frowned and faced the other side, "Where did those guys brought you?"

She frowned, "Do you know the guild named Augustin?"

He was surprised by this, "Yeah, the top criminals in Japan before the Joui was born."

She continued, "I was brought in one of their underground hideout. There, there were lots of children that are being held there. As much as to my distress, I didn't have any courage to stop this illegal doing. If you've done the wrong thing, you'll be tortured hence be killed. I was tortured many times there, living there is like hell and I thought that it will be the end of me. Until I met him, Shiro, he was the only one who picked me up from that cursed place. Despite living there for almost 3 years, he didn't waver or anything. He fought that one time all of use will be released there. And that's what I have been holding at when I am there..."

She paused for a moment, inhaling and then exhaled, continuing, "But one day, I felt ill and they use it to bring out Vendetta in me. For their own happiness, they also got the children involve in the mess. No one ever stood up to protect me but Shiro, he was the only one who did not give up and fight for me. Unfortunately, because he cause a ruckus in the underground, Shiro got stabbed by one of the officials. Seeing this made me really shocked and loose control, anger filled me, I couldn't think of anything but to kill... And the next thing I knew is the underground nor the children weren't there... That's just too bad, right?"

When he saw this, he felt terrible asking about this, but instead of being sad she just smiled her fullest to him. She then faced him, "Toushiro, Kondo-san told me that you have a love interest. She's Okita Mitsuba right? Sougo's sister. I want to meet her! I'll tell her to take care of you."

He frowned again, "She's dead. Also, I got no interest in love or whatever. There's work to do."

She sighed, "You know Toushiro, sometimes you need to relax a bit. Don't over work yourself, love someone and get married already! I want to be an aunt already, even though I'm too young!"

He stared at her blankly, "What kind of dream is that?!"

Hijikata ruffled his hair and sighed, "Do you like that boy back then?"

Satsuki replied, "Yes... I really really like him!"

Hijikata clicked his tongue, "Tch."

Satsuki gave a questionable look, "What's wrong Toushiro?"

"Nothing."

"Toushiro… If I don't have this necklace... What life do you think will I have? Will my mom and dad alive? Do you and I will be meeting there as usual?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not a god. I don't know what will happen."

She laughed at him and smiled, "You didn't even change a bit Toushiro! Keeping that serious face!" Her hands landed to his cheeks and stretched it, "But you know you should smile a bit!"

After stretching his cheeks, he complained to her and just let out a sigh. Satsuki stood up and leave just then she saw Kagura tapping her feat with her hands on her hips. She was definitely drunk because Satsuki can see her blush.

"What is it, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura squinted her eyes and let out a hic, "Whaddya doin' Satsukiiii-chan, doing lovey hic dovey things with Hayoraa~ For punishment, you'll sleep with Gin-chan! Mwahahahahu."

Satsuki just cracked a smile because she always sleep with Gintoki when they're in the Yorozuya. But well, maybe, Kagura doesn't know about this. But Soyo Hime also went with a drunkard face, and Jiiya warned Soyo Hime that drinking sake is not good for her.

"Jiii. Lemme have some fun~ Noo, Kagura-chwaaaan, Gin-swan, Satsuki-swan and Hijikata-swaan will be sleeping togethwerrr."

Upon hearing this Satsuki sweated, Kagura didn't approve on what she decided trying to talk more about who will sleep together scheme, Satsuki escaped from them.

* * *

It was evening already and Satsuki decided to take walk outside the castle. A sigh escape her lips and suddenly felt a strange feeling. She looked sideways and didn't find anything. But someone called her…

"I'm here, Satsuki or should I say-"He was interrupted when Satsuki answered.

"What do you want, Alsiel?!" Satsuki took a striking gaze upon the dark haired guy who's seating on a roof. That guy has crimson eyes, eyes like a killer. He jumped in front of her, who's grinning like a psychotic one. "I'm just saying hello~"

She wasn't ready for a duel, she's still far too weak for that. Even though, she bought a new katana and was an expert in doing battles. Still, she cannot face one of Augustin's captain… Yes, the one who kidnapped her and now they're here to get Vendetta again.

"I'm not going to let you harm them! You son of a bitch!" She positioned her katana, who's ready to fight. Alsiel crosses his arms and grinned more. Satsuki is the first one to charge and swiftly tries to lay onto Alsiel but he just dodges it. Agitated by this and clenched her teeth, She swear, she wants to kill this son of a bitch. Again, she tried her luck but still she didn't afford to lay a finger to him. Until Alsiel uses his bare hands to block her katana and that made her surprise. The next she knew was strangled by the neck. She let out a groaned and tried to fight back but it was no use he was too strong. As expected, by one of the commanders of Augustin. He slammed her in the wall causing to turn into pieces. She spewed some blood and held her katana. She tried that same tactic again but Alsiel is the first to move and he kicked her shin causing her spit some blood again.

As she lay onto the floor, she tried strangling from being hurt by her wounds. "Shit…."

She still cannot defeat him until now her weakness is killing her off. Standing up, she spat blood from her mouth while giving him a death glare. Alsiel was happy about that since she was feeling anger, because it might draw Vendetta. This time the first one to charge at is Alsiel, bringing up his knuckles to her but this time it didn't went as is planned since Satsuki in time held out his wrist with a strong grip that anytime it can break his bones. Knowing Alsiel, this fight is getting intense so he brought up a blow to her stomach causing her to flew across a brick-wall. Blood continued to trickle to her mouth and forehead as she continued to spat some blood out of her mouth. Her vision is getting blurry, her strength is leaving her. Alsiel was about to finish her off with his powerful knuckles when someone held his wrist.

"Hey, brother, do you think attacking a lady in the full moon is good? This woman is already covered in blood. You sure you want to continue this? If you're going to hit someone, hit a girl with melons on it in that way you'll be satis-" Gintoki was stopped by his sentence when Satsuki threw a nearby brick close to her onto his forehead, "I told you that I am a C cup, jerk! And do not interfere, this is my own problem. Leave already!"

"You sure about this, Sarukosi? You're already beat up… I cannot stand to watch a scene wherein a girl was being beat up by a guy." He then drew his wooden sword and gave a blow to Alsiel causing him to spew some blood. The scenery change as know Alsiel is the one being beaten up. Satsuki cannot comprehend what just have happen.

"A-Alsiel is being beat up, i-impossible!"

Alsiel then dodges another attack and grinned, "I think that you got some valuable piece here Satsuki? But I will always return to give you and your friends some nightmares." He disappeared in thin air and after this she fainted. Luckily, Gintoki caught her in time.

"Oi. Are you alright?" Gintoki shook her.

She just gave him a slight smile, "Thank you… But next, you see him, please run…"

She then lost consciousness and Gintoki brought her to the castle.

* * *

A sigh escape from Gintoki's mouth as he was lying to his futon. He held out a flower clip and lift it up in the air, "Mei, where the heck are you?"

Suddenly Satsuki popped out of anywhere, "Stop getting sentimental there Gintoki." She stated as she wipes her wet hair with a towel. Gintoki quickly hid the clip and complained, "The heck! What are you doing here!?"

She grinned, "Well, starting today onward, I'll be sleeping with you. _Wherever you go~_" She emphasizes her last statement with a teasing tone.

Gintoki clenched his teeth, "Don't joke around me! I won't ever allow this!"

After hearing, she instantly dropped her towel and held her katana. And the next thing, he knew that the katana is facing him already with her striking scarlet eyes. Gintoki gulped into this and let out cracked smile, "Fine.. Satsuki-chan. I'll let you sleep with me."

She chuckled upon hearing the scared Gintoki, "You're very funny…"

A sigh escaped Gintoki's lips as he averted his gaze onto the moon.

"Hey, Gintoki, what are you doing outside the castle?"

"I'll ask also the same question to you, idiot. What are you doing walking in the middle of the night, you know there are perverts swarming in the streets. You're too lucky that I beat that guy for you."

"I'm just taking walk…"

"Fine, I'll tell you, I went to the convenience store and buy some strawberry milk. Seriously, if you drink some you'll get strong in an instant."

She smiled lightly upon hearing this. Satsuki sat with her knees gathered towards her, "Gintoki… If by chance, I went missing, will you find me?"

Gintoki dag his nose, "Of course. You're the only one who treats me parfaits so I won't let my number one donor be abducted."

Satsuki smiled upon this and bite her thumb causing it to bleed. She let the droplets of blood flow on the crystal and threw it to Gintoki. "I let you have that!"

Gintoki catches it in time and take a peek in it, "Oi. What's this?"

"It's a crystal necklace."

"I know it's a necklace! But what for?" Gintoki lifted it in the air and saw blood inside, lifting up a brow, "Oi. Why is there a blood here?"

She chuckled upon hearing that, "I guess you're really an idiot! I'll explain, that crystal is a powerful one! You can use it by putting your blood there. Using that, you can figure out if that person who planted their blood be in danger or what. If it turns to pieces it means that person, died… So it was really a valuable one so treasure it!"

Gintoki twitched upon hearing this, "It means that you're giving your life… Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I trust you, you'll protect me, right?"

"Do you think you can entrust your valuable life to me?! Are you an idiot!?"

She chuckled and walked to him. She sat in front of him and gave a smile, "Yes, I'm an idiot. I'm very idiot that I entrust my life to an idiotic samurai. So, please protect me even in the end."

Gintoki shrugged, "What do you mean by the end? Are you going to die?!"

"Who knows, when and where… So time to sleep!"

She stretches her arms and went to sleep. Leaving the clueless Gintoki..

* * *

The Yorozuya plus Satsuki and the selected Shinsengumi leave the palace as soon as the sun rose. Tomorrow will be the start of their practice for the play.

"Wah! I'm excited for the play! I'm certain that I'll make Satsuki-chan and Gin-chan end up!" She was lightened up by it. But never in the universe will be the other three will be excited.

Shinpachi asked Satsuki, "Um. Satsuki-san, why are you covered with bandages?"

She laughed strained, "Huh? This nothing.. I just tripped in the castle's stones. AHAHAHAHA.."

Gintoki wasn't interested by this and suddenly Satsuki whispered something in his ear.

"Did you wear it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Wear it!"

"I already did. By the way Satsuki, katanas are band in Edo…"

"I knew that… But I'm just going to use it for emergencies… I also bought a wooden one like yours so don't worry~"

Kagura then pinched Gintoki's ears causing him to yelp. She then whispers something to him, "Gin-chan, Soyo-chan said that if the role is bigger it'll have a bigger amount of money. So if you become Romeo and Satsuki-chan will be Juliet the chances of our pay will become bigger!"

Upon hearing this Gintoki twitched and nodded to the offer. Kagura grinned sadistically as she knew her plan is working.

* * *

Day by day, the selected people work their butts off for this play. They construct many props and practice the plays script. It was a hard experience but still it was very fun for only Kagura and Soyo Hime.

* * *

The day for the theater has finally come. The selected people were very terrified by this, they don't want to act at all especially for this scripts. It was already morning, Gintoki was always in his rotating chair while digging his nose. Shinpachi cleaning the house and Kagura petting Sadaharu.

"Gin-chan, where's Satsuki-chan?"

"At my room..."

She marches to Gintoki's room and slide it open. There she saw Satsuki changing her clothes.

"Oh! Hello Kagura-chan…"

Kagura's eyes widened and screamed, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She closed the sliding door and sprinted to Gintoki. "Gin-chan! Gin-chan!"

"What is it? Stepped on Sadaharu's poop? Hurry and wash it!"

"No! Satsuki-chan have 2 melons!"

The two stopped doing their business and stared at Kagura.

Gintoki faced Kagura, "She have melons? Where is it bring it out? I want to eat it."

Kagura upon hearing this slammed his face on his desk, "No, not that kind of melons stupid Gin-chan! She have two melons on her chest!"

Suddenly, Satsuki showed up very puzzled onto this awkward atmosphere, "Come on, let's go."

"Look Kagura! She doesn't even have any fats on her chest!"

"No, I totally saw it!"

Satsuki smiled sadistically emitting a dark aura, "What are you talking about? Melons? Fats?"

Upon hearing this Gintoki stood up and cracked a smile, "Come on let's go~"

They dropped that conversation and went to the theater.

* * *

The selected characters began to dress up. Kagura took a peek on the audience and saw several of people there.

"Soyo-chan! This play will surely be a success!" Kagura hugged Soyo Hime and she agreed.

**BACKSTAGE.**

The actors were gathered in the backstage already and was really nervous. But one more thing, Satsuki didn't showed up yet. And at the same time, really nervous for what will happen later.

"Satsuki-san is slow…" Soyo Hime glances over the clock.

"I'll go get her…" Toushiro offered.

Upon hearing this, Soyo Hime grinned like an idiot and nodded. But Kagura disagree with it and she commanded Gintoki who's picking his nose.

"Gin-chan! Go get Satsuki-chan!"

"No way…"

She gave him an evil glare and that cause him to move. Toushiro and Gintoki went to the dressing room and knocked.

"Oi. Satsuki, you there? The play is about to start." Hijikata stated.

"Flat-chest, hurry and drag your ass here!" Gintoki stated.

"Wait! I'm having hard time wearing this outfit!" Satsuki replied.

"Oi. Hurry up!" Gintoki accidentally kicked the door causing it to fell down. But at the same time Satsuki wore it perfectly. Satsuki was shocked about this and also the two.

A black aura surrounds her, "Who kicked the door?!"

* * *

**Thank you very much! Keep on supporting my fan fiction! :D Wait for my surprising Chapter 04.**


	4. Chapter 4: Theaters aren't meant to be

**Beta Read: AL19. (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!)**

**Chapter 04: Theaters aren't meant to be successful**

* * *

She cracked her fists and glared to the both of them while emphasizing the 4 words,_** "Who. Broke. The. Door?"**_

Gintoki and Toushiro's jaw dropped when they saw the very "unfamiliar" girl. They cannot believe on what they've saw, Satsuki wore a red traditional kimono that is up to her feet with some flowers attached to it. She was very dazzling, almost like an angel.

And because of this awkward atmosphere, Satsuki raise up her brow; looking puzzled.

"Who the heck are you?!" Gintoki pointed out.

A nerve popped in Satsuki's features, "Excuse me?! I am Sakakibara Satsuki!: She stopped while giving out a mocking smirk, "Oh! Hey, do I know you?"

"Shut up! You flat board!" Gintoki retorted.

"Stop blabbering, you morons.." Toushiro exclaimed.

"Who the heck you're calling a moron?" They replied in unison as they both glared at each other.

She sighed and without noticing gave out a loud sneeze just like an old geezer/

Gintoki and Toushiro were turned off by this. They both thought that her appearance outside was like a cute girl but in inside it was just like a barbaric old man.

She smiled at them and signaled, "Come on let's go."

They both nodded and headed to the backstage. There they saw an angry Kagura, who was stomping her feet. "Why you took so long, morons?!"

Satsuki smiled at the girl, "Sorry, Kagura-chan. I find time wearing this long kimono very hard." Satsuki apologized and glanced to a fat guy who was wearing an enormous smile. She cracked a smile and pointed out, "Kagura-chan, what's this? What is this fat-ass guy doing here?"

Kagura glances over it and smiled, "Ahh. He's our mascot, Hayazuki. He's cute right? I got it from Soyo-chan. I'll be placing it in the stage."

She frowned and thought, "The heck? He's not cute at all. You'll scare them! It is giving me chills in my spine." A loud sigh escaped from her lips as the play was about to start, she gathered her courage and thought, "I'm not sure if this play will be a success but I'll make sure to give my best shot. After all, this is my first job in Odd Jobs."

* * *

"Kyu-chan, I'm really excited." Otae giggled.

"I wish that you could also participate in this. You'll be Juliet and I'll be Romeo."

"Kyu-chan, don't say those things. It's embarrassing. Plus, who is this girl who will play the role of Juliet? It says in the pamphlet it is by Sakakibara Satsuki. Who is she?" She gave a questionable look to Kyubei.

"We'll find out if the play starts."

"That's right!" Otae gave a chuckle but then she heard a loud voice coming from the other side of the audience seat.

"Yorozuya! Good Luck!" Seita shouted.

"Calm down, Seita." Tsukuyo stated as she blew smoke on her pipe.

"Okay. Attention, everyone! The play will start in one minute." Soyo Hime announced.

"So be quiet, punks!" Kagura added.

The countdown began and the crowd cheered.

3...

2...

1...

The curtain slowly rose up and everyone was glued on the stage. Soyo Hime went to the right side of the stage and narrated, "Hello, everyone, thank you for coming. Please enjoy Romeo and Juliet: Japanese version. A very long time ago, there was a girl, who was very lonely. But then she met a boy, and together, they played and played. But one day..."

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

The lights went off and in a few seconds it went on. There, Yamazaki-san (little Juliet) and Shinpachi (little Romeo) were seen in the stage.

"Umm. J-Juliet..." He started to act.

Yamazaki-san stuttered just like a woman, "What is it R-Romeo?"

Shinpachi blushed, "I-I l-love you... D-Do you love me back?"

He smiled and answered, "Yes, I love you."

Soyo-san narrated again, "That's right, they both loved each other. But their parents didn't allow it."

Isao-san and Sougo entered the stage and both grabbed the two boys.

"Mom?! What are you doing?!" Shinpachi gasped and then Kondo-san began to act.

He exhaled, "Son, let's go home!" Kondo acted a girl and dragged Shinpachi.

Of course, he resisted and shouted, "Juliet!" He extended his hand to Yamazaki-san.

Sougo then locked a chain around Yamazaki-san's neck and smiled sadistically, "Come on, let's go Juliet."

I sweat dropped and cracked a smile, "Sougo, the heck you're doing! Don't put your sadistic scheme here!" I glared at him.

Meanwhile, on the stage, Sougo dragged Yamazaki using the chains and smirked sadistically. Yamazaki was suffocated because of this. Still, he gave his last script, "Ju-Juliet." And he passed out.

Toushiro face palmed at this, "Nothing is going to stop him."

The lights off and the stage committee began to arrange the stage. I marched towards Sougo and gave him a warning, "Hey, Sougo! If you keep on doing sadistic things, the play will be ruined!"

He rolled his eyes on me and kept doing his business. I glanced over the stage and the crew were done arranging. Kagura began on narrating, "But the two cannot thesis on seeing each other. They made up their minds that during evening they'll see one another. They grew up together still in love with each other. But then, their parents knew about it and kept them inside their houses. Few years later, they haven't see their faces. One day, Juliet manages to escape and she headed for their meeting place, uh-huh!"

I cracked a smile upon hearing "thesis" it should be resist! Also do not put 'uh-huh' in the narration, geez.

But it was already my time so I stepped on the stage barely falling, but I manage to balance myself. I exhaled deeply and thought, 'This is it." The spotlight was focused on me.

* * *

_**Audience's POV when they saw Satsuki in the stage.**_

The crowd cheered when they saw the sight of Satsuki. Whistles and cheers were heard.

"What a cute chick!"

"Go, chick!"

"So she's the Juliet... She's a good looking one." Otae gave a compliment.

"No, Tae-chan, you're more beautiful than her." Kyubei smiled at her.

"Of course!"

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

Another cracked smile appeared on my features. 'Don't cheer on me! I'm not a beauty!' I rolled my eyes and began acting, "Oh! Romeo, where are you? Show me your kind face!"

Toushiro entered the stage, "I am here Ju-." But before he end his sentence someone also entered the stage.

"Don't be fooled by him Juliet. I am the REAL Romeo. Muwahahaha!" Gintoki stepped up onto the stage.

I cracked yet another smile, _'what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be Paris!'_

I covered up this mess, "Paris! Why are you here?!"

He stopped on laughing like an idiot, "Don't be stupid! I am Romeo."

_"No, you're the stupid one!"_

"That's right, he's the real Romeo!" Kagura second demotion.

I glanced over her and sweat dropped, "Don't joke around me! They already played the rock-paper-scissors! And Toushiro won!"

Soyo Hime narrated, "No! That boy with V-shaped bangs is the true one!"

"That's right! That's right! Stop fighting or we're screwed!" I thought as I began to tense up.

A slam was heard on the stage and Kagura stated, "So we will decide by this, oi! Audience, place your bets! Who will you vote? Or else Hayazuki will eat you alive if you don't vote the perm headed guy, uh-huh!" The audience glance over the mascot; they looked terrified. Certainly, they'll be terrified to see that freaking mascot!

Soyo Hime also exclaimed, "No, as the Shogun's sister, I will give you all money if you vote for the guy with V-shaped bangs!"

The crowd cheered upon the money Soyo mention. Toushiro and I face-palmed but Gintoki gave a foolish laugh. I landed a kick on Gin's stomach and I emitted a dark aura.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and several rockets were heard as well. I gasped upon hearing this. "What is this?!"

Toushiro ordered Yamazaki-san to secure the princess; he immediately left.

_'The heck?! what is happening?!'_

It caused the theatre to be on fire; the audience evacuated. I stood back; it was a serious problem now! The Shinsengumi started on their duties and kept the civilians safe. I,also,started to run but I tripped. Geez! This kimono, it's freaking long! I tried to stand up and there I saw Soyo-san walking. She was delighted when she saw me. The fire broke all over the stage and Gintoki was nowhere to be found.

_"That coward samurai!"_

Soyo-san tried to approach me but then the mascot moved and started choking her. I knew it, that mascot was suspicious. I coughed several times because of the smoke that the fire is emitting. Damn it! The fire is getting serious! But I need to rescue her! Soyo-san was scared about this. I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Soyo-san! I'm sorry!" I tore the lower part of the kimono and threw the sandals in a random direction. Clenching my teeth once more, I kicked the mascot's face. It let go of her and I quickly grabbed her towards me. She seemed unconscious. I let her down and I readied my fighting stance.

I began on punching but he also kept on dodging it. I used my foot to kick him, but he grab my foot and I went upside down. That mascot peeked below. I clicked my tongue and shouted "You perverted monkey!"Slipping out a wild kick to his face, I finally able to slip out from his grip.

I noticed that the fire started getting tough and I needed to get Soyo-san out of this place. I carried her and began to run. There, I saw Toushiro. I sprinted away, but that mascot caught me and grab my knees. And I tripped because of this, the fuck what;s with this mascot.

"Toushiro! Catch!" I threw Soyo-san to him and he caught her a on time.

"Oi! What about you?!" He cried.

"Don't worry about me and let her escape!"

"I'll be back to save you."

"Yeah, sure do what you want!" I screeched as I tried to land a kick to his face. After that Toushiro left; I began to twist myself and landed my kick towards him. I coughed noticing the fire already reached the roof. Some woods fell and I quickly dodged it. I picked up a wood and began swinging it to that guy. Finally, I landed an attack and continuously hit him. I slammed my foot into his hip. And then I was about to kick him to his chin when he held out my foot. Does this guy have some foot-fetish? I give out a hard blow to his face and pinned him to the ground. With the wood that I get a while ago, I positioned in front of him.

"Just who are you?!"

The mascot took off his mask and grinned, "I am-" But before he end up his sentence I knock him off and that cause him to get unconscious. I sighed and sat down panting. It felt like my strength was leaving me. I stood up and walked to the exit but then I heard someone crying.

_"What now?!"_

I peeked through the curtains and saw a kid. He was crying and calling out his mother.

_How did this kid get here anyway?_

I crouched to him and smiled, "Don't worry, sister is going to rescue you. So relax, kay?" I wiped the dirt in my face and held out my hand. He took it and I carried him on my back. I felt that my knees were weakening but still I needed to save him from this fire. I found a bucket and tore one piece of my kimono and put it deep into the water. I put it in his face and started walking. Cough was heard by me and my vision was beginning to fade away.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Shiro."

"Oh, I see. That's just like the kid I met when I was a kid." But before realizing it, this kid fell asleep. I gave out a smile and went to the exit. When I reached it, I saw Gintoki there, coughing and blood is all over his face.

"What are you doing? You're bleeding!" I surprisingly asked. Well, who will be surprise that someone was about to rescue us and was bleeding.

"There's no time for chatting, let's go!"

I gave out a smile but before I realized it I fainted and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. This place had a white ceiling and white beds. I touched my head, rising in the bed. I saw two white curtains beside me. I opened the right one and saw Soyo-san sleeping. I felt relieved about this and gave her a smile. She's safe, thank God! Then, I opened the other curtain and saw Gintoki with a bandage in his bed. He is reading JUMP and gave me a dumb stare.

"W-Why are you staring at me?!" I startled and began to feel unease.

"Good, you're awake. Pay the hospital bill."

A nerve cracked on me and I stated, "No way!"

He shouted at me, "Huh?! Pay it! After all, these wounds are made because of you! Flat board!"

"Huh?! So it is my fault for causing your stupidness!"

We began on debating again, though we were interrupted by Shinpachi and Kagura.

"So you're finally awake Satsuki-chan! How do you feel?"

I nodded in satisfaction.

"But Satsuki-chan you're forgetting something!"

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a clueless look.

"You don't know? Gin-chan saved you!" She informed me.

"Ohh. Okay, t-h-a-n-k-y-o-u-s-o-n-g-o-k-u! But what exactly happened after I passed out?" I actually spelled it out.

Gintoki scratched his hair. And started to reminisce the scenes way back.

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

"Are all the civillians okay now?" Gorilla questioned as all the Shinsengumi members were gathered.

Kagura, Shinpachi and I were now outside. But I felt that someone was missing until I saw the crystallize necklace having some little cracks. I realized that Flat board is missing. Oguushi-kun, who was with the princess, told us that she was fighting someone. Kagura cried out because she's missing.

I remembered the words she said.

**_"You'll protect me, right?"_**

"That, flat board, being heroic again!" Without realizing I headed towards the burning theater. Man, it was really hard going in there just to save a chopping board being burned in the theater. Without noticing a wood fell in my head; dammit, that hurt! I swear if I find that flat board I'll tell her to treat me in a parfait shop. My head was bleeding and I couldn't find that girl. Damn, my head is spinning! Then, I heard someone in a feminine voice. I followed that voice and I located the girl with a boy in his back. She fainted right in front of me, jeez. Giving me problems! I carried her in my back and also the boy. We headed back, peacefully. Seeing Oguushi-kun, Shinpachi and Kagura feeling delighted. I let her down and threw her in Oguushi-kun.

"Here's your girlfriend."

"What are you saying?!"

"If you want to protect this town, you should also value the people you cared the most. Man, where's my strawberry milk?!"

Kagura burst into tears as I held the necklace in my hands noticing that the cracks are gone.

* * *

**3rd POV.**

She smiled upon hearing this and stretched Gintoki's cheek, "Thank you, Gintoki!"

"The heck yo doin'?!"

Toushiro opened the curtains and saw the Yorozuya having fun. Satsuki gave out a large grin, "Yo! Toushiro!"

Kagura spat and rolled her eyes, "Come on let's go! Glasses!" She dragged Shinpachi while complaining about his name.

Gintoki shut his curtain and the two of them we're the only ones left inside the curtains. Satsuki held a confused look.

"Um. Why did they leave us all of a sudden?" Satsuki cracked a smile.

Toushiro tried to break the silence, "Here. I brought food." He gave her a basket filled with fruits and she immediately grabbed it. She munched all of it and gave out a smile while there are crumbs of food on her mouth.

"Oi. You have dirt on your face." Toushiro pointed out. Satsuki rubbed it until there were no more crumbs.

"Thank you Toushiro for visiting me!" She grinned again. Noticing this made Toushiro turn the other side.

"Hey what's wrong? Ahh! Your face is red! You have a cold?! I told you to rest sometimes!" Satsuki got up and tried to turn his face.

"I told you it's nothing!"

She rested and pouted, "Kay. I'll stop it! Okay, then let's talk about your love life! Did you find someone suited for you?"

Soyo Hime, Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki were eavesdropping in their conversation. Soyo was glad, Kagura was irritated, Shinpachi was somewhat interested and Gintoki was picking his nose.

"So did you find one?"

"I told you, I'm busy with my jobs." Toushiro exclaimed and lit his cigarette.

"No, I can tell you love someone! Find a girlfriend already, old hag!

"Who the heck you are calling an old hag?!

"I'll keep it a secret! Don't worry."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Satsuki's smile grew bigger and her eyes were gleaming. "Yay!"

"She's a barbaric woman."

Satsuki was disappointed and crossed her arms, "Huh? A barbaric woman? Who will even fall there? Only idiots will fall for her!"

The people including Toushiro cracked a smile, _"She's an idiot."_ They all thought.

Toushiro coughed, "I won't continue because you're making fun of her."

She pouted again, "No, continue Toushiro!"

He crossed his arms and coughed again, "She's a boyish girl."

Satsuki again commented, "Toushiro, are you an idiot? Why do you choose a boyish girl?!"

They all thought again, _"Okay, she's really an idiot!"_

"She has a long azure hair. up to her waist."

"I see."

"She works on a pauper." (Pauper means the Yorozuya)

"I see."

"She doesn't like heights."

"Oh. I see."

"She's a brat."

"Oh. I see."

"But still, her smile is beautiful."

"Ohh." Satsuki rose a brow and bit another one in the apple, "Your crush is lame!"

Toushiro stood up and shouted, "There's no way she's lame, because it is you!"

Satsuki including him and the other people was surprise. Soyo Hime smiled a huge one,"Yey! He did it!" Kagura smacked Shinpachi continuously and let out a tremendous aura.

"Kagura-chan, stop..." Shinpachi pleaded, but she didn't care because she was irritated.

Gintoki's nose bled because of that shocking confession. Yep, he dug in his nose again. Moving on, Toushiro's cigarette fell as he thought, _"Crap! Did I just confess?!"_

Satsuki's face could not be painted from that shocking news. But she just gave out a smirk, "Don't be stupid, Toushiro. Hahahaha."

Hearing this made all of the people froze and thought, _"She's freaking dense!"_

"So, mind telling her name?" Satsuki smiled.

Toushiro sweat-dropped and cracked a smile. He calmed himself and sat on the chair. "Well, the truth is..."

"Hm?

"I..."

"Yes?!" Satsuki's eyes gleamed.

"I-I.."

"Hmmmm?"

"I-I'm in—"

He's about to confess his feelings when Sougo entered the room.

"Hijikata-san, Kondo-san is calling-" He smirked sadistically as he saw Toushiro about to confess. Toushiro's nerve cracked for interrupting his moment with her. He grinned larger and taunted him, "Oh. Sorry, Hijikata-san for interrupting you when you're about to conf-" His sentence was cut when Toushiro kicked him out.

"Satsuki, I need to go to my job bye." He left the place.

"Ah, Toushiro you're unfair!" She pouted and thought about what Sougo stated. She rested her hand under her chin. "I know! conf... Conf means to confirm! Yes, I will confirm who he likes! (Yes, she's an idiot. Conf... means confess.) So guys, who is listening in our conversation please step out!"

The eavesdrop people opened the curtains. Kagura immediately jumped over her and hugged her tightly. Soyo Hime was sobbing because Satsuki was dense.

"I'm glad Satsuki-chan dumped Mayora!"

She gave a confused look and snarled, "Huh? Why? I didn't dumped him, moreover, he didn't even confess so why?"

They all thought, _"Right, an idiot."_

**Hijikata's POV**

I puffed another smoke as I continue to face palm myself. "That Sougo..."

"What is it, Hijikata-san?"

I choked as I was shocked when he popped out of nowhere. Sougo went beside me in the rooftop.

"Hijikata-san, do you really like her?"

I was again choked by this and coughed harder. "Where did it come from?!"

"But, you are really about to confess right?"

I gulped harder and confessed, "Y-Yeah."

**Satsuki's POV**

Finally, the ruckus was over; Shinpachi and Kagura went home, Soyo Hime had already fallen asleep. Only Gintoki and I were the only ones who weren't sleeping. He took another banana from my fruits basket as I kept on thinking about the clue.

_Shiro..._

It was one step to another clue where I would solve the mystery. I gave out a sigh and scratched my hair. I shouldn't think about this so I glance over him and thanked him again.

"Gintoki, thank you! For saving me~! Oh by the way I have 2 questions for you."

"What?"

"First, why did you stepped on the stage and claiming yourself as Romeo? You were Paris right?"

"Well, Kagura told me that when I became the Romeo, the money would get bigger."

"Money freak... Second, do you know any nickname that has Shiro there?"

"Dunno. Giving an example is a pain."

"Money freak."

"Flat board!"

"I'm a C cup, damn it! You monkey!"

"Pig! Go suck your milk!"

And again we debated for the whole night. It was really long but I am happy that things are going as it is. Though, I have a question, who attacked the theater?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**-Chii :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Having a rival is troublesome

Chapter 05: Having a rival is troublesome because that person is always bugging you about challenges! How troublesome isn't?

Beta Read by AL19.

* * *

Summer had already started in Edo. Bright sunshine was shown in the place. Also, some famous personalities always visited the Yorozuya, trying to recruit Satsuki. Refusing to do this, she rolled her eyes, because she didn't have any interest in it. Seriously, becoming an idol? Model? Artist? She hates it. Gintoki encouraged her because if she applied to this, lots of money would come into the Pachinko Parlor. But she still refused, which made him upset.

After a couple of days, the Yorozuya were having a feast, because Soyo Hime paid them even though the play was canceled. Currently, they were having lunch in the living room. There were lots of food; Gintoki took the half of it and the excess amount was given to the other three. Well, he was planning on going to the Pachinko Parlor after this feast. Eating so happily and peaceful, Satsuki decided to turn on the Television. She was shocked upon what she saw, the news about the theatre were all around the Edo.

"Hey! Look at this!"

The trio gazed over at the Television and their jaws dropped. They sighed about this because maybe the news anchor would come to the house and interview them. About the man inside the mascot, he escaped. And about the one who launched the rockets into the theatre, it was remained a mystery. They turned off the TV and continued their feast. After a few minutes, they were totally full. They went to their usual positions and started doing their business. It wasn't long enough until someone knocked on the door. Shinpachi, as usual, pulled the door open and saw a creepy girl. She wore a hood and a pair of sunglasses, although she was suspicious. He hesitantly invited her inside. As she went into the living room, she saw the blue haired girl.

She gasped at the sight of her, and almost instantly, she clenched her teeth, and charged towards her. She was about to slap her, but Satsuki caught her hand. It made Shinpachi froze. Kagura glared at her while Gintoki just stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Oi. It's bad swinging your hands to the person you just met!"

She rose her head and shouted at her, "It's because of you! You-"

But she didn't have the chance tell her the reason, because Kagura knocked her down. Satsuki laughed at this and thanked Kagura. A few moments later, the woman awoke and she rose from the couch. There she faced the Yorozuya trio plus Satsuki. This girl let down her hood and sunglasses. Shinpachi and Kagura were surprised about this. As for Satsuki and Gintoki; they were completely clueless. Kagura and Shinpachi pointed at her, "You're Mizuki Mai!"

She smiled upon them. Mizuki Mai had blond hair, with a side ponytail. She had green eyes and a pretty face. Her occupation was an idol; she was currently the rival of Terakado Tsuu for being the top artist. The only difference was that she had a somewhat better song than Otsuu. Shinpachi screamed at her, telling her that Otsuu was greater than her. She gave out a chuckle and winked upon the young man. He was captivated by this. Seeing this made Kagura, Gintoki and Satsuki roll their eyes. But Kagura was a huge fan of her because she was very pretty and cute. Gintoki dug his nose and sighed.

"So what makes you go here Makasakari-san?"

"Who the heck is Makasakari?!" She hissed. Crossing her legs, she gave Satsuki a glare, "Lately, I've been having a decrease of popularity. My songs weren't a huge hit at all. Some of my fan clubs are leaving me and building another one. Why? It is because of this stupid woman! Some men build a fan club for her! You stupid bitch!" She was about to slap her again when Satsuki caught her wrist.

Satsuki held a sadistic smirk and stated, "You know, I hate blonde bitches like you. So, I have a fan club huh? Then I'm just going to burn them for you. Wearing a miniskirt and long boots. That's why, I hate blondes like you, and you are just making yourself a bitch. Congratulations for being a bitch!" Satsuki released her wrist and sat down. Mai gently held her wrist and glared at her. As for Satsuki, she gave out a serious look and stated once more, "I don't have a plan on making myself popular. Being an idol? Model? Actress? Singer? Dancer? Nah, don't care about them."

Kagura spat as she grabbed her collar, "That's right, bitch. You know, I lost my respect to you! You are being a bitch! I hate you, bitch!"

Shinpachi calmed Kagura who was having nerves around her face. Mai just rolled her eyes and slammed the table. "Okay, fine! Let's have a contest, Sakakibara Satsuki! An idol contest, where you'll dress up costumes and sing in front of the crowd! If I win, you'll be out of my sight and if you win I-"

"You've got to be kidding me. I won't ever wear some sexy looking outfit, make Kagura-chan wear it and join the contest. I, Sakakibara Satsuki, will dress up in an embarrassing outfit in front of a crowd? What is this, Mirajane vs Jennie in Fairy Tail? Never. Leave already, you're a pain!"

"But you're a flat board," Gintoki teased her.

"Shut up!"

Kagura reacted upon the sudden decision of Satsuki while Mai was embarrassed for being cut again. She pouted, "If you win I'll pay you 50,000 and I will quit being an idol!" Hearing this made Gintoki pat Satsuki's shoulder, telling her to jump on the offer. He didn't care if she'd quit as long as the money was theirs; then he wouldn't complain. Shinpachi was alarmed by this.

She glared at her again, but sighed heavily, "I'll think about it. So, just leave."

Mai raised a brow and held out a paper containing the dress code and the place. She bid a goodbye, and wordlessly, she left the place. The trio except Satsuki stared at the paper. They found out the place where the contest would be held was at Boracay Resort, which was a Philippine Resort.

Their jaw dropped by this offer; if Satsuki joined this contest they'd have a chance to have a nice vacation on this resort. Plus, if she won, she'd have lots of money and they'd be living in a castle. They stared at the girl but she gave out a no and exited the living room. After that awkward moment someone barged in the Headquarters. It was Shinpachi's sister, Shimura Tae. Shinpachi gave her a confuse look and asked her about the surprise visit. Otae said she wanted to visit the Yorozuya. He immediately headed to the kitchen and made some tea. Kagura called out the blue haired girl; Satsuki immediately complied. Both sat on the couch.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sakakibara Satsuki," Satsuki introduced herself.

Otae held a smile," I am Shimura Tae, nice to meet you, too."

Gintoki sat properly, "Oi, Otae, we need your help. This girl was invited to a contest by Mai and she doesn't want to join."

Otae placed her hand on her mouth and chuckled, "Oh! I know Sakakibara-san, she was Juliet; isn't she so cute. Oh, by Mizuki Mai? You better grab hold of it, girl."

She gave out dumbfounded stare, "No way."

Kagura butted in the conversation,"Anego! About that, help us force her."

Otae asked the date of the contest and Gintoki told her that it was 3 days from today. She thought about this, because she wanted to see her again in a beautiful dress. She gave them a smile, "How about this, Yorozuya...I have a job for you."

Shinpachi entered the room with the tea and offered it to his sister. She thanked him and sipped the tea. "Sakakibara-san, join the contest please."

The trio was surprised by her thinking. Indeed, it was a wise one because there was no way she'd refuse now. The trio smiled at her saying 'Thank you'; she smiled back.

Satsuki sighed about this and raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but if I lose don't come crying to me. Saying you lose 50,000 and free food. But, Shimura-san, if you would like please sponsor the following dresses in this paper. I'll make sure to let her taste the bitterness of becoming a bitch." She stated sadistically and smiled. Otae gave two thumbs up to the trio, which it made them happy. So, all they needed to do was to pack their things and go to the resort.

Otae chuckled from the sight, "By chance, Sakakibara-san and Gin-san, are you going out?"

The two glared at each other and stated in unison, "No way in hell."

"But you have the same kind of kimono."

"No way. No way," They shook their heads.

Otae bid a farewell, but not before placing a box on the table. It was dark matter, saying it was a present. They nodded at that. The people stood up and packed their things; as for Shinpachi, he went with his sister to pack. The trio plus Otae was excited, although Satsuki, who was left in the couch, thought of something.

Meanwhile on Otae's side, she invited Kyubei for the contest and told her about the dresses. Kyubei nodded and ordered Toujo to get some. Well, as expected he complied, believing his master might wear these dresses. Otae talked about Satsuki and was glad that she met her. The 2 started to pack their things for the Resort. Toujo also managed to pick the dresses and gave it to his master. He thought that she'll be the one to wear it but Kyubei gave him a 'no'. Not surprisingly, it made him cry. As soon as they were done, they immediately headed to the meeting place where the Yorozuya agreed. Finally, they went to the bus stop and there they're complete.

"Anego! Kyu-chan! Let's go!" Kagura exclaimed excitedly as she hopped in the train. The two nodded and headed to the train. As for the trio, they sighed and went inside.

For Satsuki, she didn't even care what'd happen for this contest as for now she wanted to enjoy the beach on the meantime.

* * *

**It was short, isn't it? Well, it is because I run out of ideas how I will end this chapter. Thank you for supporting my fan fiction! Also, support my other one which is "From me to you".**


	6. Chapter 6: Wearing a swimsuit in beaches

Chapter 06: Wearing a swimsuit in beaches is too mainstream.

Beta Read by AL19

* * *

The train departed from Edo and was headed to the Airport. The people inside it, especially the five people, were excited to this trip...

_except for Satsuki._

"Hello. I am Sakakibara Satsuki, nice to meet you." She offered her hand to the eye patched girl. Kyubei smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Yagyu Kyubei, nice to meet you," Kyubei introduced herself.

"Oh, By the way, I've prepared a lunch for us." The Yorozuya was happy that they'd have lunch. But when Otae opened the box, they saw a merciless black matter in the box. The trio's jaw dropped from seeing this thing. They totally rejected this thing but then Otae offered it to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-san, you'll die if you eat-" Shinpachi got interrupted when Otae smiled at him. He knew that it was one of her terrifying smiles. Satsuki took a peek inside the box.

"What's this? Poop?" Satsuki asked rhetorically. The trio sweat dropped at that. Satsuki was finished now; she made Otae angry. They glanced over the brunette girl, whose face looked like a dark grimmer of death. Otae attempted to punch her, but Satsuki dodged, causing the seat to have a hole. Gintoki, who was beside her, was terrified by this.

"That's scary, Shimura-san. Watch your fist. Look, you even damaged the seat." Satsuki lifted Otae's stuck fist in the hole. She gazed over at the window and saw that they were already in the destination.

"Shimura-san, if you would like I could teach you how to cook fried eggs…" Satsuki offered.

"No. I'm already an expert, so no need," Otae stated.

Gintoki and Shinpachi thought, _'She can distinguish it! She's amazing!'_

The six hopped out of the train and there they saw the Airport. They went inside and inquired. But, they found out that they didn't have any passport at all.

"Are you all idiots?! You didn't have any passport?! How can we travel to the Philippines?!" Satsuki crossed her arms and lifted a brow up, "By the way, what is the name of this Airport?"

Shinpachi answered, "Heatherfilla's Airport… Ahh. Avril Heatherfilla-san is very rich."

"Huh? Why this airport? We can go to the airport of Edo."

"It's for space.."

She continuously tapped her foot on the ground. Thinking on how they will get in, well, she had a passport but as for the people with her they didn't have any. She came up to an idea. "Wait here." Satsuki left the five people there. They sat on a bench quietly.

"Ahhh. We are lucky that we have Satsuki-san. It is our fault after all, being so excited about this trip," Shinpachi said as he crossed his arms. After a while, Satsuki came back.

"So, how did it go, Sakakibara-san?" Otae asked.

"It's okay, already. We can go without any passports."

"Eh? Why?" Shinpachi asked in confusion.

"Well, it is because I—Oh nothing! Let's go already." After waiting for hours, they were finally in front of the airplane. Kagura was filled with excitement; she dashed inside the airplane. Of course, Shinpachi yelled at her for being so excited. But it was too late. She was already inside. The four remaining people were excited except for Satsuki who was sweating like a pig.

"What's wrong, Sakakibara-san?" Kyubei noticed Satsuki.

"I-I thought we were going to ride a cruise…" Satsuki nervously stated.

"No way in hell! We are in the airport!" Shinpachi yelled.

"B-But!" Her eyes began swirling because of fear. If they will ride in a plane she will really suffer. She clung onto Gintoki's kimono, begging for help.

"No-No-No way!" Gintoki knew it; Satsuki wanted him to carry her.

"Gin-san, what's wrong? Why are you talking secretly there?" Otae butted in the conversation. Satsuki doesn't have any plan on telling to them that she has fear of heights. Instead, she smiled on them and waved happily.

"Ahahaha! We aren't talking, we're glaring at each other."

"No… She is ly-" But before he could finish his sentence, she elbowed him in the hip. The five went towards the plane, but Satsuki was having a hard time climbing. Sweating hard and nervous, she couldn't even reach the top. Finally, Gintoki had a change of heart and he decided to carry her since they owed her. They were already inside the plane when Satsuki dragged Gintoki on her side. Soon, they sat in a seat together. She hurriedly picked up a blanket and an eye mask to cover herself. Avoiding to see what is below, the plane departed and Satsuki wasn't releasing her the grip of the blanket.

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay?" Kagura took a peek at the shaking girl.

"Ouch! Ouch! You're breaking my hand! Stop it!" Gintoki yelped.

"Satsuki-dono, what's wrong?" Kyubei gazed upon her.

"I-I am O-Okay. Ahahahaha. R-Right, Gintoki?" She questioned as she gripped his hand.

"Ouch! Ouch! Yes! Yes! You're fine, so let go of my hand, quick!" Gintoki tried to release himself from her grip but no use. She was too strong.

* * *

Finally, they made it into the Philippines. Currently, the 6 people were seating in a bench. Satsuki was really sweating, thinking that she made it.

"Ummm...Sakakibara-san, people here kept on staring at us." Otae poked her cheeks.

"Ah. It is because the way we dress, we are wearing kimono. So everyone, we should first buy some t-shirts."

"But we don't have any money…" They all stated in unison. Satsuki faced palmed herself, thinking about how stupid these people were.

"Jeez, fine. Let's head to the Resort already! I don't care about the clothes now!" She stormed out of the group, feeling angry. How did she end up with these stupid people? The remaining people immediately followed her. Although, everybody there were glancing at them, but they didn't care. Finally, they were in the resort. But, there was a problem, they didn't have any money.

"What's with you?! You're dragging me to this place, saying I have to join! But you didn't have any money to go inside!" Satsuki finally snapped from this awkward atmosphere.

"Don't worry, Sakakibara-san, Tae-chan, Shinpachi-kun and I can go in except for Kagura-san and Gintoki." Kyubei stated and began paying. But they had another problem. The entrance fee was very expensive and they couldn't afford it. Satsuki's nerve cracked and she began on banging herself in a near post.

"Sorry! Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi apologized to her.

"Fine! Wait here again!" Satsuki headed to the inquirer and held out her credit card. After a few minutes, Satsuki came back.

"Kay, we can go in."

The 5 people were surprised by this. 'What's with this woman?! She can pay everything!' was all they thought.

Shinpachi bowed to him, "Sorry Satsuki-san and also thank you."

"Thank you, Sakakibara-san." Tae thanked her with Kyubei.

Satsuki let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow. "It's okay. Now we can relax in the beach. Did you bring everything?! I won't pay for your necessities, kay?!"

"Satsuki-chan, thank you!" Kagura hugged her tightly. Satsuki hugged back and together they went inside.

* * *

Kagura ran quickly onto the sandy floor and shouted, "It's the ocean!" She wore a cute red top and red skirt made by Otae. Of course, Otae and Kyubei wore a swimsuit. But because Kagura's skin was sensitive to the sun, she was still holding onto her parasol. As for, Shinpachi and Gintoki; they were scouting for hot girls.

"Look! Shinpachi! There! There! There is a hot girl!" Gintoki pointed at the sexy girl with a bikini. Shinpachi agreed and they both stared at the beautiful girls with their noses bleeding.

"Umm. Gin-san, I can't see Satsuki-san here." Shinpachi told him.

"Well, she is absolutely putting pads in her swimsuit.."

"Who is wearing pads in my swimsuit?!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki gasped when they heard the unfamiliar voice. They turned their heads and was disappointed. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and walking shorts.

"What are you doing, Satsuki-san?! You won't swim?" Shinpachi asked the blue-haired girl.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?! Of course I'll swim!" She held a thumbs up to him.

"Y-You're going to swim with your t-shirt and shorts on?" Shinpachi cracked a smile.

"Of course! I won't wear a bikini or swimsuit! It makes me feel disgusted!"

"What are you talking about?! Satsuki-san we are in a public beach! Lots of rich people went here and you're going to swim with that!?" Shinpachi shouted at her.

"Yep, I am serious. I know that it's against the rules, but I don't really like it. I'm going to swim, so bye~!" She dashed towards the beach, and when she was close to the water, she dove right in. Gintoki and Shinpachi cracked a smile. 'Is she really a girl?' was all they could think of. Kyubei could wear a swimsuit but Satsuki couldn't? What was with this world?!

They continued on their mission peeking on the girl's swimsuit but accidentally they saw a man with a long hair and a duck. "Zura?!" Gintoki gasped at him.

"Oh! Gintoki! And it isn't Zura, its Katsura! What are you doing here?" Kotarou headed to the 2 guys and began to talk.

Satsuki came back with her wet t-shirt and shorts. "Gyah, its cold… Ah. Who are you?"

"Gintoki, who is she?" Katsura pointed at her.

"Gintoki, who is this guy and this weird mascot?" Satsuki sat on the mat under the umbrella.

"It isn't a weird mascot! It's Elizabeth!" Kotarou retorted.

"Let me introduce to you, Zura and Elizabeth." Gintoki told her.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura!"

"Nice to meet you, Zura and Elizabeth. I am Sakakibara Satsuki."

"It's not Zura, its Katsura! Oh! Gintoki, Elizabeth and I will going to swim, bye!" Kotarou bid a farewell to them and began to dive in the ocean. Satsuki sighed from this and took out a towel.

"Look, because you aren't wearing a swimsuit, you're going to catch a cold." Gintoki stated and continued their mission.

"Oh, shut up. I don't like to wear those thin clothes! It's just like me wearing a bra and panties!" Satsuki blurted out.

Otae came back with Kyubei and sat down in the mat. "I forgot to put some sunscreen lotion… Kyu-chan, can you put some?"

"Of co-"But before Kyubei was going to say those words someone interrupted her.

"Of course, Otae-san!" Isao blurted.

"Hi, Isao-san." Satsuki greeted him.

"Hi, Satsuki-chan~!"

"Who the heck invited you here?!" Otae landed a kick into his face causing him to be knocked out.

"Hmmm. That means, they were here…" Satsuki thought as she glanced over the ocean. Her eyes widened when she saw Kagura and Sougo beating up each other.

"Oh, Satsuki. What brings you here?" Toushiro questioned her.

"Hello, Toushiro! We're on vacation! Ahh! Toushiro let's swim!" She dragged Toushiro in the ocean and dove.

"Why is the Shinsengumi here?!" Gintoki complained as he stomped in the sand.

"Gin-san, calm down." Shinpachi told the man as he build a sand castle with Sagaru.

"Don't mind them, Gin-san. I am here…" Sarutobi came out of nowhere and hugged Gintoki.

"Even the stalker is here!" Gintoki cried.

Meanwhile, to the people who were swimming endlessly. Like, Sougo and Kagura, who were fighting over the ocean. Satsuki taking a deep with Toushiro. Suddenly, she heard a girl calling out for her.

"Oh! I'm surprised that you came here, Sakakibara Satsuki." Mai headed for the two.

"I already knew what your plan is, you thought we don't have any money that we cannot enter this place. Screw that, bitch! What's with that bikini? It disgust me for some reasons."

"I don't want to hear that from a girl wearing a t-shirt and shorts!"

Mai peered over at Hijikata and was captivated by him. She started blushing, which that made the 2 curious.

"Ah. Toushiro, I didn't ask, why are you here?" Satsuki asked the Vice-Commander.

"Someone told us that we should secure this beach for the upcoming contest."

"That's me!" Mai raised her hand up in the air and winked upon him. It made him disgusted, so he started to drag Satsuki out of the beach.

"Let's go, Satsuki. There is a weirdo here."

"WAIT! WAIT! What's your name, Mr. Cop?" Mai walked closer to him.

"Hijikata Toushiro. By the way, who the heck are you?"

Because of those words, Mai froze. She didn't knew that some people didn't knew her, despite being so pretty. Especially the person she liked.

"Oh. Don't joke around me, I am the great Mizukia Mai," She said proudly.

"Satsuki, you do know her?" Toushiro asked her.

"Yeah, she is the worst human being ever. You know, she intentionally slapped me. Of course, I dodged it."

Toushiro glared at Mai, who was standing there nervously. "Oi. Get lost."

"Y-Yes!" Mai swam as fast as she could and added, "Sakakibara Satsuki, you bitch!"

"You're the one who is a bitch!" Satsuki shouted back.

"Ah! Toushiro. We will have our barbecue tonight, so if you would like you can come."

"There's a job."

"Please!"

Toushiro sighed, "Okay."

* * *

Evening came, and they had their barbecue party together with the Shinsengumi plus Sacchan. They partied all night until Toushiro decided to have some fresh air outside.

"Hijikata Toushiro…" Mai called him.

Toushiro lit out a cigarette and arched a brow up, "What?"

"I-I am sorry for my rude behavior, a while ago." She bowed to him.

"Fine. But, apologize to Satsuki first."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath, "I cannot tell you; you will find it out tomorrow. By the way, I had a question..."

"What?"

"What is your relationship to her?"

Hearing this question made him choke. He coughed a lot and decided to speak, "It's none of your business."

"T-Tell me!"

"F-Fine, I got it. She's my childhood friend."

Mai sat beside him, "What do you think of her?"

"You've got nothing to do with it."

"Of course I do! I am your client so respect me!"

He exhaled some smoke and answered, "Fine, she is a barbaric woman. Who has a weird taste and a hobby but despite that she is a kind girl."

"You like her, right?"

"N-No way! Why would I l-like her?!"

"It's obvious!"

"Huh?!"

"Good Night…" She left him without a single word.

Toushiro puffed another smoke; he didn't even care about her. He gazed upon the bright moon and sighed again. It was yet another peaceful night but suddenly there are two people walking in the sand. Noticing it, it was Satsuki and Gintoki.

"Oi! Hurry!" Satsuki ordered to the drunk Gintoki. "Jeez, there you can vomit all you want in that tree!" She carried the silver-headed guy to the tree and let him puke. "Return in the cabin, kay!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Gintoki slurred.

* * *

Morning came and it was already time for the competition. The 6 people woke up really early; they began on preparing themselves. They headed to the place where the contest would be held. There were a huge amount of people, especially the people who supported Mizuki Mai. Loud cheers were heard in the whole place. Satsuki obviously didn't have any care for this. She headed to the dressing room with Mai. As for Sarutobi; she left the resort, because she had a job, which made her sad. The Shinsengumi gathered in the stage wondering what was going to happen...

"Yorozuya boss…" Sagaru said to Gintoki.

"What?"

"What's happening here?"

"You didn't know? There's a competition between Mizuki Mai and Satsuki Sakakibara."

Hearing this made Toushiro surprised. Satsuki hadn't told him that. "Oi, Yorozuya, what kind of competition?"

"Idol competition.."

The Master of ceremony stood up in the stage and greeted them. "Good Morning Everyone! Today, I am your Master of ceremony! We will be starting the competition between Mizuki Mai!" When the audience heard her name they began on cheering on her.

"Go! Mai!"

"Mai!"

Mai waved upon them and the crowd's cheering started to get louder. Seeing this made the group lose a little bit hope.

"And Sakakibara Satsuki!" The crowd became silent and no one cheered for Satsuki. She didn't care about it. She dug her nose with her forefinger.

"Satsuki! Go! Go! Go!" Gintoki began on cheering her. She let out a light smirk and waved upon him. The group with the Shinsengumi began on cheering her. The 2 contestants went to their dressing room and the Master of Ceremony started.

"I'll just tell you some important guidelines. First, you will just sing two songs, at the beginning and at the end. So we have 15 costumes, on the 2nd round up to 14th round, you're not allowed to sing. The audience will place their bets on the thing right in front of you. The condition is, if Mizuki Mai wins, Sakakibara Satsuki won't appear on her ever again. However, if Sakakibara Satsuki wins, Mizuki Mai will give them money and she'll quit being an idol."

"Wait!" Mizuki Mai interrupted the show and stand on the stage, "If I win, Hijikata Toushiro will be mine!"

The group, the Shinsengumi, and - of course - Satsuki was alarmed by this.

"W-Why?" The MC asked.

"I will snatch one of the precious people around her!"

"Don't go and drag Toushiro here, bitch!" Satsuki also appeared on the stage with a dark aura above her head. She added, "Why will you drag Toushiro, here?"

"I will make you sad!"

Satsuki crossed her arms, "What?!"

"It's because, Hijikata Toushiro likes Sakakibara Satsuki!" Mizuki Mai blurted out. The crowd's attention was on Toushiro.

Satsuki began to laugh like an idiot, but she immediately stopped, "Are you stupid?! There's no way Toushiro would like me! Kay, let's start the competition..." Satsuki dragged Mai with her.

It was an awkward situation in the stage and the MC continued his narration. "We will add that…"

"WHY?!" Toushiro shouted.

But the MC didn't care and signaled, "Let the competition begin!"

* * *

**That's all! Thank you for supporting my fan fiction! You made my day!**


	7. Chapter 7: I cannot understand people

Chapter 07: I cannot understand people challenging their rivals to a contest. Even though, we knew that the main characters always win.

Beta Read by AL19

* * *

"Let the competition begin!" The crowd cheered upon hearing the go signal from the MC. News anchor from different stations were also gathered to catch a glimpse for this contest.

"The first one will be school uniforms! Let's see who will have the best outfit and song for today! Let's call our first contestant, the worldwide idol, Mizuki Mai!"

As the MC called her name all of her fans cheered at her; the audience was surprised about her school uniform. She wore the sailor uniform kind. Mai winked at the audience, and they all fell except for the group and the Shinsengumi.

"Otsuu-chan is better than you!" Shinpachi shouted, but the crowd glared upon him. He stopped shouting and glanced over to Gintoki, noticing that he was bringing out some money. "Gin-san, what are you doing?"

"I'll root for Mai since I know she'll win."

Shinpachi's nerve cracked and without warning, he punched him in the face, "Gin-san, support Satsuki-san!"

Gintoki held his bleeding nose, "Shinpachi, you know what, that flat board will never have a chance to win this. Look, Mizuki has boobs unlike her. She just has a flat board."

Kagura added, "That's right Gin-chan! If Satsuki-chan wins this you won't get a share!"

Back at the stage, Mai continuously waved her right hand to them while giving them yet another wink. "Everyone, thank you for your support! Do you love me?"

"We love you Mai-chan!" The crowd cheered.

The MC started walked towards her and asked some questions, "Mizuki Mai-san, why did you invite Sakakibara Satsuki into the competition?"

She grinned and held a thumps up, "Of course, I will beat her up!"

The MC scratched his head and proceeded, "Okay, let's hear Mizuki Mai-san's song!"

Mai smiled at the cheerful crowd, "This is dedicated to Hijikata Toushiro-san! Here we go, Difficult Love!"

The music began and the crowd started to cheer very loudly. Dancing freely, she started to sing into the microphone.

**_"I want to see you, I want to see you now_**  
**_But, I don't have the courage to express love_**  
**_There's no point in reaching my hand for_**  
**_I think I don't like the world like this"_**

As for the group, they watched her and thought that she really was an expert.

"Otsuu-chan is still the best!" Shinpachi retorted.

"Hijikata-san, you should just accept her love and forget about that girl." Sougo sadistically stated, but Toushiro scolded him again.

**_"Without asking you_**  
**_I fell for you_**  
**_I'm sorry_**  
**_But, I can't stop loving you_**  
**_When it comes to this, I want to tell you 'I love you' to know_**  
**_Cause, you know, love should be free, right?_**  
**_I don't need to back away from it any longer"_**

Gintoki placed his hand onto his wallet and started to dig out some money, "Okay, I will bet for Mai now."

Shinpachi punched him again, "I told you that we are here to support Satsuki-san!"

Without noticing, Satsuki was with them; eating ice cream. "Ooooooh. She sounds like Gumi Megpoid."

The group and the Shinsengumi was surprised by her sudden appearance. Shinpachi scolded her, "Wait! Satsuki-san, why are you here?! You should be in the backstage and wear your costume!"

Satsuki took a bite on her ice cream, "Don't worry. I put it under my clothes."

Kagura questioned, "By the way, Satsuki-chan, who is Gumamomi Megumi?"

Satsuki chuckled to this and exclaimed, "Kagura-chan, she is Gumi Megpoid, she is a member of Vocaloid."

_**"Without asking you I chose the goal as I like**_  
_**This is 'the answer' I provided by myself**_  
_**Someday I want to hand in it to you**_  
_**Someday I want to tell the love I decided to you"**_

Satsuki noticed that Mai was about to finish up her song. She swallowed her ice cream, "I need to go now."

"Good Luck, Satsuki!" The group cheered to her; she let out a light smirk and waved at them. Mai was done singing and she winked for the umpteenth time to the audience. Causing them to be captivated and there she exited the stage.

The MC appeared again and introduced Satsuki, "That's for our beloved Mizuki Mai! Our next competitor is Sakakibara Satsuki!" Satsuki entered the stage and the crowd began silent except for the group and Shinsengumi. When they saw her, their happy faces dropped into a 'cannot describe this' face. She wore a uniform from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, rather she was cosplaying her!

"Oi. Kyubei, what did you just buy for her?" Gintoki cracked a smile, glancing over the eye patched girl.

She nodded, "Well, she is cute so it is okay."

"She's not! At least put pads in your bra! Also, why did you have a sword there?! Haruhi doesn't have swords tied on her waist!" Gintoki yelled, seeing her with that flat board look. Even though she was cosplaying Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya at least had melons.

"Gin-san, why did you know all of those things?" Shinpachi asked.

"Because I am Kyon!"

Satsuki headed to the microphone and stood there without smiling. Gintoki and Shinpachi were signaling her to smile her brightest. But she just rolled her eyes and the MC approached her.

"I have a question for you...why did you agree to Mai's challenge?"

She glanced at him and spoke, "I will show her that she is a total bitch. Also, I've been forced to do it."

Hearing this made the crowd angry and they threw all kinds of things. She grabbed her wooden sword and slashed over the things that they threw towards her. The audience's jaws dropped including the group and the MC. She glared upon them while emitting a black aura, "Don't make me angry. I'm in a bad mood."

The MC cracked a smile and added, "Okay, so Sakakibara-san will now sing."

"I will sing, Overfly from Sword Art Online, by the way it was sang by Haruna Luna. Also, I will sing it in English, especially for my group who has a limit knowledge about English, they'll display the lyrics in Japanese. So, I'll start now, Overfly!" Satsuki held the microphone.

The music started to play. The group and the shinsengumi were nervous about this. What if she couldn't sing? What if she couldn't do it?

"Toushi, can Satsuki sing?" Isao asked Toushiro.

Toushiro lit the cigarette, "She can, in fact, she is a pro."

_"Eh?"_

Satsuki took a deep breath and started to sing.

**_"Hands up high Raise them high_**  
**_And cast your worries to the sky_**  
**_There's no doubt Not one doubt_**  
**_As I make my wish and let it cry out"_**

As they heard this, their jaws dropped a second time. They didn't expect her to be this good. Maybe she could beat the idol, after all.

Toushiro smirked about this, "Oi. Yorozuya, you said that you'll bet for that idol. Go on, if you lose, don't blame us."

Gintoki's nerve cracked and debated to him, "Oh Shut up! That was a joke!"

_**"Hands up high Raise them high**_  
_**And cast your worries to the sky**_  
_**If you can't stand**_  
_**Then take my hand**_  
_**And I will rise to fight by your side**_  
_**My beating heart is burning on**_  
_**And as it races I realize**_  
_**There's no doubt Not one doubt**_  
_**As I make my wish and let it cry out"**_

Satsuki stomped her foot continuously with her emotionless look on. ¼ of the crowd was cheering over her and that made them looked surprise. The crowd was cheering for her also but Satsuki didn't care about it. After that, she finished singing and bowed at them. Exiting the stage, the crowd began on cheering her.

"What an amazing performance coming from Ms. Sakakibara Satsuki! Okay, the next costume is a maid outfit! Mizuki-san, you can now step up now."

Mai stood up with a cute pink maid outfit that made the crowd spat blood. She was confident that she was going to win. She stood up on the stafe. Arching a brow, she glanced over Toushiro and gave him a wink. But Toushiro held a disgusted expression and decided to ignore her. The MC walked over her and asked a question.

"Mizuki Mai-san, do you like someone?"

"Yes! I like Hijikata Toushiro-san!"

That made the crowd jealous of him and they glared at him to death.

The MC continued, "We will be asking any request from the audience, kay?"

"Sure!"

The MC placed the microphone on one of the audience, "I want Mai-chan to hug me!"

Mai smiled and hugged the guy and that made the others angry. After that, she bid a farewell to them.

"That's for Mizuki Mai-san! Now, for Sakakibara Satsuki!"

Satsuki entered with a pink maid outfit just like Mikuru Asahina. Tying her hear with two twin tails with a long white socks, she was blushing so hard because it was too short. Seeing this made Toushiro cough smoke.

"Toushi, are you alright?!" Toushiro continuously pat his back.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about me…"

She walked slowly until she tripped on the cord of the amplifier. Head first, the crowd gasped. She was humiliated about this and stood up, stomping. "What's with this short dress?!" Continuously complaining about the dress, the MC started to say something but she didn't care.

"She is a demon…" Gintoki said.

"Yeah, a demon." Shinpachi agreed.

"Well, I think it's cute." Otae said.

"No, it's not at all!" The men retorted.

"Umm. Sakakibara-san…" The MC sweat dropped.

"What?!"

"We have a dare for you from an audience… is that okay?"

She crossed her arms, "Fine."

A guy stood up and held the microphone, "I want you to say Moe Moe Kyun in a cute mode."

She squinted her eyes and gave a straight 'no'.

"You should do it, Sakakibara-san…" The MC scratched his face.

"There's no way I'll do it…"

Gintoki was pissed about this. If she didn't do it, they will instantly lose. "Oi. Idiot do it!"

"Fine! Fine!" Satsuki shouted and exhaled. She formed her fingers in a 'heart shape' and recited, "Moe. Moe. Kyun~" And that made the crowd cheer, she was blushing hard. Embarrassed by this situation, she emit a black aura and left. Meanwhile, Toushiro was coughing very hard and the others smirked at him.

"Excuse me… Hijikata-kun is having some pervert thoughts of Satsuki-chan!" Gintoki mockingly stated and Toushiro absolutely denied it.

"T-That's our Sakakibara Satsuki…. Next outfit is butler outfit! Mizuki Mai!"

Mai entered the stage with her stunning yellow butler vest and a cute pants to sum it all. She waved and the crowd cheered at her. "Everyone, bet for me, okay?"

"Yes, Mai-chan!"

Sougo was the one chosen to dare Mai; he grabbed the microphone, "Turn 3 times and say woof."

All of the crowd stared at him with an unbelievable look. The MC immediately took the microphone away and apologized. But Mai accepted this challenge and turned 3 times, "W-Woof!"

"Good dog…" Sougo said sadistically. Mai was humiliated by this and exited the stage, sobbing.

"N-Next is Sakakibara-san…"

Satsuki entered the stage with a black butler outfit from head to toe. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, glaring at the audience intensely. She snatched the microphone from the MC, "Now, what will you dare me to do?"

The MC handed the microphone to Gintoki, "I dare you to win this contest."

Satsuki smiled at him and bowed with her hand on her chest, "Of course, master." After that, she bowed to the audience and left.

"For our 4th costume we will have a-" The MC was stopped with Mai's voice.

She stood there with a baker outfit. "We will have an obstacle race and the first obstacle will be a baking contest! Sakakibara Satsuki, find your partner! I will have Hijikata Toushiro!"

Toushiro immediately disagreed, "No way. I won't participate in it! Besides, you're an enemy!"

Mai pouted at him and cried so dramatically, "H-He doesn't want to be partners with me…"

All of Mai's fans was angry by this, glaring at him. He sighed to this, "Fine, I get it!"

Meanwhile at Satsuki's side, she was sweating hard, which made Gintoki curious. "Oi. What's wrong? Did you poop your pants?"

She gazed at him and told him the truth, "The truth is I don't know how to bake. W-Well, I know how to cook but not to bake."

Gintoki ruffled his hair, "It can't be helped, I will help you."

Satsuki smiled at this, "Thank you! Let's beat the crap out of them!"

The MC started to talk, "Okay, we will have our baking contest. Our competitors are Mizuki Mai and Hijikata Toushiro versus Sakakibara Satsuki and Sakata Gintoki! But don't forget this is a costume competition so our costume will be wedding outfit!"

"Eh?" Hijikata, Satsuki and Gintoki were shocked by this but for Mai it was a chance for her.

"We will have our short break for this. Decide on what you will do!" The MC announced and exited the stage. As for the audience, they went to some stalls to buy food. The group and the shinsengumi were gathered in a stall.

"This is the worst… I don't want to wear a wedding dress…" Satsuki continue to slam her head on the table.

"Tch. Why am I teamed with that annoying girl?!" Hijikata clicked his tongue.

"Toushi… We don't know now who will we support, right Otae-san?" Isao gaze upon the brunette girl.

But Otae just punched him with her terrifying smile, "Hmm. But still, I will support Sakakibara-san."

"Kondo-san, support Satsuki. I don't even care if we lose. In fact, I will make our team lose. Also, why is Satsuki team up with you?!" Toushiro pointed at Gintoki who was eating a parfait.

"Well, if I bake there, I can get free food. Ah! Or maybe you're jealous? Satsuki-kun, Hijikata-kun is bullying this innocent child~" Gintoki called out with a childish expression.

"The heck! I'm not jealous! Plus, you're not an innocent child, you're a barbaric man!" Toushiro slammed the table causing Satsuki's head to hurt.

"Ouch… I don't even care now. I don't even want to join already. I-GIVE-UP!" Satsuki confessed with a lazy tone.

"No way! Satsuki, you will win this and we will eat in a five star restaurant! I will help you so keep going!" Gintoki shook her shoulders multiple times but it seems that she didn't care.

"I have had enough! I don't think I can wear a wedding dress! It's too tight and it can show your skin! You will walk with heels on it! I didn't even wear a gown since I'm a kid! I hate it…" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Well, for me I will support Boss." Sougo stated while eating a piece of bread.

"But… Satsuki-san, your voice is good but why didn't you play it with an instrument? In that way, the performance will be perfect…" Shinpachi questioned.

Satsuki scratched the back of her hair and raised a brow, "Well, I cannot play any instrument because I destroy them easily, right Toushiro?"

Toushiro stopped eating his burger with mayonnaise, "Y-Yeah. She once tried to play a guitar but when she's strum it, the strings will break. For drums, she hit it with the stick and it caused a hole. For—"

"No. No. No. Stop it. Hijikata-san…" Shinpachi cracked a smile and thought 'She is a child of a demon..'

"By the way, Satsuki, why didn't you put pads in your bra a while ago? If you put some in there, maybe you'll have melons!" Gintoki told her.

Satsuki swallowed her cake and replied, "Huh?! Why?!"

"I told you to have melons! You won't win in that flat board shape!" Gintoki retorted and that made Satsuki angry.

"I told you I am a C Cup! Also I didn't wear a bra!" Satsuki said confidently. Causing the group to be confused, Gintoki rose a silver brow, "Huh!? Then what do you use?"

"Bandages. I don't like bras at all because the hook might come off." Satsuki continuously ate her breakfast and the group ate silently.

Finally the break was over and the MC started to talk. "Then we should start our competition between Hijikata and Mizuki versus Sakata and Sakakibara! Who do you think will win?! Competitors, please change your outfits!"

"Hijikata my darling~" Mizuki hugged Toushiro from the back.

It made him feel angry and he pushed her accidentally. "Who the heck are you calling 'darling'?!"

"My~ My~ Darling is soooo shy~ Come on let's go to our honeymoon~" She stood up and dragged him.

"We won't be going anywhere! And I am not shy!" Toushiro retorted.

"Let's go, Gin.." Satsuki smiled.

"Since when did you call me Gin?" Gintoki crossed his arms.

"Today. Come on, let's go!"

Both parties went to the dressing room to change their outfits. It was going to be a nerve cracking match between them, and if you're asking where Katsura is, he disappeared in the beach for no reason.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**That's for Chapter 7! By the way, I have found out about this Mary Sue things and actually I felt nervous about this. What if Satsuki is a Mary Sue?! I took a test about this Mary Sue and it appeared sometimes it was not a Mary Sue, in fact a good one and also sometimes it may appear Mary Sue. I am already confuse. I am planning to turn this fan fiction to a happy one and some angst ones. Well, thank you for the support!**

**By the way, the songs that I copy here aren't mine at all. If you would like you can listen it here. I just put the song because their voices is similar like the ones I've copied. **

**Difficult Love (Mizuki Mai): **

** watch?v=jXvO34XIWMo**

**Overfly by Haruna Luna English Dubbed (Sakakibara Satsuki):**

** watch?v=rBXz0hO8C1g**

**Disclaimer: Those songs aren't mine at all.**

**-Chii.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy is a sin

Chapter 08: Jealousy is a sin

Beta read by AL19

* * *

"Oi. Get out of there already! Flat board! Get out!" Gintoki knocked at the door where Satsuki was dressing. He knocked multiple times but she didn't even respond or utter a single word.

"The contest is about to start! Get out of there!" Gintoki pushed the door open. He saw Satsuki squatting while covering her head.

"What are you doing?! Come on, let's go!" He dragged her out but she wasn't barging a step.

While covering her chest she was shouting, "No way! I don't want to! It's too embarrassing! Let me go! Let's just end here and accept our defeat!"

"You haven't even tried and you're giving up! Let's go!" Gintoki scolded her but she wasn't letting go of the door. Gintoki dragged her out with his strength, "What's with that hood and shawl?! You're creeping me out!" He was about to grab the shawl until Satsuki tripped. He didn't even catch her; rather, he avoided her. She tripped with her head first and the shawl and the hood was removed.

"What was that for?! You didn't even catch me! Ouch… My head hurts… It is because of this damn heels!" She complained about the heels and stood up.

Only to find Gintoki bleeding through his nose, "Melons! Who are you!?" He spat blood all over the ground. By the way, they are wearing the western like wedding dress, Gintoki wore a white suit while Satsuki wore a silver gown.

A nerve cracked upon her face, "The heck! Stop joking around! If Toushiro saw me in th—" It was too late, Toushiro saw her with the dress and coughed up some smoke. Satsuki's jaw dropped while blushing, grabbing a white shawl from the door, she wrapped it on her shoulder.

Toushiro couldn't stop coughing the smoke but then Mai hugged him in the back. "Darling~ Thank you for waiting for me!"

Toushiro and Mai were wearing Japanese type so it's a kimono.

Mai glanced over at the idiot duo and stuck her tongue out. "You will definitely lose! Idiot Perm Head! Flat chest girl!" Mai dragged Toushiro outside of the dressing room. The remaining duo cracked their fists and emit a dark aura.

"I will kill this girl!" They both said in unison.

* * *

"Okay! Here's the 2nd round of our contest! Now, please step up! Mizuki Mai and Hijikata Toushiro versus Sakakibara Satsuki and Sakata Gintoki!" The MC introduced the competitor and the crowd started cheering at them.

"Our first obstacle is baking! But before you reach your stations, first you'll run 1km to that station! Ready? Start!" The MC fired the gun up upon the sky and as soon as the sound was heard the competitors dashed from the stage. Mai had a strategy about this; she sprinted over Toushiro and jumped over his back.

"Ouch. What's your problem!?" Toushiro asked.

Mai sadistically grinned and acted, "Darling~ my foot… it hurts… carry me~"

Toushiro's nerve cracked, "What's your problem?! I'm not your darling at all!"

Toushiro and Mai were debating but Gintoki and Satsuki were dashing like a cheetah. Finally, they caught upon the two but Satsuki fell.

"Oi. Damn flat board! What are you doing?!" Gintoki headed over to Satsuki, squatting over her. He saw that her knee was bleeding. "Are you okay?!" But as soon as Gintoki asked that, he was punched by her.

"What's your problem!?" Gintoki yelled while holding his cheeks.

"Of course, it's obvious! It damn hurts!" Satsuki was teary-eyed to this.

Toushiro noticed this and was about to walk over her when Satsuki hushed him, "Toushiro! Go and race already! Don't mind our damn business! Get going!"

Toushiro couldn't do anything. He followed on what she said and carried Mai. Although it was against his will, he sprinted out of the two.

"Oh. What a shame." Mai blurted out while giving a sadistic smirk.

Satsuki and Gintoki knew she was after this incident. Satsuki fell due to a boulder that Mai placed before the competition. Angry about this, she started to emit a dark aura.

"Cheater…" Gintoki grumbled and began to help Satsuki.

But before that, Satsuki took off her heals and shouted at Mai, "Oi! BITCH!"

"Huh?!" Mai gazed upon her. There, Satsuki threw her heels over to Mai's face, causing her to gob. Toushiro was surprised by this but at the same time he wanted to laugh. He didn't care about Mai's situation; he just dashed off.

"I didn't know you'd go that far, but first how's your wound?" Gintoki asked her.

Satsuki grinned at him and took off her shawl. Her upper part was now exposed due to that but she didn't even care anymore, and placed it on the wound. "Come on, let's go!"

The two started to run and soon, they caught up to Toushiro and Mai. But when it was already favor to the 2, Satsuki again fell.

"Oi! What is it again?! A boulder?! What?!" Gintoki stomped out and squatted over Satsuki again.

"I accidentally step on the gown..." Satsuki uttered. She was completely embarrassed about this. Trying to hide her face, she uttered a slight _'I'm okay.'_ She tried to stand up but she fell again and this time with Gintoki.

"Now, what do you want?! Those two were already far and we cannot catch up!" Gintoki pointed at Toushiro and Mai. Sighing, he finally thought of a solution and carried her. He gave her a piggy-back-ride and sprinted out. Actually, Satsuki was shocked about this and didn't have any time to comment.

"W-What are you doing?!" Satsuki nervously asked as she tried to struggle.

"If I put you down, you'll just fall again! Stop struggling, you flat—melon girl!" Gintoki hissed.

"Now, I am a melon girl! Just when will you say my true name?!" Satsuki argued back.

Finally, the idiot pair caught up to Hijikata and Mai. Although, they're first on this, Satsuki was already tired on carrying Mai in a piggy-back-ride. When the idiot pair sprinted out first, Satsuki reacted on what he saw. Gintoki and Satsuki arguing, he picked out a can that came out of nowhere and threw it to the perm-headed guy. Sadly, Satsuki was the one who had been hit by that.

Satsuki held her forehead and faced Hijikata. "Toushiro, what was that for?!"

Toushiro cracked a smile, "No, nothing. Just saying 'Hi.'"

Satsuki smiled at him, "Hi."

After that, Hijikata glared at Gintoki to death. While emitting a black aura, Hijikata cursed Gintoki and he could feel it. "Umm. Melon girl, someone is glaring me to death…"

"Huh?!" Satsuki questioned curiously.

The raven-haired guy continue to curse at Gintoki, "Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die."

When they were about to reach the finish line, Hijikata thought of an evil idea. The idiot pair was about to cross when Hijikata tripped Gintoki using his foot. That made the two crash and feel pain. Toushiro grinned to this and headed to the station.

"That damn mayonnaise addict!" Gintoki ruffled his hair and stood up with Satsuki. Heading to the station, the MC appeared out of nowhere.

"Our live baking showdown will start now! First, let us introduce our judges for today's contest!" The MC said, "First, we have the richest and the influential manager in the Pantasia! Master Kirisaki!"

The spotlight was turned into the mask guy with a golden hair; there was also a peacock feather on his mask.

"Why is the manager of Pantasia doing in here?! Get back on your own show and never come back here!" Shinpachi shouted.

Obviously, Satsuki and Gintoki were amazed by this and immediately they pulled out a piece of paper. Together, they stated _'Can I have your autograph?'_

"Stop it you two!" Shinpachi shouted.

After that the MC continued, "Next is a famous idol from Japan! We have Terakado Tsuu!"

The spotlight was turned to the purple headed girl. She waved continuously to all of her fans.

"Otsuu-chan! I love you!" Shinpachi shouted from the crowd. Otsuu noticed this and gave him a wave. Shinpachi was captivated by this and blushed.

The MC cleared his throat, "Our last judge is none other than Captain Katsura!"

The group's, especially Gintoki, jaw dropped. He pointed his index finger to him, "Zura, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"It's not Zura, it's Captain Katsura. I am a judge, don't bother me." The 3 judges sat on a chair and waited.

The MC continued, "Our 1st round in this race is to bake a wedding cake! But before that, you should give the judges a share also! And of course, you should finish the wedding cake! After finishing the cake you will run 1km and proceed to the next stage. The ingredients are gathered in that table, so now let us begin!"

"Gin, we need to win this no matter what happen…" Satsuki took off her gloves and cracked her fist.

"Of course, I will get free cake from these ingredients. By the way, are you a heavy eater? I can't finish the whole wedding cake, my diabetes will attack me." Gintoki tightened his neck tie and took off his jacket.

"Yeah, I love sweets, that's why."

"Are you going to cover it with Mayonnaise? If yes, please stop it."

"I don't eat sweets with mayonnaise on it!"

Meanwhile at Toushiro and Mai's side, they were very awkward to each other. He took off a paper that the group wrote for him in order to lose.

**_*Cover it with Mayonnaise, uh-huh._**

**_*Toushi, don't make it too sweet and nice._**

_***Captain, cover it with Mayonnaise.**_

_***Hijikata-san, make it inedible.**_

_***Hijikata-san, die.**_

_*** . . .**_

_***Hmmm. I don't know what to say. Cover it with mayonnaise?**_

Toushiro crumpled the paper and let out a black aura. "Why does everyone say to cover it with mayonnaise?! Also, what's with this suggestion it tells me to die!"

He was pissed by this and stomped. Mai hugged him again, "Darling~ let's go and get some ingredients. For our future son and daughter."

"No way! And I won't marry you! I don't even love you! Get off of me!" He accidentally pushed the girl.

"Darling is such a tsundere~ Fine, I'll get the ingredients for you~" Mai skipped happily as she headed to the counter.

As for Satsuki and Gintoki, they just grabbed anything they needed for the competition rather they have the intention to take it all. As the idiot pair gathered the ingredients, they didn't leave any at all. The MC interrupted, "By the way, no returning of ingredients! Also, if you get something example a chocolate sauce, you need to finish it until the last drop. You may eat it!"

Hearing this made the duo jaw dropped. They were very crazy to get all of it now they need to eat it in order for them to finish it. Well, the two were also craving for food, so they started their tiresome show.

As for Mai, she wasn't worrying at that. Moreover, she was there grinning sadistically, she contacted her butler and brought out some ingredients, they needed. As soon as the butler was already giving it to her, Toushiro walked pass and asked a question, "Excuse me, do you have any mayonnaise there?"

"Y-Yeah. Here." The butler gave it to him and he felt complete already.

Both pairs started to cook, it was rather a smooth and quiet one until.

**BOOOOOOOM.**

"What did you just do?! Melon girl!" Gintoki gasped upon seeing the broken oven.

She stood up and crossed her arms, "Well, I put it in the maximum level…"

"I told you to leave the oven! Jeez, fine mix the ingredients there and I will do it here. Can you do it, melon girl?" As Gintoki rolled his sleeves up, Satsuki gazed upon him with a serious look.

"Of course, I'm not a little kid anymore." They both passed each other and started their business. Satsuki let out a deep breath, cracking her fist, she got started and mixed the ingredients.

"You're pretty good, melon girl." Gintoki complimented her.

Satsuki smiled at him, "Teehee."

Suddenly, a flying knife was about to slice him, but Gintoki dodged it. He was extremely scared by the knife and saw Toushiro glaring at him.

"Gin, what's wrong? You're sweating hard." Satsuki pointed out.

"Someone is planning to kill me."

"Jeez, you're imagining things. Come on let's-" Satsuki accidentally stepped to the gown and fell to the ground with her head first.

"Just how clumsy are you!?" Gintoki scolded.

"This freakin' gown is too long! Besides, if they didn't declare the rule that we shouldn't tear any part of the outfit I would've tore this already!" Satsuki scolded back. The duo began quarreling again.

Meanwhile at Toushiro and Mai's side.

"It's done, my darling~!" Mai presented the wedding cake in front of Toushiro. But he didn't care, his attention was focused to the two who were still quarreling. He wasn't expressing any emotion right now but deep inside he wanted to fry and cook that Yorozuya bastard. Mai noticed this and hugged Toushiro at his back, "Darling~ Leave them alone. You have me, right?"

Toushiro ignored this and headed to the cake. He cut 3 slices of it and topped it with mayonnaise. "Oi. Give it to the judges."

"Umm. Darling, what is this yellow condiment? It disgust me for some reason..." Mai cracked a smile and felt disgusted by the thing she saw.

Toushiro lit out a cigarette and puffed, "Its Mayonnaise…"

"Why is mayonnaise needed in the cake?!" Mai retorted but he didn't care. Glancing over the fighting duo at the other side quarreling again.

"We finished the cake already but the ingredients weren't! What do we do, stupid perm headed guy?!" Satsuki pinched his cheeks.

"I don't know! Go and eat it! What are the other ingredients that we didn't use?!" Gintoki argued.

Satsuki gathered all of the unused ingredients and put it in the table, "We have chocolate, strawberries and icing. I think we can eat them but its five bottles per ingredients. We will have diabetes before we win this round."

Gintoki cracked his fist and wore a bandanna on his forehead. **_'Mind your sugar levels'_** was written in there. Satsuki arched a brow and got it. She brought the three slices of cake to the judges and headed back. The wedding cakes were placed on a huge table and the pairs were gathered.

"Okay! Before you eat the cake! First, I'll tell you some things you need to do before to eat it. While eating, you should act like newlyweds, requested by Mizuki Mai! Let's start!" The MC signaled and both parties were very shocked by this.

"The hell! I don't want to get married! Also, why would I act so lovey dovey to you?! Are we friends?! Lovers?! Married couple?! Of course it's obvious, I hate you!" Satsuki snapped.

"Like I wanted to! I hate you too also! But if we don't win this, I will kick you out of the Yorozuya!" Gintoki slammed the table. The idiot pair argued as Toushiro stared at them intensely. He was already jealous of this; okay he knew it, he was jealous.

"Darling~ Say aaaaaaah~" Mai held out a fork but he grabbed it and put some Mayonnaise. Swallowing it, Mai made a disgusted expression. Mai faced the opposite direction and ate the cake peacefully. As for Toushiro, he lost his interest in his food and stared at the 'pretend to be couple' pair across the table.

"Here. Bastard Darling. A-Ahh." Satsuki held out the fork with a fake smile. Gintoki swallowed the cake, after that Satsuki pushed the fork down to his throat.

Gintoki groaned to this, "Are you planning to kill me stupid melon honey! Here." Gintoki gave a plate full of cake. Satsuki was delighted to this and was about to grab it when Gintoki slammed it to her face.

"D-D-Darling! What did you just do?!" Satsuki hollered as she swallowed the remaining pieces. Again, they both quarreled.

"Fine. Let us show who's going to eat more cake, Bastard Darling!" Satsuki offered.

"Fine. Stupid Melon girl honey! Let's go!" They both dug in the cake.

The audience's jaw dropped to this and thought _'Do couples really do this?'_

The judges also judged the food. As for the Mayo food, it was so disgusting, that they "died". As for the strawberry cake, it was good but lacked something. But both pairs didn't care at all and ate all they could. The idiot pair managed to finish both the remaining ingredients and the cake.

"Gin, I can't move… I ate too much…" Satsuki's body was lying on the ground. Fortunately, her stomach didn't get bigger.

"You didn't even get fat…Let's get up already…" Gintoki tried to stand up and reached his hand to Satsuki.

"Gin… I can't stand…My stomach is crashing me…" Satsuki responded.

"We need to win this no matter what happens! Come on, I'm going to carry you…" Gintoki carried Satsuki to his back and started to walk slowly. Toushiro noticed this and immediately finished the cake.

"Oi. Let's go!"

"I can't stand...Darling~"

He clenched his teeth and carried her. They started to run and catch up to the idiot pair. Finally, they reached the 2nd round.

"Our next challenge is 'Face your Fears!' Where Sakakibara and Mizuki-san will face their fears. Heights and Horror Houses are their fears and they need to accomplish that without their partners. Only at the end of the challenge Sakata and Hijikata will help you. For example, Sakakibara-san needs to climb this huge wall and jump. Sakata-san will catch you. As for Mizuki-san, you'll be entering the Horror house alone but at the exit Hijikata-san is waiting for you to hug him!"

"No way! I'm not waiting!" Toushiro argued.

"NO. Gin, I cannot do this. Let's give up, okay? Please!" Satsuki sweated hard and cuddled Gintoki.

"Let me go! I'll catch you so don't worry!" Gintoki struggled at this.

"No!" Satsuki started to become teary-eyed.

"Just trust me, okay?! We've got to win this!"

Satsuki nodded and went to her post.

"Let the round two begin!" The MC declared.

* * *

**That's it, I've got some free time so I decided to write this one. So the next chapter will be the last round. Who will win? Okay, thank you for your support. By the way, I am looking for an artist that can digital art my OC. I don't have money to tell you honestly. Ummm. Like buddies? I will do the writings while the other one do the drawing. That's all. Thank you! Visit my deviantart! :D**

**-CHII.**


	9. Chapter 9: You know that feeling when

Chapter 09: You know that feeling when your classes end, it is the same as I am feeling.

Beta Read by AL19

Satsuki stood up to her post while facing the big wall. Gulping so hard, she tried to climb at the wall. As for Mai, she entered the horror house with a confident look on her face.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" Satsuki shouted to her might.

"You can do it! If you give up here we are finished! Just slide down already and I'll catch you!" Gintoki responded, holding out his arms.

Satsuki gave him a nod and climbed higher, sweating hard. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she continued to climb up the wall. As for Mai, she wasn't scared at all because she lied about her fear. Actually, Horror houses weren't fun to Mai; as long as Hijikata was with her, she could act so scared. Astraphobia, fear of thunder, that was her fear. So it was so easy, a pie to get through with this. she walked continuously in the horror house with confidence. Until Mai saw a white light at the end, she was sure that she was near and she could hug him!

Meanwhile, at Satsuki's side, she was already at the top of the wall, eyes closed. She was seating hard and her hands were shaking. It felt like the end of the world for her; Gintoki continuously shouted at her.

"Get down already, so that we can finish this!" Gintoki pointed out.

She gulped hard and screamed back, "Gintoki! Are there white flowers there?!"

"Of course not! There are no flowers here! You can only find sand here!"

"C-Can you gather some?!"

"Are you an idiot?! If you slip down who will catch you?!"

They both argued as Hijikata lit out another cigarette.

Hijikata's POV

I stood outside the horror house glancing over the Yorozuya boss and Satsuki arguing. I was still worried about this contest and of course Satsuki's condition. What if that idiot didn't catch her? If he didn't, I'd murder him to death. They continued to argue until I heard something.

"Just put some damn flowers on, idiot!"

As Satsuki said that I remembered something in the past. I was the one who was at fault for her fear in heights. I remembered her falling from the ruin building.

Normal POV

Satsuki continued to argue until she slipped and fell. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Gintoki positioned his arms and was ready to catch her until…

"Darling~ Sorry for the late!" Mai was about to hug Hijikata until he ran off to catch Satsuki. Mai fell down, head first. Pouting, she glared at his back.

The trio fell on the ground and let out a groan. Satsuki was panting really hard with her eyes widened in shock. Gintoki and Hijikata sat up straight while ruffling their hairs.

"Why did you come and catch her also?!" Gintoki demanded.

"I cannot trust guys like you!" Hijikata argued back.

Gintoki formed a smirk on his face, "Or maybe you were worried? Satsuki-kun, Hijikata-kun is worried sick about you."

"The hell?! I am not!"

Satsuki slowly held her head high, "Ouch… That was close…" Glancing over at Hijikata she gave him a confused look, "Why are you here?"

"Forget about him and let's start running!" Gintoki pulled Satsuki's arm.

"Oi. Stop doing that to her!" Hijikata hissed.

"Oi. Don't go around pulling someone's arm! By the way, thank you Toushiro…" Satsuki thanked him and stood up. When the two of them were about to run, somehow, Mai interrupted them by giving out a loud yelp.

"I'm done… Why are you always snatching the things away from me? I GIVE UP!" Mai shouted, which made the pair stop running. Mai clenched her fist on the sand and faced the duo, "Fine, you win. I am done with you, stupid. I give up as an idol…"

"What a huge revelation! What's this? Why is Mai giving up?!" The MC narrated this intense situation. Satsuki and Gintoki dug their noses using their pinky fingers and flicked it to a random direction. After that, Satsuki headed towards Mai.

"You are the worst human being ever! Always popping around and snatching things away that is precious to me! Why are you always like this? You-" Mai was cut when Satsuki punched her. Not just an ordinary one, but a hard one. Mai snapped from this and widened her eyes, seeing a serious look coming from Satsuki. Tears fell from Mai but Satsuki didn't care; she pulled Mai close.

"That is for being selfish." Satsuki said and punched Mai again, "This is for thinking only about yourself." Another punch came from her, "This is for dragging Toushiro here."

Satsuki glared at her seriously and inhaled deeply before shouting with all of her might, "Don't screw with me, you bitch! Dragging us to this just to prove yourself that you're greater than me! You even lied about everything and you are under this game! You made me do everything, you took away people near me in doing this game, and you even made me feel ashamed! You are an idol right?! What kind of idol are you?! Idols are meant to make people smile but look at yourself! You aren't making the people around you smile instead you are thinking about yourself! Then you say you give up, the heck! Don't make me laugh you bitch! A meaningful life is not being rich, being popular, being highly educated or being perfect. It is about being real, being humble, being strong and being able to share ourselves and touch the lives of others. It is only then that we could have a full, happy and contented life. But all you ever do is think about yourself! For once try considering the people's feelings and stop being selfish! You damn selfish bitch!"

The whole people around them were very shocked at her speech. Satsuki let go of Mai and gazed upon the MC with her striking eyes. "Oi. You told us in the backstage that if one of the pair ripped off their costume that pair will lose right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right." The MC sweated hard to this.

Satsuki rolled her eyes and tore off the lower part of her wedding dress. Seeing this made the crowd gasped. They didn't expect this. Because at this moment, Satsuki did have a higher vote than Mai. Satsuki got rid of the clip on her bun and clasped her hand. "Fine. I lose, I hate sticking with this bitching game. So good bye. Let's go Gin, Toushiro."

The trio left Mai in deep thoughts, sobbing softly to herself. Her butler went towards her and they both exited the contest. The audience keep on murmuring to each other, and as for the group, they were really worried on what would happen next so they immediately left and headed to the trio.

Hotel Room.

"Don't screw with me! Because of that we didn't have any money!" Gintoki complained to the blue haired girl.

Satsuki dug her nose and replied while raising a brow, "Huh? In that situation, do you think she'll give money to us? Of course not! Use your brain, permhead!"

The two began on fighting again as Hijikata blew smoke in the room. Staring at the two, he lightly smirked, thinking that Satsuki really changed and already knew how to get along with others. It was really loud in the room until the Shinsengumi appeared, with Shinpachi, Kyubei and Otae.

"Hm. What's wrong, everyone? Panting like that…" Satsuki lifted a brow.

"What a relief. We thought that you are frustrated with a while ago…" Shinpachi sat on a sofa with the others.

"Huh? There's no way I will be frustrated by that. I just gave her a lesson, that's all." Satsuki said plainly while beating up Gintoki.

"Nee-chan, why is the tone of your voice high?" Sougo asked.

Satsuki let go of the lifeless Gintoki, "Nee-chan is too… Well, I'm just like that. I'm scolding them but I am not angry at all, you can ask it to Toushiro that I am always like that. Well, no one did see me angry because they say I am a demon when I do that."

"Umm. I'm sorry to interrupt you but I want to say this… Let's go to the hot spring…" Otae offered and all of them agreed.

Hot Spring (Girls)

"Too bad that Satsuki-chan didn't come!" Kagura pouted while taking a breath in the hot water.

"Yeah, that's right..." Otae nodded.

"But, I cannot understand, why did Gin-chan come along with her? Maybe, they're heading to their dating spot, uh-huh!" Kagura smirked and splashed the water.

Hot Spring (Boys)

"Tch. Why is Satsuki with that Yorozuya bastard?" Hijikata clicked his tongue.

"It cannot be help Toushi. Satsuki said that they needed to go somewhere." Kondo calmed Hijikata.

"Maybe, the two were dating and headed to their dating spot…" Okita said and sadistically smirked, "Too bad, Hijikata-san. Boss did make a move to her…"

Hijikata was frustrated by this and stood up from the water, "There's no way Satsuki will like that Yorozuya bastard!"

"Hijikata-san, calm down… Seriously, you really fall for her, it's so deep, that we can't reach it…" Sougo replied.

That made Hijikata heat up and bury his face in the water. As for Shinpachi and Sagaru, they were each cracking a smile.

…

Meanwhile, with Satsuki and Gintoki, they continued to walk in the sand. Both silent and at the same time too bored since they were already together since this day. Seriously it was too tiresome for them.

"I hate this… Why is that bitch calling us in this time?! Moreover, with you!" Satsuki complained.

"Do you think I didn't hate this? Why am I stuck with melon girls—ahh! Wait, you are now a flat board." Gintoki sighed and saw a familiar figure. He squinted his eyes and saw Mai waiting for them.

"She is here… What will you do?" Gintoki asked her.

"If she acts like a bitch, I'll punch her so hard." She replied with a deadpanned manner. As soon as Mai noticed them, she didn't hesitate and headed towards them.

"Yahohoho! Suki-chii, Gin-chii!" Mai waved at them. It was a super shocking to them since she was acting out of character. Like, Satsuki didn't do anything to her a while ago.

"S-Suki-chii?"

"G-Gin-chii?"

They both cracked a smile as Mai grinned at them.

"What brings you here, bitch?" Satsuki asked with a sarcastic matter and that made Mai grin.

"Suki-chii is so sarcastic, don't call me 'bitch', call me Mai!" Mai cheered and that made the two irritated for some reason.

"Fine, I got it. What is it Mai?" Satsuki crossed her arms and lifted a brow.

"I think about the words you said and it was pretty awesome! I really learned about you for now you are my role model!" Mai gleamed with happiness, which made the duo disgusted.

"Wait, why did you also call me here?" Gintoki dug his nose and flicked it to a random direction.

Mai grinned at him and took out an envelope. She offered it to Gintoki and that made him happy. He knew that it was money and immediately, he counted it. Satsuki stared at him with a disbelief look and Gintoki knew the message she was sending… It was 'Money freak.' Hiding the money, he cleared his throat and Mai continued.

"After all, I lose…By the way, I am so sorry! I did bad things to you! I-I am so cruel." Mai bowed to them.

"You just realized?" Satsuki dug her nose again. When she said that Gintoki smacked her for being so sarcastic.

"So, you are going to quit being an idol?" Gintoki asked.

"Of course not! My fans knocked on the door to my room and told me that I shouldn't quit!" Mai stated happily as the duo continued to pick their noses.

"Then, you're going to quit bugging on Toushiro?" Satsuki began to unwrap a gum and swallowed it.

Mai became silent for a second and replied, "Of course not! Suki-chii, as of 10:07 pm, I declare you as my love rival to him! OHOHOHOHO. Okay, that's all, bye! By the way, you two fit each other so Suki-chii, just let me have Darling!"

Mai left the two feeling irritated. They both sighed and headed back to the lounge. As soon as they reached the lounge, they opened the door. Confetti and party paupers were launched to them.

"Congratulations!" The group and Shinsengumi except for Hijikata cheered.

The duo made a confused look and asked at the same time, "Why?"

"How's your first time Satsuki-chan, did you see it, how big is the-" Kagura was interrupted by Gintoki's slap to her face.

"Congratulations for being a couple, boss and nee-chan. You made me happy for making Hijikata-san feel defeat." Sougo clasped his hand and gazed upon Hijikata from the corner of his eye.

The two gave out a 'huh?' and that made the whole group confused.

"What do you mean Gin-san and Satsuki-san?" Otae asked.

"We aren't dating…" They both said in unison and that made the group feel disappointed.

"First of all, why would I date this useless guy who is a money freak?!" Satsuki spat and that made Gintoki pissed.

"Yeah, why would I date a flat board and a melon girl?!"

"What did you say money freak?!" Satsuki smacked him and Gintoki did the same. They both fought and made the room loud.

Hearing this made Hijikata good and returned from his good mood...

Lady's bedroom

"I will turn off the lights now…" Otae informed them and the group nodded. She turned off the lights and proceeded to the bed.

It was really silent until Kyubei asked a question, "Satsuki-san, I have a question… Who do you prefer? Gintoki or Hijikata?"

Upon hearing this made Satsuki think deeply. She stared upon the dark ceiling and let out a sigh. Finally, after the long silence she replied, "I don't know… They're both good people so I cannot decide…"

"I see…" Otae, Kyubei and Kagura replied in unison.

…

"Nooooo! Gintoki carry me, please!" Satsuki began on screaming as they were in front of the plane.

"You can do it yourself. When we were in the contest, you climbed that wall all by yourself…" Gintoki reasoned out and gave her a thumbs up. It made Satsuki angry and she broke the thumb.

"Ouch! What's that for?!" Gintoki yelped in pain. She smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"What a waste! I do have a lot of food in my luggage! There are lots of chocolates!" She stormed away. As soon as she walked away from him, Hijikata offered to carry her. She nodded in silence and carried her in the back.

When the two were climbing the stairs, Gintoki halted them. "Wait! I'm the one who will get the chocolates so get out! I'll be the one who will carry her!"

"No, it's been decided that I will carry her so get out!" Hijikata hissed.

They both argued until Satsuki got off of Hijikata's back. With her eyes closed, she both dragged the two inside the airplane and sat with them.

"The chocolates are all mine! Don't steal it!" Gintoki retorted.

"No, that's all mine! Satsuki gave it to me!" Hijikata replied.

As for Satsuki, she did was loudly chuckle.

"What a weird bunch…" Kyubei and Otae thought.

The plane departed. And unfortunately, Satsuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

**So that's the end of the Idol Arc, yep! **

**Thank you for the support everyone! Especially for the following people below:**

**AL19: Thank you for the favorite!**

**Savage Kill: Thank you for the favorite!**

**jototoro: Thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**So that's the end of the chapter! Support me more also visit me in deviantart: Chii-chan05**


	10. Chapter 10: Taking care of sick people

Chapter 10: Taking care of sick people is too tiresome.

Beta read by AL19

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the contest with Mai. It was a good day for them, since they had money for their daily necessities. Remember, Mai did give them money, and that made them happy. It was a peaceful day...except there was sneezing in the Yorozuya Headquarters.

"Achoooo!" Gintoki and Kagura both sneezed in unison. Unfortunately, the two idiots caught a fever. It was really tiresome for Shinpachi and Satsuki. They both stared at the idiot pair while coughing and sneezing multiple times. They heard someone knocking on the door. Shinpachi offered to open the door while Satsuki offered to get the porridge.

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

I headed to the kitchen to get the porridge that I'd prepared for Gin and Kagura. Okay, it was done. But still I couldn't believe Gin caught a fever. They said that idiots did not catch colds, but why did he? Those idiots had 40 degrees of temperature; how naughty of them. I headed to the room with two bowls of porridge. Great, now I was a babysitter. Well, they weren't not babies, but I hated this. Shinpachi entertained the guest and here I was, taking care of these idiots. I slid the door open and went inside. Until I saw something deceitful. A girl was above Gintoki, and she hugged him. She had long purple hair and wore a pair of dark red glasses. As I saw this, I felt anger inside me. I dropped the porridge carefully; then I kicked her out of the room, causing the doors to be broken. As I landed a swift kick, I shouted, "Who the heck are you?!"

The visitor, as well as Shinpachi, was surprised by this. The purple headed girl that looked like a ninja landed on the coffee table. I threw the nearest object in her direction, "What are you doing here, you creep?! Who the heck are you?!"

"Ummm. Sa-chan-san, can you please get off the table? We were discussing about the job…" Shinpachi said.

"Sure… I am Sarutobi Ayame, also known as Gin-san's wife!" She proudly stated and I let out a furious aura. I walked towards her and kicked her outside of the window. Now that I got rid of the crepe, I needed to beat the crap out of that perm headed guy. Since when did he have a wife?! He just went out for a drink the day before he got sick! I headed to the shivering Gintoki. I took out a spoon and scooped some of the porridge; after that, I shoved it inside his mouth.

"For now, eat! I will ask you later…" I smiled at him slightly and he nodded. I took out a bowl for Kagura and scooped porridge until I asked her, "Can you eat alone?" She nodded and I took the thermometer out of her mouth. It did go down; it was only 38 degrees. Well, as for the idiot perm head, it was still 40 degrees. I felt 'kind of' sorry for him, so I needed to focus on this guy. I gave the bowl to Kagura and immediately, she ate it.

"Gintoki, can you eat alone?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly. As expected, he was a little bit weak. Well, he may have been an idiot, but he was there when I needed him so I'll just take care of him. I put some porridge in the bowl. I put it closer to my mouth and blew it. After that, I shoved it into his mouth. We continued this process until Shinpachi came towards me.

"Satsuki-san, our job is to babysit this baby… We are unlucky today…" We both sweat dropped. Now we were currently taking care of these 3. A sigh escaped my lips as I began to unwrap the medicine meant for Kagura and Gintoki. I poured water in the two glasses and gave it to these two, of course, with the medicine. After that, I stood up but I slipped, falling onto Gintoki head first. I immediately lifted my head, finding that girl again.

"How dare you touch my Gin-san! Doing **** to him while I am gone!" She yelled and I let out a disgusted look.

I whispered to Gintoki, asking him, "Who is she and what your relationship with her is?"

"She's Sarutobi Ayame. She's my stalker…" Gin said and now it became clear to me. I looked at her all dumbfounded.

"You! You should die!" She threw some shurikens to me, but I quickly dodged it. She smirked, "Not bad… Flat chested girl."

Because of that comment, it made me furious. How dare she insult me! I was a C cup and Gin knew it! I clicked my tongue and scratched the back of my head, "Ummm. Sorry to say this but can you just stalk him as soon as his fever goes down? Honestly, I am tired of dealing with people like you…"

She crossed her arms, "No way. No way. No way. You just told me to stay away from him so that you can have him all day and all night! You'll just ***-" She wasn't able to continue, because I threw the shurikens back to her. Dodging it, she grinned slightly.

"Fine! You are my love rival! I hate you! I really hate you! I super-duper hate you!" Sarutobi-san stated.

"Just how much do you hate her?!" Shinpachi cried.

Again, a rival? How would I respond to this? This was bad. Ever since I came to Edo, I''d been only making rivals. But why love rival? I didn't even like this perm headed guy; I was just taking care of him. As for Mai, well, I wouldn't say I hated Toushiro, but I only liked him as a friend. What were they thinking?

"I challenge you! Whoever take cares of Gin-san with love shall win!" Sarutobi-san said and I stared at her confusingly.

I recalled, 'Why am I doing this? Why am I even in this situation? I just fell right with Gintoki and now I got some tiresome challenge.' I glanced over at Gintoki, giving him a signal to throw her out of the house. But I remembered that he was so weak, that he couldn't do that! Shinpachi and I sighed to this and the tiresome day started.

Few hours later, Shinpachi and I were dying because of this baby. It didn't even stop crying. What should we do?! As for Sarutobi-san, she was there, taking care of Gintoki.

"Gin-san, say ahh!" She held out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks, and shoved it in his mouth.

"I won't eat it!" Gintoki pushed the chopsticks away.

I sighed. If this continued, his fever wouldn't go down. I walked towards them and settled this, "Sarutobi-san, Gin told me that you should take care of that baby that Shinpachi is holding."

"No, you won't trick me. You'll take this opportunity to charm Gin-san while I am away. Just like a wife that is working nonstop for his husband. But she didn't know her husband is having an affair!" Sarutobi-san acted and I gave her an angry look.

"Gin told me you had to do that. If you do that job for him, it means that you really love him, right Gintoki?" I lifted a brow at him.

"Huh? I didn—" I kicked him in the back and glared at him. 'I am doing this for your sake!'

He gave her a small nod. Sarutobi-san was tricked by us and took care of the baby. Saying like she was taking care of Gin and her baby. Like it would come true. I hissed at her. I immediately put a cold towel on top of Gin and Kagura's forehead. Since yesterday, I hasn't slept peacefully because of their undying coughs and sneezes. I doubted that I'd have huge circles around my eyes. My eyes were failing me but I needed to stay awake. What if the baby cried again? What if those two had an emergency?

Shinpachi headed towards me and said, "Umm. Satsuki-san, Sarutobi-san and I will go to the grocery store for milk and diapers. So watch Gin-san and Kagura-chan for us, okay?"

I nodded silently and bid a farewell. While they were leaving I culd hear Sarutobi scream, "Gin-san don't be naughty! Your wife and our baby will return!"

Gintoki and Kagura went to sleep. As for me, I cooked food for myself and for them. I was becoming a mother already; I didn't really want to get married. I hated being in love, because it was really dangerous for them. Well, why was I thinking these sort of things? Darn it, I became too tired already. My body was failing me. But I couldn't sleep because of these two. The noodles were done and I prepared them. Delivering it to them carefully, I spoon feed Gintoki again. His fever still wasn't going down. As for Kagura-chan, her temperature was 37.5. Yes, one more step and her fever was gone. I sighed, and gave Kagura-chan her noodles.

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay? You have large dark circles under your eyes." Kagura pointed at my eyes.

I just gave her a small smile and nodded, "I am okay. Oi. Gin, eat the noodles." I squinted my eyes at him and gave him the food. After that, the two rested and I ate my food. I was eating the same food as yesterday, damn that Gin. If he didn't waste it for some liquors, then we would have some proper food. Well, the two were sleeping so I guess I could take a nap to regain my energy.

A few moments later, I was in my deep slumber. Well, it hadn't been 10 minutes, and someone was coughing a lot. I opened my eyes and saw Kagura coughing. It was so hard, that she could've spit her lungs out.

"K-Kagura-chan, are you okay? I-I'll get some water and medicine." I stuttered and speedily stood up. I went to the kitchen to get some water and medicine. I hurriedly delivered it to her. She gulped it until the last drop; I felt relieved. I rested the cup on the floor, beside the wall, and watched over them.

"Oi. Flat board, get some rest, will you? We are okay, so get some sleep." Gin lectured me.

"I won't rest until you two get better. So hurry up and get better already." I smiled at them and continued to watch them. They must've be bored while staying like this. Thinking about some entertainment, I finally had an idea. I got some UNO cards from my bag and placed it in front of them.

"Let's play UNO!" I cheered them up.

"Sure, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura replied.

"Nah… I won't..." Gintoki said and continue to sleep.

I pulled his arm up, "No, you're going to play."

"Fine. Fine."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sa-chan-san, all of the grocery stores we are going has a long line…" Shinpachi said as they continued to stroll around Edo. Until they saw the BIG EDO MART; they kept their hopes high and went inside the Supermarket. When they went inside, the baby started to cry and the two of them gasped.

"Come to mommy Sa-chan. Here, I'll give you some breast milk so don'-" She didn't have the chance to continue her statement when Shinpachi kicked her.

"Don't do it in public!" Shinpachi shouted at her. "Come on, let's go and buy some diapers and milk for him! Don't do reckless things!"

"Yes, yes. After all, it's my baby! I will treasure it forever!" Ayame cheered.

"No, don't. It's not ours, it's our customer's…" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Ayame didn't mind Shinpachi's words and walked to the Supermarket. They headed to the section for babies and found some milk and diapers. After that, they spotted the things needed. They proceeded to the line. It was so long, that the baby started to cry again.

"Oh! Do not cry Gin-san Jr. Here I'll let you drink from my-"

"I told you to not do it in public!" Shinpachi kicked her in the face. "Also, don't name it Gin-san Jr! It has its own name and we don't own him!"

Ayame started to look for her glasses. She didn't care about this nonsense. Finally, she found them and put them on. Shinachi called her name, telling her to stand up and they would head back. Standing up, the baby cried again. So they decided to change his diaper in the nearest rest room. Soon, they were done, but the baby pointed at an ice cream truck.

"Sure, I will buy you ice cream, Gin-san Jr. Wait for me~" Ayame said and went to the ice cream truck.

Shinpachi sighed and sat on a near bench with the baby. It was really hard because of Ayame's wittiness; he hoped that the one who was with him was Satsuki. But Ayame couldn't stay with the Yorozuya. After all, Gintoki and Kagura were sick. Who knows what she'd do to them...

He sighed again and saw Sarutobi in front of them with two ice creams. As expected it was for her and the baby only. Shinpachi stared at them awkwardly and distanced himself. It was really an awkward one until Zenzou came.

"Oi. Sarutobi, someone has a job for us." Zenzou called.

Ayame rolled her eyes and put the baby in Shinpachi's arms. "Say this to my new love rival: I will return! I will get Gin-san back! I am his legal wife!"

Shinpachi retorted, "You were never Gin-san's wife in the first place!"

Ayame smirked and bid a farewell, "Well then, adios!"

Zenzou and Ayame left the park. Shinpachi carried the baby and went back to the Yorozuya. When he reached the Yorozuya, he saw the mother waiting there outside.

"Oh! Here's your baby! Come inside." Shinpachi offered.

"No, don't worry. I'm here to take the baby already. Also, here's the money…" The mother said.

Shinpachi gave the baby to her and bid her a good bye. Finally, the long hard day was done. All he had to worry now was the two sick idiots. He went to their room. Surprisingly, all he could find was Kagura and Gintoki staring at Satsuki's sleeping face. There was a blanket on her body and she slept so deeply.

"W-What are you—"

"Shhhhhhh." Kagura hushed Shinpachi.

"What are you doing?" Shinpachi whispered.

"She worked for us! So we are giving her a present. She helped us clear our fevers, yep." Kagura nodded in satisfaction.

"Now for the main-" Gintoki was interrupted when Satsuki woke up.

"What will you do with that marker?" Satsuki lifted a brow, "Wait! Are you guys already okay?!"

"Yep, all thanks to you Satsuki-chan!" Kagura grinned at her.

"Thank goodness… Shinpachi, how was the job?" Satsuki asked.

"It went well. Also, Sa-chan-san left a message. It goes like this...'say this to my new love rival: I will return! I will get Gin-san back! I am his legal wife'!"

Gintoki and Satsuki held disgusted expressions. After that, Kagura offered something, "You got the money right? We should celebrate our recovery, uh-huh!"

All of them agreed. They all got ready and went to an EAT-ALL-YOU-CAN restaurant.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.**


	11. Chapter 11:Valentine's Day should be

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day should just be erased from this world or maybe not?

**BETA READ BY AL19**

* * *

February 14, Valentine's Day. A day where girls would make some chocolates for their love ones. A special day to show their love to others.

"Okay, let's hear the report about Valentine's Day. Hanano Hannah?" The reporter said in a tuxedo.

The scene changed into a female reporter with two pigtails, "Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! Let's interview some people here…." The twin tail girl headed to a man, "Sir. How many chocolates did you just receive?"

The man scratched the back of his head, "T-Three? Man, I'm too luck—"

The television was broken by the two enraged men in the Yorozuya, who hadn't received a single piece of chocolate.

"Screw Valentine's Day!" Gin shouted.

"Erase Valentine's Day from history!" Shinpachi followed.

The two guys complained and shouted until their voices faded. They both coughed and were about to shout again, but Satsuki gave them a smack in the head, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Shut up, flat board! You know guys need chocolates!" Gintoki exclaimed. But as for Satsuki, she didn't really give a damn about it.

"Kagura-chan, you'll give us chocolates right?" Gintoki asked Kagura. She didn't even pay any attention; rather she ignored them.

"How rude!" Shinpachi and Gintoki cried.

"It's only chocolate, why do you keep on making a fuss about it?!" Satsuki scolded.

"Shut up! Girls won't understand anything about a man's lonely heart!" Gintoki retorted and the men cried again.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell was heard. Shinpachi stopped on what they were doing and he headed for the door. He slid the door open and a huge amount of chocolates fell on him, causing him to be swallowed by this enormous amount. The trio heard his scream; they immediately headed for him, and they reached him within seconds. They were shocked, a huge pile of chocolates were there. Gintoki drooled at this and was about to pick up one when the delivery man showed up. "Please don't touch those, that's for Sakakibara Satsuki-sama…"

"...Sama?"

Shinpachi yelped, "Stop blabbering there and pull me out!" Kagura pulled him out of the pile.

The delivery man continued, "It is from Love Love Suki-chan Fan's club."

The four held disgusted looks because of the fan club's name; it was very lame. Satsuki sighed and glared at him, "Where are they? I'm going to burn the fan club."

Shinpachi butted in, "No, don't please."

Satsuki crossed her arms, "Fine. Please return it immediately."

The delivery man nodded and immediately cleared it.

"Oi! Flat board! That's a waste! We are craving for one but you received a lot and you declined it! At least, just give it to us. How dare you!" Gintoki frowned.

Satsuki ignored them and turned to Kagura, "Kagura-chan, why don't you give them chocolate?"

Kagura answered, "I already did, last year! Uh-huh!"

Shinpachi shouted, "That's last year!"

Kagura dug her nose, "I already gave you some so don't complain! Be thankful! Also I don't want to do it again, I am having trouble making that, yes?"

Satsuki grumbled, "Making a fuss about Valentine's day! What's good with that?"

"Satsuki-san, maybe you didn't know about Valentine's day?" Shinpachi asked.

"S-So what?" She clicked her tongue.

"You know, Valentine's Day is a day where girls gave chocolates to guys. It is a way to appreciate them." Shinpachi explained.

Satsuki thought about this and left the headquarters.

"Hey! Wait a minute Satsuki-sa—"

"Gyahahahhaaha!" Satsuki screamed while rolling down the stairs.

The trio face palmed themselves as they saw this.

"I-I'm okay!" Satsuki held out a thumbs up.

"No, you're obviously not!" Shinpachi yelled.

She stood up and wiped the dirt off her body. Sighing to this, she went for a walk. It was a noisy day since people were making a fuss about Valentine's Day. Giving each person a dumbfound stare, she spotted Otae.

"Oh! Shimura-san, what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Satsuki called.

"Oh! Satsuki-san, I'm going to give these chocolates to the men in Snack Smile. Well, it was Valentine's Day, that's why. By the way, Satsuki-san, did you give Gin-san and Shin-chan a chocolate?" Otae asked.

"Not yet... Since they didn't deserve any…" Satsuki pouted.

"You know what, Valentine's Day is a day where you give thanks to the people around you… Well, some of them were giving a wrong thought since they knew it is always for couples… By the way, can you give this to Shin-chan, Kagura-chan and Gin-san? Oh! Here's yours also. I need to go to my job so see you later." Otae left Satsuki with 4 chocolates in a plastic bag.

Sighing to this, she looked upon the sky. "Should I give it to them?"

* * *

"Hijikata-san, why are you sitting in front of the gate?" Sougo peered.

He exhaled some smokes, "Shut up… Besides, how did you get so much chocolate?!"

"Well, many girls gave it to me…Ah. Or maybe you haven't receive any chocolates Hijikata-san?" Seeing Toushiro's disappointed face made him smirk sadistically.

"Shut up, will you?" Toushiro blew some smokes again as he crossed his legs.

"Or maybe you are waiting for Nee-chan's chocolate. Too bad Hijikata-san, maybe she's the type of a girl who won't give a valentine chocolate for you." Sougo added.

"I told you too shut up, didn't I?!" Toushiro swung his sword to him; he constantly dodged it.

"Oh. I hit the vital point." Sougo stated and again dodged Toushiros katana. As for Isao, he was crying a river for not receiving chocolate from Otae.

* * *

Satsuki gazed upon the store with chocolate upon it. "Should I really give it to them?"

She sighed again until someone hugged her from the back. Gazing upon this, she saw a blonde girl with a pair of green eyes.

"Yo! It's been a while Suki-chi!" Mai greeted.

"Ahh. Bitch, what's wrong?" Satsuki questioned.

"I told you, call me Mai, Suki-chi!" Mai took a peek on the chocolate Satsuki was looking; she smirked, "Maybe, you're thinking of giving chocolates to someone?"

"N-No! W-Why would I-I do that?!" Satsuki glanced upon her.

"Oh! Such a tsundere~ Well, I need you also, help me make some chocolate for Darling~!" Mai chuckled.

"I-I am not a tsundere! Fine, I'll help you since I need to give him some…" Satsuki thought as she crossed her arms.

"Hiyeay! Let's go!" Mai held Satsuki's wrist and immediately dragged her to her home.

* * *

"This is my room! Tada! By the way, the ingredients are already in the kitchen so let's go!" Mai cheered happily. As for Satsuki, she wasn't excited at all. Sighing, she lifted up a brow and followed. Mai welcomed her in the kitchen and started to prepare the things they needed. Gazing upon them, Mai asked her a question, "Suki-chi, who are the people you'll give a chocolate to?"

Satsuki was surprised by this and thought 'That's right, who are those people?' Thinking about this, she finally decided the people she would give it to. "Many." With a peace sign she smiled at Mai.

"C-C…"

"C?" Satsuki gave out a confused look.

"Cute!" Mai stated with her eyes gleaming. Because of this, Satsuki was really confused now, she didn't know what part was cute? So she decided to drop the topic and they both started their duty.

Satsuki let out a sigh, glancing upon the ingredients she prepared. She didn't care about the yellow haired girl who was acting without using her brain. Indeed, this idiot beside her didn't know about chocolates. Satsuki reverted her gaze from Mai. Sighing again, Mai shouted in delight, "It's done!"

Satsuki's jaw dropped, "So fast!"

Mai let out a chuckle and started to pull out the chocolate from the roaster. Satsuki gave her a confused look, "Why in a roaster?!" Mai showed the thing at Satsuki and her reaction was a disgusted one.

"Mai, you don't know how to make chocolate, right?" Satsuki asked directly.

Mai twitched, "How do you know?!"

Satsuki face palmed herself, 'Of course, the outcome is too obvious.' She thought while sighing. Glancing over the ingredients again, she faced Mai with a lazy look, "Listen, I will tell you the ingredients and the procedures, once."

Mai nodded, "Go on. I'll write it!"

"5 table spoons of cocoa powder, 1 ¼ cups of milk powder, ¼ cups of butter, 2/3 cups of sugar and ½ cup of water." Satsuki instructed rapidly.

It made Mai confused and she uttered, "Suki-chii, are you, maybe, the long lost sister of the encyclopedia?"

Satsuki ignored her. Rolling up her sleeves, Satsuki continued, "First, sieve milk and cocoa powder then set aside. After that, heat water and sugar in a vessel and bring it up to a boil. Reduce flame and continue cooking till the syrup reaches one string consistency. Add the butter and mix well till it melts and blend it with the syrup. Turn off heat. Next, add the cocoa-milk powder mixture gradually and mix well till glossy. Grease square pan or plate. Pour the mixture into the pan and smooth the top with a spatula allow to set for 10 to 15 minutes at room temperature. Finally, place in fridge for 10-15 minutes; after that, you remove it from the fridge and done. By the way, you can use a cookie cutter to cut it."

Satsuki reminded her while putting the finished chocolate in the fridge. Hearing this made Mai feel amazed; she clapped her hands, smiling to her. She complemented her, "You're really amazing Suki-chi. That's why darling likes you."

Satsuki leaned on the fridge and lift a brow, "That's not true, if there are things that seems not right in your way; it doesn't mean we aren't suited for it. So, make your chocolate already, I'll make my list."

Mai smiled gently while shaking her head, "No need, I invited you here because I want to see my friend make chocolate."

"Huh? Who told you I'm your friend?" Satsuki arched a brow up.

"Eh? You're not?!" Mai questioned.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Satsuki smiled upon her, "That's a joke. For the mean time, I need to write down the people I will give to."

Mai nodded as she followed the blue haired girl to a table. Bringing a pen and a paper, Satsuki sighed. It was very silent and she couldn't think of people she would give it to.

"Maybe, you should give Darling and Gin-chi some!" Mai suggested.

Placing the pen under her chin, she replied, "Toushiro is okay, but Gin is…"

Mai formed a smirk on her lips and teased Satsuki, "Ohhh. Having a lover's spat? Tell it to me, Suki-chi!"

Embarrassed by this, she averted her gaze from Mai, "T-There's nothing. It's just it was very embarrassing especially to Gin since it's my first time giving one… F-Fine, I-I'll put his name here!"

Mai clasped her hands, letting out a cheerful smile, "Way to go!"

Few minutes later, Satsuki was done making her list. And it was about time to pull out the chocolate from the fridge. Pulling it out carefully, Satsuki placed it in the table. Mai gave her some ingredients that could be put it in. Satsuki again rolled her sleeves up and began to cut it in a heart shape. Then, she put some icing in them. Wiping her sweat, she glanced over Mai, who was watching her.

"You can have this." Satsuki pointed out and that made Mai surprised.

"Eh?! Really?! Really?! Are you really sure?!" Mai asked.

"Y-yeah. After all, you helped a lot. Consider it as a gift." Satsuki blankly said.

Mai smiled cheerfully and took the chocolate. Munching it with tears, she felt very happy about it. "Suki-chi! I love you! I really love you! I-It was my first time receiving a chocolate from a friend! So in exchange, I'll be bringing you something special! After you make those chocolates, I'll be surprising you!"

Satsuki nodded in exchange and continued on with what she was doing. After a few moments, she was nearly finished. Satsuki noticed that something was missing; she asked Mai, "Mai, do you have any Mayonnaise and Strawberries?"

"I do! But, what are you going to do with the Mayonnaise?" Mai asked.

"You'll see." Satsuki answered.

Mai brought the ingredients to her and began squirting the Mayonnaise. That made Mai disgusted and averted her gaze. "W-What are you doing Su-Suki-chi?"

"It's for your darling… What, you don't even know his favorite food?" Satsuki said and continued to squirt the mayonnaise. After that, she wrapped it and finished up. So there was only one chocolate left. She decorated it with strawberries and done. Wiping her sweat again, she gave out a sigh. "Done!"

"Yey! Now let's pack it and we will give it to them!" Mai cheered. They both packed the chocolates in a bag and off they went. "But before giving them, Suki-chi, let's go."

* * *

"N-Noooooo!" Satsuki screamed, hardening her gripped from a pole.

Mai continuously pulled her while scolding at her, "Suki-chi, let's go in!"

"I won't go in that fancy store! I don't belong there! It's not a gift for me at all, rather, it's a torture for me!" Satsuki cried.

"Jeez, Suki-chi! You're a girl! What kind of girl walks around the streets wearing that dirty yukata?!" Letting go of her, Mai continued to scold her.

"Dirty?"

"Yes! You should dress up a bit! You know, girls are delicate! So dress up for at least one day, that way, boys will notice you! That's why you remained single!"

Satsuki shouted, "I don't want to hear it from you! Also, I rather be single than to spread my legs to those men!"

"What kind of girl says those things?!" Mai yelped, "Please, Suki-chi. I want to show you what a girl should be… Don't worry, I won't let you wear a tube, skirts and boots!"

Satsuki face palmed herself, "Do what you want…"

* * *

"Yey! That one! That one it looks good on you!" Mai cheered.

Satsuki was now wearing a red martial arts outfit and a miniskirt. Inside, there was a pair of black hot pants. Her chest was covered by bandages as usual. As for her hair, it was originally tied with her red ribbon.

Mai put her fingers under her chin, "Something's off here, take off the bandages!"

Satsuki yelped in embarrassment, "N-No way!"

Mai chuckled, "Just kidding, you look like a little bit girly. I suggest you put on some black gloves and boots!"

Satsuki sighed, "Do whatever you want…"

"Yey!" Mai cheered.

* * *

**_Ding. Dong. Ding._**

Without hesitation, Toushiro opened the door. Hoping it was Satsuki, all of the men in the headquarters were grinning like a fool.

**_"He really is madly in love…"_**

Toushiro slid the door open and saw Mai grinning at him. Toushiro let out a sigh, knowing that it wasn't Satsuki after all. He felt disappointed and leaned onto the wall, "Why are you here?"

Mai pouted, "Too mean! You didn't even greet me… But, that's what I like about you, darling~ By the way, I have a present for you!"

Toushiro face palmed himself. He knew that she'd do another reckless thing. Returning his gaze to her, Mai pulled out a certain girl and that made Toushiro's eyes widen, the same as the other men.

"Tada! Presenting Suki-chi version 2.0! She's cute, right?" Mai winked at him.

Satsuki blushed as red as a tomato, her knees were shaking and didn't know what to do. It was her first time wearing this short outfit. Furthermore, in front of her childhood friend. Man, it was really embarrassing to her. As for the men, they spat blood, realizing that she was really cute. For Toushiro's condition, he couldn't stop coughing smokes. It was heaven made for him but there were people who were sharing with him. That made him pissed.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" His voice started to shaken up.

Satsuki gulped harder and cleared her throat. Calming herself, she managed to speak, "I'm just going to give you a chocolate."

Toushiro's cigarette fell from his mouth. He was shocked by this, "She really did make something! Man, it was heaven, someone please pinch me in the-"

He stopped thinking when a bazooka launch at him. Both of them dodged it freely; as for Mai, she was shocked and she stuttered for a moment. Hijikata eyed the sandy-haired man, "I said pinch, not launch a bazooka at me! Damn you, Sougo!"

Coming back to the topic, Satsuki was staring at him with a confused look, so she decided to give him the chocolate already. "Here."

Toushiro started to feel warm inside. Trying to hide his embarrassment, "Satsuki, i-is this a Honmei?"

"Huh? Honmei?" Satsuki asked.

"Shit! What did I just ask?! Of course, it's obvious it is an obligation one!" Toushiro sweated hard and started to bite his lip.

"Mai, what is a Honmei?" Satsuki asked the blonde girl.

"Suki-chi, you're not really familiar with it, huh? You know, Honmei chocolates are given by girls to men whom they like." Mai exclaimed.

After hearing this, Satsuki bluntly answered, "It's a **_Honmei_**."

Hearing this made the whole people around Satsuki surprised. Toushiro couldn't imagine this, his brain stopped working a few seconds ago because of her words.

The men around the headquarters thought, **_'What is this atmosphere?! Finally, the lonely demon vice commander has a girlfriend!'_**

Seeing the romantic atmosphere made the whole group grin but Sougo was exceptional. He sadistically smirked, "No, the real fun is about to start."

Toushiro couldn't comprehend, 'What did she just say?! Does it mean it was a confession?!' He thought while biting his lip again, "Does it mean you like me?"

Satsuki nodded, "Yeah, I like you as a friend…"

_**Friend…**_

_**Friend…**_

_**FRIEND…**_

The whole group, plus Mai, face palmed to her answer and said, _**"He was completely friend zoned by her. Let us have a moment of silence for the fallen comrade."** _They clasped her hands and bowed. Toushiro's reaction couldn't be described by some simple words. As for the Sougo, he couldn't stop laughing his gut out as he witnessed that the demon vice commander was been friend zoned by the one he likes.

Satsuki noticed Sougo and Isao. She immediately waved at them, "Sougo-san! Isao-san! Come here! I have a chocolate for you too."

The two headed to the blue haired girl and take their chocolates. Satsuki smiled at them, "They're Honmei because I like you as a friend!"

The two glanced over at the frozen Toushiro, they couldn't describe his situation right now. But for Sougo, he thanked Satsuki for making him suffer.

"Ahh! By the way, there's a letter there Toushiro. Let's go Mai." Satsuki pulled her out.

"Oh! Sorry, Suki-chi, I'll just stay here so go on and give it to others."

"Fine…" After that, Satsuki exited the Headquarters. Just as she left, Toushiro didn't hesitate to open the letter.

**_To Toushiro_**

**_Thank you for always being there for me since we were kids! Well, it was my first time celebrating Valentine's Day so I'm kinda new with it. I'm starting to be curious on what is your situation here since I wasn't not eager to see you. It's bugging me though, do you have a problem? If so, feel free to ask me, I am always here right? I promise!_**

**_A-tan._**

After reading this, Toushiro stormed out of the group and went to his room. Eating the chocolate with delight in his face even though he was in the friend zone.

* * *

"Zura, check. Elizabeth, check. Now, the only ones left is the trio." Satsuki sighed as she 'crawled' to the steps. Finally, she manage to go inside and she found the trio. She don't know why, but they were really staring at her with…delight?

"Satsuki-chan! It suits you! Continue to wear it forever!" Kagura complimented the girl. But she couldn't consider it as a compliment, since she was really disgusted with this. It was so short, that her legs were revealing!

Satsuki sighed and threw the chocolate to Shinpachi and Kagura. "Here… It's for you…"

The two were happy receiving the chocolates; they both thanked her. Satsuki nodded in response and glanced over at the enraged Gintoki.

"Where's mine?!"

She averted her gaze away from him and made up an excuse, "Dunno…"

"Don't say that to me! Where's my chocolate?! Why only Kagura and Shinpachi?!" He retorted.

"Because they're better people than you…" Satsuki smirked. Seeing his annoyed face made her a little bit sadistic. He stomped out the room while complaining. What the?! Why didn't he know how to wait?! Satsuki followed him outside and threw the chocolate at him. It was right at his head; he let out a groan. He was, well, let's just say she was outside of the door while he was a little bit away from Otose's Bar.

"The heck what's that for?!" He complained.

She didn't care about this. She just finished this; Satsuki shook in fear now since it was damn high. "Gintoki! HAP-"

"Hap?"

"Jeez! You idiot perm headed good for nothing guy! Sakata Gintoki, ha-happy valentine's day!" Satsuki shouted at the top of her lungs.

He grinned at her and stated, "Thank you for that, Satsuki!"

Hearing his reply, she let out a cheerful smile.

"Valentine's Day wasn't bad at all, huh..." Gintoki said while eating the strawberry flavored chocolate.

* * *

**Gyah! Eye bags! My eye bags grew again! Well, like I'd care anyway! So that's a short Valentine's day special, next chapter is White Day! Hoho. Look forward for the next chappiee since I'll make the boys who received chocolates suffer Muehehehehe. That's all, thank you for supporting my fan fiction! Hope ya like it!**


	12. Chapter 12: It's good to receive

Chapter 12: It's good to receive chocolates on Valentine's Day but for White Day, making some is too troublesome.

**BETA READ BY AL19**

* * *

A few weeks after the Valentine's Day incident, now was the time for the guys who receive the chocolate; giving the girls chocolate in return. The two men in the Yorozuya were discussing things on how they'd pay Satsuki back since it was White Day. Today was March 14 in Japan and it was White Day. It is a day to thank the people who gave them things last Valentine's Day.

"Shinpachi! Calm down!"

"You're the one who needs to calm down!"

Gintoki ruffled his hair and sighed, "First of all, I didn't wake up this early to joke around!"

Shinpachi arranged his glasses, "Let's think of something to give for Satsuki-san…"

Gintoki leaned on the couch and started to pick his nose, "Wait! Patsuan, we shouldn't act carelessly! At the same time, I don't want to give that flat board a thing in return! You know, she is an idiot and she's innocent! Maybe, she doesn't know that it is White day today. So if she didn't know, there's a huge percent that we won't give her anything!"

Shinpachi crossed his arms while lifting a brow, "That's rude! Gin-san, we should give her something! After all, she made those chocolates for us!"

"Let's see! Look! The flat board and Kagura is awake!" Gintoki pointed at the two women. Both had messy hair; they yawned in unison. Satsuki stretched her arms while gazing upon the calendar. "Look, today is March 14! It's white day…"

Gintoki sweat dropped as his jaw dropped, thinking that she wasn't not an idiot after all. Shinpachi face palmed at this because Gintoki's plan didn't work at all.

"Satsuki-chan, what is white day?" Kagura asked while rubbing her eyes.

"White Day is the reverse of Valentine's Day… The men who received chocolates last month will now give to the person who gave them some." Satsuki explained.

"Oh... I see!" Kagura nodded. They both went to the washroom to clean their teeth. As the both left, the two men didn't hesitate to plan.

"What should we do Patsuan?! She knew it!" Gintoki cried.

"Calm down, Gin-san! She isn't an idiot! Before that, what should we give to Satsuki-san?!" Shinpachi calmed Gintoki.

"Like hell I kno—"

_**Ding. Dong.**_

"Oh! Someone is there to pick it up, Gin-san, keep calm!" Shinpachi reminded him and headed to the door.

Opening it, there stood an old man. "Umm. Are you the Yorozuya?"

"Y-Yes."

"I have a job for you…"

"So, you said that we should run your Chocolate Store because you'll be meeting someone?" Gintoki lifted up a brow while sipping his Strawberry Milk.

"Yes, that's right…" The old man nodded.

"Then, we accept it. Come on, let's go guys…" The gang stood up following the old man.

"Then, I'll leave the rest to you…" The old man bid a farewell, leaving the four in the store very clueless.

Gintoki thought of an idea and instantly dragged Shinpachi out, "Oi. Patsuan, I have an idea. We can use this chance to make a chocolate for that woman. Let's just say that we are in charge of making the chocolates."

Shinpachi nodded, "Sure, Gin-san."

The two made their decision and decided to inform the girls, "Satsuki-san, we will be the one in charge in terms of cooking."

Satsuki wore the black apron that the old man gave them. Then, she cracked her fist and nodded, "Sure."

The two immediately headed to the kitchen, ready to make some chocolate. As for the remaining girls, they positioned at the counter. Satsuki flipped the sign open and waited for customers to come. As expected, customers didn't come eventually. Kagura was tired of waiting and ate a chocolate at the counter. Satsuki noticed this and gave her a head chop, "Don't eat the food in this store." She said plainly. Kagura immediately followed the woman and returned the chocolate unwrapped.

"Hijikata-san, where are we heading?" Sougo asked the grumpy Toushiro.

"You don't need to know! Also, why are you following me?!" TOudhiro yelled.

"You're going to the Yorozuya to see Nee-chan right?" Sougo inquired.

"If you knew it already then go away!" Toushiro scolded as he continue to stomp away from him.

"Hijikata-san, do you know that it's White Day today. You need to give her a chocolate… Ah! I need to give her some also…" Sougo pointed out.

That made Toushiro stop for a moment and turn back. The sandy haired man smirked at this and followed him.

The two men entered a certain chocolate shop. They both went their separate ways and looked for chocolate. Hijikata looked for a strawberry flavored one while Sougo didn't care at all; he just stared at them, without any interest at all. Finally, Toushiro picked one and headed straight for the counter.

"This please." Toushiro commanded as he lit his cigarette.

Satsuki, who was searching for something, turned around only to see Toushiro. His cigarette fell as he realized that the cashier is none other than the girl he would give the chocolate to.

"Oh. Nice seeing you, Toushiro. You'll buy this chocolate? Then—"

Toushiro slammed his hand on the poor chocolate while face palming himself, "Forget it. By the way, where's the yorozuya boss and the glasses guy?"

Satsuki pointed her index finger at a certain door. He immediately went inside; as for Sougo, he followed him.

"Jeez, what's wrong with them?" Satsuki ruffled his hair, "Kagura-chan, did you find that thing?"

"Hmmm. I cannot find it anywhere..." Kagura replied while exiting the door of another room.

Meanwhile, the four men inside the kitchen of the store were shocked at seeing each other.

"Wait! Why are you here?!" Gintoki asked while holding a knife.

"W-We are—" Toushiro was interrupted by Sougo.

"We are going to make chocolate. Hijikata-san was about to buy a chocolate here for Nee-chan but then he knew that Nee-chan was the sales clerk." Sougo deadpanned, "So, we will be using this kitchen with you…"

"Oh. I see, so you received a chocolate as well. Sure, join us." Shinpachi invited the duo.

"Shinpachi, you traitor!" Gintoki glared at him.

"It's okay since the more the merrier, right?" Shinpachi encouraged Gintoki. But the perm head didn't really approve this and distanced himself while clicking his tongue.

"That's right, Shinpachi-kun is right." Isao said while lying in the cabinet. Obviously, he was stalking Otae but ended up there. Sliding the door closed, he landed up on his two feet and proudly stated, "I am here because I will give Otae-san a white day chocolate! Of course, Satsuki-dono also!"

"You didn't even receive sister's chocolate…" Shinpachi said.

"Furthermore, why are you all gathered here?!" Gintoki scolded while pointing at them.

"That's right, Gintoki. Don't be mad, I'm also here to make a chocolate." Kotarou stated while wearing a pirate suit.

"Zura?!"

"It's not Zura, its Captain Katsura." Kotarou corrected.

"So, we will join you guys." Elizabeth lifted up the sign. Fortunately, the Shinsengumi didn't recognize Katsura and Elizabeth because they were idiots, total idiots. The group started on their chocolate making.

As for the girls, only few customers were coming to buy chocolates. Because of this, Kagura had an idea, she set up the amplifier and microphone. After that, she opened the wide screen outside of the store and set it up in a certain channel. She cleared her voice then spoke, "Oi, you damn thugs, listen to me! Sakakibara Satsuki is here selling chocolates! So, this store decided a promo; whoever buys a product of ours and either the two of us eat it will be receiving a kiss coming from her!"

"Eh?!" Satsuki whimpered while blushing.

All the men in the street, especially inside the kitchen, gasped upon hearing this.

"A kiss coming from Satsuki?" Toushiro's eyes widened upon hearing the sudden declaration.

"Kiss? Kiss from Otae-san?!" Isao smiled cheesily.

"Didn't you hear anything?!" Shinpachi retorted.

"K? Krispy Crème?" Gintoki thought.

"Are you deaf or what?!" Shinpachi scolded them.

All of the men dashed upon the store. All fighting for the chocolates to receive Satsuki's love. Satsuki couldn't describe the situation since it was a total riot in this store. Cracking a sweat, she was nervous about this, "K-Kagura-chan… Wha-What's this?!"

Kagura gave a thumbs up to her, "Since there are a few customers, I decided to use your popularity uh-huh!"

"Since when I am popular?! First of all, why am I going to do this?! This is embarrassing so stop it!" Satsuki hid her embarrassed face and decided to retreat. When Kagura notice this, she tied the poor girl in a chair. A teen age guy successfully went to the counter with his clothes tattered from the chaos. He reached his chocolate in the counter and paid for it. The boy gave it to Kagura and was about to eat it when a knife was tossed to his hand. The man lifted up his head and saw a furious Demon vice Commander.

"If you want to live more then get out of here…" Hijikata glared at the teen age guy. He was afraid of this, so he left the store. This process continued until Toushiro was worn out. Winding endlessly, finally the men were cleared out.

"As expected from Mayora, you didn't even let a single guy get close to Satsuki-chan, yes?" Kagura gulped another chocolate while gazing upon the raven haired man. Hijikata turned his back to her and started working again; it was very peaceful until someone declared.

"Ah. It's done. Guess, I'm going to give this to Nee-chan." Sougo deadpanned while wrapping the chocolate.

Hearing this made Toushiro stutter; he grabbed his sleeves, "No, you won't."

He gave him an angry expression. Sougo smirked sadistically, "Too bad Hijikata-san, you won't stop me," Sougo stated then kicked Hijikata in the hip. He started to exit the kitchen and there, he placed his chocolate in front of the counter. "This pl-"

He was interrupted when he saw a glaring Kagura over him. While giving her a smirk, Kagura dashed towards him and kicked him. He constantly blocked it and snatched the chocolate from the counter. They both exchange some blows as Satsuki struggled from the chair.

"Hey! Don't fight in the store!" Satsuki shouted.

"You hear Satsuki-chan, let's get our business outside, you sadist! I won't let her kiss you, uh-huh!" Kagura continued to kick Sougo but for him he always dodged it.

"Fine by me, stupid China!"

Toushiro sighed to this and thanked Kagura silently. After that, he came back to his work only to find out that one of them again was done making it.

"Yes! It's done!" Isao stated while bringing the chocolate up. He was teary-eyed that it was like his first home run in a baseball tournament.

Alarmed by this, Toushiro didn't hesitate to tap his shoulder, "W-Wait a moment K-Kondo-san! Why don't you wait until I finish the chocolate?"

"I'm sorry, Toushi! But Otae-san is waiting for me!" Isao apologized to him and sprinted out of the kitchen. Exiting the kitchen, he was about to give the chocolate to Satsuki when Otae arrived.

"Oh! Satsuki-san, here." Otae smiled.

"Before that, Shimura-san. Please untie me from here…" Satsuki cracked a smile to the brunette girl.

"Sure…" She untied her carefully. Finally, she was free from the ropes.

She rolled up her sleeves and cracked her fist, smiling, "Thank you Shimura-san! It's-"

"Otae-san, this is for you!" Isao jumped to Otae.

Of course, we knew it, the reaction of Otae. She changed her smile into an enraged one and kicked him in his face. Satsuki felt sorry about the lifeless Kondo on the ground.

"I'll be taking this, bye." Otae smiled again and left the store.

The atmosphere felt so awkward since it had been a long day for her. Sitting up freely, she let out a sigh and rested her hand under her chin. After the long wait, Kagura arrived with some dirt all over her clothes and face.

"What happened?" Satsuki arched a brow up.

Kagura laughed victoriously, "I won against the sadist because I took his chocolate!" She unwrapped the chocolate and ate it. She paused for a few seconds when her face started to get red.

"What's wrong?" Satsuki asked while eating a potato chip.

"I…"

"Huh?"

"I will kill that fucking sadist! I swear I will kill him! How dare he put some tabasco sauce in it, I'll kill him! Bring me some water!" Kagura charged into the bathroom with her tongue burning.

As for the remaining boys in the kitchen, they were busy making their chocolates. And again, there was a certain man who was done with his work. Apparently, it was Shinpachi. Wiping his sweat, he was about to head off when Hijikata stopped him. "Wait. Can you wait until I finished my chocolate?" Toushiro cracked a smile while pointing at the disgusting chocolate with a mayonnaise on top of it.

"No thanks." Shinpachi turned his back to him and started to walk. Until, he smashed Shinpachi's chocolate into pieces.

"Sorry my hand slipped…"

Shinpachi's jaw dropped to this and immediately, he shouted, "Hey! Wait a minute! Hijikata-san you just destroyed my gift for Satsuki-san!" Face palming himself, he exited the kitchen and went to the counter and ate a chip.

Again, the store was very gloomy until a bunch of guys from Satsuki's fan club came.

"We are here… to… taste Satsuki-sama's kiss!" They all stated in unison.

As Satsuki gave them disgusted look. Kagura came out of the bathroom, and cleared her voice, "For your information, Satsuki-chan will only get one kiss!"

Upon hearing this, the whole men cheered and fought for the chocolate. Toushiro noticed this and finished his chocolate soon after, glancing over Gintoki and Kotarou. His eyes widened when he saw a lot of chocolate boxes near Gintoki. The perm head wiped his sweat off and sighed, "All I have to do is to give it to her."

Hijikata smashed the chocolate into pieces saying 'Wait for me, damn it!'

Gintoki knew what Toushiro was up to; he smashed his chocolate with his feet. Just seeing this made Toushiro angry. He argued with Gintoki, "Just what the hell are you thinking?!"

Gintoki smirked sadistically, "Well, I've got some reserved ones… Ah! By the way, flat board said that she doesn't eat chocolates with Mayonnaise! Too bad for you!"

The two argued again as Kotarou and Elizabeth were sneaking out of the room. The idiots noticed this and immediately kicked Katsura out of the kitchen, sending him flying. Now it was Gintoki's chance, he tried to stand up but then Hijikata pulled his foot. Falling head first, he glared at the raven haired man.

"Shut up! Let go of my foot! I will definitely get the Krispy Crème!" Gintoki shouted as he continued to struggle.

"Krispy Crème? Just how deaf are you?! Who said that you'll get a Krispy Crème?!" He scolded back. Without noticing, Elizabeth was in the counter and Kagura gulped the chocolate. The two saw this when Kagura stated that Elizabeth is the winner…

Gintoki and Toushiro froze from this realization. Surprised by this, they didn't really expect that freaking mascot to beat them.

"Eli is the winner! Yay!" Kagura cheered.

The two idiotic samurai couldn't stand this. They both tapped the mascots head and gave him a german suplex.

"The Krispy Crème is mine!"

Hijikata and Gintoki continuously beat up the mascot. Punches, kicks and slaps were thrown at Elizabeth causing the whole crowd to join. The store was being wrecked by the chaos so Satsuki didn't have a chance to shut them up.

"All of you stop it!"

The store was a mess because of the ruckus made by Hijikata and Gintoki. The whole fan club apologized to the angry Satsuki and left. As for the men, Satsuki didn't let them leave because of this mess.

"Just what are you thinking, ruining this shop?!" Satsuki shouted.

The men were kneeling as Satsuki continuously scolded them.

"Why am I also here? It should only be Hijikata-san, Gin-san, Kondo-san, Okita-san, Elizabeth-san and Katsura-san…" Shinpachi murmured.

"This shop isn't ours at all! Get your cool already! Why did you cause a ruckus here?! Shinpachi, answer it." Satsuki pointed at Shinpachi.

Shinpachi stuttered; he doesn't know the answer at all. He tried recalling all the things and finally got an answer, "M-Maybe be-because of the thing K-Kagura-chan said… About the prize…"

Hearing this made Satsuki laugh hard, "Are you all idiots!? Of course I won't kiss anyone! Even if someone completely did the task, I wouldn't do it. Instead, I'll punch his face! But because of that racket we gained no money!"

All of the men stared at her dumbfounded, because they risked their lives for nothing. Suddenly, Gintoki stood up and gave Satsuki a chocolate. She stared at him with a confused look while holding the chocolate.

"Wait. What's this? Why are you giving me a chocolate?" Satsuki asked.

"It's obvious... Today is White Day right? Thank you for the chocolate…" Gintoki said.

Satsuki chuckled to this, "Heh, so all of you were making a chocolate in the kitchen…Seriously, it never crossed my mind that you'd give me chocolate return. I don't need any in return, last month was just my act of kindness."

"But, we felt sorry about that so… Happy White Day, Satsuki…" Toushiro said while giving the chocolate to her.

"Thank you for everything, Satsuki-san… Although, it was smashed into pieces by Hijikata-san… Happy White Day." Shinpachi also gave her the chocolate.

"That's right, Satsuki-dono. Here's my gift…" Kotarou and Elizabeth both gave their chocolates to her.

"Nee-chan. Sorry, but China ate my chocolate so here, I just bought one for you." Sougo eyed at Kagura as she gave out a tremendous aura to him.

"Even though Otae-san didn't accept my chocolate… Please accept mine." Isao gave it to her.

Satsuki smiled at them while thanking them. As she was thanking them, one by one they stepped backwards, Satsuki noticed it and let out a dark aura, "Hey. Where are you going? It doesn't mean that when you gave me chocolates I already forgive you! Come on let's go and clean this mess before that old geezer comes!"

They all sighed and responded in unison as they brought back the store into its old one.

* * *

**That's for my short white day special! Hoho. I really like the Gintama boys suffer, I wonder that… *smirks* Anyway thank you for the following people:**

**Ro: Thank you for reviewing! I didn't thanked you at my last chapter so I'll thank you here.**

**Kintoki Kin: Thank you for reviewing and well, I felt sorry for Toushiro also (?)**

**Savage Kill: Hmmm. Maybe 2:00 AM? Hahaha. I am a sadist that's why! Anyways, thank you for reviewing.**

**Yannnnnie-chan: Thank you for reviewing and… wait for the next chapter with patience :P**

**-Chii.**


	13. Chapter 13: Reminiscing about the past

**This will be a long chapter. Enjoy.**

**Beta-read by AL19**

* * *

Chapter 13: Reminiscing about your past cannot be good as you have expected.

"Tosshi… You know, you can take the day off since you've worked enough! Since it was your birthday!"

Kondo-san offered. At first, I didn't want to take it since there was so much paperwork filling up my desks. But he kept pestering me to go and I decided to take it.

But…

It sucked that it was raining now. The sun was up a while ago, but look at this now. Rain droplets continued to fall as I gave out a grumpy look. I rested upon a tree, I didn't bring an umbrella. So now, what should I do? I'll just wait until the rain stops. Glancing over the tree, I noticed something. There was something that was carved in it. I observed it very deeply.

**_'A-tan and Toushiro forever!'_**

Those were the words carved in this tree. Now, I remembered, this tree was our hideout when we were kids. Under this tree, when it was spring, it sprang up Sakura petals. Together with her we'd enjoy this scenery. I took out a cigarette, positioned between my lips and lit it out as I continue to reminisce my childhood with her…

**_With Sakakibara Satsuki…_**

**_No…_**

**_Avril Heatherfilla…_**

* * *

It was when I was 9 years old. When I heard the news that the Heatherfilla family would present their daughter, Avril Heatherfilla. Rumors said that she had a stunning beauty that all men could fall in love.

"Is it really real?" I began to wonder. They said it was real. So I accepted this challenge and went to see this young princess. If I wouldn't be captivated by her, then it'd be my win.

That day came and the guards never let me in. So, I decided to sneak upon a gate where the guards wouldn't see me. I was a tactician, that's why. I climbed over the gate slowly. I was sweating really hard. Hopefully to see that girl; I wouldn't ever give up to see that girl no matter what! I was already in the peak of the gate when someone shouted at me.

"Oi! What are you doing in there, brat?"

I rapidly faced the girl. My eyes widened when I saw her; she was beautiful. I could feel myself heating up. Because of this my hand slipped and I fell straight into the bushes. There were leaves in my hair. Noticing this, I immediately brushed it off and gazed upon her.

She was really beautiful but the problem was that she was wearing a t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. Her appearance was like this; she had short azure hair with a pair of scarlet eyes. But, her beauty was such waste, since she looked like a boyish girl.

"Just what are you doing? Climbing the gate… Are you a robber?" She raised up a brow as I began to stand.

"I am not a robber!" I declined, "By the way, who are you?"

"Huh? Why am I going to give you my name? You're a complete stranger!" She pointed her index finger at me and I felt my back shiver.

"I will tell you my name so you tell yours. I am Hijikata Toushiro! Please be my friend." I introduced myself and offered my hand to her.

Her eyes widened at my offer. I didn't know why but she was…. Shocked? I was wondering about her sudden change of expression. Furthermore, she was blushing! I couldn't describe this feeling; she was cute. Get it?! She was very cute. But that was an only a matter of seconds when her expression changed…

"M-My name? Erm..." She was really nervous now. Glancing left to right, I couldn't get this girl...

"M-Micah will do... I would like to be your friend, Hijikata-kun…" She smiled at me.

Oh man! What was this feeling? She was an angel! An angel made from heaven! It felt like my cheeks were burning! I couldn't hide this!

She shook my hand and smiled again, "Now, what should we do? Hmmm. First, let's race up to that hill! Let's see who will win! The loser will treat the winner a soft drink!"

My expression changed from embarrassed to shocked... Was this really a girl? Did girl loves to race up to that hill and make bets? Fine... I'll just do this… I knew that I'd always win... Well, she was a girl, so she wasn't a problem at all.

"One, two, and three… Start!" After she said those words she dashed out on me.

"What's with this girl? She is fast! Is she really a girl?!" I mumbled under my breath as I raced up to her. Hoping to catch up, but it seemed that it wouldn't really come true; she sped up. What was with Micah?!

It was dawn already, but I manage to climb up the cliff. I was sweating hard and was also very tired. As soon as I reached the hill, I immediately lied down on the grassy field. Panting like it'd never end, she faced me from above while smiling. That made me blush hard and I hid my embarrassed face, "W-What?"

Micah held out a peace sign, "I won. Buy me a soft drink!"

"Jeez, Micah. I'm really panting here! While you are there relaxing yourself, are you a monster or what?" I sat in front of her.

"Ehehehe…" She chuckled and stood up. Touching the trunk of the tree, she decided on something, "Hijikata-kun, this will be our meeting place! Remember it! I will be going home so just bring my soft drink tomorrow!" She smiled gently and left me on the cliff alone.

"Man, she is really cute, even though she is a barbaric girl... Erm. Wait! I was forgetting something… I didn't see Avril Heatherfilla today! Damn it! I failed and I lost!" I complained.

We always met up by that tree and do fun things together… Until, I decided to visit her school. It was very big...I wonder what kind of family she had? I sneaked on the gate and heard something hideous.

"What's with that girl acting so great? So what if she got high grades!"

"I can't get enough of her! I did make her my friend; hopefully, my grades will go high!"

"She is rich, right?"

"Yeah, that's also the reason why I made her my friend."

As those words rang upon my ears, I felt anger surround me. But then, I noticed a familiar figure hiding in a wall. My eyes widened by this as I saw her with a long face. She wasn't crying; instead, her face was very emotionless. I watched as she pick up a stone and threw it to the people who are gossiping about her.

"Fuck you bitches! So your true colors went out! Like I care for all of you! I never treated you like friends! Fuck you!" She shouted with all of her might and left, running as fast as she could. Noticing this, I climbed down the gate and immediately followed her.

There I waited by the tree where we'd will meet. I was kind of worried about her since it must've hurt, being betrayed by your friends. After a few minutes, she arrived with a cute kimono and a red ribbon tied around her head. She was panting really hard. I felt my cheeks started to burn when I saw her. Really, the tomboy princess became a real princess?!

"W-What do you think H-Hijikata-kun?!"

Blood rushed over my nose, damn it! She was very cute! I coughed hard as I felt blood dripping from my nose.

She rushed over me, "O-Oi! Are you okay?!"

I held out a thumbs up to her while wiping my bloody nose.

"Fine! Let's play hide and seek!" She smiled with a peace sign to me. I instantly followed her request and played rock-paper-scissors with her. Thinking about the incident a while ago, did she wanted to forget it by playing with me or was she playing with me because she was sad about that. Ahh! I couldn't get this; I decided to ask her on about the incident.

"Micah, are you sad about the incident a while ago?" I asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at me. I was ready about the result.

As I sweated hard, she stared at me, dumbfounded. It took her a few seconds to respond. Well, it wasn't a response! Moreover, she laughed at me! Jeez, what's with this girl?

"What incident?"

I flinched when hearing that, "A-About those girls in your school..."

"Like I will be sad about that! I am used to it! I am always being betrayed by others so it is okay!" She answered.

Seemed like her life was a mess. People get along with her because of her popularity; they didn't care about the bond they shared. I continued to play rock-paper-scissors to her until it was decided. She'd be 'it' and I'd be the one to hide.

"Arrrgh! Damn it!" She cursed under her breath and started to count.

I ran as fast as I could, finding a place where I could hide. Hearing her complain like forever made me thought that she really was a barbaric girl. I continued to run as I glanced over the whole place. There, I saw an abandoned building. I smirked like an idiot and hid there.

"Now you won't find me, barbaric princess!"

I climbed upon the highest part of the building and rested there. Grinning like an idiot, I knew she wouldn't ever find me in this place! I laughed harder, then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hijikata-kun, found ya!"

I was surprised by this and didn't notice that I stepped the wrong way. I fell slowly off of the building while screaming like hell!

"Toushiro!" She screamed my name while holding my hand. Soon, she threw me back in the building. Causing her to fall instead of me. I was shocked by this and hurriedly climb down the building hoping to catch her. Still, I could see her fall right in front of me. I failed as a man because I let a girl save me! It should be me!

When I reached the lower part of the building, there, I saw her lying on the ground with white flowers. I was panting hard; thank goodness! She wasn't in a difficult situation! I rushed over her and saw something horrible.

Her eyes were widened and was teary eyed. Like, she was traumatized by this. Damn it! I sat over her and started to punch the ground. While I was punching the ground, my body was drawn nearer to her. When I noticed this, she hugged me. I was surprised by this and blushed harder. Stuttering, she tightened her grip on me.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" She whispered softly. I felt my face burn. At the same time, her hug was warm, like a bear.

She retreated her hands over me and I said, "Done already? Damn it!"

She grinned lightly while scratching the back of her head, "Erm. Sorry for calling your first name, Hijikata-kun…"

I liked to hear my first name being called by her… I wanted to hear it again….

Without realizing, I stated those words to her, "No! It's alright… Call me by my first name! Call me Toushiro!"

Just, what did I just say to her?! She was really surprised by this. Please dig a hole for me! I want to hide my face under the sand!

"Is it really okay… To trust me like that? I mean… I… lied to you…you know…" She said with a long face.

"What? Lie? I don't get what you're saying but… Each and every one of us has a dark side, you cannot help but lie to others. People might reject you but as for me, I won't ever! Because I am your friend and I always will be!" I blurted out. Wait, What? Did I just say something cool?!

She exhaled deeply and blurted something, "The truth is… Micah's not my real name. In fact, I lied about my name. I was known for doing these kind of things; lying about my name. It's because I want know if they're my true friends. So, I won't hesitate, I am not Micah or the tomboy princess that the town speaks off…_**I am Avril Heatherfilla!**_"

This declaration made me surprised. A while ago, I already failed the challenge. I didn't know or even expect that one day I'd be friends with the famous heir of the Heatherfilla family. But I realized one thing…

"No matter what kind of person you are… You may be the princess of the world… The poorest girl in this world… A geek…. The tomboy princess… I will always be your friend… A-tan…" I said. Wait, did I just call her A-tan? What kind of sorcery was this?!

I was very embarrassed, calling her that nickname… I knew that my cheeks were going to blow, but she just laughed at me. Stop it, please!

"Who'd call me a lame nickname?! Ahahahaha. Sorry I can't stop laughing!" She laughed her gut out, but for me, it was really embarrassing. Finally, she stopped teasing me, and continued, "Thank you! Let's race who will be first in that tree!"

After saying those words, she dashed out of the place, leaving me alone.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I exclaimed as I followed her.

Again, Avril was the first one to reach the tree and, as expected, I lost. It was dawn when I reached the hill. Seriously, she was really fast. Panting hard as hell, she offered her hand to me. Of course, I accepted it and stood up.

_**"Toushiro! If you're sad, look at the sky. Whether it's raining cats and dogs, a burning meteor striking, even if the volcano erupts, even the world ends. I'll definitely come and pull you out from this cruel world. It's a promise!"**_ She held her fist towards me. I sighed and bumped fist with her.

"Yeah. It's a promise."

"You know, this tree sprang cherry blossoms. That's why I chose this place to be our meeting place! Ah! Let's carve our names here proving that we own this one!" She offered. I gave her a nod and we both carved our names in the tree.

_**'A-tan and Toushiro forever'**_

When we had that promise, I felt that our relationship was growing. I also learned a few things about her like she didn't know how to bake, she had a good singing voice but sucks at instruments; lastly she was really a good person.

One day, it was my birthday, May 5. As expected, I was here in the tree waiting for her class to over. The sky grew darker and I felt lonely. I remembered the promise we made a few days ago. Man, this sucked... I was in deep thoughts when someone spoke up.

"Man, are you already lonely?"

As I heard that voice, I knew it was her. I glanced upon the tree and saw her there with her legs hooked in the branch. _'Is she really a girl?!'_ I thought as I mesmerized this scene. She was in her skirt, but climbed the tree and her position was in an upside down one. Face palming to this, she landed on her two feet.

"O-Oi. Your classes are still going right? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She held out a peace sign, "I tell you, right. When you are feeling sad, I will be always here with you. No matter what the condition is. Ah! By the way, I skipped classes!"

"Ehhhhhh?!" I was shocked by this. Really, did she skipped classes in order to see me?!

"Oh! By the way, Happy Birthday Toushiro! I have present to you! Here." She handed a piece of paper to me.

To my surprise, I jumped out of happiness. She gave me a scholarship in a certain school. Yes! I could study now. I was really happy.

"Do you like it?" She grinned.

"Of course!"

This was the best birthday present ever. She never failed to give me happiness. I never expected this to happen but… One time, there was an incident. I was waiting in the usual spot. A few hours had past, but she hadn't arrived yet. I began to wonder that maybe there was something happening to her, so I decided to visit her school. There, I saw A-tan fighting with some boys and girls.

"It is true! You're becoming friends with that beggar! Just how-"

That girl didn't have the chance to speak when A-tan punched her in the face. Many people were cheering, but at the same time, trying to stop it.

"So what?! Don't mess with other people!" She shouted at her, trying to struggle from the kid's arms. I saw her agitated face and I knew it was rare for her, since I knew she was always smiling like a sun. But today wasn't the same, she was like a devil…

"It is obvious! He became your friend because he is after your popularity and money!"

"Just what the heck do you know about me?! Just what fuckin' hell do you know about Toushiro!? Answer me, you bitch! Don't act like you know me! Don't pretend to be my friend when you don't actually care about me!" Again, another punch was received by that girl. My eyes widened from this, she wasn't just bickering for herself… But she was fighting for me, for the sake of our friendship.

I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to just stand here and do nothing. I didn't want to be the burden. I didn't want the guy who needs protection from A-tan. I clenched my fist, and decided to jump into the battle.

"I didn't become friends with her because of her popularity or money… Rather, I don't really care about those. Don't ever question our friendship… Let's go.." I dragged A-tan out of this mess and we ran as fast as we could.

We reached the tree; there, we rested while panting. I turned around and scolded her, "What are you doing?! Fighting with those guys because of me…"

She smiled at me, "Well, it can't be helped since… They said some bad stuff about you…"

Hearing this made me feel warm inside. She'd always fight for me, even though she knew that she could be hurt… I…wanted to protect her..

* * *

**July 2.**

We met in the same spot where we usually hang out. This time, this day was special because it was A-tan's birthday. Today, she invited me to their house; it was my first time. When I reached their house all I could say was 'Wow!' because their mansion was big...as in very big!

"Look! Mother! Father! He is my best friend!" A-tan pointed at me.

I was very nervous to this and immediately bowed, "H-Hi! I am H-Hijikata Toushiro!"

"No need for formalities… I am Vachel... The father of Avril." Vachel-san introduced himself.

"I am Rilliah… The mother of Avril. By the way, thank you for taking care of her!" Rilliah-san said with a smile.

"Ahh! Toushiro! How about school?!" A-tan reminded me.

"Ah! I am late!" I stuttered.

"Toushiro! 8:00 pm in my house okay?"

"Yeah!" Then, I bid a farewell. I dashed out of the mansion.

* * *

**12:05 pm.**

"Damn that teacher! He didn't even wake me up! I'm already late! Moreover it's already July 3rd!" I cursed under my breath as I to ran. Finally, I was getting nearer until I saw something horrible. The mansion was completely ruined. I was shocked by this and was worried about A-tan's condition. Running past the gate, I saw something terrible. Blood was all around the place; corpses were around the mansion. There, I saw A-tan lying with her parents, covered with blood. I hurriedly tried to rescue A-tan but failed… She was frozen by this shock and she couldn't move. I felt sorry for her…

The next day, the whole village were talking about this 'Vendetta'. They said that this Vendetta destroyed and killed many people including the parents of Avril. Hearing this made me surprised. I didn't hesitate to go to our meeting place.

I was panting very hard when I saw her in the tree…crying… It hurt to see her like this… The usual A-tan would greet me with a tomboyish tone. Now, she was crying. I walked towards her.

"Stop… Don't come here… please… don't look…" She said, her voice shaking.

I couldn't take this anymore; I continued to walk. I held her wrist and pull her towards me. That's when, I realized that I was doing this humiliating thing and was about to retreat my hands over her. But, she tightened her grasp all over me and cried silently.

Later at night, A-tan explained all of this. She said that it was 11:59 pm when all clocks stopped. They wondered, why did the clock stopped exactly 11:59? A matter of seconds past, the wall and the ground began to shake. All of the things around them were falling; her parents saw an unfamiliar figure. The two went outside only to find out that the unfamiliar figure was none other than Vendetta. With her stunning crimson eyes and her hands soaked with blood. She didn't hesitate to charge over her father. Her father protected her, causing him to be killed. So her mother had no choice but to seal Vendetta in a cross-shaped necklace. Rilliah-san was a great onymoji; she could seal different kinds of monsters. But this one was a tough one since it costed her life to seal this great Vampire. But before she could seal her, Vendetta killed a lot of villagers and people around her just to protect A-tan.

I was walking A-tan home when she said something.

"Toushiro, can you stop calling me by my first name? Rather, call me Micah…"

I felt very confused by this and asked, "W-Why?"

"Because you could be involved by this mess, now that Vendetta was sealed to me. Maybe, many people will find me, and catch me for this. In order to do that, please act like a stranger towards me. Rather, I am cutting our relationship as friends… I want you to distance yourself to me… In case that I get caught… I will continue to change my name so that the people around me won't get hurt… So, in case that I get to see you in the near future… Please don't call me Avril…"

Hearing these words, it felt like my world shuttered. I couldn't believe what was happening. Tightening my fist, I answered, "No… I won't ever do that… I will protect you so-"

I was interrupted when A-tan pushed me to the side. She received a bullet coming from a certain man in a black suit.

"Avril!" I stood up and rushed towards her. She was hit in the shoulder and it was bleeding like hell. Her t-shirt were already covered by blood. I didn't know what to do, because we were already surrounded by the men.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath as I gazed at her. Glancing all over the place, I couldn't find any way to save her. Thinking about this, A-tan stood up while holding her wound.

"W-What do you want?" She said.

One of the men grinned and stated, "Come with us, Avril Heatherfilla… No… Vendetta."

A-tan grabbed my wrist and ran as fast as she could, but she failed when another bullet stroked her leg. Causing her to stumble with me, the men surrounded us and held me back. Two of the men started to carry her. As I continued to struggle and shout out her name, the men pressed and fired a gun at my shoulder. Damn it! It hurt!

"Toushiro!" She shouted my name as she continued to struggle in that man's grip.

The men continued to beat me up and I felt like my vision was fading… I couldn't even reach her… Just then, I noticed something in Avril. Something was wrong in her eyes… Was she crying blood?

She removed the cross from the necklace and told me, _**"Run."**_

And there… I saw a horrible sight that I couldn't erase from my memories… I saw Vendetta for the first time… _Killing people…._

The next thing I knew, I woke up in an unfamiliar white room. Tamagoro-san said that I didn't wake up for days; they found me under a….cherry blossom tree... I started to ask where Avril was, but they didn't answer me… Again… I failed again to protect her… I failed again… She saved me again...

Few days past, I was discharge in the hospital. Every day, I went to the tree wherein we always meet. As expected, the tomboy princess who was waiting for me were gone. The one who is willing to skip classes in order to see me were gone. The one who is there to play hide and seek with me and the one who is always first in terms of racing in here.. She is gone… Avril is gone…

_"I am always waiting for you. Always remembering the promise we make with each other… Please hurry and come back... I kept looking at the sky, but you weren't there… I'm becoming lonely so hurry up and get here…"_

* * *

The rain hadn't stop and my cigarette was at its limit..

I tried to recall the promise we made to each other, "If you're sad, look at the sky. Whether it's raining cats and dogs, a burning meteor striking, even if the volcano erupts, even the world ends. I would—"

I was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Definitely come and pull you out from this cruel world. It's a promise!" Satsuki held out a grin and thumbs up.

As for me, I was pretty shocked about this. My cigarette fell on the ground.

"You remembered the promise correctly! As expected from the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi!" Satsuki cheered.

I couldn't help but blurt out, "A…Avril."

Hearing this alarmed her; she replied, "Hey! Don't say my name out loud! What if someone heard it?! By the way, Happy Birthday Toushiro! I do have money today, because that idiot perm head paid me a lot! Man, it's too easy to beat that guy! Where do you want to go today? What do you want to do today? It's definitely my treat today!"

I lit another cigarette and smiled, "Then... I want you to be with me this whole day…. Avril."

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me by my whole name! Come on, let's go. I'll let you share my umbrella so go under it already!" She replied.

I went under her umbrella and we began walking in the wet road. Spending time with her made me really happy. It was really one of the best birthday ever…

* * *

**This must be a birthday fic for Toushiro! But I didn't made it in time, *cries a river* I'm sorry that this chapter is very long. That's it! Sakakibara Satsuki's true identity is Avril Heatherilla which is the daughter of Vachel and Rilliah Heatherfilla. Who is the owner of some business and currently known world-wide. So, Satsuki is a rich kid but chose to work in the Yorozuya, huh.. I wonder about that. So that's the past between them, seriously had a hard time thinking about this. By the way, I really appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows! Look forward for the next chapter as a new arc will come! Hoho. Thank you for the support!**


	14. Chapter 14: Being caught by the enemies

Chapter 14: Being caught by enemies isn't a good idea at all.

**BETA READ BY AL19**

* * *

"Man, it's raining again…" Gintoki grumbled while looking outside the window. Rain drops continued to pour all over Edo and the Yorozuya hadn't received a job these days. Gintoki sat in his rotating chair while reading his jump. "Man, today is troublesome. Rain is too troublesome. Shinpachi is too troublesome…"

"Don't include me in your complaints!" Shinpachi shouted.

The Yorozuya headquarters were currently experiencing a gloomy atmosphere due to the heavy rain. Ketsuno Ana reported that it'd last a few days before the rain would stop. They didn't received any jobs for the past few days and now they were suffering from hunger.

"Come on, cheer up guys… Soon, we will have a job, so don't worry." Shinpachi cheered.

But the trio just ignored him and continued mourning about this. Shinpachi couldn't take it anymore, so he cheered again, "Soon… I-Independence day will be over, so stop this gloomy atmosphere!"

"Shut up, Glasses…" Kagura retorted.

That made Shinpachi blow up, "Hey! Stop it! Why are you always mocking about my glasses?! And glasses isn't my name at all!"

Ding. Dong.

"Open it, Glasses. That's your only use so hurry up and open it..." Kagura mocked him.

"Shut up will you?! What do you even mean by that?!" Shinpachi yelped and headed for the front door.

Sliding the door open, he witnessed a chest length pink haired girl. This girl was so cute, that Shinpachi began to blush. There were sparkles and flowers all around her. She was wet from the rain; Shinpachi didn't hesitate to let her in.

"Gin-san we have a-"

He was interrupted when Satsuki pointed her katana at him, "Who are you?"

"Umm. Satsuki-san, I-It's Shi—"

"I'm not asking you! That girl… Who are you?!" Satsuki pointed the blade at the pink-haired lady.

Scared about this, the girl hid behind Shinpachi, "I-I'm a customer."

"C-Calm down, Satsuki-san… We will lose a customer if you do that!" Shinpachi warned her.

Satsuki put down her katana, giving the girl a scary look, "Are you really sure that you came as a customer?"

"Y-Yes." The girl replied. They both past by Satsuki as she glared at the girl endlessly. Sighing to this, she returned to the couch with Kagura and Gintoki.

The girl cleared her throat and introduced herself, "I am Sayuri Isumi…"

Satsuki noticed band aids all over her hand. Confused, she asked her, "What's that band aids for?"

"Lately, I was sewing some dresses.. Well, I love sewing so it always pricks my hand." Isumi answered.

"Are you fond of cooking or baking?" Satsuki questioned.

"No… I'm not fond of it... I cannot even cook nor bake!" Isumi replied.

As the discussion got deep, Shinpachi handed a cup of tea to her, "Here's your tea."

Isumi took a sip and started discussing the job, "I need you to return my lost necklace… It was a gift from my mom and dad. But someone stole it and put it in a nearby ship. So I need you to return it to me. I spotted suspicious ships… I-"

But before she could continue her sentence, a loud lightning crashed, causing them to have a black out.

"A black out? Wait here and I'll check the power source... Gin-san, Kagura-chan and Satsuki-san, don't do anything ridiculous!" Shinpachi warned and exited with a candle.

"Ne! Pink-haired bitch! Are you a lefty?" Kagura asked.

"That's rude, calling me a pink haired bitch… I always use my right hand." Isumi chuckled.

"Hey! How much money will you offer us?" Gintoki asked.

"How about 500,000¥?" Isumi smiled.

Hearing the proposal, the duo didn't hesitate; they bowed to her.

"Master, I won't fail this mission." Kagura stated.

"I will bring back that necklace, no matter what." Gintoki stated as well.

Still, Satsuki wasn't satisfied by this. She thought that this girl was hiding something, which could harm them. Finally, the light returned, but the rain didn't stop. So the Yorozuya decided to let Isumi stay for now.

"Man… Independence Day is sure rough… Shinpachi, cook some food already!" Gintoki ordered.

"Could you wait?!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Shinpachi is too slow! Hurry up, you bastard!" Kagura grumbled.

"Don't call me bastard!" Shinpachi yelled back.

Finally, he was done preparing the food. Putting it n the coffee table, the four, plus Isami, gathered.

"My... My... That was a salt water fish, wasn't it?" Isumi pointed out.

"Y-Yeah." Shinpachi nodded.

They all clasped their hands together and started to dig into the food. It was really noisy since Kagura was snatching all of the food from the others' plate. That made the other people angry and wrestle with her.

"Ummm. Shimura-kun, I think you should deep the fish in soy sauce more so that it can taste better." Isumi recommended.

Shinpachi nodded for that recommendation and continued eating. At last, they were done; Isumi illustrated the two ships she saw.

"Give me white paper and a marker, please." Isumi demanded.

Shinpachi handed a piece of paper and a marker to her. She started drawing; using her left hand. Satsuki felt suspicious towards her. After that, Isumi gave the 2 pieces of paper to Gintoki and Satsuki.

"Now... In order to find it easily, you should split into two groups. Use rock-paper-scissors to do that!" Isumi cheered.

It was evening and the moon shined bright over the Kabukichou district. The rain had stopped, so it was a perfect opportunity to do their assigned tasked. The pairs were decided also, Gintoki would go with Kagura, while Shinpachi would go with Satsuki.

Both parties went their separate way. Isumi cheered at them. As the pairs were gone, Isumi chuckled evilly, "Heh…"

* * *

**Shinpachi's POV**

Satsuki-san and I were walking endlessly. Like we just kept walking in the same road. At the same time, there was complete silence. Satsuki-san was acting strange today when she saw Sayuri-san. I didn't know, but something was bugging her. I stared at her endlessly, trying to solve this mystery when Satsuki-san spoke up.

"What?"

"Uhh... Err. Satsuki-san, you seem to act strange today. What happened?" I blurted out.

We stopped on our tracks and she faced me with a serious look.

"Look, Shinpachi. I don't trust that girl… She told five lies to us…" Satsuki-san stated.

When she said that, I frowned at her. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Plus, Satsuki-san really counted those lies? Really, she was amazing.

"Umm. What are you saying? She did give us a job so we should be—" I was interrupted when she reasoned out.

"She didn't give us a job. She gave us a trap. I don't know whom she would like to get among us. I will tell you the four lies. First, she isn't Sayuri Isumi. She was faking her appearance and, at the same time, her name. I saw her red strings under her pink wig. Second, she said that she didn't know how to cook nor bake. But she did advice you about that salt fish. Moreover, she knew that it was salt fish without even tasting it. Third, she said that she uses her right hand, always. But why did she used her left hand in drawing this map. Fourth, this job. Haven't you notice? The maps were completely off. Why in a ship? Why would the necklace be in the ship? Unless, she said that the necklace was being traded in the ship. Fifth, how did she know about your surname? It's very acceptable that she called you 'Shinpachi', or she will reason out that she heard your surname in the whole town. But she didn't say it; she is obviously a liar." Satsuki-san explained all of it.

I was surprised by this. She completely observed Sayuri-san. Moreover, she knew that she was lying. But I couldn't understand why she set a trap for us. Maybe, Satsuki-san was right… Maybe the four of us were being targeted, but why?

"Um. Satsuki-san, if you knew that it was a trap in the beginning… Why would you go in—Wait! You must be thinking that…" I stuttered.

"Yeah, we will be sneaking in that ship. But I'm going to remind you, if something goes off when we sneak into that ship, please run." Satsuki said with a serious tone and walked out, leaving me in deep thoughts.

"Why tell me to run? Why? Maybe—" I thought as I dashed in front of her. Looking upon her red eyes, I stated, "Satsuki-san… You're like my sister and Gin-san is like my brother… Both doing your best on protecting us and never failing to let us smile. You're just like Gin-san, when trouble comes… He didn't hesitate to protect us even though we knew it was too dangerous. So… Don't ever tell me that when trouble times comes, I won't be able to protect you."

She gave out a loud laugh. Making me feel embarrasssed, after all that lecture…

She ruffled her hair and sighed, "Don't stare at me like that… Just like you said, I am like your sister. Big sisters always protect little brothers, right?"

After saying those words, she walked out again. I started to feel that she was like Gin-san. Running off like that and the next thing we knew, he already saved us without us knowing… Always thinking of us…

"Satsuki-san, please tell me…"

She turned around to face me, "Huh?"

"What would be the signs when Vendetta took over you?" I asked that terrible question, knowing that she didn't want to talk about that, but still… I wanted to protect her…

She chuckled again.

"Come on! I'm being serious here! Stop laughing already!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Fine, I will tell you... When I started to cry blood, that was the very first transformation of Vendetta. However, when I started to cry black ones… Either the two of them, please just run. Because not even Toushiro could stopped me. No one can stop me… Come on let's go! We will be sneaking on that ship!" She pointed at a ship in the arbor.

I glanced upon the said ship, but still.. I kept on wondering, 'Why is she always telling us to run away?!' But, Hijikata-san saw that side... And he couldn't even save her… I ruffled my hair, knowing that I should clear these words out of my head. Now I've calmed down. For now, I needed to focus on protecting Satsuki-san.

The two of us sneaked onto the ship. It was very tiresome, but I couldn't believe that Satsuki-san was really used to this. She climbed like a monkey on the ship. As for me, I didn't know what to do here! Finally, we were able to sneak upon the said ship. Currently, we were in a certain dark space and it was really congested here. Satsuki-san crawled slowly as I manage to keep up with her. After that, we slid down and saw the deck.

"Finally, we are here, Satsu—" I was stopped when Satsuki-san pushed me to the side.

"Wait! Satsuki-san, it-" My eyes widened when I saw Satsuki-san dodge the bullets, using her katana.

"Really? An intruder now? As expected from her…" A blonde girl with a pink outfit was revealed under the moonlight. When I saw this, I knew already what ship we have sneaked in…

**_It was the Kihetai._**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

When they slid down the pipe, they finally reached the deck. Just then, Satsuki feel a presence behind their backs. So she didn't hesitate to push Shinpachi, unsheathe her katana and block it. Under the moonlight, there, Satsuki saw another blonde woman. Totally, she was the exact bitch that Satsuki really hated. Blonde girl, wearing pink skirt and tube and boots. She knew that the battle was awaiting. So she unsheathed another katana and held it in her hand.

"You know what, I hate plain girls like you." Matako pointed her gun to her.

"I see… I'm not asking your opinion, though. But, I hate blonde bitches who wears tube, skirts and boots…" After Satsuki said those words, Matako instantly fired her gun to Satsuki, but she constantly dodged it.

"Dance…" She said the word as she began on firing bullets at her. Obviously, she continued dodging, and she jumped in the air.

"You're wide open, girl!" She shouted at her and continued to fire, but Satsuki just slashed it, using her katanas. Immediately, she landed, about to pierce her. Her ribbon fell because of the bullets and now she was really pissed.

Satsuki pinned her down with her katana, piercing her left cheek. Satsuki smile grotesquely to her, "You know what…. I don't even know how to dance, so how will I? Also… You even destroyed my ribbon! My hair is getting in my way, you bitch!"

Shinpachi went closer to them as Satsuki demanded, "Now tell me, who was that girl you sent? What is your objective?

She smirked at Satsuki, "Like hell I'll tell you... Senpai!"

The spotlight was turned to the trio. Satsuki knew that this was really dangerous. As they could see, there were several men surrounding them with katanas. Without noticing, Matako counterattacked by kicking her in the chin. After that, she somersaulted and fired her gun.

Because of this, Satsuki needed to push Shinpachi out of the way, and roll to the nearest hiding spot.

"Satsuki-san, this is bad! This ship that we sneaked in belongs to the Kihetai!" Shinpachi stuttered.

"Ehhhh? What is Kihetai?" Satsuki innocently asked.

"What kind of brain do you have?!" Shinpachi cried.

Again, there were bullets being launched at them. Satsuki found this to be hard. Clicking her tongue, she ordered Shinpachi to leave, and say it to Gintoki. But Shinpachi refused to leave her.

Sighing, Satsuki tossed her katana to him and said, "Well, if you don't want to leave then I'll just make you leave. For the meantime, you need to fight. Use that katana."

After saying that, she jumped over, and dashed over the crowd. Without her katana because it broke when she pierced Matako, she fought with her fists and continued.

As for Shinpachi, he held the katana and fought also. The men were no use for them since they were strong. Matako knew that their forces were beginning to fall, so she focused her gun to Shinpachi's knee and fired.

As for Shinpachi, he didn't know that he was being targeted. So, Satsuki made a move and kicked him out.

"Wait! Satsu—" His eyes widened when he saw that Satsuki received the bullet. Her knee was now bleeding lot, so he didn't hesitate to approach her.

"Shinpachi…" Grabbing a random sword, she slashed the group of men behind them, "I told you to leave and say this situation to Gintoki, right?!"

"I won't leave, Satsuki-san. No matter how many times you tell me, I won't leave!" Shinpachi screamed.

Suddenly, a random voice was heard all over the deck. Hearing this voice made Satsuki scared and angry. She knew that this was the worst situation she'd ever been in. Gazing above, there she saw an old enemy. Blue hair with crimson psychotic eyes and that large grin on his face.

"Yo. Satsuki-chan. It's pleasure to meet you..." Alsiel grinned widely, seeing Satsuki's surprised face.

"Why are you here?!" Satsuki hissed.

"My… My… You should be worried first about your companion…" He teased while snapping his fingers.

Satsuki immediately faced Shinpachi, "Shinpachi!" There, she saw Shinpachi lying unconscious. Clenching her fist, "You bullshit!"

She was about to approach the unconscious boy when someone stabbed her at the back. Blood continued to trickle from her left side as she faced the one who stabbed her slowly.

"Okay, that's enough, I daresay." A teal-haired guy with headphones and glasses stood there.

Satsuki grinned at him, "Not bad."

* * *

"Gin-chan! Why did we fail to get that necklace?!" Kagura asked while stomping the ground.

"It's because of your stupidness! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't barge in and get that necklace!" Gintoki snarled.

"But… The men there said that there's no necklace there! Or maybe, Shinpachi and Satsuki-chan were the ones who got it! Damn them, getting the glory all by themselves!" Kagura clicked her tongue.

"I wonder about that…"

"Huh? Gin-chan, getting historical aren't you, uh-huh!" Kagura teased.

"It's hysterical! You know!" Gintoki shouted back and gazed upon the full moon.

* * *

**Yehey! Another arc made from me. Ohhh. Shinpachi and Satsuki were in trouble! Let's just hope that Gintoki and Kagura went to save them. Anyway, who is that mysterious girl? Wait for my next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! Hoping for your continuous support!**

**-Chii.**


	15. Chapter 15: Its good worrying about

Chapter 15: Its good worrying about others but it can cause terrible things also

**BETA READ BY AL19**

* * *

It had been a day, but Satsuki and Shinpachi hadn't returned to the Yorozuya. The retorting glasses and the nagging woman were both gone. The Yorozuya became gloomier because of this atmosphere. If you would include the rain outside, the atmosphere here was really dead. Gintoki was reading his JUMP - as usual - and as for Kagura, she couldn't help but feel worried about the two.

"Gin-chan…Satsuki-chan didn't come home today…Also, Shinpachi didn't come today… I think we need to find them." Kagura said.

Gintoki dug his nose and replied, "Maybe they were stuck in the toilet so they both couldn't come.. Let them be!"

"Gin-chan, you don't even worry about your wife and glasses!" Kagura scolded.

"Who the heck is my wife?! Also, I don't wear glasses, idiot!" Gintoki retorted.

"Gin-san, this is bad!" Otae reported, coming out of nowhere.

"Hey! Don't go and barge in others houses!" Gintoki angrily said.

But Otae completely ignored the complaining Gintoki and proceeded, "Shin-chan didn't come home! He didn't even say it to me? Is he here?"

"Anego, Satsuki-chan and Shinpachi weren't here also..." Kagura blurted out, making Otae frown.

"Calm down… Maybe they weren't finished claiming that necklace." Gintoki reasoned.

"No! Shinpachi was with Satsuki-chan, so it will be easy as pie, but-" Kagura was unable to continue her sentence when Otae punched him hard.

"Gin-san, come and think of it, Shin-chan and Satsuki-san aren't back. As his sister, suggesting me to calm down isn't an option. I won't just sit here and do nothing. I'll find them." Otae said and ran off, leaving him and Kagura alone.

"Gin-chan! If you don't want to look for them, then I will look! Let's go Sadaharu! Let's leave that idiot here, yes?" Kagura declared while leaving with Sadaharu.

Silence was the only word to describe this atmosphere. Since Gintoki was the only one left, he sat on his rotating chair and dug his nose.

"What a bunch of idiots…"

* * *

"Hey! Are they awake already?!" Matako asked the two men.

"Not yet." They both answered in unison.

Matako gave out a grumpy look and stormed out of the group. Confused, Bansai asked, "Where are you going, I daresay?"

"It's obvious, Bansai-senpai! I'm going to wake those idiots!" Matako yelped.

"Then I should go with you, I daresay." Bansai and Takechi stood up, following Matako. While the three were walking, Bansai couldn't help but feel amazed on what show Satsuki pulled last night.

Flashback.

"Okay, that's enough, I daresay." A teal-haired guy with headphones and glasses stood there.

Satsuki grinned at him, "Not bad. But… Take your damn sunglasses off to see where you are stabbing at!" After saying those words, she somersaulted over Bansai to kick him in the face, causing his sunglasses to have a crack. After that, she ran over to Shinpachi and carried him. When Matako saw this, she didn't hesitate to fire bullet at her knees again.

The bullet clashed at her knee, causing her to fall down with Shinpachi. Just then, the men were about to touch her when Satsuki knocked them off using a random katana. Spatting blood all over the place, she stood up and started to run, even though it hurt.

When Matako was about to fire another bullet, Satsuki turned and threw the katana over her, "Stop firing bullets to me, you bitch!"

Fighting endlessly in the ship with several men, even though she was wounded. She needed to get off of this ship to save Shinpachi.

She was about to completely escape from the ship when a short, black haired man with dark-purple highlights, stood there and immediately stabbed her. His left eye had bandages; he wore a purple yukata. Wearing his terrible smirk, he retreated his bloody katana over her, _"Play time is enough, girl."_

Satsuki's vision began to fade and she fell unto unconsciousness.

* * *

Finally, Shinpachi awoke from his deep slumber, only to find out that he and Satsuki were held captive. Their wrists and ankles were tied by some chains. Nervously stuttering, he heard a voice from his side.

"Shinpachi! Shinpachi!"

He glanced over at Satsuki and saw something horrible. Bandages were all over her body and he didn't even know where it came from. Never hesitating to ask, he parted his lips, "Satsuki-san, what happened?!"

Satsuki stared at him, dumbfounded, and chuckled, "This is nothing, don't worry!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Spotting three familiar people, her expression turned bitter. As the two came closer, Matako didn't hesitate to pull Satsuki's hair, "Hey! Good Morning!"

A smirk crept up Satsuki's features, and immediately, she spat, "Yo. Good Morning, bitch."

Matako was pissed by this and brought out her gun, "I'll kill you!"

Takechi didn't hesitate to grab Matako's arms and tell her to calm down, "Calm down! That's a beauty!"

"Oh shut up! You're just a lolicon!" Matako yelped.

"I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist!" Takechi exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm 23 years old, and I'm no longer a little girl!" Satsuki retorted.

After a few minutes, Matako finally calmed down. But still, Satsuki's expression didn't change. She was still wearing her bitter expression.

"What's your goal?!" Satsuki asked while struggling in the chains.

Suddenly, a wild voice came out of nowhere. And when Satsuki heard this, she knew it was one of the people she despised the most. Seeing Alsiel in the room made Satsuki angry and struggle more.

"Isn't it obvious, Satsuki-chan?" Alsiel said.

When Shinpachi saw the expression Satsuki held, he couldn't help but think, 'Who is this person?'

"If you need me then there is no use of dragging Shinpachi here! Release him!" Satsuki demanded.

But the group ignored her demand. Just then, Alsiel remembered something and spoke up, "Hey. Your leader said to torture her, but not kill her."

After saying those words, he bid a farewell to them. Satsuki couldn't stand this; she screamed his name multiple times. Hearing Alsiel's demand, the group formed a small circle and talked about this.

"I want to torture that girl! I really want to!" Matako squealed.

"I won't do anything, I'll just watch, I daresay." Bansai declared.

"No, I don't want to torture her. She's a beauty!" Takechi argued.

The trio started arguing about this matter. As for the duo, they were finding ways on how to escape this mess; they didn't have any time to take their attention to the arguing group. But it was too late, because they had already decided on what they would do to them.

"Shinpachi… Listen... I will protect you... I won't let them land a hair to you." Satsuki stated with anger all over her face.

The group started on their task and tortured them. The first one would be Satsuki, but before they started, Satsuki asked a favor, "Hey… If you're going to torture me, just take all of it to me. Don't do it to Shinpachi."

The group didn't respond; they proceeded to what they were doing. Seeing this made Shinpachi frown and yelp, "Hey! Please stop!"

They tried all the things on her like wiping and such. Blood continue to drip from her. Few minutes later, Satsuki reached her limit and head-butted Takechi (currently it was his turn) who tortured her, "It freakin' hurts you bald head!"

Both heads bled blood. Bansai was very surprised by this and noted, "Her song is interesting."

"Man, forget about her! She is too tough! Proceed to that glasses man!" Matako pointed at Shinpachi.

Hearing this made Satsuki struggle from the chains and yelped, "I told you to torture me all you can but don't do it to Shinpachi! Hey! Answer me, you bitch!"

They completely ignored her and proceed to torture him. Matako whipped Shinpachi hard and because of this, his wounds were present all over his body. The blue haired girl pleaded to just turn it over to her and not to Shinpachi. But they never listened to her demands; they continued to whip him hard. Matako passed the whip to Takechi and was about to whip him until someone gripped his hand very hard.

All of them looked upon Satsuki and saw something very drastic. Her left hand was free from the chains. She lifted her face up and made a furious expression.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" She smiled sadistically. Without noticing, her hand shifted to his neck and started choking him.

Shinpachi's eyes widened. Seeing this made Shinpachi shocked; he thought, 'This isn't Satsuki-san anymore! This is Vendetta!'

Coming to his senses, he noticed blood from her eyes. It made him remember what Satsuki told her that night. He immediately screamed, "Satsuki-san! Satsuki-san! Red blood! Vendetta is going to take over if this happens!"

Satsuki laughed like a witch and stared at Shinpachi in the corner of her eye, "Shut up, I'm having fun here, you wrench."

'Her eyes were turning crimson...She's no longer herself…' Shinpachi thought.

Matako was surprised by this. She immediately came to rescue Takechi from her grip. As for Shinpachi, he resumed his screaming until Satsuki returned to herself. Finally, she released Takechi from her grip and was shocked on what she saw.

"Bansai-senpai! Hurry and grab a rope to tie that girl..." Matako ordered while helping Takechi.

Luckily, Bansai heard it and immediately complied. Tying Satsuki's right wrist, they heard Alsiel's voice, "Ohhh. As expected from Satsuki-chan, you're really going to snap. Come on, let's go before Satsuki-chan will turn into a…_**demon**_."

"Satsuki-san isn't a demon, you bastard!" Shinpachi shouted.

They ignored his yell and left the place. It was again dark and silent. Shinpachi glanced at her, feeling sorry about this. He tried to calm her down, but failed.

"I'm sorry, Shinpachi. I snapped. I didn't want to see any people suffering in front of me." Satsuki smiled at him.

Even though things got worse, Satsuki never failed to smile despite what happened a while ago, "Shinpachi, I promise that I will take you out of here. But for the meantime, I want you to listen to me."

Shinpachi nodded at this and she started…

* * *

It was evening already, but the rain continuously fell from the sky. Kagura hadn't return to the Yorozuya, so Gintoki decided to find her.

"Man, if I don't find Kagura, baldie will kill me." Gintoki complained as he stroll down the bridge until he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was _Sayuri Isumi._

"Good Evening. I forgot to drop by a while ago. Here, I'll give you my payment. The duo already found the necklace, so thank you." Isumi smiled at him while giving him the bag.

When Isumi handed the bag to Gintoki, he immediately noticed something and let out a smirk, "I'm sorry, but I think money isn't enough to bring my companions back…"

This realization made Isumi smile sadistically. She threw her wig and clothes off. Her real name was Chizuru Kana. Kana had red hair that was tied in a mess up style. She wore a purple kimono that draped over her left shoulder. Carrying her spear with her, she pointed it to Gintoki, "My… I thought you were an idiot. But, when did you realize?"

He scratched the back of his hair and replied, "Are you an idiot? Your hair was sticking out of your wig."

"Ehhh?! Damn that headphone freak! I told him to put my wig on properly! Damn it!" She spat, "Anyway, since I came far from this, I won't let you interrupt Cyclops plan!"

She charged over to Gintoki with her spear and constantly waved it at him. Fortunately, Gintoki blocked it with his wooden sword and asked, "Hey weirdo! What is really your objective?"

A smirk formed to her lips, "I told you… **_My necklace is lost._**" Emphasizing the word necklace, Gintoki remembered Satsuki's necklace. He immediately grabbed her spear and used his wooden sword to slash her off. But he failed in doing this since Kana jumped over it and instantly grabbed her spear to pierce his shoulder. Gintoki manage to dodge the incoming spear and turned his body to her, only to realize that he'd been stabbed in the hip.

"I am not a newbie here, so stop playing with your wooden sword already." After saying those words, Kana immediately received a strong force coming from Gintoki's sword.

"Where's that damn flat board and Shinpachi?!" Gintoki questioned as he jumpd over her, "I'm not going to play easy with you just because you are a girl."

"Like hell, I knew about them… Maybe he knows..." Earning a light grin from her, Gintoki heard someone's voice coming from his back. And he knew it was really from him.

"T-Takasugi?"

When he was about to turn around to see him, he was stabbed again by her spear, "My… Hearing things? I really love to imitate his—"

She was cut when Gintoki smashed her with his sword, "Hey, don't mess up with me. I am serious here."

"Hey, that hurts! You're not a gentleman! No wonder you aren't dating any girl!" She yelped.

"Oh shut up! And how did you know that I am not dating any girl?!" Gintoki shouted back.

"Well, because I told her you are an idiot and that won't pass." Another voice came up and it didn't hesitate to slash his back with his sword. The next thing Gintoki knew, he fell from the bridge and saw Takasugi with his psychotic grin, "T-Takasugi."

On the other side, Kagura saw what happened and called out Gintoki's name, "Gin-chan!" She was enraged by this; she fired bullets at the two, but Kana slashed all of them. They both departed from the bridge, leaving Gintoki in the river.

Kagura jumped over the bridge and headed to Gintoki, "Oi! Gin-chan, get a grip! G-Gin-chan!"

* * *

"S-Satsuki-san, wha-what are you saying?" Shinpachi stuttered.

"Enough blabbering. I can get you out of here!" Satsuki hissed and immediately struggled with the rope. Luckily, it was ripped, because that rope wasn't really new. Her left hand was now free. Now she tried her luck on the other one by struggling to it. She was also lucky that it got pierced. Maybe because she turned psychotic a while go so it was just easy to break out. Now that she was able to get free in the chains, she chopped of the chains that were binding Shinpachi's wrists and ankles. After doing that, her vision faded, and she passed out.

"H-Hey! Satsuki-san, get a grip!" Shinpachi approached.

Satsuki tried to sit up straight with her pale face and smiled, "I-I'm okay. Maybe, I'm just tired that's all. Shinpachi, do not hesitate, go now."

"Wh-What about you, Satsuki-san?!" Shinpachi stuttered.

"I told you to leave without me, didn't I?! They're targeting me so this is the best way! I won't let anyone get involve in my problem!" Satsuki shouted angrily.

To her surprise, Shinpachi held his arm out and helped her stand up, "I won't leave you. I will never! Because you're also one of my family! Didn't I say that you're like my older sister in the Yorozuya?! So, I will escape with you! We will go back to our home."

"Shi-Shinpachi… That's impossible! If you get involved in this, I will—"

"Stop saying unnecessary things, Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi shouted.

In his words, she shut her mouth and Shinpachi continued to walk to the door. Finally, they reached the door and it automatically opened it. Just then, Satsuki earned a stabbed in her right upper part of the body. She spat blood as Shinpachi felt shocked by this. He violently retreated his katana to her and fell unconscious to the floor, Shinpachi called out her name numerous of times.

"Too bad, you won't escape alive." Takasugi said with a smirk. The guards, plus Matako and Takechi, surrounded them with weapons. The glasses man sweated hard while staring at Satsuki, who was covered in blood. Takasugi turned his back to the duo and positioned his pipe within his lips, "Take the girl in 'that' room, the operation will start now. _**Summoning Vendetta**_."

The men complied and immediately carried Satsuki to a separate room. As for Shinpachi, Matako was the one in charge of him. She immediately imprisoned him there. He couldn't help but get teary-eyed in this situation. He screamed Satsuki's name multiple of times but Matako just shoved her gun right into his face, "Screaming won't do, brat."

Matako immediately left the room and locked him inside. Much to his dismay, he was already losing hope and was utterly appalled by this. Now that Satsuki was in danger, and he was held captive here. There were no signs of escape in here. But, he chose to not give up and continuously bumped the door, "Open the door, you bastards!"

The full moon shined brightly all over Edo, but it wasn't so great for the Yorozuya.

* * *

**I finished this story exactly 3:00 AM and I was like 'Hey! My eye bags got larger again, welcome to the family!' *Ehem* Anyway, man this is bad! If they don't do anything, Vendetta will completely be summon! This arc gave me chills! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I really love you from the bottom of my throbbing heart and from the bottom of my dark eye bags! Oh yeah! Yey, the mysterious girl was revealed. And yes, she was my OC in my upcoming Takasugi x OC fan fiction so if ever I manage to publish it don't forget to drop by! Anyway, that's all!**

**-Chii-chan!**


	16. Chapter 16: Beware of doing bad things

Chapter 16: Beware of doing bad things to others because it will come back and bite you in return.

BETA READ BY AL19

* * *

Gintoki didn't know how much time passed since he lost consciousness. Was it minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Decades? That sounded like an exaggeration, but he didn't really know. The last thing he knew was when he saw Takasugi with his absurd smirk. He couldn't comprehend on what was happening now, so he decided to open up his eyes. Lifting his eyelids, he saw an unfamiliar white ceiling. There, a certain vermilion head popped out on his side, screaming his name endlessly, "Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Finally you're awake!"

Somehow, he managed to sit up straight; he gazed upon Kagura. Registering something on his mind, he snapped and asked her a question, "Oi. Kagura, where am I?"

Kagura chewed on her sukonbu, "Of course, in the hospital, uh-huh!"

When she said those words, he instantly snapped, "Hey! Where did you get the money to pay the hospital bill?!"

Kagura opened another pack of sukonbu and chewed it, "It's obvious, the money scattered in the broken bridge, uh-huh!"

Gintoki manage to breathe comfortably. But somehow, it didn't turn out right, so he asked another question, "Oi. Kagura, where's the remaining money?"

Kagura pointed at a table full of sukonbu and replied, "It was spend in the Suko—"

She couldn't continue her sentence, because Gintoki slapped her hard, "Brat! Now what should we do?!" That was worth their whole lives; they could even live in a mansion, but Kagura just spent it in an irrelevant way.

The red mark was still present on her face. Holding it gently, she complained, "Hey! Gin-chan, that hurt, uh-huh! By the way, haven't you forgot something, yes?!"

Gintoki lifted up a brow and started to scratch the back of his head, trying to remember what Kagura was trying to point out. After a few seconds, he finally remembered.

"There's no time on laying in that comfortable bed, Satsuki-chan and Shinpachi are in danger, uh-huh!" Kagura blurted out.

"I know, I know. Got to move out already!" Gintoki said, trying to get off the bed. The wounds that are made last night were not fully healed, but he didn't have time to waste. He needed to save them before anything happened.

Kagura threw Gintoki's clothes to him and smiled, "The doctor reminded me that I shouldn't let you escape; if I do, I'm really an idiot! Really, I'm just trying to help the idiot escape from this room! I guess I am a true idiot here, uh-huh! Quick, put that freaking kimono on already! I'll be waiting for you outside of this hospital, yes?"

In those words, she instantly left the room with her parasol. He couldn't help but smirk to this; he changed his clothes.

Few minutes later, he found himself sprinting over the doctors and nurses. They immediately found out that he escaped and now, they were chasing after him. Finally, he was able to reach the exit. There, he saw Kagura, waiting for him.

"You took very long, idiot! Come on, let's go, Sadaharu!" Kagura called.

Sadaharu responded and ran to them. The two immediately hopped over him and departed.

* * *

The ship was very peaceful and silent. No signs of noise were heard there. Kana and Shinsuke arrived in the ship just a few hours ago. After that dreadful scene with Shinpachi and Satsuki, the two went straight to the kitchen to relax. Kana sat in the chair with her legs on top of the table, feeling like a boss. As for Shinsuke, he sat across from her and positioned his pipe within his lips. The atmosphere was very awkward. Because of this atmosphere, Kana wasn't comfortable with it and started to break the ice.

"Hey, Cyclops! Why don't you just pull the necklace off? That will save time and energy!" Kana asked while peeling an orange and chewed it whole.

Takasugi exhaled some smokes from his mouth and said, "I don't want to rush things, plus…" he threw a nearby knife to her. But she just dodged it swiftly while eating a bunch of sweets that obviously came out of nowhere.

"I told you several times; don't call me that name, Kana." Shinsuke continued.

"Ehh, you really told me that? Well, I obviously _**did not know**_~." Kana tilted her head while emphasizing the word 'did not know.' Obviously, she was taunting him. But it wasn't really funny to him, he knew that she was taunting him. Again, he threw another knife that came out of nowhere...again. Dodging it again, she put her fingers in her mouth while raising a brow.

"Look, you're hurting your darling!" She pouted, "You said you wouldn't hurt me but you are hurting me! Your cute girlfriend is pissed now! You said that…" She chuckled and imitated Shinsuke's voice, "I will protect you, even if it costs my life…It's because I love you."

After imitating his voice, she immediately laughed her gut out. Slamming the table like forever, Shinsuke exhaled smokes from his mouth and teased her, "Then tell me who that blushing girl is when I said those words? Who is that girl who told me that she loved me also? Tell me…"

In those words, she instantly shut her mouth and started to blush, "Ehhh... Umm... Ohhh. I forgot… Who was that girl again? Ahahahahaha… Oh! By the way!"

She completely changed the subject, starting another one, "Why were you in the bridge when I was fighting with Sakata?"

Shinsuke smirked at her, "I knew that you'd lose to that idiot."

Hearing those words made her angry, "Huh?! Why would I lose to that guy? But I do admit; he is strong!"

Shinsuke leaned against her and raised her chin towards him, "I told you right, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Their faces were a few inches away. Kana could feel Shinsuke's breath. It made her blush really hard, so she pushed him away. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she stormed out of the room, "I-I am n-not happy at all, idiot!"

A smirk crept up Shinsuke's features while he exhaled some smoke again.

Meanwhile at Shinpachi's case, he didn't stop slamming the door until it opened. Giving up was never an option to him. For now, his priorities were getting out of here and saving Satsuki. That was all he could think about. Bumping it again, suddenly, a huge boom was heard inside the ship. It swayed numerous of times, making Shinpachi fall and roll. It was just like having an earthquake here. To his surprise, the door jammed open because of this force. Luckily, the guards weren't there, so Shinpachi didn't hesitate. He went to Satsuki's place.

* * *

A loud boom was heard; the men went to Shinsuke and informed him.

"Shinsuke-sama, there were two people who hijacked this place!" The men reported.

Shinsuke smirked to this and immediately replied, "Prepare 'that' ship, we will move out."

"B-But Shinsuke-sama, there were just two people, including a huge dog! It's just easy to annihilate them!" The men said.

"Exactly, there were just three. But when you include that person, all hell will break loose. Also, I will test Vendetta's power to kill that person off." Shinsuke said and left them.

Meanwhile at the ship's deck, the rain began to pour again as the three familiar figures hijacked the place. People were completely surprised by this; they positioned their katanas at them.

"Hello, this is the Yorozuya... We forgot some people here so can we get them back?" Gintoki stated with an attentive manner.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The men shouted.

"Don't make us repeat, uh-huh! Where is Shinpachi and Satsuki-chan? If you don't bring them here in 10 seconds all heads are going to fly, uh-huh!" Kagura positioned her parasol at the men.

The men charged at them, but Kagura, Gintoki, and Sadaharu knocked them off. Several hits, kicks, punches were landed upon the men, causing them to be unconscious. Gintoki decided on something, "Hey! Kagura, go find Shinpachi and Satsuki!"

"What about you, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"Don't worry about me! Find them!" Gintoki cried.

"Fine, but in exchange, buy me some Sukonbu, uh-huh!" Kagura declared and dashed off.

"How dare you say that! Don't you have enough sukonbu?!" Gintoki shouted.

Kagura didn't hear him; instead, she ignored it and went to locate the two. The fight between the men and Gintoki was intense until all of them were killed. Seeing this made Gintoki surprised; he didn't even do anything, but why did all the bodies fell to the ground with their blood? Did his wooden sword kill people now? He kept on questioning himself until Alsiel showed up with a creepy smile in his face.

"Huh? Aren't you the molester that attacked Satsuki in the middle of the night?" Gintoki teased.

Hearing this made Alsiel smiled more, "Heh, now I'm a molester? Like I will have any interest with that girl's body. Moreover, I am interested on her jewelry lying on her neck."

Gintoki didn't hesitate to charge at him. He slashed his sword towards him, "Hey Mr. Molester… What did you do to her?"

Alsiel blocked it using his bloody hands and smirked, "Hmmm. Let's see, maybe torturing her and releasing Vendetta at this moment…"

Gintoki held his hand and landed his sword over his neck with great force, "You bastard!"

* * *

Finally, Shinpachi arrived in the room where Satsuki was held captive. He exhaled deeply and began to march towards the door. He was about to bump the door again when she spoke up.

"Don't come in… If you come inside and save me, you'll be killed."

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel worried about her. He instantly slammed the door multiple of times, "Satsuki-san! Why?! Open the door!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh? Why are you apologizing, Satsuki-san? Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi called.

"I'm sorry that I failed to protect you… I'm sorry for dragging you into this place, I am such an idiot…"

Shinpachi slammed his fist against the door and yelped, "Satsuki-san, you didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who failed to protect you! I told you, we will escape here together! We are a family right? Families always help each other! So open the damn door already!"

"Family, huh? It makes me really happy that someone is cherishing me like this. Although I don't even deserve this love… I'm really thankful, Shinpachi… Thank you for treating me as your family… I.. am... really, thank you…"

"What are you saying, Satsuki-san? The real fun is about to start! Open the door already! Please… Don't make me feel like an idiot here…" Shinpachi slowly slid down the floor while slamming it gently.

"I'm really glad I met you… So, I want you to do my last request for the Yorozuya…"

"W-What are you saying? Last?! Don't say it was the last!" Shinpachi cried.

"They are here… Gintoki, Kagura and Sadaharu are here. They are the ones causing this ruckus. In any time, maybe one of them will find you here. So, here is my last request… Tell them that... those creepy bastards already took me and ran away. Or maybe you can tell them that I already died... Or whatever the reason is, just escape from here..."

"I absolutely won't accept it! I won't accept it! I won't accept! Satsuki-san, you're already part of the Yorozuya! Don't make some foolish request already! Open the door!" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he continued to slam the door. With his voice already cracking, he didn't really gave up and continued to slam the door. Although, his hands were already becoming red because of this. Still, he wouldn't give up.

"We will escape here! Don't give up already, Satsuki-san! This isn't you! It is possible so come on and open the door!" He cried.

"It is impossible! Impossible… Remember what I told you a while ago? Leave without me… Please… I want to save you guys.. Don't hesitate, please…."

"Satsuki-san! Please, open the damn door before it is too late… Hey… Answer me…" Shinpachi pleaded with his wounded hand. He continued to slam the door until Satsuki came out. But it was really impossible for her to open it since she was chained in there and the ritual was progressing.

"You know what… I really love the Yorozuya… Even though, Gintoki was very stupid… Even though, Kagura is very naughty… Even though, you are always rattling there… I really love you guys… Please escape… I don't want it to happen again… I don't want to see it… Please… save yourselves… I don't even care about myself already…"

"Satsuki-san! I won't leave until you come out of there! If you really love us, then you don't want to see one of us crying before you, right? So, please open it already!" Shinpachi pleaded yet again.

"I told you to leave already, you idiot! Why don't you just listen to me?! Please… If I was by your sides, your lives would be in trouble! I don't care what happens to me, you are very precious to me. I don't want anyone die in front of me!"

"Please stop being selfless, Satsuki-san… Why don't you think about our situations? We want to be with you! So what if it is dangerous? So what if our lives were in the line?! So what?! We just want to be with you, that's all!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Satsuki chuckled from this, despite all of his sermons. He really didn't fail to rattle again, "Shinpachi… you're too late already… Very late…"

"Satsuki-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Oi. Shinpachi, what are you doing there? Getting historical? It doesn't suit you, uh-huh!" Kagura cracked a smile and walked towards him.

"It's hysterical, Kagura-chan…" Shinpachi corrected while wiping his tears away.

"Shinpachi, is Satsuki-chan here?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, hurry! Before Satsuki-san turns into Vendetta!" Shinpachi pointed out.

"Listen, Satsuki-chan! I will get you out of here! Answer me, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura shouted.

"Die."

When Kagura was about to blow up the door, the door had already been blown up completely, causing them to drag in the impact. The two immediately tried to sit up when they saw a horrible thing in front of them. An unfamiliar figure stood up before them, smiling at them wickedly.

Some men noticed this and immediately ran up to that unfamiliar person. When she saw this, she immediately dashed towards them. Squishing their heads on the wall while blood fell from their faces. She smiled at this tremendous scene.

"Wh-What is that?" Kagura asked with her eyes wide open.

"V-Vendetta?"

Kagura immediately stood up and sprinted towards Vendetta, but she quickly held her leg and smiled at her, "Too early, little girl." And cracked, Vendetta broke her leg, causing Kagura to cry out in pain. Seeing this made Shinpachi alarmed.

He dashed over her, "Give Satsuki-san ba—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Vendetta placed a kick to his stomach, causing him to spit out some blood. The two were utterly shocked by this. This wasn't the Satsuki that they knew; this was completely her opposite. Vendetta held both of their heads up high and threw them in a random direction. Of course, with her pestering smile. After throwing them like garbage, she left the hallway, leaving the two injured.

Meanwhile at Gintoki and Alsiel's fight, rain drops continued to fall as Gintoki was already bleeding. As for Alsiel, he had a few scratches all over him but it wasn't much for him. The silver-headed man was about to charge towards him when he saw an unfamiliar person on top of the ship.

With her long black hair and striking crimson eyes. Wearing a black gothic outfit filled with blood, she held out a serious, but teasing look. Alsiel couldn't help but gaze upon it as well; he did have fun since they succeeded. Vendetta placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. In a split second, Vendetta was already behind Alsiel and…

_Crack…_

She twisted his head. Seeing this made Gintoki shocked as he saw his opponent fall down with his opponents head in a 360 degrees position. Vendetta smirked at him.

"Nice to meet you, Satsuki-san's hero."

In this words, he knew what'd happen next… He would fight to redeem Satsuki back…

* * *

**As of 2:34 AM, I declared that I gladly finished this chapter. Another eye bags sprang under my eye, let's greet them. Woooo. This is a trembling chapter I cannot help but be tense in here! Also, I added some Takasugi x Kana moments to have fun. Anyway, thank you for the support. I need to go to bed now! Byeee.**

**-Chii**


	17. Chapter 17: Crying doesn't mean

**This will be a long chapter. Enjoy!**

**BETA READ BY AL19**

* * *

Chapter 17: Crying doesn't mean that the person is weak, it means that the person has a heart.

It didn't stop raining for hours since the trio hijacked the ship. Now, Gintoki met the one who was inside Satsuki's necklace. With her crimson eyes and hideous smile, she brought out the cross-shaped necklace to him.

"So you're Vendetta. You're like a girl in a Lolita outfit." Gintoki exclaimed.

That made Vendetta laugh her gut out. She didn't expect that in this situation; he could manage to bring out a joke. Seconds later, she stopped laughing and lifted the necklace, "Oh, really? But I will tell you a little secret. Satsuki-chan is now inside in this necklace. In short, we swapped places." She placed her finger under her chin and gripped harder at the necklace, "What if…. I destroy her necklace to pieces? What will be the con—"

She was interrupted when Gintoki intended to grab the necklace from her grasp. Sadly, he wasn't lucky because she noticed this and dodged it, giving him a little smirk. She waved her index finger to him, "Tsk. Tsk. If you want to get this then try it, Hero-san…"

Gintoki pointed the tip of his wooden sword to her but when he was about to charge, Vendetta was already in front of him with her pestering smile. She lifted up her long red nails and pierced it inside him. Blood blended in the rain as she pierced it deeper with her smile, "Oh… You're bleeding."

Gintoki clicked his tongue and stabbed Vendetta in her left shoulder. Vendetta couldn't help but grin evilly and compliment him, "Not bad."

She lifted her right hand and punched him hard in the face. Licking her bloody hand again, she taunted at him a little, "Man... you're too boring."

"Oh really?"

The sudden voice from her back surprise her. When she realized it, it was too late, because Gintoki hit her hard using his wooden sword. Vendetta had been hit, but she managed to keep her balance and smiled at him, "Ohhh… But… too weak…"

Gintoki knew that something would happen if he wasn't attentive. Who knew what'd happen in the next second? Vendetta threw the cross necklace up. Seeing this made Gintoki alarmed, he knew that when Vendetta grasped upon that necklace, it was all over. He hurriedly ran towards her, but it was too late for him to reach. Trying to reach that necklace, it felt like time was getting slower; he couldn't reach it. Just then, Vendetta managed to hold it and was about to crash the necklace when a parasol got in her way and managed to take the necklace using it.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Kagura spat with bandages on her left arm and right leg. It made Vendetta angry, so she lifted up her leg to smash her head and at the same time, the necklace. But Kagura managed to toss it to Gintoki before she had the chance to smash in the ground. Suddenly, Shinpachi popped out of the deck and warned them.

"Gin-san! There's a bomb in this deck!" Shinpachi shouted.

Gintoki managed to speak, despite of Vendetta's several attacks to him, "Di-Dis-alarm it or throw it in the ocean!"

"It's impossible! The bomb was placed in different places and I only found one! Also, I don't know how to dis-alarm it!" Shinpachi yelped.

"How many minutes until it explodes?" Gintoki replied.

"T-Ten minutes! D-Don't worry, Gin-san! We will help you bring back Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi said and went off to get Kagura back in the battlefield.

"That look on your face… It's disgusting. I feel like taking something from you." Vendetta noted in a frustrated manner.

Gintoki smirked at her and pointed the tip of his sword, "Really? Then I need a repay if you get something from me. Whether it be an arm or leg...or even my heart! You can take it! So give her back... Give that idiot back to us!"

Again, he charged at her, but this time, Vendetta broke his sword to half, "Then… I would like Sakakibara Satsuki's life!" She grabbed his hair and threw him to a random direction.

"I don't care about your bothersome explanation… But still, you're too…" Her eyes widened when Gintoki stroked back with his frightening expression. Gintoki picked up a random spear and stabbed her with force. Causing her to cough some blood, it was very surprising since it was the first time someone hit her like this. She was challenged by this and manage to take her payback by choking him back.

"Nice try, Hero-san. Did you know that in every move you made to harm me can cause to Satsuki? It means that we are also connected." She grinned sadistically.

Hearing this made Gintoki stutter. If he do something reckless... She could be in pinch. He couldn't escape from her grip even if he struggled more; she'd just tighten her grip, making her nails dig deeper. Just then, Kagura and Shinpachi showed out of nowhere and distracted Vendetta by binding her in the arms. It made Vendetta click her tongue and let go of him. She somersaulted over their backs and threw them off the sea.

"Gin-san! 50 seconds left! You can do it!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Gin-chan, do it!" Kagura screamed also.

Without noticing, Gintoki had been rejuvenated from her attack and he bolted to her.

"You bastard!" Vendetta shouted.

Holding out her cross necklace, he manage to attach back the necklace to its original place. Before the ship exploded, he wraped his arms around her and dove into the sea.

**_"Thank you…Gintoki..."_**

* * *

It was pitch dark all over the place. Gintoki couldn't comprehend what was happening. The last thing he knew was that he and Vendetta both dove in the sea. Afterwards, he couldn't remember it.

He could hear his name being called multiple times. Somehow, he couldn't open up his eyelids; it felt like a massive bolder was on top of him and he couldn't lift it up. Just then, he was lucky that somehow, he could feel the energy flowing up his body. So, all he had to do was lift his eyelids up. Lifting them up, he saw the sky. It hadn't stopped raining, the clouds were very dark. Indeed, the atmosphere was very depressive. It seemed that his mind still didn't clear up properly. He was in a shore, it was very sandy and you could see the waves of the river splashing to the shore. Wait, there was something that he really forgot. After recollecting his thoughts, he remembered Shinpachi, Kagura and Satsuki. He stood up fast and inspected the shore. But then, he saw Satsuki. She was walking, but her body couldn't take it, so she collapsed. Gintoki hurried towards her. Just then, she managed to stand up and punch Gintoki hard.

It was so hard, that it had a red mark on his face. Making him sit down from the impact. He held his face and complained, "Hey! Just what the hell are you doing? Is that how you pay me back?! I'm the one who—"

He was interrupted when she hugged him tightly, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. What the heck did you just do? You freak! Why did you help me? Why did you save me? Because of me, you have been put in this situation! Because of me, you've got into this stupid trouble. It was my fault so… I… don't deserve this!"

She continued to punch him until Gintoki gave up and held out a white flag, "I give up! Stop it!"

"I've always been a burden to all of the people around me… That's why, I don't deserve this…" Her voice started to shake and he noticed this.

Digging his ear, he spoke up, "You know what, you're so unfair. Always smiling every single day like no problems hinder you, you never decided to show your true feelings to other people. You never tried to share your pain with others. Stop forcing yourself, idiotic flat board! If you're hurt and in need, tell us! Cry when you need to cry, let your feelings out. Don't try to stop it! So what if you're going to put us in trouble? We'll protect you till the end! Don't just worry about the others, worry about yourself. Because of not letting out your feelings, maybe one day you'll realize that it's too late!"

In those words, she instantly felt a light sting in her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what he meant. She wrapped her cold arms around him as her voice shook, "I'm sorry for putting all of you in this situation. Also, thank you."

"It's not your fault at all. Sometimes you need to let it out, I know that you're suffering also. I know that you hate seeing people being killed in front of you, failing to protect people around you. Crying is good you know, because tears cleans your exhausted heart to become a better person, who will smile for the present and conquer troubles in front of you." He replied while looking upon the sky, "The sky has cleared up."

Suddenly, Kagura and Shinpachi, who also got washed up to shore, showed up. The duo waved at them, telling them to go now. Gintoki stood up and offered his hand to her, "Come on, let's go home."

She took his hand and replied, "Sure."

* * *

It had been days since the incident with the Kihetai. However, Satsuki didn't leave her room with...no reasons. She wouldn't even share it to the trio. Making them worried about this, they tried all of the possible issues that could've caused her to be like this. Still, they couldn't really identify the real answer since she wasn't speaking up. Apparently, the trio were eves dropping at the room.

"Gin-san, she isn't barging a step…" Shinpachi murmured.

"Gin-chan, you sleep together in the same room, right? Did you found out about anything? Or maybe you did something dirty to-"

Gintoki stretched Kagura's potty mouth. Obviously, he didn't even know. Even though they were sleeping in the same room, she was just staring at the blanket for hours. Gintoki couldn't take this, so he proceeded to the couch, "Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then don't mind her."

"Gin-san, aren't you worried about her?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's not like I'm not worried about her! Just give her time; that will solve the problem!" Gintoki exclaimed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shinpachi immediately headed straight to the door and pulled it open. To his surprise, he saw Toushiro in front of it, with his cigarette in his mouth, "I would like to discuss something to you."

The atmosphere was so chilly, that ice could spring up in the middle of the room. Shinpachi did his job on waking up the atmosphere but still, he failed. Again, he tried his luck to lighten up the mood, "I-It's a good weather, isn't it?"

"I'll discuss something important to you." Toushiro finally spoke.

'So you're ignoring me?!' Shinpachi thought while gritting his teeth.

"I'll ask you one thing, what is the date today?" Toushiro asked.

"July 1st." Shinpachi said.

Toushiro exhaled some smokes from his mouth, "Tomorrow?"

"July 2nd." Shinpachi replied.

"Anything special?" Toushiro asked.

The trio thought of things that could hit the right answer. Unfortunately, they couldn't think of anything. Rather, they wrecked their brains up for nothing.

"You don't even know? Satsuki had been staying for months here, yet you don't even know her birthday?!" Toushiro snapped. These guys were totally idiots; they never even knew when Satsuki's birthday was.

Hearing this made the trio think again. Maybe that was the reason why Satsuki acted like this.

"So, you want us to discuss about her birthday party? Jeez, she isn't a baby anymore!" Gintoki retorted.

It made Toushiro pissed, but he managed to keep his cool. Knowing that hitting this idiot would waste time and energy. Again, he exhaled some smoke from his mouth and answered, "Tomorrow, Satsuki will be 24. And she haven't even had any proper debut so serve it as her debut also!"

"But Mayora, I think that Satsuki-chan won't be needing a party! Maybe she'll just think of it as a children's party! I'm sure that she wouldn't like that, uh-huh!" Kagura answered.

Toushiro lifted up a brow, "You really don't know about her. I think that ever since her parents died, all she could focus on was work, money and finding a way to solve her problems. She couldn't care less about her own birthday. Maybe she doesn't even know that her birthday will be tomorrow. I'm telling you this, because you're precious to her. I want her 24th birthday be memorable for her. By the way, the party will be held at the Shinsengumi Headquarters."

"Ehh? Why in your wrecked house?! I want Satsuki-chan's birthday to be special! So I want her to celebrate here, uh-huh!" Kagura complained.

"I don't want to hear your opinion. Tomorrow will be the preparation so as much as possible, the boss lady and the China girl will make Satsuki busy. Buy her anything or do something relaxing. But be sure to return exactly 7:00 pm. That's all." Toushiro replied and left the headquarters.

* * *

**July 2, 8:00 am**

"Satsuki-chan, let's play!" Kagura entered the room.

Satsuki and Gintoki were disrupted by this and they rubbed their eyes. Both asking what was wrong with Kagura, she didn't reply, and dragged her outside. Satsuki was very surprised by this sudden action, because Kagura was acting really differently. They both went outside the Yorozuya. It seemed that it'd get rough to Satsuki, since it was very high. Telling Kagura to slow down wasn't an option to the vermillion-haired girl. As soon as they both successfully went down, Satsuki could feel her blood rush. Kagura dragged her again, but this time, to the Shimura's residence.

There, Otae was waiting for her outside the house. The 24-year-old girl didn't have the chance to dress up at all. She was still wearing her pajamas without some footwear. The girls both dragged Satsuki, firstly at the clothes store.

* * *

"Gin-san, wake up."

"Shut up, Shinpachi."

"Gin-san, wake up."

"I told you to shut your mouth! Today is Saturday mother, I don't have classes."

"Hey! I am not your mother! Also today isn't Saturday! It's Tuesday! It's July 2, Satsuki-san's birthday!" Shinpachi yelped.

"So what if it's that flat board's birthday?! It's not like I care! Just let me sleep; let Gin-san rest." Gintoki replied while pulling the blanket up again.

Shinpachi had enough of this and pulled it down, "Enough already, Gin-san! It's her 24th birthday, you know, so give some consideration! Come on, let's go to the Shinsengumi Headquarters already!"

Finally, after a few minutes of urging the lazy perm head, Gintoki was forced to come. The two headed to the Shinsengumi Headquarters to help with the preparations. Since Gintoki didn't want to help, he decided on an alibi for him to escape in this preparation.

"Shinpachi… Tell flat board later that she should go to the Kabuki Chou garden at exactly 7:30 PM. That's all, gotta leave." Gintoki exclaimed.

"Hey, Gin-san! Where are you going?" Shinpachi asked.

Gintoki used his right hand to signal, rotating it slowly. Shinpachi knew that he'd go to the Pachinko Parlor. It couldn't be helped; he'd just be a hinder here. Instead of nagging him again, he ignored him and continued preparing.

* * *

**7:00 PM.**

"Let's go, Satsuki-chan! Hurry! Hurry!" Kagura shouted with excitement while running. Well, as for the birthday girl, she wasn't even excited. Moreover, she was very clueless about this.

"W-Wait, Kagura-chan, Shimura-san, I am getting tired running in these sandals. Just what the heck is this? Why am I dressed like this? It's embarrassing you know." Satsuki lightly blushed while fidgeting. She wasn't comfortable with some girly clothes, since she grew up wearing plain ones, that's all. Currently, she was wearing a long red kimono with red patterns and a clip in her bun. She felt like she was in a festival.

Otae giggled to her words and patted her shoulders, "Satsuki-san there's no need to be embarrassed; you are beautiful. Come on, let's go." They both pushed Satsuki's back. Stumbling, the door automatically opened and there, people welcomed her.

"Happy Birthday!" All of the people there gave her a warm greeting.

It made her feel warm inside; she raised a brow, "Ohhh. I totally forgot it was my birthday today. Umm. How old am I? Umm. 30?"

"Satsuki-san you also forgot about your age and that's way too old!You're 24 already." Shinpachi corrected.

"Oh, I see, it was my debut. Man, it's been 24 years. Thank you everyone!" Satsuki smiled at them.

The people around her invited her inside the Barracks. A few minutes had past. Shinpachi, who was enjoying the party, remembered what Gintoki said a while ago. Exactly, Satsuki sat beside him and whispered something in his ear, "Shinpachi, where is Gintoki?"

"Gin-san said that you should meet him in the Kabuki Chou garden at exactly 7:30 PM. But... It's already passed 7:30, in a couple of minutes it'll be 8:00—Wait! Satsuki-san, where are you going?" Shinpachi floundered.

"I'll go right now! Tell them I went to the bathroom and had diarrhea! Just give out any excuse, bye!" Satsuki said, leaving the room, unnoticeable.

"What will I say, exactly?" Shinpachi asked himself.

* * *

Satsuki hurriedly ran to the Kabuki Chou garden. Even though it was hard walking with sandals, she had an idea. She took off her sandals and continued to run. Wouldn't bother getting any blisters since she was already late. It might have been so important, that he'd call her off; that's what she thought. Exactly 8:00 pm, Satsuki arrived at the park while panting. She wore her sandals again and saw Gintoki lying in the grass.

"You're late, idiot." Gintoki complained. He threw a bouquet of flowers plus a box to her. Luckily, she caught it on time.

"Seriously, flowers? Wait. Where did you get the money on buying this? I know that you're an old man who has no money. Did you stole it?" Satsuki taunted.

"Like hell I would steal, just how low is your trust towards me? I won in the pachinko, be great that I bought a present for you!" Gintoki retorted.

Satsuki let out a smile, and took a peek in the box. She saw a pair of pink hair clips, making her pissed, "Are you mocking me? You know that I hate pink."

Gintoki stood up and headed towards her while picking his nose, "Huh? Pink is a color for girls. You are a girl so that suits you well. Also, your bangs are always getting in the way, right? If you want to throw it then throw it."

Satsuki giggled to this, she clipped it on her right part of her hair, "I won't throw it! Because it was your first gift to me. Even though I hate the color pink, I will treasure it."

"Okay, got it. But first, come with me." Gintoki held her wrist and dragged her off the garden.

It made her surprised again, and she asked, "W-Where are we going?!"

Gintoki ignored her rattling. They eventually went into an abandoned mansion. It wasn't really abandoned, it was just dark, but there was no ghost in it. Also, it was very high. Seeing this made Satsuki feel chills on her back, "H-Hey! Are we going inside it?! You're really mocking me!"

Again, he ignored her complaints and dragged her inside. Satsuki hated these sort of things, she really hated abandoned mansions especially at midnight. It gave her goose bumps. To her surprise, there was an elevator; they both rode in it. Satsuki could feel that Gintoki was up to something, so she had to be attentive.

"Hey, why are you glaring at me? Do you think I'm a molester?" Gintoki asked. Just then, the elevator opened up, taking them on the highest place of the building. He wasn't letting go of her wrist. Again, he pulled her out and headed to the balcony.

She felt it right away and immediately disagreed to his idea, "H-Hey! W-Wait! Why are we heading to the balcony?!"

"Just come with me! I'll show you something different!" Gintoki tugged her wrist for the umpteenth as she struggled from his grip.

"No! I won't go! That's my fear and you know it!"

"Don't be inclined in your fears! Sometimes you need to fight it! I'll let you see something beautiful, so be thankful, idiot!" Gintoki won the struggling contest. Both were already in the balcony. Satsuki immediately gripped onto his kimono.

She was completely scared by this, "G-Gintoki, d-don't let g-go."

"I'll hold onto you, so face straight." Gintoki said.

Satsuki nodded and faced straight. She was utterly shocked on what she saw. All she could see was the light of various buildings because the buildings were very high; the scenery was very beautiful. "Beautiful…"

"Too bad you have fear of heights..."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I saw this beautiful scenery…"

* * *

After that incident, the two immediately headed back to the Headquarters. As expected, they were again misunderstood because they were together again. Toushiro immediately dragged Satsuki into a room where no one could find them.

"W-What is it?" Satsuki panicked.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM in front of the ice cream store near the Cherry blossoms. Don't forget that." Toushiro said and they both exited the room. The party started again and some booze was presented. The men wanted the celebrant to drink sake. So to pay their efforts, she granted it and drink a sip. Even though it was her first time drinking it. Seconds later, her face became red and started hiccuping. The men kept cheering at her to take another but she took a bottle and drank it without hesitation.

"Come on! Pull out more beers! Or else you're going to die, bullshits!" Satsuki commanded. She tugged on Kondo's collar, "Hey! Gorrilllaaaa, whuzdat!? H-Hey! Anszxwer me you idiot!" Kondo didn't even have any chance to answer since she threw him in a random direction. Making all of the visitors jaw dropped, they didn't know that she had low resistance in alcohol.

"Bring meh szake hurry or all heards will fry!" She pointed a katana to them, making all of the men escape from this horrible scene. Just then, Satsuki spotted Gintoki escaping so she gripped on his shirt, "Hrey! Pway wirth me!" She threw him back at the headquarters with the door being crashed.

"Help me!" Gintoki screamed while crawling.

* * *

**Gintoki's POV.**

Satsuki was getting closer now. This was bad, I needed to escape now or else I was going to be devoured by her. She crawled to me. please don't let her get clo—Wait! On second thought, she wasn't a flat board! Wait, what am I thinking?!

As she was crawling, I could see her chest. Oh, bless me melons! She held a light blush Without noticing, I was already at the corner, no place to get back. Man, she was se—Wait! I didn't have time thinking about that! I needed to get out! But still, her melons were h—Stop thinking, already! I slapped my face harder and I noticed that she was already in front of me.

"S-Satsuki-chan?"

She hiccuped again. Oh, I could smell her breath, it smelled like sake. She was getting closer to me and I knew that danger would fall over me. Oh dear melons, save me!

"Y-You down't rike mer?" She slurred.

Obviously, I couldn't understand what she was saying. But I replied, "N-No."

She smiled at me, still blushing. So cute, so cute, but please get off me already! I didn't want to be dominated! She got closer again until our faces were mere inches from each other, "Thwank yow! Oh, bway thaw way, I hwave to sway swomethring tro you. I'll sway it cweary."

I gulped from hearing this.

_**"I love you, Gintoki."**_

Wait? What?! She wasn't being serious, right?! I widened my eyes in surprise. I knew that she was drunk, but they say that when a person gets drunk, there's a possibility that they will tell the truth. Man, I could feel myself heating up! I know that was a lie! She was just joking!

"S-Satsuki-chan, you're lyi—"

The next thing I knew, she landed her soft lips against mine. Wait! Did she just kiss me?! Ehhh?!

"That wasn't a lie~" She said with a wink and passed out.

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

"I'm late! Gotta hurry!" I shouted as I prepared my kimono before dashing out of the room Of course, I wouldn't forget about these pink hair clips in my hair. Just then, Gintoki called me out. Honestly, I was really pissed by now because I was already late.

"Oi. Satsuki, do you remember something last night?" He asked.

I arched a brow up, "None! What is it?!"

"What kind of silly reply is that?! You just stole my kiss and told me that you love me!"

I instantly denied it, "There's no way I did that!"

I slid the door close and rested upon it while biting my thumb. I blushed hard to his words.

That was my first kiss! How dare he stole it from me?! This was bad; my heart was starting to race. I needed to go now! I had to forget what happened!

* * *

**CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

"T-Toushiro! Sorry for being late!" I apologized.

He offered me a seat in the bench as I stared at the cherry blossoms falling. Still, I couldn't erase on what Gintoki just told me!

"Do you remember what I said about the girl I like?" Toushiro asked.

I nodded in response and began to verify who it was, "Tell me! I can help you make a move on her!"

He offered me a Popsicle. Unwrapping it, and biting on it, I asked him a second time, "Who. Is. It?"

He blew out some smoke and answered, "In fact, she's already here, beside me."

In those words, I instantly looked all over the place and saw nothing but the girl who was selling the Popsicle. I was bewildered by this, "Ehh!? You love the seller?!"

"Of course not!" He shouted back.

"Then…" I pointed to myself, _"Me?"_

He nodded. I chuckled to his answer, "I also love you as a friend!"

He gave me a serious look, and I flinched, "I mean romantically, I thought of you nothing like a friend but more than that."

"Super mega friends?!" I asked.

"Of course not! Stop using friends already!" He yelled.

He blew smoke again, "I love you, Sakakibara Satsuki, not just a friend but romantically. Please go out with me."

Saying those words made my world shutter. Did someone just confess to me? Moreover, my best friend? Wha-What kind of sorcery was this?!

"Eh? What? D-Don't joke around with me!" I began to glance at random directions.

Avoiding his eyes, he replied, "I'm not."

The Popsicle was beginning to melt and I took a bite of it, trying to relieve my racing heart.

"Want some proof?"

"Y-Yeah!" I ate another part of the Popsicle and eyed him.

"U-Um—" I was stopped when I felt something soft onto my lips. My eyes widened from this sudden realization.

_**Did Toushiro just kiss me?**_

* * *

**I tell you this is under reconstruction so I changed Satsuki's age to 18 into 24. And in the previous chapters before her birthday she was 17 into 23. So that's all, any clarifications? None, okay Oguushi-kun stand on the corner. (WAIT I AM LIKE GINPACHI-SENSEI)**


	18. Chapter 18: Hearing a confession is

Chapter 18: Hearing a confession is a pain.

Beta Read by AL19

The water from the faucet continued to run over my hands and dishes. I was still shocked on what happened a while ago. My eyes were focused at a long distance and I couldn't remove it from my memory.

* * *

He retreated his soft lips from mine. And around his mouth was a thin ring of the Popsicle juice that I just ate. I was utterly shocked by this, but at the same time, it felt like my heart raced. My face was really burning right now.

"Now do you get it?" Toushiro asked.

I immediately stood up from the bench with my burning face, "W-Wa-W-a! S-S-Sorry!" I bowed, "If I go out with you; things will get worse. I d-don't know how to reply, since it was my first time hearing a confession like that. So, umm, I-I don't kn-know how to give out a proper response, sorry!" As soon as I apologized to Toushiro, I immediately sprinted out of this awkward situation.

* * *

"Oi. Satsuki… Oi. Satsuki..."

Someone called my name. Who was that? Show your face. Please wake me from this dream. The water from the faucet continued to flow all over my hands while I held the sponge and plate. Just then, I felt a smack coming from the back of my head. Oh, I came back to reality.

"Hey! You're wasting the water, do you know how much my rent will increase if you do that?! Wash the dishes properly!" Gintoki shouted at me.

"Oh, shut up! You don't even pay the rent!" I shouted back.

"What the fuck is that?! For your information, I manage to pay rent!" Gintoki cried.

"Oh really? Then, why are you always on your strawberry shorts when paying?!" I quarreled back.

"Shut up girl! Explain it to me, why did you confess and kissed me?! Tell me!" Gintoki yelled.

Hearing the words 'confession' and 'kiss' made me heat up again, only this time, it was up to my ears. Damn it, I couldn't forget what happened a while ago! Sighing to this, I managed to give him a proper reply, "For your information, that kiss was rejected! Even though it was my first kiss, it was rejected! Rejected! I consider my first kiss to be with—"

"Huh?! Why rejected?! Also, who do you consider to be your first kiss?! Tell me, idiot!"

I stopped with my exclamation to him and blushed harder. What did I just say?! Someone, hit me!

"Oi. You're heating up, are you okay?" Gintoki asked.

As I look straight at his dead fish eyes, I blushed harder. Calm down, Satsuki. Calm down. I cleared my throat and asked, "G-Gin, ummm. I have a question. W-What if so-someone c-confessed to you...what will you do?"

"You just did it to me, you idiot." Gintoki deadpanned.

I smashed my fist against his face and glared at him, "Don't let me remember such things!"

"Why?! Oh wait, did your childhood sweet heart confessed to you?"

It was right on the money. I felt like a huge arrow just hit my heart. How did he guess it right?! I decided to ignore his question and proceeded to the table with Shinpachi and Kagura.

"L-Let's eat!" I cheered.

Gintoki also sat on the couch beside me. I felt like he was about to bring up something so I distanced myself from him.

"Umm. Satsuki-san…" Shinpachi squinted.

"W-What?!" I forcefully smiled.

"Why are you distancing yourself to Gin-chan, yes?" Kagura asked while eating.

"Listen, the tax robber just con-" I smashed Gin's face on the table as I felt my cheeks burning again. Damn him!

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. Slamming it closed, I went up to the mirror and faced myself with it.

"This isn't me! This isn't me! Why am I getting bothered by a confession and a kiss?! Damn it! Damn it, Toushiro!" I slapped my face hard until I heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"That tax robber did made a move to you, huh?"

I instantly turned my face and saw Gintoki there, "What are you doing here?!" I threw several things at him. He stepped away from the bathroom.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Gintoki yelped.

"Like I will listen to a pervert!" I threw another random object at him.

"Stop it! You're making a mess in the bathroom! Jeez, what's wrong with you?!" He bawled and grabbed my wrists.

"L-Let me go, pervert!" I shouted at him while struggling from his grip.

"I am not a pervert! I don't have any interest in your flat bo—"

I punched him hard in the face again, causing him to sit down on the tiles while blood came out of his nose, "I told you to listen to me!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Satsuki inhaled deeply and furrowed her brows, "Toushiro confessed to me a while ago. Well, I didn't even know how to answer since it was my first time hearing someone say that. Moreover, from my best friend!"

"That's simple, tell him how you feel. If you don't have any feelings for him then tell him, if you do then tell him." Gintoki exclaimed.

Satsuki frowned, "But, I don't want him to feel sad. I want to protect him, if I started going out with him maybe he will be dragged into this mess again. Plus, I am not ready yet, I don't have any plans on having a relationship, till I find _him_."

Gintoki was confused at her last word, "Him?"

Satsuki denied, "Nothing." She continued, "I'm just confused, that's all…"

Gintoki patted her shoulder, "You know, in the world of loving someone must be sacrificed. Come on, let's go."

Satsuki asked, "Where?"

"It's obvious; the Cherry Blossom viewing. Seeing Sakura petals will make you feel better, you know." He exclaimed.

She gently smiled at him, "Sure."

"Though, if your confession is true, I won't mind taking you out." Gintoki murmured.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Satsuki asked innocently.

"Nothing. Let's go, Shinpachi, Kagura!" Gintoki called.

"Yeah!" The two cheered.

Together, the five people headed to the Cherry Blossom viewing; it was very fun. As the Sakura petals fell, Satsuki couldn't helped but reminisce something. Just then, the Shinsengumi came to have the viewing. Suddenly, she felt a light jolt in her back. Well, it was going to be an awkward one because of that incident a while ago. So, Satsuki made up an excuse.

"Ummm. I-I need to go do something important." Satsuki exclaimed and dashed off.

* * *

Satsuki panted after dashing off. It wasn't really an excuse but it was really something important. The sun was already setting and she ran to the Cherry Blossoms where Toushiro and her always met when they were kids. While on the way, she managed to buy a bouquet. Again, she sprinted towards the place and finally, she was able to get there. She sighed and smiled; she squatted over to the tree and lay the flowers.

"Hello, mom and dad! Man, it's been 18 years since you died. How's the afterlife?" Satsuki asked.

"You know what, mom and dad, I reunited with Toushiro and it was very good! Also, I have joined the Yorozuya, even though it'll take too much time on having money to buy back the mansion. But still, I managed a life here! I am really happy here! I found a lot of interesting people! That's why, rest assured mom and dad, I'm okay here!" Satsuki acknowledged.

"So, you're just here? Jeez, if you love that Sakura tree, tell us."

Satsuki couldn't help but turn her head, seeing Gintoki scratch the back of his hair. She raised a brow, "What are you doing here? Also, how did you find me?"

"That's not the point. Besides, what are you doing here?" Gintoki marched towards her.

"Answer my question first." Satsuki shot back.

"No, answer mine."

"I told you to answer mine!"

"I told you, it's not the point! So answer my question!"

"I'm the one who asked first!"

"I'm not going to tell you…"

Satsuki held onto his collar tightly, "Tell me, damn it!"

"Fine, fine! I just asked some various people out there." Gintoki explained.

She let go of his collar and turned her back to him; she marched to the tree, "This is where my parents were buried. Today is their death anniversary, so I'm visiting them. My mother's name was Rilliah while my father was Vachel. Isn't it weird? By the way, want some strawberry juice? I'll get you one."

Gintoki nodded in response. So Satsuki, again, sprinted off to get some juice. While Satsuki was gone, Gintoki jaunted over the tree and squatted over it. He clasped his hands together to pay respect. Afterwards, he began to deliver his message to them.

"Hello, I am Sakata Gintoki, her guardian. Wait, that's completely wrong." Gintoki held his chin and repeated, "Hello, I am Sakata Gintoki, her friend. I'll tell you about her way of living so that you won't hunt me. She is in good hands, but sometimes her selfless personality strikes, causing her to get into trouble. I'll ask you a question, just how did you raise your daughter? She's a tomboy and doesn't know about girls' culture. Furthermore, she is selfless, glutton, a bully, and a thickheaded lady. Ummm. She is doing fine, she always helps us in terms of jobs... Also, she was very popular, I don't even get it now. She even gave me this crystal shaped necklace, trusting me like this. Man, your daughter is really troublesome. Even girls like her know how to shed tears. That's why I realized something, seeing your daughter in tears made me want to hold her tight and protect her from anything that may take her away from me." Scratching the back of his hair, he deeply sighed and continued, "Also, I realized something. You're really good parents. Without her, I wouldn't be like this. I think that I am in love with your daughter. Do you think I stand a chance?"

Right after his speech, Satsuki called out to him with a can of strawberry juice in her hands while tossing it up and down. While raising a brow, she questioned, "Oi. What are you telling to my parents? Maybe you said something bad; I'll beat you up!"

She marched next to him and squatted, "Mom and Dad, don't believe on what he said a while ago, he is a jerk!"

"Oi. All the words I said a while ago were the truth!" Gintoki retorted.

"By the way, he is Sakata Gintoki, my…" Satsuki wrapped her right arm around his neck, grinning, "Hero!"

Gintoki was stunned by this sudden act and couldn't help but smirk at her. The sun already set; Satsuki looked upon the Sakura Tree and smiled, "Do you know why I chose this Sakura Tree?"

"Hm?"

"It's because…" The moon began to lift and the Sakura petals continued falling, but the unique one was that it changed its color, "It changes its color and it's really beautiful. I haven't shown this to Toushiro so you are the first one to see this, huh?"

Gintoki stared at the blue haired girl with her delighting smile, "Satsuki, I have a question…"

Satsuki tilted her head, "Yes?"

"What will be your answer to your childhood friend?" Gintoki asked.

Satsuki didn't expect this but she managed to reply, "Hmmm. I have to think of the right answers, but I guess… Wait… Why am I telling this to you?!"

She was very close on answering, but if Satsuki started going out with Toushiro, maybe he'd break. So he couldn't help but be nervous about her answer; all he could do was hope that Satsuki wouldn't answer a 'yes', because he still wanted to make a move on her.

"Let's go home already, Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Kagura are probably waiting." Satsuki stood up while wiping the dirt over her kimono. He did the same thing and together, they went home to Yorozuya Gin-chan's.

* * *

**Another confession **

**Now, what will happen?! What will be Satsuki's answer to Toushiro!? **

**Gyah, even me, the author itself were getting excited by this! Hmmm. Maybe, I'll move the announcement of couples to the next chapter.**

**Well, it's because Chii-chan loves you! I don't want anyone to be waiting!**

**By the way, I got some bad news for you. The bad news is that school started on our country already so I won't be updating quickly just like this past few days. **

**I'm very thankful for those who keeps on reading my fan fiction. I salute you sir and mam! **

**So that's all for now and continue to support my fanfiction.**

**I love you deep down of my heart! **


	19. Chapter 19: Rejection isn't funny at all

Chapter 19: Rejection isn't funny at all.

Beta-read by: AL19

* * *

"So why are we here?" Gintoki and the others asked.

Currently, they were at Snack Smile. The bar was very unusual today, since there were only few girls working there. There were only few customers and it had a gloomy atmosphere. The Yorozuya had been called for a certain job. And right now, Otae was seated across from them.

"We need Satsuki-san now." Otae blurted out.

"What?" The Yorozuya asked, clueless.

"I told you, we need Satsuki-san now." Otae said with her terrifying smile. They knew that something would happen if they didn't pick the best words for her. If they did a pick the wrong ones, the next second, they'd already be in a dump site. They were thinking about something until Satsuki suddenly asked without any warning.

"Why? Why would you need me? If you'll tell me that I'll work here, I won't accept it." Satsuki asked.

"Ehh? Why?" Otae asked with her furious aura.

The trio were petrified by her sudden conclusion. She didn't even think twice about what she said; a straightforward girl.

"Like hell I'll do it. I'm done wearing embarrassing outfits. Just why did you need me? There are many hostess here!" Satsuki rattled.

"Actually, there's a battle going here. It's between the Hostess and the hosts. Also, there are many hostess who are sick today so we need Satsuki-san to be our eye-catcher for the boys. If we lose, this will be embarrassing." Otae said with a worried tone.

"Sis… Satsuki-san, I think you should help-" Shinpachi encouraged, but he was interrupted when Satsuki answered.

"No. That's my final answer." Satsuki bluntly stated while digging into her ear. She was already tired of these offers. So this time, she would have no mercy to them.

"If we win, we will give you 50% of the money we get." Otae offered.

"No, 75%." Gintoki butted in, making Otae slam his face on the table.

"50% is enough, Gin-san." Otae told him.

"Hey! Wait, why aren't you joining me in the conversation, uh-huh! I can also be a hostess, uh-huh!" Kagura proudly announced.

"Let Kagura-chan have this job. I won't really cooperate with this thing, I'm done already." Satsuki said with a tiresome tone as she rested her arms in the couch.

"Satsuki said it was okay." Gintoki said.

That made Satsuki refuse completely, "Huh? Don't make decisions to yourself!"

"Listen, we didn't have any jobs these days! So if we successfully took over this place, we'd have food for tomorrow! Think about it! Plus, you're just going to serve me!" Gintoki argued back.

She squinted her eyes to him, "No way, I won't serve you. You're moles—"

She wasn't able to continue her sentence when Gintoki used his hand to slap her, "Oi! I'm not!" He faced Otae and cleared his throat, "We will accept it as long as Satsuki will just serve me."

"No way! I rather serve other boys than you! Hey wait, where are you taking me?!" Satsuki struggled at Gintoki's grip while he dragged her in the dressing room. While Satsuki was taking her time dressing, the hosts barged in the Club.

"We won't lose to your club, Kyoushiro-san!" Otae exclaimed.

"Hmmm. We don't really have the intention to fight but—" Kyoushiro was interrupted when the brunette girl answered.

"No! We accepted this challenge so we won't lose!"

"I-I told you, we don't really want to—"

"No, we will win this! Now, go back to your puny host club! Let's see who will win!" Otae declared, making the men leave the club with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Finally, Satsuki went outside of the dressing room while panting. Positioned like a haggard construction worker with her eyes completely wide she managed to speak, "Now are you satisfied?!"

The trio, plus Otae, clapped with amazement, "That's good."

She wore a side ponytail on her left side with a pink hair clip on the left side of her hair and a long white kimono with flower patterns on it. Trying to hide her embarrassment, Satsuki raised her arm up, "W-What?"

"Don't try to hide it. It suits you. Plus, I won't let any boy get near you." Gintoki promisingly stated.

She squinted her eyes at him and retreated her arms against him, "That serves that you're really a molester. I will be fair enough for the other boys so—"

"Otae, we will be free here right? Then, I'll take Satsuki!" Gintoki announced.

Satsuki jumped in surprise, and at the same time, she was angry about this, "Then there's no meaning on taking this job if you get me! Tch."

"By the way, Satsuki-san, the special guests are already here so please welcome them, along with Oryou-chan." Otae requested.

She nodded at her and headed towards the door. Shinpachi and Gintoki went beside Otae.

"Oi, Otae, who are those guests you invited? You're not thinking it's the Shogun, right?" Gintoki asked.

"Hm? Of course not, I invited special guests for this challenge! I'll make sure that we're going to win this!" Otae cheered.

"So just tell us who the heck are those people?" Gintoki questioned.

"It's the Shinsengumi."

"Eh?" Shinpachi and Gintoki jaw dropped to that realization.

Meanwhile at Satsuki and Oryou's side, they were both nervous to this situation. Satsuki couldn't comprehend on what she'd do her. She did work in a restaurant but not in a cabaret, so she didn't know how to soothe some men's heart. They both held the door and on the count of three, they opened it.

"Jeez, Kondo-san, we are just wasting our time in—" Toushiro gasped on what he saw. As well as Satsuki, who stepped backward on what she saw. The least that she didn't want to see now was her childhood friend, because of what happened the last time.

"Otae-san, please mar—" Isao was unable to continue his statement when Otae kicked him.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I am a hostess also, uh-huh!" Kagura argued with her monstrous look.

"Hey. I went to a cabaret club to see a beautiful girl, not a beast." Sougo mocked Kagura, causing them to fight again.

"Ahahahaha. W-W-W-W-" Satsuki couldn't say the word 'welcome', because of this uneasy feeling inside.

"Welcome! Who will you pick?" Oryou greeted them.

"I pick Satsuki!" Gintoki intruded.

"Wait! We aren't asking for your opinion!" Oryou argued.

"Shut up! I'll get this blue haired flat board as my hostess!" Gintoki announced.

"Then, I will pick Otae-san!" Isao proudly announced. But Otae gave a blunt "no", causing him to feel sad and cry his butt out.

A wild nerve cracked at Toushiro's features, "Fine. I pick Satsuki also."

"It's not Satsuki, you Mayora! It's Suki! By the way, I am Gura!" Kagura shouted.

Satsuki couldn't think of a possible way where she could escape this mess. In the corner of her eye, she saw Shinpachi spacing out. So she immediately grabbed his arms, making him surprise. She announced proudly, "I-I-I-I am so-sorry everyone! Shinpachi was the first one to pick me."

"Huh?! What are you saying Satsu—" He was unable to speak when he saw her glaring at him. Gulping, he reasoned out also, "Y-Yeah. S-Sorry, everyone."

It made Otae agitated and she jumped on him with her kick, "Who told you to drink and have fun with girls?!"

"Gyaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"So in the end, I was in the middle of a v-shaped guy and a perm headed guy…" Satsuki sighed deeply as she kept glancing on the corner of her eye. The two kept on glaring at each other like cats and dogs. Satsuki glanced at Kagura and Sougo's, table making her squint more.

"Hey! Ms. Cabaret girl! I don't want this beast over here!" Sougo pointed at Kagura, who was tied in a rope to the ceiling.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagura continued to clench her teeth from anger.

"Change the cabaret girl. Let me have Suki-chan." Sougo sadistically stated.

Satsuki flinched on what Sougo announced. It was like everyone was toying with her; Satsuki was pissed.

"Oi. Satsuki, pour me some sake." Gintoki commanded.

A nerve cracked upon her face, "Do it on your own, bastard."

"Is that how you treat your customer?!" Gintoki retorted.

Satsuki slammed her fist on the table causing it to crack and break, "You're not trying to help! Do you know what situation I'm in here?! All you think about is sake!"

The other customers and the cabarets, including Toushiro, stared at the raging girl. Toushiro couldn't help but try to calm her by pulling her towards him. Now, their faces were very close. Making Satsuki heat up, she retreated her wrist from him. She instantly bowed at the duo, "I-I'm sorry." After that, she went to the washroom.

"Oi. Yorozuya boss." Toushiro called.

"What?"

"You like Satsuki, right?" Toushiro asked.

It was very quiet when Toushiro asked that, but a few seconds later, Gintoki managed to answer, "Yes, so what?"

After hearing this, Toushiro stood up and rushed to the washroom. When he was there, he saw Satsuki on the sink with her wet face. Satsuki gulped harder at this situation since it was only the two of them there.

"Satsuki?" He asked.

She stood up straight and faced him. Tapping both of his shoulders, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I will tell you my answer."

It made him so nervous, that his heart beat fast. He gulped harder, "W-What?"

"I-I…"

"I?"

She bowed at him, "I'm sorry!" She faced him straight, "I cannot go out with you. It's not that I hate you or anything, in fact, I love you also but… That kind of love is only the definition of friends...that's all. I don't want to be mean to you. In fact, I've thought of this many times, but I believe it wasn't for this time. I'm so sorry. I wanted us to stay friends. I don't want to hurt you or anyone beside me. That's why, I—"

She was stopped when Toushiro pulled her close to him. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "It's okay... Also, thank you."

After that, he exited the washroom, leaving Satsuki with a worried look on her face. Toushiro went and dragged Isao out.

"Come on, Sougo! Kondo-san, let's go. We have work to do." Toushiro passed by Gintoki and murmured something, "Take care of her."

* * *

In the end, the Cabaret lost because of Otae's rude behavior. At the same, they made Satsuki drink sake, causing the bar to get wrecked. The Yorozuya was again broke and headed straight for home. Currently, Gintoki and Satsuki were at the river, resting in the bridge. With her eyes looking at a far distance, she sighed, "Man…"

"Oi. Satsuki. What happened between you and the tax robber?" Gintoki asked.

"I rejected him." Satsuki bluntly stated.

"Huh?" He couldn't believe what he just heard. Really? Satsuki rejected that tax robber?!

"I told you that I rejected him. Maybe, I was really harsh on him. Man, this is why I hate love! It's very complicated and sometimes there's someone getting hurt by it! Plus…" Satsuki rumbled.

"Plus?" Gintoki raised a brow.

"I was waiting for Shiro to come. We promised with each other that when we meet again… We will get married." Satsuki grinned at him.

"Eh?" It was all he could say. His jaw dropped at her words. Now, he made another rival; this time, Satsuki did have feelings for him. Was it over for him?

Satsuki chuckled at his expression, "What's with that expression?! Seriously, you really believe that joke. We didn't promise that, but I wouldn't really mind."

"Satsuki, what kind of guy do you like?" Gintoki asked.

"Huh? Let's see, someone who won't mind being with me, despite being dangerous. Also, someone I can rely on! Someone who will really accept me truly! But I guess, I haven't seen anyone there except Toushiro and Shiro. Come on, let's go. Let's deliver this meat to the Yorozuya." Satsuki smiled and the both of them went home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** .SORRY.**

** .SORRY.**

**I'm sorry for not updating so fast! School is treating me hard! QAQ**

**Thank you for the support! I love you! Be a 'kawaii potato' like me and continue to read my story!**


	20. Chapter 20: Switching bodies is

Chapter 20: Switching bodies is the least option when you are lost in a jungle.

Beta Read by AL19

"Here you go." Satsuki tossed a blue bracelet to Gintoki.

He barely caught it on time, and asked, "What's this?"

"A bracelet." She confessed.

"I know it's a bracelet! But why are you giving this to me?!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"Be thankful! That's my thank you gift for giving me this clip; by the way, I got the red bracelet. Man, I need to take a bath!" Satsuki announced while stretching her arms up; she headed to the bathroom.

As for Shinpachi and Kagura, they were watching T.V. It was rather boring since the news was about switching bodies or something like that. They caught a glimpse on the news that there had been bracelets selling all around Edo. Making the user have its phenomenon. It seemed that if you gave the other bracelet to that person they'd start it. Shinpachi had this uneasy feeling and hurriedly asked Gintoki.

"Gin-san, may I see your bracelet?" Shinpachi asked.

But he didn't reply and continued to stare at it.

Once again, the glasses man asked, "Gin-san, may I see your bracelet?"

"Huh? I am not Gintoki! I'm Satsuki! Wait! Why am I again in the living room? I should be in the tub already!"

The two jaw dropped on this scene. Shinpachi sweat dropped to this and thought that he should ask one more time, "Ummm. G-Gin-san, don't joke around us."

"Huh?! I told you; I am not that stupid perm head! Tell me why am I—"

Kagura held out a mirror in front of her and saw that she was Gintoki. With his trademark silver perm head and kimono. Gintoki (Satsuki) touched his body all over and screamed, "Don't joke around! Why am I Gintoki?! What happened Shinpachi?!"

"Most likely, you switched bodies and maybe… Gin-san is in the tub now." Shinpachi replied.

Hearing this made Gintoki (Satsuki) dash over to the tub. Shinpachi warned her, "Satsuki-san! Wait you're not allowed to—"

"So what?! That's my body you jerk!" Gintoki (Satsuki) opened the door and saw a horrible scene.

**Satsuki (Gintoki) POV**

"Man, what a lame bracelet. Just wha—"

In a split second, I found myself in the tub with some boiling water. Just what the heck happened? A while ago, I was still in the living room with Shinpachi and Kagura. Now, I was in the tub. I glanced over the tub and saw something crazy. It felt like blood was dripping out of my nose.

"Why the heck am I naked?! Also, I have breasts?! What's this?! What kind of sorcery is this?!" I screamed.

I-It was my first time seeing this so close. Could I grope it? Could I grope it? Could I feel the sensation of softness here? Wait, then am I a girl? Or did… Wait… Satsuki said that she needed to take a bath. And… That meant we switch places?! Damn it, now I felt dizzy here! If I touched this heaven over here, she might beat me to death. Did that mean that Satsuki was in my body? Huh?!

Wait, she won't find out that I touched her breasts, right? It was just a few seconds, so she'd forgive me. So here we go… I gulped deeply as I slowly touched it. Wow! It landed perfectly.

Just then, I saw the door flying and heard someone screaming my name.

"GINTOKI!" I saw my body in front of me. And wait….

I didn't remove my hands on time! She was going to kill me! My body marched upon me and it beat me up.

**Normal POV**

"And that's what happened." Gintoki (Satsuki) sighed.

"She didn't even think twice and beat her body up!" Satsuki (Gintoki) pointed out.

"That means, Gin-san is Satsuki-san and Satsuki-san is Gin-san, right?" Shinpachi asked.

The two of them nodded at this. As for Shinpachi and Kagura, it'd be a big problem.

"Do you know what's the cause of this?" Gintoki (Satsuki) asked with a serious tone. Making them feel uneasy, they knew that Gintoki couldn't be so serious. Sometimes even in the serious times he knows how to make the people around him laugh.

"Maybe it's because the bracelet news, uh-huh!" Kagura answered.

"It's because of this damn bracelet of yours!" Satsuki (Gintoki) scolded to his body.

Gintoki (Satsuki) felt sad and apologized, "Then, I'm sorry about it. I just wanted to repay you, that's all."

A light struck his heart. Satsuki (Gintoki) knew that he made her sad, so he immediately tried to calm her down. Just then, Otae barged in the Yorozuya. Making the whole gang surprised and, at the same time, uneased because of the incident between Satsuki and Gintoki.

"What makes you come here, Shimura-san?" Gintoki (Satsuki) asked.

"Huh? Gin-san, why are you calling me Shimura-san?" Otae was surprised.

Satsuki (Gintoki) immediately gave her eye contact, telling her to be his character. So Gintoki (Satsuki) tried to imitate him, "Umm... Otae, what are you doing here?"

"Now Gin-san is calling me Otae. What is going around here? It seems that Gin-san and Satsuki-san are acting strange. Look, Gin-san is seating properly while Satsuki-san is having some bad manners." Otae asked.

Gintoki (Satsuki) immediately smacked Satsuki (Gintoki) on the head. At the same time, the four were alarmed by this. If Otae found out about this incident, it would cause chaos. Shinpachi didn't have the choice but to take cover.

"S-Sis, umm. What brings you here?" Shinpachi nervously asked.

"I'm going to give this to you. You forgot your lunch." Otae cheered.

"But you didn't even give me lunch." Shinpachi bluntly said.

"But now, I'll give you some. If you have problems, come and talk to me, Satsuki-san and Gin-san." Otae stated and bid a farewell to the four.

Finally, the nuisance was gone. So they needed a plan about this, they couldn't go out on a job with this situation. Satsuki (Gintoki) ordered not to accept jobs for the meantime because of their situations.

"How about removing the bracelet, uh-huh!" Kagura suggested.

The two nodded and tried their best to remove them. But it was no use; the bracelets were stuck on their wrists. Kagura brought out a pair of scissors and was about to cut the bracelets, but Shinpachi told her to stop, since he saw a while ago that it wouldn't cut it. The souls who were stuck in the bodies might not return. The two face palmed at this; they really didn't know what would happen now.

"Now what shall we—" Shinpachi was interrupted when someone crashed in the Yorozuya, making them jump in surprise. It was a ship and the color of it was red. Satsuki (Gintoki) knew who it is because he heard someone laughing. Just then, a curly brown haired guy with red sunglasses barged in with a brown haired lady with her straw hat.

"Ahahahahaha. Hello, it's been a while, Kintoki!" Tatsuma greeted.

"My name isn't Kintoki, you damn idi-" Satsuki (Gintoki) stopped when he realized that he wasn't in his body. He sweat dropped and smiled. The trio squinted their eyes to Gintoki (Satsuki), knowing that she needed to act in character.

"Ohhh. Are you Kintoki? You've changed! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed. Thank goodness Tatsuma was an idiot.

"I am Kintoki, not her." Gintoki (Satsuki) deadpanned.

"Hey! Your name is Gintoki, not Kintoki!" Satsuki (Gintoki) hissed.

"And wait, you just destroyed our house, Tatsuma!" Satsuki (Gintoki) pointed out. In a split second, he realized that he didn't act in character. Moreover, he mentioned Tatsuma's name.

"Oh. You know me? Man, I am really popular, Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma scratched the back of his head.

"By the way, why are you here? Ummmm... Who are you again?" Gintoki (Satsuki) asked.

"What?! Kintoki, how did you forget about me?! Is it because I lack screen time?!" Tatsuma screamed.

"I told you to answer my question!" Gintoki (Satsuki) shot back.

"Man, too serious, are we, Kintoki? It's because I am inviting you to go on a vacation! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed again.

"Also, why is Mutsu-san here?" Shinpachi asked.

"She's going too! I forced her since she always thinks about jobs!" Tatsuma explained.

"The one who'll handle our ship for the meantime is the newbie who's assigned in babysitting this idiot." Mutsu butted in.

"But she is sure coldhearted! I'm telling her that I like her, but she's just saying 'no' bluntly! Ahahahaha."

Shinpachi couldn't help but feel worried, so he asked them, "Are we going, Gin-san, Satsuki-san?"

"Sorry, but we couldn't accept your request. If you want us to go on a vacation, pay us." Gintoki (Satsuki) decided with a serious tone. Surprisingly, Tatsuma prepared a bag of money in front of them.

"This idiot already prepared for you to go. He is really looking forward to this vacation. Don't worry, the ship won't be able to locate us. It's between all of us, that's all." Mutsu said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Satsuki (Gintoki) asked.

"Just wait! Ahahahahaha! By the way, girl, what's your name?" Tatsuma asked.

"Sakakurab—" He was unable to continue, because Gintoki (Satsuki) smacked him hard.

Tatsuma placed his hand under his chin and stared at Satsuki (Gintoki) from head to toe, making Satsuki (Gintoki) confused to his acts. He leaned more to Satsuki (Gintoki). Again, he scanned all over him.

"AHAHAHAH! I have this feeling that we met before! AHAHAHAHA!" Tatsuma laughed.

It made Gintoki (Satsuki) very confused. Really, she couldn't remember this person's face. She was very anxious by this; something was really wrong. So, she just decided to shake her head and forget about this topic, which she couldn't even solve. She headed to the airport with them. They were already inside the ship and Gintoki (Satsuki) wouldn't stop whimpering like a kid.

"Oi. Shut up already. You're already in my body, so act mature!" Satsuki (Gintoki) lectured.

"Shu-Shut up!" Gintoki (Satsuki) whimpered yet again.

Just then, they heard a very familiar voice coming from behind them. They glanced all over the place, and saw Kotarou with Elizabeth, laughing out loud.

"We escaped again from those scums! Nothing can beat us!" Kotarou proudly announced.

"Oi, Zura, what are you doing here?" Satsuki (Gintoki) faced the duo.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura! Oh, it's been a while, Satsuki-dono!" Kotarou greeted.

Gintoki (Satsuki) was able to face him and greeted him warmly, "Hello, zura-san. Why are you here?"

"It's not Zura-san, its Katsura! We escaped from the—"

Just then, a loud boom was heard, even though the ship was moving. The Shinsengumi didn't slip any chance, they really wanted to capture the Joui Patriot.

"Katsura! Where are you?!" Toushiro screamed.

It caused all of the civilians to gasp and murmur to each other. Asking why the Shinsengumi was here. Kotarou clicked his tongue, "Tch. They were still alive? After all the Nmaibo I threw at them."

The Shinsengumi marched from one place to another to investigate if Kotarou was there. Just then, Kagura saw the Shinsengumi and her life time rival.

"Bastard! Sadist, why the heck are you here?!" Kagura spat and kicked him. Obviously, Sougo dodged it. They both started a fight; tons of bullets had been given to him. But, Sougo wasn't really thinking and fired the bazooka. Causing the ship to be on fire, all of the civilians were very scared and went to evacuate.

"Sougo, why did you do that reckless thing?!" Toushiro screamed.

"Huh? Oh, I missed. I thought it would be two… No… triple kill." Sougo sadistically said.

Now Toushiro was really pissed because of Sougo's recklessness. He decided to command all of the Shinsengumi members to evacuate all of the remaining civillians. As for Tatsuma, he dramatically entered the ship while vomiting.

"AHAHAHAH. Why is the ship on fire?" Tatsuma asked innocently.

"Idiot! There's no time for laughing!" Mutsu angrily yelled.

Kotarou and Elizabeth were trying to find something wherein they could evacuate easily, since their parachute was broken.

"Oi. Zura, help us escape, too!" Satsuki (Gintoki) yelled.

"HELP MEEEE!" Gintoki (Satsuki) screamed on top of her lungs as she tugged Satsuki (Gintoki)'s hair endlessly.

"It hurts! Stop it!" Satsuki (Gintoki) pushed her with all his might, but she kept on struggling with him.

Meanwhile, the Shinsengumi were with the Yorozuya trio. Kagura and Sougo didn't stop fighting. Shinpachi already did his best on keeping them in touch. But still, he was getting beaten up, until he realized that the two who swapped bodies weren't here. He was really frightened by this; he didn't know what would happen if there were others knowing about their true selves.

"To finish this all!" Kagura pointed her parasol at Sougo.

"Let's declare who will win." Sougo pointed his bazooka at her.

This made Shinpachi feel nervous about this situation. If those two clashed, what would the world end up as? He tried his best to stop their fight., because if he didn't, they'd crash on a nearby planet and they wouldn't escape. But, the rival didn't listen to his words; rather, they ignored it and fired the weapons. A loud boom was heard again. The ship was on fire and they knew that it was really the end of them. Screaming was heard all around the ship.

"AHAHAHA! This is going to be exciting!" Tatsuma laughed.

Mutsu was angry for butting out; she kicked him in the groin, "We are already falling idiot!"

"Herpess me! Herpess me!" Kagura shouted.

"It's help me, idiot." Sougo deadpanned.

"Can you please shut your mouth?! We're in this current situation, yet you two are still arguing!" Shinpachi retorted.

"I don't want my life to end! I don't want my life to end! I will marry Otae-san and have 30 babies with her!" Isao screamed.

"Kondo-san, where are the other Shinsengumi officers!?" Toushiro asked.

"They also escaped from the riot, Tosshi! It means that you, Sougo, Yamazaki and I were here!" Isao announced.

"What the fuck?!"

Meanwhile at Satsuki (Gintoki), Gintoki (Satsuki), Elizabeth and Kotarou were screaming endlessly.

"I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die! Help me, you idiot!" Gintoki (Satsuki) tugged Satsuki (Gintoki)'s hair. She didn't even care if it was her own body; still she was scared as hell.

"Stop it! Stop it! It hurts!" Satsuki (Gintoki) wrestled with her.

"Gintoki! We're falling, right?! We're falling!" Kotarou asked.

"Of course we are!" Satsuki (Gintoki) retorted.

And the ship fell in an unknown planet…

…

**Shinpachi's POV**

I was surrounded by complete darkness. A while ago, we were in a ship and it was crashing. Now, I didn't know where I was and where the hell everyone else was. I got the courage to open my eyes and see an unfamiliar sky. It was very blue as the sky on Earth. I sat down and saw something unbelievable. The waves of the ocean were splashing on the sand. Glancing from left to right, I saw two familiar figures with me. It was Okita-san and Kagura-chan. It was really a terrible experience for me. Lastly, I was very nervous and concerned about Gin-san and Satsuki-san. I hoped that they were together now. Because if they weren't** and everyone knew about this phenomenon... Who knew what would happen to them?**

**Yey! An update so this the start of the Phenomenon Arc! Keep on reading so that you'll know what are the things happening between Gintoki and Satsuki! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: The best way to live a full

Chapter 21: The best way to live a life is to become a child…right?

Beta-read by AL19

Shinpachi was bewildered by this scene. They really did end up on an island! And the worst of it was he was being sandwiched by demons! Oh, how great this scene was, wasn't it? He wiped his glasses in order to relieve his stress and nervousness. Glancing both sides, he just saw a plain forest. He walked deep in the jungle when the two rivals finally woke up.

"W-what are you doing here, you stupid sadist?!" Kagura asked.

"That's what I want to ask you, stupid China!" Sougo shot back. Both of them started to fight again.

Shinpachi got tired of this nonsense and shouted at the two, "You two are the reason why we are here!"

"Shut up, you dork!" Kagura yelled.

It hit Shinpachi really hard. This was very ridiculous now! First, he'd been stuck on this island. Secondly, he was stuck within these demons. Third, he was called a dork. And lastly, he couldn't find the two people who had problems with their bodies. He breathed deeply and shouted, "Stop this nonsense! We need to find the others as soon as possible!"

"Glasses is right, you monster." Sougo exclaimed.

"Don't call me a monster, you rascal!" Kagura shouted.

"You are a monster, believe it or not!"

"Stop calling me monster!"

"I told you to stop it, didn't I?!" Shinpachi shouted at the top of his lungs.

…

"AHAHAHAHA! Are we there yet, Mutsu?" Tatsuma laughed along the way.

Apparently, Mutsu, Tatsuma and Yamazaki were together for the moment. As for Mutsu, she was really angry that she was with this IDIOT. AGAIN. She wouldn't mind if she was with this dork but not with her puny captain. Again, she let out a sigh as she continued to shrug leaves to find food.

…

"The sky...it was blue…" Satsuki mumbled under her breath and sat up. She was surprised on the sudden turn on of events. Her blue hair, white kimono and sandals… She was back in her body! Satsuki couldn't help but grin.

"I AM BACK!" Satsuki shouted. Glancing in both side, she saw Gintoki and Toushiro glaring at each other.

"You're finally awake! Jeez, it's been an hour since that plane crashed! And now, I am stuck with this idiot beside me!" Toushiro complained.

"What the hell? Who the heck are you calling—" Gintoki was stopped when he realized that he and Satsuki got switched again. They both stared at each other awkwardly and cracked a smile. They'd definitely try to cover up themselves again.

"What's wrong, Yorozuya boss?" Toushiro asked.

Gintoki (Satsuki) distanced his self and bowed, "I am sorry, Toushiro!"

Toushiro was surprised to this sudden action. As for Satsuki (Gintoki), she couldn't help but feel agitated by this. Now that all hell might break loose, what shall he do? Break her?! If he gain up the power to be back in his body, he thought that he'd die in embarrassment if he'd face this tax robber.

It was a matter of minutes before Gintoki (Satsuki) realized what she had done. Sweating hard to this realization, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to Satsuki (Gintoki), who was enraged with anger. With his flaming eyes and black aura that could smudge her to ashes. Apologizing to her mind like forever, she faced the puzzled cop and laid out an act, "That's just a joke, tehee~"

"What's happening to you, two?" Toushiro curiously asked.

Okay, that's it! It hit the vital point. Gintoki (Satsuki) sighed deeply as she thought a plan on how to escape this one.

"I don't want to lie at all, especially to Toushiro, but what else can I do? Forget it, I'm going to tell the truth."

Satsuki was about to open up and tell the truth until Satsuki (Gintoki) showed up, "Does it really matter, Hijikata-kun?"

"H-Hijikata-kun?" Toushiro stuttered.

Again, Satsuki (Gintoki) stopped and gave out a cracked smile, "Oh, isn't that what I call him? Right, Satsu—"

Gintoki (Satsuki) gave him a hard chop into his head; she grabbed the collar of the kimono and pulled him towards her, "You freakin' dog! You were about to slip your tongue right?!"

Satsuki (Gintoki) broke loose from her grip and chop her head back,"What about you?! You're about to tell the truth, right?!"

Gintoki (Satsuki) scratched her cheeks and stuttered, "W-Well, I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're here!" Shinpachi happily stated. Kagura popped out of nowhere and instantly hugged Gintoki (Satsuki), "Satsuki-chan! I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other again!"

"My, my. I thought Hijikata-san was dead. But unfortunately, you aren't." Sougo stated in his usual deadpan manner.

"Unfortunately?! What's with that, Sougo?!" Toushiro shouted. "Anyway, China girl, that wasn't Satsuki. That's Yorozuya's boss…"

"Eh?" Kagura emitted a loud gasp. Knowing that Toushiro and Sougo didn't know about Gintoki and Satsuki, to cover up this mess, she decided to deny it by using her natural rude behavior, "So what if I hug Gin-chan and said Satsuki-chan's name! It was obviously a mistake, uh-huh!"

"Ahahaha. For n-now, let's find the others. Let's split into two teams." Shinpachi declared.

"Huh? Why are you acting so bossy, you glasses freak!" Kagura questioned. "I should be the leader, uh-huh!"

"I am not trying to act like a leader!" Shinpachi denied.

"Guys, Gin—I mean Satsuki and I will be together to find food." Gintoki (Satsuki) declared. It made Toushiro somewhat curious that the two of them were always stuck with each other. So he decided to join them to know what the two were hiding behind his back.

"I am coming too. Sougo and China girl, you two stay here and light a fire."

"I am coming too!" Shinpachi insisted. He knew that Toushiro was up to something, so he decided to come too. Although, leaving the two rivals in charge of the fire, it would be a certain disaster for them.

"You two, don't fight. Come on, let's go." Toushiro said, and together they all left the two. While the group was walking away, silence couldn't leave itself. Gintoki (Satsuki) couldn't manage to wake the conversation since she wasn't in her original body. And Gintoki didn't even talk with Toushiro! Moreover, could she describe them as rivals? Something like that.

"Listen, Satsuki-san, Gin-san, you're not allowed to be separated. If they learn about the truth, there will be a ruckus." Shinpachi murmured to the duo.

"Fine, I got i—" Satsuki (Gintoki) was stopped when he felt a slight pain to his chest. The same goes to Gintoki (Satsuki), who was dying in pain.

"Oi. The heck, what's the matter?!" Toushiro ran up to them in worry.

The jolting pain was gone within minutes and they both held up a thumbs up, "We're okay!"

"You sure?" Toushiro asked one more time.

"We're o—" They stopped when they realized that the were back in their original bodies.

"Oi. You two, are you really okay?" Toushiro asked.

"Absolutely okay!" They were really happy about this. They had regained their bodies and they could do whatever they liked.

"Okay, then let's get moving." Toushiro stood up and proceeded.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Shinpachi whispered.

"Listen, Shinpachi… Satsuki and I are back in our current bodies!" Gintoki held a grin, making Shinpachi feel comfortable. Now there would be no problems concerning them. The group started to do their business by searching some food.

"Oi. You three stay here, I'll go and get that." Toushiro commanded and left the trio.

It wasn't about 5 minutes when Satsuki and Gintok felt the jolting pain, this time they felt hot throughout their bodies. Shinpachi was very nervous about this. After all, this was a problem worse than body switching.

"W-What's wrong, S-Satsuki-san, Gin-san?!" Shinpachi stuttered.

"M-My body is burning!" Satsuki screamed.

"I'll bring you to a cave so keep calm!" Shinpachi said and helped the two get inside a nearby cave.

As they were inside the cave, Shinpachi couldn't help but feel surprised and, at the same time, startled by this. Satsuki and Gintoki's body were shrinking. The next thing he knew, he was with 2 kids in a dark cramped cave.

**I'm sorry for the slow update! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll tell you my reason why I am a turtle in terms of updating! First, I was very busy with school and there were lots of things happened! There are projects and exams to be taken! I was like what will happen to me!? Second, there's a calamity in our country. Storms and power outage, it gives me creeps you know. Also, I am so sorry if its short! I'll try my best to bring out a long one for my next update. If you ask why Kotaro and Isao were missing? Well, you'll find that in the next chapter.**

**By the way, thank you for the flood favorites and follows! Even though, I am such a turtle! /cries**

**Yannnnie-chan: It's okay. I, too, forgot about this fanfic! T.T**

**Anyway, keep on supporting! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Weird things happens

Chapter 22: Weird things happens to this world and you're included there.

BETA READ BY AL19

The two cute kids surprised the glasses man. Their bodies were soft and small and the clothes that they're wearing didn't fit them at all. It should be nice to see them, but this wasn't the right time. It was way too troublesome. Shinpachi couldn't take this anymore; this wasn't just a game. If Toushiro and the others learned about the truth, absolute chaos would happen. He squatted in front of them and decided to ask their ages.

"Satsuki-san, Gin-san, how old are you?" Shinpachi held a delighted smile in order for them to not be terrified.

"I am nine." Little Gintoki answered.

"Like I'll tell you!" Satsuki threw a stone to the poor man and stuck her tongue out.

"Ummm. I am asking a nice question here." Shinpachi cracked smiled and deeply sighed, "Satsuki-san, please stop joking around and tell me what your age is."

Satsuki's red orange irises began to widen. Stuttering a few steps backwards, she began to tilt her head, "Who is…Satsuki?"

Shinpachi was surprised and at the same time shocked, could it be she lost her memories? But wait, Gintoki didn't forget his own identity. The teenager began to scratch his hair violently, "What should I do to this situation?!"

The little Satsuki snapped her fingers, "Hey! Dork guy! My name isn't Satsuki, got it!?"

Shinpachi stopped scratching his hair and retorted, "The heck! My name isn't dork guy and wait… your name isn't Satsuki?"

The cold wind passed by as the little cute girl with the other kid stared at them with dissatisfaction. She rounded up her arms against herself, "Yes! I am not Satsuki! Ahh. Wait… I am mi—"

The little girl stopped as a familiar voice came and interrupted them. Hearing this made Shinpachi lose his mind. There stood the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, looking confused.

"Wait, who are these kids?" Toushiro asked. Shinpachi was filled with sweat as his cracked smile was still plastered on his features. He tried to explain this, but eventually failed because of what Satsuki did.

"T-Toushiro! Wow! A huge Toushiro showed up in front of me!" Satsuki shouted in delight as she walked towards the shocked vice commander.

"Oi. What the heck is happening here? Where are Satsuki and the Yorozuya boss?" Toushiro questioned.

"T-they're j-just lost kids! Gin-san and Satsuki-san have nothing to do with this! They're not Sat—" Shinpachi stopped when Toushiro glared at him really hard. He gulped as he saw this. That was it. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Toushiro! You really don't recognize me?!" Satsuki arched up a brow, "It's me… A-tan."

"H-Hijikata-san! W-Who is A-A-tan!?" Shinpachi asked.

Toushiro clicked his tongue in seeing this dreadful scene. In this case, he wouldn't hesitate to ask Shinpachi about this, "What happen here?"

Wearing his usual deadly stare at the poor man, Shinpachi sighed and explained everything, "Hijikata-san the truth is… Gin-san and Satsuki-san are having a phenomena. The bracelet that Satsuki-san gave to Gin-san is the main cause of this. That's why you're wondering why they're acting strange, well, they swapped bodies."

Toushiro squinted his eyes, "Then why didn't she tell me about this?!"

Shinpachi trembled. This was bad; Toushiro getting angry about the situation, "Sh-She doesn't want you to get involved in this. Only the whole Odd Jobs knew this… tha-that—" he was interrupted when Toushiro lifted up little Satsuki.

"T-The heck! What are you doing, T-Toushiro?!" Satsuki argued.

"Answer me honestly, how old are you?" Toushiro asked.

"Six turning seven! Well today is my birthday! July 2nd!" She happily announced to the raven haired guy. Hearing this made his cigarette fall in the ground. He thought about the things happened, when they were kids, during her 7th birthday.

"Well, I was about to go to our original meeting place when I came here! Isn't it amazing? I get to see big Toushiro instead of the weak Toushiro?" Satsuki smiled.

"Oi! Glasses guy! What time will this stop?!" He shouted with anger, enveloping him.

Shinpachi stuttered and continued to deny things, "I-I do not know anything!"

Toushiro clicked his tongue and leaned against Satsuki, "Listen, your name is Satsuki, get it? You're the master in hiding your identity right? So be Satsuki and act normal!"

The little girl put a gentle smile on her features. She leaned on him to whisper something, "Roger that!" Toushiro let her go and scratched the back of his head.

Just then, little Gintoki threw a stone at Toushiro's face, which caused him to start bleeding. A wild nerve cracked upon his features and shouted, "Where did that come from?!"

"Don't sound like I'm an innocent kid. I may be small, but my memories are still intact. I'm still this 20 year old guy!" Gintoki scolded while lifting up his loose kimono, "Most likely, the situation is like this, I just reverted to a kid while Satsuki switched places with her old self. But there're no changes at all, she is still—"

Satsuki planted a head chop to his head, "Do not sound like you're superior to me! KID." She gave out a black aura that could devour souls. The four made a circle and sat down as they continued to analyze things. Later, the sun went down; they only managed to collect some food. Also, about Satsuki and Gintoki's condition...

"Arghhh. What do we do? Are we going to tell Sougo this?" Toushiro asked.

"Well, it's the best thing to do since we need to cooperate in order to get the culprit in this situation." Shinpachi exclaimed.

"By the way, what time is it?" Gintoki expressed. Again, he lifted up his loose kimono and lied down on the dirty ground. Suddenly, their peaceful moment was disturbed by Gintoki and Satsuki's scream. It alarmed Toushiro and Shinpachi. They hurriedly stood up to go to their places.

"M-My body, it's burning!" Satsuki screamed. Gintoki screamed, too, only he rolled all on the sand. Shinpachi and Toushiro realized that they were back to normal. But something was wrong, since their clothes weren't intact. Gintoki did care, but Satsuki did.

"W-What happened?!" She screamed while covering her parts. Shinpachi and Toushiro immediately turned their backs; as for Gintoki, he didn't care at all. She threw her sandals at the guy to make him fall asleep.

After that incident, the four returned to Sougo and Kagura, only to find out that they were already eating and the whole place was a mess. Making sounds in their stomach, they started to devour the food that Kagura and Sougo caught. Even though it was against their will, they still needed to eat in order to overcome this situation. Afterwards, Shinpachi and Toushiro explained the phenomenon centering Satsuki and Gintoki. Sougo didn't care about this, though. Evening came and they needed to sleep. All of them prepared their own bed made out of leaves or branches somewhere. But in the middle of the night, Satsuki left the group and went to a nearby shore, clearing her mind. Sighing deeply, someone with a familiar voice came, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"What's the matter, spacing out in a shore while others are asleep?" Gintoki asked, heading towards her.

Satsuki minced, "N-O-T-H-I-N-G."

Gintoki sat beside her and flicked her forehead, "Idiot, it's written all over your face that you need some to talk to. Come on, spit it out. I'll listen."

"I can't really hide anything from you…Tell me, what magic are you using?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't use anything! It's just that, I already know your nature so—" Gintoki was interrupted by her light chuckle.

"Already know everything? Fine, I'll tell you. When we were in the cave, it all went black. I don't know what happened, but it seemed that I reverted to my child self, according to Shinpachi. I was brought back into my past when I was six—no—seven. July 2nd, my 7th birthday was my worst birthday ever. I invited my only friend, which is Toushiro, to come to my house at exactly 8:00 PM. I hated it… I was about to see my parents being slaughtered. It was about 11:59; when Vendetta was about to attack, I returned to my original self. I was glad that I returned to my original self in the right time, but at the same time, I felt anxious and sad about it. I don't want to remember…I hate this… But I—" Her explanation was cut when Gintoki gently pulled her head towards him, making her lean on his shoulders.

"If you want to cry, do it." This statement from Gintoki made her feel joyful, with her blank stare that started to get blurry because of her tears. Gintoki just couldn't help it. Seeing her feel sad made his heart crash by a heavy metal. He couldn't stand women's tears at all.

"Gintoki?"

"What?"

"I...am thankful you are here… Thank you..."

**Again Chisato is apologizing for the late update! A lot happened and I just cannot continue to update fast! QAQ Forgive mehhh for this. Anyway, thank you for the support~~ Even though I don't even update fast XD Anyway, another romantic scene coming from our pair~~~ Huehuehue /3**

**Continue to support~~!**


	23. Chapter 23: Idiot people will remain

Chapter 23: Idiotic people will remain idiots FOREVER.

Beta Read by AL19

"This is the worst!" Shinpachi roared early in the morning. The people around him just stared at him, dumbfound, as they continued to sit there without any hope drawn to their faces. Every time they looked at the 13 year-old Satsuki and the 7 year-old Gintoki, they felt very hopeless.

"Now… what are we going to—" Toushiro stopped himself when he saw Mutsu and Tatsuma shrouded with twigs and leaves.

"Ahahahahaha! Finally, we found you!" Tatsuma jumped out of joy. Mutsu also popped out while shrugging some leaves off of her body. She smacked the laughing idiot.

Before realizing what was going on with the duo, she sat on the hot ground and squinted her eyes at the unfamiliar figure, "Who the heck are these brats?"

Tatsuma stopped laughing his gut out when he noticed Satsuki leaning on the tree. When noticing her, he examined everything on her starting with her head, and down her body. Satsuki didn't like this, so she knocked him out with her fist, "Are you a creep?!"

His eyes gleamed from seeing this kind of expression, "You're Hamano-san, right?"

The group's expression turned into extreme shock from what Tatsuma had said a while ago. Even Gintoki – who only had a 3 year old body, but his memory was still intact – was shocked at this huge revelation.

"M-Mei?"

"Oh, and are you Gintoki? What a small figure you have there!" Tatsuma tried to pick him up, but failed, because Gintoki punched his hands, "Oh fine, fine!"

"Listen, Sakamoto! I may be small but my memory is still intact! Just like Conan Edogawa, get it?!" Gintoki reasoned with him. "Anyway, what are you saying that she is…Micah? She doesn't even…."

As he faced the girl with mixed emotions, he sensed that Satsuki was really THIS girl. Satsuki arched a brow. She didn't even know what they were talking about. Nevertheless, this so called Micah.

Her mind was filled with questions, so the first thing she decided to ask was, "Who is this Hamano-san? I am Sakakibara Satsuki. I am currently working in the Café when I was teleported into this so called jungle and whatever. Also, to my surprise, I saw Toushiro. So I-"

She stopped expressing her thoughts when that odd feeling came up into their bodies again. The whole group immediately came into their assistance. And when they came to notice, they were back into their original bodies and ages.

Tatsuma laughed, "Amazing! Anyway, Hamano Meiko-san is Gintoki's first—"

He stopped explaining the details when Gintoki threw a rock at his face. Mutsu gave him a round of applause for what he had done. But it wasn't really successful when Tatsuma…

"Love…"

Blurted out the last word.

"Gin-chan, you have one!? You are cheating on Satsuki-chan, uh-huh!" Kagura pointed her umbrella to Gintoki.

Satsuki tapped Gintoki's shoulder and laughed out loud, "Really?! I thought your heart is as hard as stone! AHAHAHA! Also, first love isn't bad at all! I mean, I do have one."

Kagura also pointed her umbrella to Satsuki, "Eh?! Satsuki-chan is also having an affair?! That means our family will be destroyed! Gin-chan, don't you love Satsuki-chan?! Also, Satsuki-chan, don't you love Gin-chan?!"

Gintoki stuttered, "Well…I…uh…"

Satsuki bluntly stated, "No. I don't love him at all."

It pierced Gintoki's heart, earning Toushiro a big evil smile with an aura extracting from his body. Gintoki glared at him.

"Then what about Mayora?" Kagura shot back.

Satsuki replied, "I do love him as a friend."

Gintoki held a large grin as he saw Toushiro's reaction. It made him really happy.

Satsuki arched a brow, "Just why are you putting malice into this? Gintoki is my friend, and Toushiro is my friend."

"Stop the ruckus already and think of a plan on how we are going to escape from this drastic situation." Sougo interrupted as he held a bored look.

"Well, the point is, Satsuki-chan looks like Micah! Look that blue hair and those majestic red orange eyes! Also that one, that necklace thing! AHAHAHA!" Tatsuma laughed, pointing out the so called truth.

"I've never even met you before!" Satsuki denied.

"Oh! Sheeesh! Debating with that stuff cannot make us return to earth. I should have just said to Akane that they could've just given us a ride and these things wouldn't be happening. I hope Akane can track us." Mutsu sighed.

"Of course, Aka-tan is the best you know! AHAHAHA!" Tatsuma laughed.

"Sitting here won't benefit us a thing. Let's get moving…" Toushiro stood up and walked out of the group.

…

Walking into the woods didn't manage to help them at all. Even though there were a lot of people, they kept on walking in the same spot. They didn't even find Isao and Kotarou.

"Okay, let's rest here. Geez, we haven't even found a single clue about this island for the past few hours." Toushiro complained as he sat onto a nearby rock.

"Uhhhh. This is hopeless." Gintoki sighed.

"Tch. I cannot contact Akane at all." Mutsu grumbled under her breath.

The sun continued to shine over the whole island. It may've been bright, but for them, it was a hassle. After an hour, they resumed on their journey. Along the way, they saw some smoke in the sky. When they saw this, they already knew that there was a string of hope.

"Smoke! Smoke! There are people here!" Kagura jumped joyfully. She dashed over towards the area without thinking. So the group didn't have a choice but to follow the little brat.

All they saw was a village of natives. No people around at all, but just the smoke in front of them.

"Jeez, I thought it was food uh-huh!" Kagura grumbled, receiving a smack coming from Gintoki.

"You little brat! Don't just run off like you are hungry for people." Gintoki exclaimed.

The whole group observed the place quietly and decided to split into pairs to know the secret of this place. In order to decide which would be partners, they played Rock-Paper-Scissors. In the end, these were the assigned pairings; others were surprisingly happy, but others weren't.

Mutsu with Tatsuma.

Shinpachi with Kagura.

Sougo with Gintoki and Yamazaki.

Toushiro with Satsuki.

Now that the pairs had been decided, only Toushiro was happy with Satsuki being paired with him. But as for the rest of the group, they hated this.

"O-Okay, s-shall w-we go?" Toushiro announced, but the other members grumbled under their breaths.

"The hell! Why am I paired with a sadistic brat?! Moreover, why are you paired with Satsuki?" Gintoki quarreled.

"Huh? It's a lucky one! Don't quarrel back as if I cheated! Let's go Satsuki, we're wasting our time here." Toushiro held her wrist and started dragging the girl.

As for the remaining members, they started to investigate this mysterious tribe. For Toushiro and Satsuki's side, neither of them said a single word. Ever since this morning, Satsuki was acting strange.

Toushiro was grateful that he was paired with Satsuki, but seeing her thinking so deep made him curious. He was about to speak when Satsuki said something.

"I cannot believe it… I haven't met Gintoki before plus Sakamoto-sa—" Satsuki stopped speaking when the both of them sensed trouble right behind them.

There was a group of natives jumping over them so they chose to fight them. Toushiro unsheathed his katana and charged towards them. Satsuki was about to fight when she sensed the hot feeling enveloping her body. Her eyes began to blur but she intended to fight over it.

"Oi. Satsuki, are you alright?" Toushiro went over her.

"I-I'm okay. Let us h-hurry—what the fuck are you doing?!´Satsuki was startled when Toushiro decided to carry her on his back.

"Obviously, we're going to retreat before some things happen here." Toushiro explained and they tried escaping until they got caught by an unknown net.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't worry Satsuki! We will—" He was interrupted when he saw Satsuki collapse in front of him.

"SATSUKI!"

...

"Hijikata-san… Hijikata-san…" Sougo called out.

Hijikata opened his eyes and slowly woke up. After a few seconds, he remembered what happened to Satsuki a while ago, "The hell?! Satsuki! Satsuki!"

"Keep calm, Vice-Chief." Yamazki told him.

"How am I supposed to keep calm? Tell me where she is!" Toushiro frantically ordered. Again, this was this feeling that he obviously doesn't want to feel; he couldn't save her again…

"How are we supposed to know, you damn Mayora?" Kagura scolded the man infuriatingly.

"Damn it! I really couldn't reach Akane!" Mutsu clicked her tongue and glanced over at the sleepy head captain, "Oi. Wake up already."

Tatsuma rose up and laughed, "AHAHAHAH! So where are we?"

"In a prison idiot."

"We need to save Satsuki imme—" Toushiro's throat clogged up when Gintoki bellowed at him.

"Do you think you're the only one worried about her? Think about it, damn tax robber! The people inside this cage are also damn worried about Satsuki! Being uneasy won't help us!"

"Ahhh. Gin-chan, your bracelet… It's gone…" Kagura pointed at his wrist and realized that it was gone.

"It must be by the huge stone that rolled after us, uh-huh!" Kagura continued.

"Maybe, the natives are after the bracelet so they took her and separated her from us." Sougo said.

"It is possible since that bracelet sustains a great power." Mutsu said.

Toushiro ruffled his hair and gave her a distressed look, "Maybe the bracelet gave out another effect a while ago. Some time ago, her breathing was heavier than usual and her temperature was very hot. That's why she collapsed in front of me."

"Eh? Satsuki-san collapsed?!" Shinpachi was shocked at this.

Suddenly an unknown girl came in front of them, "knock. Knock." She said with an emotionless manner.

Mutsu immediately felt surprised at this, "Akane?!"

"Seriously?! Akane my honey sugar da—" Tatsuma was about to hug her when she gave him a firm punch to his face.

Akane strip off her disguise clothes. There, her black hair flew gently in the air as she looked down with her crimson eyes, "You're too hard to find Mutsu. Also, who are these guys?"

"Well, they are his idiotic friends." Mutsu pointed at them.

"Ah. This stupid idiot's friends, huh?" Akane asked.

"Hey! You just called your captain stupid and an idiot!" Shinpachi retorted.

Akane glanced over at him for a second and reverted back to Mutsu, "Anyway, I took care of Gorilla-kun and Zura-kun so I'll help you now."

"So you're ignoring me?!" Shinpachi yelled.

Akane fired a pistol towards Shinpachi. He was terrified by the sudden fire; he knew that it was time to shut his mouth. She prepared something out of her bag; then she set up her chainsaw.

"Wow! Cool!" Kagura praised.

"Idiot! It'll be heard all over the place!" Gintoki retorted.

"Don't order me around. I have a plan." She stated with her eyes shining over them. She started to operate and used the chainsaw to slice the bars into pieces.

"She is a little bit scary…" Sagaru nervously added.

"By the way, any news about Satsuki?" Mutsu asked.

Akane thought about it for a few seconds, "The blue haired girl? Forget it. She's not going to survive."

All of the people inside the place were all utterly shocked and surprised. They didn't expect news like that. Now that Toushiro heard it, he began to get furious, "Don't mess up with me! Satsuki won't be dying like that!"

"Hey! Where are you going, Gin-chan?!" Kagura shouted. As they all glance at the samurai, he ran like the wind.

Akane stopped him by pulling his wrist back, "Are you planning to kill yourself, friend A?"

"Friend A?! Excuse me, but I have a name!" Gintoki retorted.

"Seriously, what the heck?! Answer me first! Where is Satsuki?! She's not going to die in a place like this!" Toushiro shouted.

Akane just stared at the two giving her statement, "Who said she died? She is GOING to die if this continues."

"What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked.

"Who will challenge the whole tribe to a duel?" Akane explained to the whole group.

"H-Huh? Challenging? Explain things already!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Basically, in order to free you guys in this so called prison, she challenged the whole tribe to a duel. If this continues, she might die not because of these people but because of that bracelet. According to my research, these bracelets are extremely hard to remove and they cannot be removed by just the strength of a certain person. It can't even be cut. It can only be removed if someone reaches Stage five, which is a slow death." Akane explained, giving them an emotionless look.

All of the people inside were shocked. Akane continued her explanation, "This bracelets have already reached the Earth. One more thing about this; they say that in order to end this phenomenon someone must stop the mastermind and she is just too smart to figure out this. That's why, I already freed you guys. There are other prisoners who've reached stage five, so free them from this place."

Suddenly, a huge blow was heard all over the place. The walls started to shake because of the impact.

"What's happening?!" Sagaru screamed.

"It seems that… the duel already started." Akane murmured under her breath.

Gintoki glanced over at Akane and tightened up his fist, "What the hell are you doing… Satsuki?!"

**Alright, I already knew that I am really late for updating this chapter. Arghh. I got writer's block and stuff. But don't worry, Christmas break will soon be coming! Hooooray!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank the people that are supporting this fan fiction! Reviews, favorites, follows are appreciated! Thank you so much!**


	24. Chapter 24: In a box of tomatoes,

Chapter 24: In a box of tomatoes, if one is rotten, then all the tomatoes will be affected and be the same as well.

Beta Read: AL19

"RAAAAAAAAAA!" Satsuki shouted at the top of her lungs as she crushed the head of a certain native on the wall. Currently, she was facing hundreds or thousands of natives and her life was in the line. Her breathing became heavier as she knelt down.

'At this rate…I…will die… I got no choice, it is do or die! Satsuki!' Satsuki thought and attacked with her firm hands.

Little by little, the people were not decreasing, no matter how hard she fought; instead, it was the complete opposite. She continued panting; she didn't know what would happen in the next few seconds since her temperature was burning.

"Damn it!" Satsuki roared.

Meanwhile, Gintoki and others were still running around the whole place in order to find Satsuki. Akane stopped and talked, "Nothing will happen if you keep running around this filthy room to find that naïve girl. Let her be, if she wants to die then let her do it. Instead of—"

She stopped talking when a fist shut her down. Kagura was enraged with anger by hearing her statement. She hated it. Akane held her cheek with an emotionless look as she faced the girl. Kagura snapped, shouting, "The fuck are you thinking, newbie?! You don't understand anything at all! Satsuki is an important person to us! She is willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of the people around her! Do not speak bad things about her, you son of a—" Kagura was about to smack her again when Gintoki held her wrist to stop her from doing it again.

"I don't know what is happening to your head right now, but I seriously I don't really care what you say to that girl. She is an idiot. You're right, in this situation, we need to escape, free the other prisoners and let her enjoy what she decided. But sorry, I am an idiot. An idiot will stick to another idiot, right?" Gintoki sarcastically smiled at the girl.

Akane smirked at what Gintoki said. She stood up and murmured, "Ahhh. I met another idiot aside from Tatsuma." She then spoke a little louder, "Do whatever you want since you're idiots."

Gintoki smirked, "Let's go, Shinpachi, Kagura. Let us reunite with the other idiot." He told them and fled with the two.

"I guess we have to find the prisoners." Sougo deeply sighed. The group went towards the opposite direction.

"I leave the rest to you…Yorozuya."

…

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Satsuki shouted as she continued to attack the natives. She was still fighting, but nothing changed. As for now, she could feel that any moment, she'd die. She decided to escape first, just to have her exhausted body rest for a while. Staring at the small cramp place, she got an idea. A bottle of gas suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Smirking, she pulled out a lighter that she got when the ruckus started a while ago.

Satsuki laughed for a short moment and turned her face into a serious one, "Bye."

It exploded after she lit it, and ran fast. Her temperature was really not good, and she was panting heavily. But still, she needed to fight. Also, the explosion wasn't enough to eradicate those natives.

Finally, she saw that space. She crawled inside and rested her body. Again, she was panting non-stop.

"In this moment, I don't know what will happen… Am I going to die here?" Satsuki asked herself. She smiled bitterly to her poor body. Knowing that, she was enveloped with her own blood and couldn't help but laugh meekly.

"That girl… She's from Sakamoto-san's crew… I hope she noticed it… Anytime, she'll free them from this place…" She sighed heavily, "Although, that girl will warn him… Nothing is going to stop that idiot… Gintoki… Come and get this idiot over here…"

A crash from the small place was heard. The moment the natives came inside the room, she already knew it…

Her loud breathing was heard all over the place as the natives gripped her hair hard. It hurt, but she didn't have the remaining strength to fight back. Struggling from the masterminds grip, she knew that when she'd defeat the mastermind, all things would be back in its original way. But her current situation was pulling her back; if she was back to her original state, maybe this battle would be done.

She heard a native bringing the spear to the mastermind. All she could do was smile her brightest, "Damn…"

Until...

A loud crash was heard again and this time, it was from the friendly neighborhood. The natives were surprised as well as Satsuki, "G-Gintoki…"

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the natives shouted, arming itself with a spear.

"Well, we are just bystanders… passing by." As he stated the last two words, Kagura and Shinpachi immediately took down the remaining natives. They were alarmed by this as well as the mastermind, so he didn't have any choice but to let go of Satsuki. Gintoki caught her on time.

"Dammit! You're really burning up! The heck what are you doing?!" Gintoki snapped.

Satsuki breathed heavily as she faced the perm-headed samurai. It seemed that her eyesight was failing her, but she managed to speak, "Its obvious, right? An idiot trying to fight back…"

Gintoki clicked his tongue and called Shinpachi, "Shinpachi! Take Satsuki awa—"

"The fuck are you telling him… If I leave you here… They won't even turn their attentions to you, I'm the one who challenged them to a duel for the people in Edo. At least, let me finish this until the end…" Satsuki smiled bitterly.

He sighed at this, "Idiot…"

"Gin-chan! We need to escape from this cramped room. This guy is freakin' sturdy, uh-huh!" Kagura warned them.

Gintoki carried Satsuki and called out, "Let's go, idiots!"

"Don't call me an idiot, rascal!" Satsuki shouted and together they fled from the cramped room.

…

"What is the current status, Akane?" Mutsu asked while carrying the other victims into the ship.

"It's no use. Unless, those idiots finished the mastermind then they cannot be healed. As for now, we must apply first aid." Akane told them while guarding the ship since it was also filled with natives.

"Anyway…" Mutsu grumbled, "Do not fight inside the ship, you rascals!"

Seeing the trio chasing Kotarou around the ship made her angry for some reason. Meanwhile, Sagaru, Akane and Tatsuma were guiding the ship.

"Tatsuma… They're not decreasing…" Akane indicated while firing the gun to the people.

"AHAHAHAHA! You called me by my first name, Aka-tan!" Tatsuma laughed.

Akane clicked her tongue and didn't hesitate to fire her gun to him, "Shut up, freak."

Tatsuma just laughed, not knowing that Akane already fired a bullet to him. It made Sagaru frightened by this; he couldn't get that clue. How come Tatsuma was in good terms with her? He decided to speak up, "Ummm. W-Why aren't y-you scared?"

"To what?"

"To Akane-san… It seems that she is angry at you…" Sagaru explained.

But Tatsuma just laughed at him for a moment until he stopped, "Well, she is my girlfriend."

Sagaru's jaw dropped, "What?! What did you just say?! H-How come?! Tatsuma-san are you really thinking or are you really just an idiot?"

"Yeah, I am an idiot. I didn't think twice or thrice. The moment she joined my crew, I fell in love with her." Tatsuma proudly said.

Sagaru's mouth was still agape from what he heard, he just smiled at them and focused on protecting the ship.

…

"Finally…Finally… We have defeated all of the natives." Shinpachi wheezed.

"Well, uh yeah… We somehow managed to clear them off. Gin-chan, is Satsuki-chan al—" Kagura froze when she saw the lady collapse in front of them.

"Oi, Satsuki!" Gintoki was alarmed by this and immediately went to take cover. He touched her forehead; he noticed that this wasn't an ordinary temperature. Her breathing was uncontrollable. Any moment, she might die.

Satsuki didn't know what would happen to her. She couldn't move her body. It seemed like she was already paralyzed. She also couldn't speak as her eyesight began to blur. All she could see was Gintoki shouting her name multiple times. Although they already defeated the mastermind, Edo was saved and her bracelet was off of her wrist. But still, this current situation of hers' was getting worse. And the next thing she knew, the whole place turned dark.

…

"Satsuki-chan!"

"Satsuki-san!"

"Oi!"

Satsuki slowly lifted up her eyelids to see what was going on. She saw a bunch of people around her, calling her name. Dark circles, her haggard face and pale skin just like a yato was her appearance when she woke up.

"Satsuki-chan!"

"Satsuki-san!"

Shinpachi and Kagura immediately hugged the blue haired girl with happiness on their faces. Satsuki hugged back while her eyes were circling all over the room.

"Where am I?" Satsuki asked, referring to the familiar white ceiling.

"Sakamoto's ship. Luckily, you are already awake. It took you two days, you know." Gintoki angrily stated while crossing his arms.

"We have some food here Satsuki-san." Shinpachi offered.

"Thank you for offering me some food. But, I am not that hungry…" Satsuki frowned.

"Satsuki-chan! What are you saying?! You need to eat in order to become stronger, uh-huh!" Kagura dictated while munching all of the food on the table.

"But you're eating it already!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Oi. Listen, if you don't eat, your melons won't get—" Gintoki was forced to stop when he saw Satsuki not on her original state.

She stared beyond a certain part of the room, "Sorry for being a burden…" She smiled forcefully to them, "I promise I will get better… Don't worry…"

Gintoki angrily said, "Stop that forceful smile. It's irritating me. And you're going out of character now, you know!"

While conversing with one another, Tatsuma entered the room with his smiling gesture, "I need to talk with Satsuki-chan! AHAHAHAHA!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki immediately dragged Kagura off, leaving Tatsuma and Satsuki-chan alone. Tatsuma immediately sat beside her and started to convey, "How are your wounds? AHAHAHA!"

"They're alright, but you don't have to laugh all the time!" Satsuki told him in irritation. "So, what brings you here? I know you have something to tell me and it's important… I also have a lot of questions to throw, so speak up."

"You're going to ask about Hamano-san right? Go ahead!" Tatsuma said.

Satsuki sighed, "I told you, I am not Hamano Meiko! I absolutely did not meet you or Gin in the past!"

"You are Micah. That blue hair, striking red eyes and that straight-forward attitude. You are her."

Sarsuki lifted a brow and crossed her arms, "Really? Then tell me about her."

"AHAHAHAHA! Ask Gintoki about it!" Tatsuma laughed.

Her nerve cracked, "Somehow, I am really pissed when you laugh…"

"Satsuki-chan, I have a question. If Gintoki confessed that he likes you, what will you do?" Tatsuma asked.

This was new to her. She hadn't thought about it. "Umm. Ahahahaha! That's impossible! I mean, I always tease him or call him an idiot! He won't like me!"

Tatsuma replied, "When you collapsed, he was really worried about you. When you were fighting the natives alone, he was worried sick. He cares for you and treats you well."

Satsuki cracked a smile, "B-But he is also like that to ev-everyone! So—"

"Ahahaha! But…" Tatsuma formed a somewhat serious look, "Yours is on another level. Think about that, Satsuki-chan… What if he likes you? What will you do? Do not be selfless. Think about yourself for a bit. Do you also love him or not? Any minute we will land on Edo. So just for a while, mesmerize. AHAHHAHAHA!" Tatsuma left her alone while laughing.

When he stepped out of the room, Gintoki was there, waiting for him.

"What did you tell to her?" Gintoki asked.

"AHAHAHAHA! Nothing special~" Tatsuma walked out, leaving the curious Gintoki alone.

Meanwhile, in Satsuki's room, she curled into a ball on the bed, and couldn't stop thinking about what Tatsuma said a while ago.

"There's no way I like that idiot…" Satsuki blushed a little and puffed her cheeks.

"Huh? That idiot?!" Gintoki asked surprisingly.

That made Satsuki jump, "Who gave you the permission to come inside?!"

"Tell me, who is that idiot? Also, what did Sakamoto sa?" Gintoki inquired.

"I-It's none of your business, geez!" Satsuki put the blanket on top of her, but Gintoki kept on pestering her to tell him the whole ruckus.

After a few minutes, Satsuki gave up, "F-Fine!"

She cleared her throat, thinking that she'd finish this once and for all. Seeing Gintoki's face made her anxious, "G-Gintoki… Ummm… D-Do..."

"What?"

"D-Do you…"

"Just say it already!"

"D-Do y-you like me?!"

Finally, she said it; she knew she was blushing like hell and she didn't know why. She glanced at Gintoki, who was currently shocked.

'Damn that Sakamoto!' Gintoki thought.

A few seconds had passed since she asked that question, but still Gintoki couldn't reply. Was he going to tell the truth or not? That question was circling around his mind.

"W-Well… I-I…" Gintoki stuttered.

Somehow, her heart began beating fast. She didn't know anything, but what would really happen when he'd confess…

"I-I!"

"AHAHAHA! We're in…Edo. Ah, sorry for interrupting!" Tatsuma exited the room, laughing his gut out.

Gintoki used this time to escape, leaving Satsuki alone.

* * *

"Satsuki! Satsuki!"

Satsuki turned and saw Mai walking towards her.

"I really miss you so much! Satsukiiii!" Mai hugged her really tightly.

"What brings you here?" Satsuki immediately asked.

"Well, I am inviting you in a pajama party!"

"P-Pajama P-Party?"

**Advance Merry Christmasss! And does concludes the "Phenomena Arc!" Hope you enjoy! :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Girl talk is seriously not

Chapter 25: Girl talk is seriously not fun at all for a girl that cannot even relate.

Beta read by: AL19

"P-Pajama Party?!" Satsuki stuttered after she heard the unexpected invitation.

"Yes! Yes! A Pajama Party! It's my first time!" Mai exclaimed in delight.

"W-Well, I-I…" Satsuki hesitated.

Mai puffed her cheeks, "Please, Satsuki-chan! I promise that you won't regret going! So please come!"

Satsuki sighed and patted her head, "Fine! Fine! If you insist, then I'll come. By the way, when will it take place?"

Mai crossed her arms and hummed, "Hmm," She continued to hum until she grinned, making her realize that she already decided upon the said date, "Tomorrow evening! It will be at my house! At exactly 8:00 pm, you should be there, okay? Invite more girls please! Girls only, Satsuki-chan! Okay, later!"

She dashed out, leaving Satsuki without any chance to speak about her idea. Sighing, she went to Snack Smile to invite girls.

…

"Huh? That piece of shit is inviting you in a Pajama Party?" Otae clarified.

Satsuki cracked a smile onto the lady, "P-Piece of shit? A-Anyway, would you like to come?"

Otae smiled, "Why would I go to that piece of shit's house?"

Satsuki thought on how to bring Otae there, "They have bargain dash."

"Okay, I'll come! Kyu-chan, would you like to come?" Otae invited her one-eyed friend.

Kyubei smiled at the girl, "If it's your wish, then it shall be my command."

Satsuki cringed, "What is this, girl love?!" She saw Akane and Mutsu walking around the club. She invited them at the same table with Otae and Kyubei. They both introduced and greeted each other.

"Akane-san and Mutsu-san, why are you still here? Aren't you going to travel?" Satsuki asked.

Akane bluntly stated, "No… That asshole is playing with that damn chick again."

Mutsu smirked at her, "Are you jealous? Oh, I must tell it to—"

A loud crash was heard around the Club as Akane crushed the glass with her own hand. Blood began to drip from her hand as she madly argued, "I am not jealous at all…"

Satsuki cracked a smile, "Y-Yeah, I can see that. Oh, by the way, Mutsu-san and Akane-san, are you free tomorrow?"

"Hmmm. That idiot told us that we will be staying for three days here in Edo so no problem… Well, what is it?" Mutsu asked.

"I would like to invite you to a pajama party. Please come!" Satsuki insisted.

"Pajama Party… It sounds like fun…" Akane said.

Mutsu smirked at the girl, who hadn't experienced any of those, agreed to her offering, "Sure! We will come!"

Looking at Akane's delightful expression made her smile. But it suddenly changed when Akane saw Tatsuma chasing Oryou off, making her mad. She pulled out a gun and immediately fired it to Tatsuma and Oryou.

"Hey! No guns are allowed here, brat!" Otae warned her.

Akane triggered the gun to Otae and luckily it missed, "Ah. I am not a kid. At least let me get rid of this son of a bitch."

Mutsu immediately came to stop Akane from hurting Tatsuma and Oryou. Satsuki just sighed to them and ate some nuts as she watched the whole cabaret being wrecked.

….

"Huh? Pajama party?" Kagura asked the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, Mai is inviting us! Let's go!" Satsuki offered.

"That bitch is inviting us? No way in hell, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura disagreed.

Satsuki blurted out, "There is a lot of food there…"

"Okay, I'll come!"

...

The group of girls who agreed to attend the Pajama Party gathered in front of a certain Ice Cream parlor. Somehow, the others got themselves a heavy bag compared to Satsuki. Once they were complete, they immediately went to Mai's condominium.

"This place is big!" Kagura praised.

"Pajama Party… Pajama Party… Pajama Party…" Akane continually murmuring the words and couldn't help but feel excited to this since it'd be her first time.

Satsuki pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, Mai came rushing towards the door and opened it. Seeing this many girls made her happy and delightful. "C-Come in!"

The girls walked inside and saw that the house was pretty clean. Satsuki patted Mai's head for doing a great job. Since this was Mai's first time, she immediately started, "O-Okay! L-Let's start the pajama party!"

The others didn't feel hyped as well, but as for Akane and Kagura, they rejoiced, "Okay!"

After dressing up in their pajamas, they proceeded to their Pajama Party. Mai gathered all of the food onto a table and sat in front of it.

"L-Let's s-start f-first! I-I am M-M-M-…" Mai stammered.

Satsuki calmed her down, "You don't need to be nervous."

Mai agreed, "T-That's r-right! I-I am M-M-M-Mizuki M-M-Mai! N-Nice to m-meet y-you!"

Satsuki sighed, knowing that she was really nervous since it was also her first time.

Mutsu replied, "Mutsu here. Nice to meet you."

"Otae Shimura~" Otae gladly introduced.

"Yagyu Kyubei…" Kyubei continued.

"A-Akane… Akesaka Akane…" Akane murmured.

"Sakakibara Satsuki…"

Mai pinned in, "S-Since w-we now kn-know each other, h-how a-about w-we watch a movie?"

The group agreed. Mai happily set up the video tapes and played one of them. While the others were busy unpacking the chips, Satsuki couldn't stop thinking about that question that Tatsuma threw and Gintoki's expression that night.

"Are you still wondering about Tatsuma's question?" Akane blurted out. It made Satsuki cringe.

"Well, yes, but how did you know?!"

Akane glimmered at Satsuki, "I was watching you… All of the rooms in the ship have cameras… Anyway, keep thinking about it, but not too much. When Tatsuma asked you that, he was serious about it."

"Well you're right… You really do know a lot about him. As expected of Tatsuma's girlfriend!" Satsuki cheered.

Akane glared at Satsuki. It made her flinch and crack a smile. Akane was the type of person wherein she didn't express her love too much. That was what Satsuki thought of this young lady. When the movie started, all they did was laugh their guts out. Satsuki just rode on the flow, thinking that it might ease her emotions.

...

"Waaah. That movie was really fun, uh-huh!" Kagura cheered while swimming in the huge bathtub.

"Your place is really big, Mizuki-san…" Kyubei complimented.

Mai was flattered by the sudden compliment. She stuttered, "Y-Yeah!"

Currently, they were inside Mizuki Mai's bath tub. It was really big, just like a hot spring place. The girls were having fun splashing and cleansing each other's back. While others were having a good time, Akane sat beside Satsuki.

"Akane-san… Woah! You got a slim figure!" Satsuki surprisingly complimented her. Akane slightly blushed from her comment, not leaving that emotionless look. The blue haired girl chuckled and went into the tub with the others.

Mai was astonished by seeing Satsuki, "Whoa!"

Otae and Kyubei went closer to Mai and also were astonished, "Whoa!"

"What the heck are you doing?" Satsuki hissed.

"B-Because… Your body… It's too perfect! Damn it! I'm jealous!" Mai complained.

"Well, it's true, but I will never be jealous! My body is more perfect than Satsuki-san's!" Otae hailed.

"We haven't seen your figure since you're always wearing those bandages…" Mutsu, who came out of nowhere, said.

"No wonder Gin-chan likes you, uh-huh!" Kagura blurted out.

"H-hey! W-What's with Gintoki?! H-He doesn't like me! He's an idiot who keeps on pestering me!" Satsuki tried to deny, but she failed, because all of them kept on pestering her, making her feel uneasy.

"J-Jeez, stop it! Let me wash myself peacefully!" Satsuki stood up and stepped out of the tub.

Mai grumbled, "Idiot Satsuki-chan…"

…

"Waaaaaah! I am tired! I want to sleep!" Satsuki yawned.

Mai didn't want to end this night with an unsettled feeling. She wanted to know more about these girls, so she tried her best to pry up, "H-Hey! W-Wait!"

"What?" Mutsu questioned.

"L-Let's eat chips!" Mai insisted.

"We ate too much!" Akane scowled.

"B-But… Oh! Let's play cards!" She gave another shot.

"We want to sleep, Mizuki-san…" Otae said.

"L-Let's h-have s-some girl t-talk!" Mai made yet another suggestion.

"Girl talk?" All of them repeated.

"Forget it, it's too boring…" Mutsu deadpanned.

"Come on, let's sleep already, uh-huh!" Kagura whined.

Mai couldn't think of any possible way to make them stay awake. However,, she peered upon Akane, who was now fixing her bed. She didn't have a choice but to use Akane. Though, she didn't have any clue about her.

"H-How's y-your b-boyfriend, Akane-san?!" Mai screeched.

Akane widened her eyes in shock. At the same time, she felt herself sweating profusely. "When did she knew this?!"

Mutsu smirked upon hearing this question, "Yes, Akane… How is your boyfriend?"

Otae rose her eyebrows up in surprise, "Whoa! As expected from a beauty! Tell us!"

Akane stammered, "I-I d-don't have a b-boyfriend…"

Kagura peered at her, "Isn't it that laughing idiot?"

All of them looked at Kagura with delightful looks except for Akane. She screamed at the top of her lungs. It made the whole bunch giggle at her reaction.

"W-What's so funny?!" Akane stuttered.

"Well, you're funny when we tease you about Sakamoto-san…" Satsuki chuckled.

Mutsu teased Akane, making her somewhat blushful, "Mutsu!"

"H-Hey! How did you meet?" Mai interviewed.

Akane glared at Mai for bringing up such a topic, "Shut the fuck up."

"S-Scary!" Mai gasped.

Mutsu patted Akane's head, "Tell them…"

Akane clicked her tongue, "No way! Besides…" Akane gripped on Satsuki's shirt and looked at her with her red eyes, "What's with you and Gintoki, Sakakibara-sama?"

When the conversation shifted to Satsuki, she couldn't help but feel bewildered, "I told you, there's nothing between us!"

Akane suddenly smirked at her, "Really?" She bit her lip and continued, "Then, in your own opinion, what is Gintoki-sama to you?"

Satsuki gulped, "He is just a friend, that's all…"

Akane shot back, "Is that really all?"

Otae lifted up a brow, "According to my own opinion, Gin-san is an idiot but he never fails to amuse people."

Kagura crossed her arms, "Gin-chan is like a father to me!"

Mai shifted her gaze to Satsuki, "Satsuki-chan… Observe, when you're with Gintoki, what is he always doing?"

Satsuki dug her thoughts, and placed her hand under her chin, "Well, he always teases me, he is an idiot, and he is a glutton. Nevertheless, he is a good guy and he never fails to surprise me."

"Hmm. Satsuki-san, what will you do if he confesses to you?" Kyubei suddenly asked. It made Satsuki feel surprised, well, it was the same with Tatsuma. But she was bothered by this and didn't have any clue on what to do.

Akane smirked at the lady, "What will you do?"

Satsuki was baffled; she murmured, "You're… helping me? But why?"

"Satsuki-chan, what will you do? Don't you want to be a part of his and our lives? Well, you already are, but on a different level, yes?" Kagura probed.

Satsuki sighed with disbelief, "I don't know… I don't understand… I already fell in love when I was a kid, but now, it's in a different level. I want everyone to be safe."

Akane glowered at the girl; it made her angry for some reason. She tugged her shirt and began to ask her, "All you think is about is the others. How about yourself? How about your happiness? Do you think you'll be happy? NO! I was in that level. But, I am not really happy. It's okay to worry about others, but don't you think they're also worried about you? Get a freaking life."

Satsuki giggled at her, making Akane flush a little, "W-What?"

She continued to chuckle, "It is not like you, Akane-san… No wonder, Tatsuma-san likes you and you became together."

Akane stuttered, "W-Wha…?"

She continued, "If Gintoki likes me and confessed to me… I don't know. I want to be certain about my feelings… I want to confirm if I really like him or not. For now, I like Gintoki the way he is…"

Kagura smirked at the young lady, "Mutsu! Did you get that?! Did you record the last line?!"

Mutsu said, "Hmm. Well, I got the last statement."

Satsuki turned red and chased after Mutsu, "Give it back! Jeez!"

Mai laughed them as she stared at the night sky, "This is a night that I will never forget…"

…

_**"If Gintoki likes me and confessed to me… I don't know. I want to be certain about my feelings… I want to confirm if I really like him or not. For now, I like Gintoki the way he is…"**_

Gintoki kept on playing the recorder tape with Satsuki's voice in it. He couldn't stop, he wanted it and he felt like laughing. But still, he wanted to know what Satsuki was thinking at that moment.

"Gin-chan, you really like what Satsuki-chan said, yes?" Kagura commented.

"I feel like laughing…" Gintoki grinned.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Satsuki opened the door harshly, "The fuck?! What the heck are you doing?! Get it back! Give it to me! I'll destroy it!"

Gintoki taunted, "No way!"

"Damn… YOU DAMN IDIOT PERM-HEAD!"

**A little bonus for you! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I am really happy! Kek. Until, we meet again~ Hue~**

**AL19: Happy new Year~~!**


	26. Chapter 26: It's rare to see someone

Chapter 26: It is rare to see someone treasuring what you have given.

Beta Read by: AL19

"See? I am perfectly beautiful, gorgeous and ele—" The girl with purple hair got slapped with a mosquito pan by Satsuki, who was getting irritated with her nonsense.

"Hurry up and give me my order." Satsuki bluntly told her.

The girl held her check and began to complain, "Huh?! I am not a seller, you idiot! I am the owner of—" Again, she received another slap from the mosquito pan and this time, it was the other side.

"Hurry up. I don't care if you're rich; give me what I have paid for. That idiot and the others are waiting for me in the Yorozuya." Satsuki brusquely told her. She was now irritated with this girl in front of her. She just wanted her order to be given. Afterwards, she'd be gone forever.

"Sorry it took long, miss!" The old man came rushing towards her. The old man gave Satsuki the bag; he shifted his gaze to the girl and was utterly shocked, "Oh! What happened, milady?!"

"That girl slapped me!" She accused Satsuki.

Satsuki couldn't care less about this; she rolled her eyes and started to speak, "For your information, I didn't directly slap you. I slapped you with this." She showed the mosquito pan to them, "Luckily, you're the first one I've used this on. I was planning to hit Gintoki with this. Congratulations."

"That wasn't a lucky one! Also, I do not care if—" Again, she didn't have to continue her statement, because Satsuki slapped her again with the pan; she then left.

"You moron! Someday, I'll come back and take my revenge!" The girl shouted with all her might.

…

"What a horrible day! The weather is horrible. Shinpachi is horrible." Gintoki complained while lying into the couch while reading some JUMP.

"Shut up! Why are you including me in your rants?!" Shinpachi quarreled.

"Shut up! Shinpachi, you're annoying! Hurry up and cook some food already!" Kagura ordered.

Shinpachi, who was completely humiliated by this, once again retorted, "Stop it! Also, Satsuki-san is the one in charge with the cooking!"

Kagura got up with a smile, "Yay! Satsuki-chan will be cooking! Now it'll be delicious unlike glasses, uh-huh!"

"Shut up!" Shinpachi yelled.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard. Satsuki was also curious, so she approached the door. When she opened it, she saw the girl at that store; she looked pretty irritated.

"Um, I have a job—"

"No, we aren't accepting it!" Satsuki refused and slammed the door loudly. She locked it and went back, leaving Shinpachi's jaw dropped.

"H-Hey… Satsuki-san! That's a customer, what do you think you're doing?!" Shinpachi shouted at the girl.

"I am certain about it. She'll bring anything but misfortune! Geez!" Satsuki muttered under her breath and walked towards the kitchen to finish what she was cooking. Unfortunately, she wasn't done just yet.

"You thought I'll end this here?!" A voice coming from the roof yelled, and suddenly busted out from its place.

"What the fuck did you do?! Now seriously, you're going to—" Gintoki was stopped when someone hugged him, making him feel disgusted.

"Sa-chan-san?!" Shinpachi called out.

"What the heck are you doing here, you bitch?!" Satsuki threw a plate at her, but she dodged quickly.

"H-Hey! Do not fight in here! Satsuki-chan, Sa-chan-san?!" Shinpachi tried to stop them, but he failed.

"This can't be helped…" Tsukuyo puffed a smoke from her pipe while leaning against the wall.

"Tsukki?!" Kagura called her name in surprise.

"Sarutobi! Enough of that!" Tsukuyo threw a kunai at her but Ayame swiftly dodged it while hugging Gintoki like an ape.

"I thought you were familiar and then I realized that you're the stalker of Gintoki! You bastard!" Satsuki clicked her tongue as she threw the last plate; she picked up her katana, "Let go of Gintoki!"

"Hey! Do not carelessly throw those plates! Don't you know they was expensive?!" Gintoki shouted, trying to let go from Ayame's grip.

"You're getting annoying! Just what happened?!" Shinpachi forced himself in.

"This is getting troublesome, you know." Tsukuyo said while sitting on the sofa.

"Then help me finish this up! Jeez!" Shinpachi ordered.

Gintoki finally escaped from Sarutobi's grip and tried to stop the two from fighting. "H-Hey! Stop it, you idiots! At this rate, you'll break my house!" Gintoki faced Satsuki and yelled, "Satsuki, you're acting strange!"

"Strange…?" Satsuki stopped from her rage; she thought of it for a second with her head down; she murmured to herself, "I was just…" Tightening her fist, she bluntly yelled at Gintoki, "Then do what you want with your prowler!"

She stormed out of the Yorozuya household, though she fell down the stairs.

"What the heck is wrong with her?!" Gintoki demanded.

…

Satsuki threw stones from the nearby river bank, thinking vaguely. The thing that she did a while ago made her feel uneasy, since it seemed that Gintoki was right on what he said a while ago. She didn't know what to do, "I don't know… What the heck am I doing?"

She sighed, knowing that she was really acting strange. But when Gintoki said that to her, she felt a jolt in her, resulting her to be mad at him. Sighing, she decided to walk around Edo to think about herself, but she accidentally dropped by Gengai's shop.

"Oh. Are you the Yorozuya's new member?" Gengai asked.

Satsuki stepped inside the shop and looked around, "Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you, I am—"

"Sakakibara Satsuki, right?" Gengai guessed.

A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek; she was surprised, because she hadn't meet this person, even though knew her name, "W-What are you?! A stalker?!"

"Why would I stalk a girl with a flat chest!?" Gengai yelled at the young lady.

It made Satsuki frustrated, "I am not a flat chest! I am a C cup, you old geezer!"

She pouted, stuck her tongue out and walked away from his store but Gengai stopped her, "Hey! You flat board girl!"

Satsuki emitted a dark aura, knowing what he had done; he shifted the topic, "Can you help me here?"

Satsuki sighed and murmured, "Instead of wandering around Edo, why don't I help this old geezer? That makes a job for the Yorozuya." She stopped murmuring and agreed to what he had said, "Fine."

…

While Satsuki helped Gengai, she couldn't help but talk to him. Since they were having a cold, awkward atmosphere, Satsuki decided to break the silence.

"Hey, old geezer. How dd you know that I worked at the Yorozuya? Moreover, you know my name. Are you really my stalker?" She stared at him suspiciously.

Gengai banged a metal on Satsuki's head. It was so hard, that she screamed.

"One time, I met Gintoki at a food stall. He told me about you…" Gengai stated. Satsuki nodded in satisfaction; she was relieved that he wasn't really a stalker.

But Gengai's expression changed and he continued, "Though, we only talked about you, his love interest, when he got drunk." He shifted his gaze towards Satsuki, who was trying to purge metals. "But still, I want to figure out, why did that idiot fall in love with this flat board? She doesn't have any good characteristics at all, just a barbaric one."

Satsuki glanced at Gengai, "What the heck are you saying?"

"What the heck did you just do?! That's now how you do it, you moron!" Gengai was about to slam a metal onto her head again, but luckily, she caught it in time and broke it.

"If you're going to slam a metal like this to me, you better not. It'll break." Satsuki unfeelingly alleged.

Gengai's sweat rolled down his cheeks, knowing that this girl was extremely strong just like Gintoki. "M-Maybe… Wait… As if…" Gengai murmured.

"Old geezer, what are you making?" Satsuki asked.

He continued to set up some materials and said, "A game."

"A virtual game?" Satsuki enquired.

"But, I cannot even complete it because I don't have that legendary screw." Gengai replied. It made Satsuki curious about the legendary screw.

"A screw? That legendary screw?"

Gengai nodded, "Yes, in order to complete this game, I need that legendary screw. But it seems that—"

Satsuki stood up, buffed her clothes and smiled at him, "Hey, old geezer! Say, if I find that legendary screw, will you let me play that?"

Gengai smirked, "Well, if you find it."

Satsuki grinned back at the old guy and lifted her thumb up, "Then, I'll find that legendary screw! Wait for me!" She said and left the store.

Gengai heaved a sigh while gazing at Satsuki's back, "What an idiot. There's no such thing as a legendary screw."

…

"Hey! Mister! Do you know where can I find the legendary screw?" Satsuki asked an old man passing by. And of course, that man didn't even know of it, so he shook his head. It was the sixth person that she had asked about that screw and it was seriously making her feel irritated.

She continued to ask and find out about that screw, but it seemed that no one knew about it either. However, when she spotted a man carrying something, she did not hesitate to ask about.

"Huh? Legendary screw?!" Taizo asked curiously.

"Yes! Do you know where I will get that legendary screw?!" Satsuki's eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"If you asked for a screw then go and find it in the dumpster. There are different kinds of screws that are being thrown there. And I guess, that legendary screw of yours is there." Taizo answered.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much, mister. If you would like, you can take this money. Thank you for guiding me there." Satsuki gave him the money and left.

It made him really happy, though.

…

After a few minutes of digging, she found the 'legendary screw' and she was happy that she could get out of this mess.

She smiled while lifting it up, trying to read what the carved message in the screw said, "Le…gen…da…ry…screw… This is it at last! I can now get out of this mess!" Struggling from this mess, she went out of the dumpster, wiped off the mess from her kimono and walked freely to Gengai's shop.

As she was walking down the streets of Edo, a boy accidentally bumped into her, causing her to stumble and fall into a pile of trash bags. Though, she didn't have the time to argue with the risky boy, so she stood up and walked as if nothing happened. Without noticing that her pink hairclip that Gintoki bought for her during her birthday was removed and left in the pile of trash.

After a few minutes, she was finally there without noticing it. "Old geezer! I am here!"

"Oh, hey! I guess you didn't find that legendary—" He was clogged from what he was saying when Satsuki peered at him.

"I found it. It was a tough one!" She proudly stated and brushed of her hair upwards. A few seconds later, she noticed that her hairclip was lost. "Eh? It isn't here?"

"Oh that's right, there's something different about you… The pink thing that you were wearing…it's gone…" Gengai pointed out.

She stammed, "I-It's n-not h-here… Old geezer, I will leave this screw here, and be back when I find that clip." She left without saying another word to the old man.

"It actually… exists?" Gengai asked in shock.

…

"Hey, did you notice Satsuki roaming around here?" Gintoki asked Otae, but she only shook her head at him. He sighed. This was the tenth person he had asked and it seemed that he couldn't find that barbaric girl.

"That flat board… I didn't do anything to her yet… Jeez! If I find her, I will totally pester her to buy me a parfait!" Gintoki ranged all over the street.

…

"It's not h-here! It's not here!" Satsuki dug a pile of trash, but it wasn't there. She couldn't face Gintoki now, because she lost that clip. She was about to cry until she heard something.

"Hey, what's with this clip?" The garbage collector asked the other guy.

"Heh. What a waste. Just throw it." He told him and threw it to a truck.

"H-Hey! I-It was mine!" She tried to run after the truck but she tripped. Cursing under her breath, she tried to stand up but it seemed that her ankle sprained. Now, it was really difficult to go there.

"I-I… Bullshit!" She shouted and tried her best to stand up with the help of the wall near her. Her eyes got teary. But, she didn't want to let it get to her. After a few hours of walking, she was back at the dumpster. It was filled with, of course, more trash.

There, she saw the garbage collector that threw away her clip in the truck. She slowly approached him, "M-Mister! Did you see a pink clip?"

The garbage collector nodded.

"Wh-Where is it?!" She demanded.

"Hey, calm down miss! We already threw it!" He exclaimed.

It made her feel depressed. She clenched her fist and it felt like she wanted to punch someone. It made the garbage collector scared, so he tried to ease her, "I-If you want to find your clip, t-then find it inside of the dumpster."

"Alright. Thank you, mister…" She whimpered, and went inside. Again, she started to dive over the bunch of trashes and started to dig in it.

…

"Where the hell are you, flat board?!" Gintoki exclaimed. He was going around Edo, searching for her, but there was no sign of her.

"Hey! That girl is pretty awesome isn't it?" Garbage collector A asked.

"Well, yes. She was spending several hours digging into that pile! What is she finding again?" Garbage collector B also asked.

"Hmm. A clip right? I think a pink one. But still, she is a patient one, huh?" Garbage collector A answered.

Gintoki averted his gaze from the two men laughing beside a truck. And hearing the pink clip made him curious. He approached the men and asked, "Hey, did you see a girl with long blue hair and a white kimono?"

"Apparently, yes! Man, she is a beauty after all! But spending time in a dumpster is a no-no! Her kimono is really dirty right now! AHAHAHAHA." Garbage Collector A laughed loudly.

Gintoki felt pissed off at this; he punched the truck, "Would you mind telling me where her current location is?"

"Y-Yes!"

…

"Not h-here! I-It's not h-here a-also!" She endlessly cried while digging continuously. Her hands were now bleeding from ome of the sharp edges of the garbage, but she still wouldn't give up until she found that clip.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Gintoki piped from behind her.

"W-What are you doing here?!" She yelled, not even planning to argue with him.

"Getting you out of this mess! Come on, we're going home!" Gintoki replied.

Satsuki refused, "N-No, I won't come with you! I-I'm sorry… I-I lost t-the cl-clip…"

Gintoki scratched the back of his head and sighed, "You're spending your time in a dumpster just because the clip that I gave you got lost in the dumpster?! Fine, I will buy you a new one so let us—" He was interrupted by Satsuki.

"NO! Why can't you see it? It's too precious for me!" She finally stopped for a while and faced him. She couldn't control her tears from falling, "That clip was your first gift to me! It was precious, I do not care if it's just like the others. But yours is special! T-That's w-why, I-I am apologizing. I-I l-lost i-it! I-I…"

"Damn it…" Gintoki murmured, "Seeing her ugly crying face makes me uneasy…" Gintoki sighed again and went towards the dumpster also. He, too, started digging while Satsuki was staring at him in astonishment.

"What are you staring at? Come on, I'll help you already. Be thankful, idiot…" Gintoki said and went to dig.

Satsuki couldn't help but feel shocked, but at the same time, happy. They continued to dig a while. It was already evening and they knew the moment they'd be back at Yorozuya Gin-chan's, Shinpachi would scold them for being late. At last, Gintoki spotted a certain thing in the dumpster. He grabbed it and saw that it was the clip.

"Hey!"

Satsuki turned her gaze to him, "W-What?"

"I found it." Gintoki claimed. When he said those words, Satsuki heavenly smiled at him. She was really happy when she saw the clip. He clipped it to her hair and patted at her head, "Now do not lose it again, okay?"

Satsuki nodded. When they were about to leave the dumpster, Satsuki tripped.

"O-Ouch…" Satsuki yelped.

He noticed her ankle was getting worse so he carried her on his back. She was surprised by the sudden move. At first, she tried getting off of his back.

"W-What are you doing?!" Satsuki hissed.

"Shut the fuck up! Because of you, I got into this mess! Let me do this for you…" Gintoki said.

"H-Huh?!" Satsuki yelled.

"Plus, your ankle got sprained. Are you fine walking like that?!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"F-Fine…Do what you want…" Satsuki grinned at him and rested at his back.

Gintoki grinned back at her and started to walk. This was a good thing for him, though.

"G-Gintoki! Can you drop by Gengai-san's store? I left something there…" Satsuki asked and Gintoki obliged. They dropped by Gengai's store and saw him.

"Oh, you're back… What's with you two?! You both stink!" Gengai grimaced.

"Never mind that, old geezer! Where's the game?! I gave you that legendary screw!" Satsuki happily proclaimed.

Gengai sighed and gave the machine in a cart. He explained the details to the two. Obviously, Gintoki did not care. When he finished, Gengai noticed that her hair clip was back and he couldn't help but grin.

"Sakakibara, who gave that clip to you?" Gengai asked.

Satsuki smiled at him, "Gintoki!"

"Well, then we're off." Gintoki stated and was about to turn around while carrying Satsuki into his back when Gengai called him.

"Gintoki!"

"What?"

"Treasure her…"

Gintoki smirked at him, "Of course..."

When they both left the store, Gengai looked at their backs. Now he knew the reason Gintoki fell in love with her.

"Now I know… Because they're both idiots…"

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Thus starts the, "RPG ARC!"**

**Stay tune~!**

**Chisato~**


	27. Chapter 27: Not being able to log out

Chapter 27: Not being able to log out in a certain game is really damn bad.

"Hey, Tama-san, right?" Satsuki rested upon the counter with her chin edged in. She stretched out her fingers, continually playing with a ball in front of her.

"Yes, Satsuki-sama. What's your request?" Tama stopped mopping the floors and faced the blue-haired lady.

Slowly lifting up her drastic bored face, she sighed, "You see, Gengai-san gave me a game console. I want to play it hard! But, I want someone to operate it for me. Since, it'll be hard to log it out."

Tama processed the words onto her mind, "I see. Is it that famous game console 'Sword Art Offline?'

"Well, yeah."

Tama smiled onto Satsuki, "I see. Then, I shall be the one who'll operate it for you, Satsuki-sama."

When Satsuki heard Tama's statement, she immediately slammed her two hands upon the counter, making a sound of a loud clang. Instantly, she held her hands with her two sparkling eyes and grinned, "Oh really? Tama-san, you're a blessing!"

"If it's for you, Satsuki-sama." Tama smiled back.

..

"Huh? Game?" Gintoki alleged while reading his jump in his rotating chair.

Satsuki grinned upon the perm-head and slammed her hands into his table, "Yep! A game! Remember what Gengai-san gave me that day? Let's play it!"

Gintoki seemed not interested at all, he fully disagreed into the idea, "No, I won't play it. It's too troublesome!"

Satsuki pouted, "Why?! It will be fun, I promise!"

Gintoki turned his chair and faced Satsuki with a complete distress look, "No. That's my answer. So just cook my lu—"

"No way!" Satsuki interrupted him, "Let us play first the game or else I won't cook at all."

"Satsuki-chan, a game? Count me in, uh-huh!" Kagura specified.

Satsuki agreed, "Sure. How about you, Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi sip some of his tea and answered, "Sure, count me in."

Gintoki got irritated, "Fine!"

Satsuki gleamed with satisfaction written onto her face, she faced tama and chortle, "Let's go, Tama!"

Tama agreed, "As you wish, Satsuki-sama."

Satsuki happily skipped onto their room and brought out the game console that Gengai gave her. Tama and Satsuki helped one another to completely set up the console. Kagura and Shinpachi were completely amuse while Gintoki didn't give a damn about it. After a few minutes, the setup is done.

"Okay so put these on!" Satsuki held the nerve gear to each of them. They put it onto their heads and sat down.

"Wow! It look so cool, uh-huh!" Kagura complimented.

"As said in the manual, it is a virtual game wherein you will be connected into the game. Remember that the date today is October 17." Tama instructed all of them.

"Okay~" Satsuki responded.

"Here we go, game start!" Tama signaled, turning on the machine. It made them felt sleepy so they lie their selves down as the game continues.

…

"Oh, we are here." Gintoki stated while brushing off his hair.

"Welcome to Sword Art Offline… Please respond if you're here already. "A loud voice came out of nowhere. And it seems that it came from tama who was setting up the game.

"Here…" The trio responded.

"Hey wait! It's the only the three of us.. Where is Satsuki-san?!" Shinpachi asked abruptly.

"Hell, yeah! Where is Satsuki-chan?!" Kagura roared.

"The hell, I don't know! Maybe she is transported in the different area. Don't worry, we will find that idiot. As for now, let's look for weapons or something that can be used for this game." Gintoki cleared. So that the other two Yorozuya member won't be so worried about Satsuki, who just got lost with them at the starting point of the game.

"So this is a kingdom like, huh? Just like Dragon Quest!" Shinpachi said, looking around the city. It made him amuse that good thing they're in a virtual game.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kagura peered upon the merchandises being showcased, she turned her head to the other two and called them, "Look at this! You've got everything here!"

"Yeah, damn right." Gintoki agreed but got confused to the system of this game so he asked Tama about it, "Oi! Tama, how will we get to see our profiles?" Gintoki shouted.

"_Most likely if you tap anything there horizontally, you'll be able to see your stats." _

Gintoki tap the air horizontally and there he saw his own stats. With an inclusion of money, stats, experience and etc.

"So, we don't have any damn money right now, huh? The heck is with this game?!" Gintoki ranted.

Shinpachi tried to calm him down, he suggested an idea for the both of them, "Shall we look for an abandoned place wherein we can find clothes or stuff there? I believe there is a certain place there according to the manual."

"It exists?!" Kagura asked astonished.

"Well, yes. Come on, let's get moving! You too, Gin-san!" Shinpachi went closer to Gintoki and tap his shoulder, he leaned closed to his ear and whispered something, "I know you're worried about Satsuki-san but do not bring out your anger here, kay?"

Gintoki was completely pissed leaving a nerve cracked upon his face, "The fuck! I'm not even worried about her not even a single one!"

"Okay, okay." Shinpachi calmed him down, "Shall we go?"

**. . . Satsuki's side. . . **

"Yey! I'm here! Woooo! Let us go Shinpachi, Kagura, Gin—"

"…Toki?"

She jaw dropped seeing no one at her back right now. Just some air blowing up some rusty leaves though. She rustled my upward and looked frustrated, "What the heck?!"

"Where the heck is everybody?!"

"Ah, wait, maybe they're playing hide and seek! Hey, this is a bad joke so get out already!"

"Hey! Get out or I'll mess with you three! Come on, Shinpachi! I know you're with them!"

She continued shouting but there's no response at all. Again, just some leaves being blown up. Her eyes began to widen, She took a hard grip upon her blue hair and sat slowly upon the ground; hopeless.

"Th-This c-can't be, right?!"She stuttered.

"_Keep calm, Satsuki-sama."_

"T-Tama?! Tell me, where the heck are they?!"She frustrating shouted upon the sky.

"_Maybe, this is a bug or something. Well, the game has just been released so it really happens. Do not worry, Satsuki-sama. I will track down Gintoki-sama and the others. So rest assured for the mean time and explore the kingdom."_

"H-Hey! Jeez, there are millions of people here you know! Bullshit! Why me!? Is this some sort of a prank! Sheesh!" She grunted and stood up, wiping the dirt from her clothes. She look around the place and sighed, "Might as well…" Cracking both her knuckles and her head, she smirked, "Explore the city…"

Walking…

Walking…

Walking…

She's just walking all around the city and she is getting pissed by this, "The heck… I cannot even have fun if Gintoki's not ar—"Her eyes saw something that picked her interest; a large cake was displayed there. She couldn't help but be astounded.

"I should check the—dumb head! I don't have money, I just started the game! Jeez!" She stated angrily and turned her attention once again onto the large cake. Her mouth is watering already, her eyes were fixated but she cannot buy it. So she doesn't have the choice but feel disappointed and walk out of the stall.

"I need to have money… I need to have money…" Chanting those words for the umpteenth made her not stable into her direction and accidentally bumped onto someone causing her to fall. But the guy actually caught her on time so no worries at all.

"A-Awww. I-I'm so—"She was about to apologize when she noticed something.

"Are you alright, little lamb?" A wild guy appeared out of nowhere while holding her right hand and supporting her with his another arm at the back of her waist.

Satsuki's eyes widened upon seeing him. Golden strands of hair were flowing upon the bright sky, azure eyes that is matching over her red orange ones, his black yukata with golden patterns and white shirt inside of the kimono and it is worn over the right shoulder only.

"I-I think… I saw something right before…" Satsuki muttered upon her breath while examining him. He pulled her into his chest.

"Little lamb, what's wrong?" The man asked her.

Satsuki's mouth were agape, her eyes widened from shocked, and didn't knew that she muttered loudly someone's name, "G-Gintoki…?"

"My… How did you know my name?" The man scratches the back of his hair as he laughed slowly.

"Huh?! The heck!? You're completely his opposite! You're not him! And he won't call me, little lamb you idiot!" Satsuki stuttered and yelled at him.

Satsuki glared upon the said 'Gintoki', she thought, "T-There's no way Gintoki will be him! Or maybe an impostor? No way, no way! It can't be! He is his complete opposite!"

"A-Are you alright, little lamb?" He was about to touch Satsuki when she step apart from him.

"E-Eh? L-Little lamb? The heck, stop playing jokes to me! Y-You're not acting like the usual! You… You'll… Act recklessly… Annoy me… You kept digging your nose… No manners at all… Keeps on bugging me… Moreover, Gintoki has a natural perm-head! There's no way, he'll be gorgeous like you! He—"

"Ohh… Such person is indeed disgusting at all! So his name is also Gintoki? Come on, don't be scared of me, little lamb…"

"I-I'm going out of this game! T-This… I hate this game!" She yelled and turn her back against him. She tap horizontally in front of her, selected options and was about to select the 'log out' button until…

_She noticed something unusual…_

"Eh?"

"What's wrong, little lamb?"

"The log out button… disappeared?"

…

"We're finally here!" Shinpachi and Kagura yelled out of excitement. But Gintoki seems not interested about this so called hunt items rather steal items at all. He was being bugged by something but didn't why..

"What's wrong, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked, looking at him straight to his eyes.

"Are you really that worried to Satsuki-chan?" Kagura peered.

"Well, ye—NO! The heck no way! That flat board can manage herself, come on!" Gintoki marched inside leaving those two; smirking.

While inside of the wrecked house, there the Yorozuya started to get some things for them to use in this game. Shinpachi and Kagura kept on digging the storage room but Gintoki doesn't even care. He continually stare from the window while digging his nose.

"_Gintoki-sama, where are you?" _

"We're in a certain wrecked house wherein we can gather some cheap clothes and weapons according to Shinpachi. Anyway, do you know what happen to that flat board?"

"_Gintoki-sama, Satsuki-sama asked me to track you down. Apparently, she is getting somewhat scared of this game. Anyway, that's not the right time for that. Gintoki-sama, can you check out your options?" _

"Well, sure." Gintoki tap horizontally, selected options and noticed something. His sweat dropped from seeing this…

"The fuck… Where is the… log out button? The heck! Hey, tama, what's going on!?" Gintoki asked loudly.

"_Gintoki-sama, I don't know if it's just a bug but that isn't ordinary at all. Satsuki-san also noticed it a while ago. But this is terrible Gintoki-sama, you should head to the town square immediately. By the way, Satsuki-sama voice message her message for you."_

A wild icon popped out beside the screen, Gintoki tap the window and listen upon the message.

"_**Gintoki… If you're listening to this… Where the hell are you!? I am really frightened to this game! So anyway, Tama did tell you right? I don't know what happen but this world is strange freaking… Hey, I'm not talking to you so—Hey!"**_

"_**But you're calling my name, little lamb."**_

"_**The fuck stop pull—Put me down, idiot! I'm talking to GintokI!"**_

"_**But I AM GINTOKI." **_

"_**Shut up, impostor! Anyway, Gintoki… I want to tell you that—AHHHH! The time is—"**_

"Eh?" That's what only Gintoki can say to the message. He sighed and a few seconds, he shouted, "THE FUCK, WHAT'S WITH THAT!?"

"_I don't know about Satsuki-sama's condition right now but something's off there. Gintoki-sama, I suggest you should all go to the town square immediately."_

"Hey! How about that guy talking in the message?! He said that HE IS GINTOKI!" Gintoki pinned.

"_I shall take my leave now for the mean time…"_

"Oi! Tama!" Gintoki called her name but isn't responding at all.

"Gin-san! Here's your clothes, change now!" Shinpachi called him out.

Gintoki sighed, hurriedly picked up his clothes and immediately changed fast. After changing, Gintoki announced the news to them.

"The log out button is…"

"Gone, uh-huh!"

"Well yeah, so let us head immediately to the town square to solve this mystery. Maybe, Satsuki is also there so let's go damn it!" Gintoki stated and speed out of the place. Once again, the two were just there standing.

"He is really worried…" The two stated in unison.

…

Satsuki run as fast as she could with this so called Gintoki. He is also running though there is bruises around him due to what he did a while ago. He carried her without her permission so that's what he got.

"I wanted to tell you this but… Can you stop following me!? I know how to get there so leave me already! You're creeping me out!" Satsuki hissed while continuing to pant.

"I don't want to just leave my little lamb here~" He stated and gave her a wink.

It made her disgust but there it is the town square. It was about a few kilometers but suddenly a group of officials jumped out of nowhere and chased them.

"You! You're under arrest in carrying a weapon!" They shouted.

"What?! What the heck is with these people?! Are weapons banned here?! Is this really a RPG Game?!" Satsuki hitched and began to hold the golden haired Gintoki beside him on his right wrist.

"Oh~ Little lamb, have you saw my cool features that you decided to—"

"Shut the hell up!" Satsuki yelled at the poor man. She shut her eyes for a few moments and grabbed a hold of her katana, "If you want to live get the hell out of here! I want to leave this shitty game, you son of a bitch!"

"Hey, little lamb! That's against the rules! If you hit an official, you'll be hunted for the rest of your lives!" The golden haired Gintoki warned the girl.

"Huh!? Then what is the use of this game?! Are you just going to shut your mouth and do nothing?!" Satsuki shrieked.

Gintoki immediately protested, "N-No it's not like that! Weapons are banned here so if you hit an official with a weapon, you'll going to die!"

Hearing his statement made her smirked a sadistic one summing up her red striking eyes, she eyed the officials who are now frightened onto her scheme.

Satsuki tossed her katana in a nearby bush but this doesn't even light up the officials. Cracking both her knuckles, she grinned sadistically to them, "Hey impostor, you said that weapons are banned here so if I hit an official with a weapon; I'm going to die, right?"

"W-Well, you just repeated what I had said a while ago…" Gintoki gulped.

"Then…" She fastened her ribbon on top of her head, rolling up her sleeves and once again cracked her fingers while smiling heartlessly, "I'm just going to beat this guys without a weapon!"

After saying her last word which is the word weapon, she charges upon them beating them up with her own hands and feet.

Gintoki's eyes widened and warned her once again, "Hey! You're too crazy! I did say that but you aren't allowed to hit one of them! Hey stop it already!"

"Too late~" Satsuki teased while holding the last official onto his neck. She whistled and faced the official, turning into a vicious one again, "What's happening here?"

"I-I…"

"What the hell is happening here!?" Satsuki shouted angrily.

"H-Hey! That's enough!" Gintoki approached the lady and held her wrist. "Because of you, we're all going to die!"

Satsuki reacted, "You're not going to die! Even you're just an impostor, I won't let you die! Also, I'm the one who hit them so why are you so worried?"

Gintoki pat her head, he stumbled upon one of the officials and get one of their hoods, "You're sought after now, little lamb. Allow me to protect you."

Satsuki smiled at him and flicked his nose.

"H-Hey, what's with that?"

She grinned at him who is now holding his nose, "S-t-u-p-i-d! I will be the one who'll protect you!"

Gintoki's eyes widened from the shock and immediately snapped when Satsuki held his hand, "Come on, let's go!"

"Well, y-yeah!"

…

"Finally we're here in the—" Kagura stopped her words when it became dark and red.

The following yorozuya members got alarmed. Also with the following players inside the game.

"E-Excuse me, please." Satsuki tried to push herself together with the so called Gintoki; trying to understand their current situation.

"Welcome, players!" A sudden greeting from the lady on top of a certain block. All of the participants face the person on top of it. The people were now furious and started to rage in anger.

"Shut up will you?" The lady had a blue hair running up to her face, striking crimson eyes that when you look at it you'll be captivated by its deadliness while wearing a royal outfit. She is seating onto a seat filled with gems that we all knew very expensive. Twirling her hear, she eyed all of the players down there. The players didn't stop on ranting against her.

It made her somewhat pissed so she stopped twirling her hair. From her crossed legs, she sat properly and stood up, "Listen, if you do not stop blabbering…" She made gesture onto her neck , her thumb facing her neck and swiftly gestured horizontally; meaning cutting their heads.

"I'll kill you all." She licked her upper part lip and smiled drastically. The people got scared and shut their mouths.

"What the—" Satsuki muttered and was about to shout at her when the so called Gintoki held her wrist, "Little lamb, keep calm. Your Majesty is serious."

"Your Majesty?!" Satsuki asked.

The lady cleared her throat and started to speak, "Well, listen to me. As you can see, the log out button is gone. And if you ask me why? Well, it's because I get rid of it."

The people were shocked, "Ehhhhhh?!"

"Silence! I am trying to speak here! Anyway, wanna get the hell out of here?" The lady asked teasingly.

"Damn of course!" Shouted the people down there.

"You cannot get the hell out of here, damn paupers! You are all going to be my prisoners!"

The people made them surprise and started to panic. The others picked some stones and throw it upon the lady.

"Damn this paupers…" She got a knife onto her shawl and threw it upon the man who is currently throwing stones. It got straight to his heart and died. Of course, the people got melancholic to this.

"I told you, I am speaking…"

"AHHH! AAAAAAH!" The people began to panic because as they can see there's a dead body lying on the ground.

"Oi! Keep calm! He can resta—"

"He won't be able to. Basically, both his body here on the game and in the reality were both dead. Thus, once you have died here then you'll die in both worlds. So if you want to escape this world, first! You'll have to defeat me and the rest of my guards here. If you can't, then say good bye to your puny little world and welcome this world!" The girl cruelly smiled to them, seeing their reactions made her pleased.

"You won't be able to leave this world. So accept your fates dimwits, your end has begun!"

Satsuki tightened her fist while listening to the girl's speech, "This is unforgivable…"

On the other side, the trio were also worried about their current situation. Shinpachi was too scared that his mouth were agape. Kagura is biting her lip while Gintoki just stared at her.

"Good Luck to all of you~"

"The fuck is with this…" Satsuki muttered under her breath.

"L-Little lamb?" Gintoki pat her shoulder with a worried face plastered onto his features.

"Do not go on and decide upon our lives!" Satsuki yelled loudly. It made the people turned their gaze to her.

"Hey, isn't that Satsuki-chan's voice a while ago?" Kagura asked while trying to find Satsuki.

"Quit joking, girl. I won't be stuck here and die in hunger for the rest of my life…" Gintoki also peered.

"I… Before that happens…" Satsuki lifted up her katana that she picked up a while ago and pointed it to her.

"We will…" Gintoki also lifted up his wooden sword and pointed it to her.

"Beat the crap out of you!" Both yelling to her made her smile sadistically.

"Oh~ Interesting…"

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews~ I appreciate them~ **** Keep on supporting my fic!**


	28. Chapter 28: Riot between

Chapter 28: Riot between Sakakibara and Sakata.

While walking around the village with a hood, Satsuki stopped by and glance over the guy, "If you keep telling me you're Gintoki, I'll kill you." Right after saying that, she thought, _"Never in my life will be someone like Gintoki will have a gold straight her, blue eyes, white shirt and a black yukata with golden patterns. ."_

The man laughed, "Actually, I am not really Gintoki…"

Satsuki yelled back, "So you already expose it, huh? Tell it, who the heck are you?!"

The man scratched the back of his head and smirked, "I am Kintoki! The world's greatest man is here! HAHAHAHAHAHA." Laughing proudly made her agitated; giving him a handful fist directly to his face. It sent him flying to the ground. He held out his redden cheek and saw a furious Satsuki in front of him, "Excuse me?"

"Why did you trick me?" Satsuki asked in a fearful tone. It made him cringe in fear and answered in a trembling way, "I t-thought you'll be h-happy if I use his name. You're lost, right? M-Maybe, h-he was with you so I-I thought y-you'll be ha—"He was unable to continue his statement when he saw a dark evil aura surrounding the agitated Satsuki.

"But that isn't a good reason at all. That isn't a good method to make someone at ease!" Satsuki replied with anger then sighed, "Fine, I'll let it slip. For the time being, let us find a place to rest on."

Kintoki smiled and stood up. He held her hand and gently kissed it; giving her a seductive wink, "Let us go, milady. I'll be protecting you. Shall we go?" He offered his arm to escort her but she shrugged and refused.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yorozuya's side, they endlessly take their tour upon the said village. But they cannot help but feel hopeless in finding Satsuki.

"Gin-chan, I am hungry…" Kagura complained.

"Brat, we do not have money at all. Plus, we haven't found Satsuki at all so stay still and calm your raging stomach, will you?" Gintoki lazily replied while scratching the back of his hair.

"Gin-san… How are we supposed to defeat that evil queen?" Shinpachi asked.

"Dunno." Gintoki bluntly replied. Shinpachi was sort of pissed with the reaction that he gave him. So he gave him the right to protest, "You proudly declared that you'll defeat her and yet you do not know the way!? Do not joke around me!"

"Shut up, Shinpachi! I am hungry so calm your raging mouth, uh-huh!" Kagura grumbled to him.

"What the heck is with that attitude?! What are we going to do?! We couldn't get off of this game if we do not defeat the evil queen!" Shinpachi lost his calm and continued to ask them.

"I do not even know! Plus—" Gintoki stop blabbering when he bumped into a certain someone, "Oh!"

"Ouch…"

The lady was in the ground grumbling under her breath. Shinpachi hurriedly extended his hand to her and apologized, "We are sorry! Come on, we'll help you so—"The lady turn her body to his and took his helping hand, "Thank you~"

Somewhat, the girl gave a lovely aura to them. This girl has a golden waist-length hair with steel blue eyes wearing a revealing dress and some big PLOT in here. Gintoki and Shinpachi were stunned by this cute girl in front of them.

"Ummm. Are you okay? Blood is dripping to your nose…" The girl told the two old men who is now currently shocked by the beauty of this girl.

"W-We're okay." Shinpachi told her.

The girl curve out a smile, "Oh, I felt reassured." With an impact of a bouncing breast, she gave out a lovely filled with love aura.

This time the boys are utterly dumbfounded by her actions. It made Kagura felt pissed and fired out her umbrella to them, "You're just dumbfounded with that girl! I can also do that, uh-huh!"

The girl hurriedly walked towards her in hurry and extended her hand to them revealing some of her upper parts, "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, we're okay." While blood continued to trickle to their nose, they replied. And took her helping hand to help them stand.

Kagura, enraged, she stormed to them and knock Gintoki out with her umbrella, "I thought you already have Satsuki-chan! Why are you hitting on that, bitch?!"

Gintoki held his head and shot back, "Huh?! Who will even like that flat girl! At least, in this one I would have some benefits!"

The lady smiled angelically to them. Gintoki immediately stood up and cough manly, "What is your name, young lady?"

"Gin-san! That's bad, are you expecting her to give you your name?!" Shinpachi yelped.

Kagura tightened her fist and yelled at him, "Gin-chan, that wasn't good at all, uh-huh! Leave that lady! Why won't you satisfied with Satsuki-chan only, uh-huh!?"

"Ummm." The lady mumbled, "By chance, my name is Satsuki."

"Eh?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The trio was bewildered by the sudden revelation. This time, Gintoki stood up and calmed everyone.

"Maybe, she has only the same name as Satsuki. Just coincidence, right?" Gintoki tried to explain, "Come on, I'll show you. This is just a mere coincidence."

"Ummm. The truth is, I'm really in a hurry. My fiancée is waiting for me." She tried to smile to them.

But Gintoki wanted to calm the gang down so he halt her again and asked a question, "Wait, and tell me what your real name is?"

Shinpachi interrupted the conversation, "No way! Gin-san, there is no way she'll give you her full name! Also, stop on hitting on her, she already have her fiancée!"

The lad nicely told them in a blunt way, "its _**Sakakibara Satsuki.**_"

"_**EEEEHHHHH?!"**_

"Hey! Wait the fuck! It cannot be! There is no way, you'll be like that flat board!" Gintoki pointed out. At the same time, the Yorozuya is now panicking into this huge declaration. There is no way, this gorgeous young do have a fiancée and this attitude just like pure maiden.

"Satsuki-chan! There's no way, you're a bitch like that! No way! No way!" Kagura screamed in horror. She cannot believe that this girl is Satsuki.

"Eh? Bitch is too…" The blonde Satsuki whimpered in front of them. Yorozuya was alarmed to this situation and immediately tried to stop her tantrums.

"Come on say sorry, Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi pried upon the young lady.

The townspeople began on murmuring onto this. This is bad, they're being humiliated here. If this goes like this, it might affect their future. Like, asking someone for help but because of the situation going on right now, they might not get some help at all.

"Oh no! They made Satsuki-chan cry!" The old lady surprisingly stated making them more terrified. It seems that this blonde Satsuki is famous.

"I-It's all right, I-I'm just—"The blonde Satsuki started to whimper louder.

"Jeez, Kagura-chan! Hurry! The crowd's eyes have been set to us!" Shinpachi warned her.

"Fine! Ermm. I-I'm sorry, bastard." Kagura muttered with a disheartened way.

The blonde Satsuki immediately recovered from the sudden apology; returning to her old self, "Oh! It's okay!"

"Eh?"

She flashed a smile to the trio, "As a sign of friendship, I will invite you to my house to have some lunch!"

The trio got surprise onto the sudden invitation. They didn't expect that it will end up this way but gladly took the offer.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Satsuki—the blue haired lad—asked sarcastically to Kintoki while following him.

"To my house, little lamb. We will spent our time doing some lov—" He was unable to complete his statement when Satsuki knock him down again, "If you have something going on your head, give up."

Kintoki stood up brushing off the dirt from his outfit, he chuckled, "Fine, little lamb. But let us hurry or it might be too late."

Satsuki nodded in silence and continued to follow the young man. The town was really busy just like the real world. Even though this is a RPG world, she cannot help but compare it to the real world. But she was glad that she found someone to accompany her despite her rudeness.

"_I should thank Kintoki later. Despite his depraved nature when I am with him, I feel calm… Unlike Gintoki, he was gentle and reliable.…"_

Without noticing they already made it to his house, Kintoki faced his whole body to her, lift her chin up and closed their distance with his face making a remarkable smirk, "We're already here, little—"

Again, he received a quick slap coming from her. Giving a sign to let go of her.

"_But again, she is just a good-for-nothing like Gintoki."_

"Come on, little lamb. Why don't you play a little?" Kintoki tried convincing her but failed since Satsuki sarcastically brought up, "I am not here to play with your damn games."

"So cold~" Kintoki whimpered and gave up. Thus, leading her inside of his house. Satsuki wasn't surprise at the current view of the room. In fact, it was totally a normal one.

"Well, sorry if it was a little bit messy." Kintoki started to pick up some things, trash and organizing them, he turned to see Satsuki staring at him clueless with that he offered her to make herself feel at home and relax herself.

Kintoki tried to clean up the place even although Satsuki offered to help him. He refused her offer because she is a visitor and it is his duty to make this place clean as possible.

Satsuki continued to observe Kintoki with her impassive look. For a while, she need to contact Tama to reach the trio's location but she was interrupted when an icon popped out in front of her. It was a friend request by Kagura. With her delight look she instantly accepted her friend request and contact her.

"_**Kagura-chan? Where are you?" **_

"_**Ahhhh. Satsuki-chan, this is bad! I have some bad news!"**_

Satsuki's eyes widened and panicky answered, _**"What bad news?!"**_

"_**Gin-chan is cheating on you!"**_

Satsuki's reaction suddenly changed with a puzzled on, _**"Eh? Huh? Gintoki cheated to me? Wait, what?"**_

"_**She was seeing another woman! Moreover, a blonde bitch and have a same name with you!"**_

Now, Satsuki was really confuse… _'A blonde bitch?' 'Have a same name…?' _

"_**Kagura-chan, where are you?"**_

"_**Well, this blonde bitch offered us some lunch!"**_

Gintoki's voice echoed, _**"Huh?! Satsuki? But she is right in front of us! She is perfect!"**_

Kagura shot back, _**"What do you mean by that Gin-chan, uh-huh!?"**_

Gintoki yelled, _**"Unlike our Satsuki, she was perfect! Look, this girl is nice, kind, elegant, gorgeous and has melons! Plus, you are hungry, right? I bet this Satsuki can cook well than our Satsuki! Also, she had another—" **_Gintoki was interrupted when suddenly Kagura angrily replied, _**"What the heck are you trying to imply Gin-chan!? Gin-chan, you idiot!"**_

Satsuki cannot describe her emotion right now. She was hurt. She was sad. She feels like punching Gintoki right into his face.

"_Am I being…compared?"_

She hate being compared to others. And she wasn't expecting that even though it is Gintoki, he won't compare her to others right? But he did. And it made her crumpled into pieces.

"_**Satsuki-chan?" **_Kagura called out.

"_**Eh!? Satsuki was there?!" **_Gintoki surprisingly reconfirmed.

"_**Well, yes! Satsuki-chan we are currently heading to—"**_

"_**Kagura… No need…"**_

"_**Satsuki-chan…?"**_

Satsuki cleared her throat despite being hurt at all, _**"Gintoki… I-I…If you want to stay with that girl feel free as you wish… I won't tell you to stop… You wrench…"**_

With that last remaining words, Satsuki hanged up. She bend her knees across to her face and sighed, "I hate him…"

* * *

"_**Gintoki… I-I…If you want to stay with that girl feel free as you wish… I won't tell you to stop… You wrench…"**_

"Oh, shit." Gintoki mumbled into distressed.

When Kagura and Shinpaci heard this, they knew what they need to do to Gintoki…

"Gin-san, you idiot!"

"Gin-chan, you idiot!"

It is to beat him to pulp. Strong punches and kicks were given to the poor Samurai. As they were angry to what Gintoki had done to Satsuki.

* * *

"Are you alright, little lamb?" Kintoki asked in a worried one since Satsuki kept on keeping that frown onto herself as she tried to drink the tea. But it seems that with her problem she can't because it kept spilling.

She mumbled, "I'm fine." She stood up with both of her hands placed in the table and headed to the garden. She sat in the tatami floor and witnessed the garden's beauty. Until a knock was heard over the door and Kintoki hurriedly opened it. And saw the Yorozuya and the blonde Satsuki entered, their mouth gape as they saw each other's face.

"Hi Darling~" The blonde Satsuki hugged Kintoki.

"HUH?!"

The blonde Satsuki flashed an angelic smile, "Everyone allow me to introduce this is my fiancée, Sakata Kintoki!"

The gang's group were now completely puzzled for a moment. Shinpachi immediately retorted, "Huh?! EH?! Kin-san and Blonde Satsuki-san is going to get married?! What the heck is that?"

The real Satsuki entered the show, seeing each other's face made them happy, but not for Satsuki and Gintoki. Kagura didn't hesitated and jump on Satsuki's chest, "Satsuki-chan!"

"Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi approached Satsuki also with a great smile plastered on his features.

Gintoki was about to approach her as well, "Oi, Satsu—"when Satsuki glared at him coldly. He knew what she have been saying just looking onto her eyes and walk backwards.

Satsuki glance the blonde Satsuki from head to toe. Shinpachi seemed alarmed to this situation since Satsuki hates blonde but seeing her other Satsuki might resulted to a comment wherein she'll say an insult to the blonde.

Fortunately, Satsuki averted her gaze and turned to Kintoki. Shinpachi felt relief for a while until he noticed that Satsuki and Gintoki's situation seems bad.

"Kintoki, you had your fiancée but you kept on harassing me, the heck is that?" Satsuki bluntly asked.

With this huge revelation, the whole group got shocked with the sudden news. The blonde Satsuki seems fine. But Gintoki, on the other side, isn't at all. Kintoki panicked to her words, "L-Little lamb? What the heck ar-are you saying?"

He eyed the young lad transmitting a message that she should not broadcast it to everyone. But Satsuki much to her distress, she didn't get it, "Well, it's true. You even hold my chin and closed the distance into our faces. I nearly felt your breath…"

The blonde Satsuki seems acting fine with her smile but it is now emitting dark aura to the whole house, "What is the meaning of this, darling?"

"N-No…" Kintoki tried to disagree with this.

"Y-yeah, what's the meaning of this?" Gintoki also emitted some dark aura with her sadistic smile crept in his features.

"I-I thought I'm the only one and…" The blonde Satsuki whimpered and ran outside of the house. And Kintoki immediately followed her to make her stop crying.

With this the Yorozuya and Satsuki were the only one left on the household. It has a cold atmosphere since then.

"Is it I or the atmosphere is cold…?" Shinpachi asked.

Satsuki stared with her crimson eyes giving out a cold stare. The group haven't talk for a while. Even Kagura is getting cold from this atmosphere. Until, Satsuki averted her gaze and walked out. Gintoki tried to hold her out, "Oi. Satsuki, wait—"

"Do not worry…"

He stopped when Satsuki started to speak out.

"After this incident… After defeating that queen… Go fetch a nice, kind, elegant, gorgeous and has big breast of girls of yours. She continued while facing her back to them, "Because… I am done…" Leaving the place with an awkward situation, Kagura cannot believe what she had heard the same with the two.

"What is the meaning of that…?" Kagura shockingly asked the both of them.

"H-Hey! We can talk about this! Right, Satsuki-san and Gin-san?" Shinpachi tried.

The silence continued and Gintoki as well leave the place with a click from his tongue.

"What's going to happen now?!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hiii! Thank you for your continuous support to my fan fiction! Even though, I am really slow like a turtle in updating… Anyway, keep on supporting my fan fiction and wait for more surprises! Support also my other fan fiction which is 'From me to you' A Toushiro x OC fanfic that's all!**


	29. Chapter 29: When comparing someone

Chapter 29: When comparing someone to another person make sure it wasn't her counterpart.

"_**What's going to happen now?!"**_

* * *

Later that night, Kintoki somehow manage to soothe the blonde girl's heart by saying some sweet words as for the duo in the earth world; unfortunately, Satsuki and Gintoki didn't. However, Kintoki allowed the Yorozuya stay for a while until they defeat the evil queen. The two engaged couple figured out that Satsuki and Gintoki do have a fight going on therefore they decided to help out the two remaining members. Right now, they're eating their dinner. Earning a thought that maybe, things will work out if they have them seat beside each other...

…._but unfortunately not…._

Shinpachi cannot concentrate on eating his food because of the situation they're in. A cold atmosphere that any moment they'll be frozen to death because of those duo. This awkward situation were going on since they've decided to have them seat beside each other.

"Maybe… it is such a bad idea…?" Kintoki muttered while giving out a forced smile.

Satsuki continued eating in silence without disturbing his seatmate. But for Gintoki, this is really awkward for him. He cannot break the silence since Satsuki seems acting like not the usual self of hers.

"Well, ummmm…" He tried but was cut off by the sudden clatter of her chair. She stood up, took her plate and went towards the sink to wash her own dishes.

"Satsuki-chan…" Kagura called out her name in worry.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." Satsuki thanked the engaged couple and hurriedly went to their assigned room. Of course, the lady's room were separated from the men.

Shinpachi frowned to the situation going on. He doesn't like this at all, he wanted to return it the way it was. Sighing, he need to get over the melancholic situation and talk about other things.

"Anyway, Kin-san… Why are you here…? Moreover, you fetch out a complete opposite of Satsuki-san…" Shinpachi asked.

Kintoki explained, "Well, this machine was created by Gengai-san and he altered some data. Somehow put me here with a partner which is Satsuki. It seems that if I am the complete opposite of this idiot—"

"Who the heck are you calling idiot!?" Gintoki retorted.

But Kintoki completely ignored it and continued, "Then he should create a complete opposite of Little Lamb…" He stopped for a moment facing Gintoki, "You like her, right?"

The room was filled with silence when Kintoki asked Gintoki that question. Shinpachi was utterly shock with this also.

"It got nothing to do with you…" Gintoki stood up and walked out of the dining area.

* * *

Gintoki stared the starry sky with his dead fish eyes. As Shinpachi entered the scene with two cups of tea in a tray, "Gin-san, may I join you?"

"You do not need to be so polite…" Gintoki muttered under his breath; sighing.

Shinpachi sat laying the tray between them. He remembered what Kagura and he talked about the plan a while ago.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Listen, no-good-glasses!"

"Hey! That's nothing to do with our plan!"

Kagura ignored and continued on her way, "We need to get Satsuki-chan and Gin-chan talk no matter what!"

Shinpachi nodded in satisfaction. It was hard for the both of them to act in this situation. In any case, that is their top priority.

"Let's do this!" Kagura grinned as she continued, "I will listen to Satsuki-san's side and you'll listen to Gin-chan's side! After that, we will both combine their opinions and make our plan on how to make them be alright!"

Shinpachi agreed to that idea and both departed to their initial targets.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

He adjusted his glasses while facing the blue night sky. With this awkward atmosphere, he cannot start a conversation at all. Moreover, to find some clues and let the two of them be on good terms again. This is really hard for the two of them.

"I wonder if Kagura-chan already talk with Satsuki-san… I hope the two of them will make up already…" Shinpachi thought worriedly. It was matter of minutes when Gintoki spoke up.

"Pattsuan…Can you hear me out?" Gintoki muttered under his breath.

Shinpachi was surprised. He wouldn't expect that Gintoki will open up to him. But this is a great part to him and immediately nodded, "Sure…"

**Gintoki's POV**

I sighed for the umpteenth time already and I haven't even start the conversation. This situation is good. Pattsuan is here so he can hear me out. Nice job Pattsuan! I know you can do it!

"The thing is… I really don't know what I will do…" I started. Damn, this just hysterical. I am going out of character if this continues. Damn! Damn! Damn!

I continued being this dramatic guy, "I do not know what I will do to that nagging woman… If this continues… I do not know what will happen later on… Satsuki is really mad at me…" I cover up myself with my palms as I groaned, "Uhhhhh. I am really stupid…"

"Well it is your fault, Gin-san!" Shinpachi interrupted.

Damn it, Pattsuan. You do not have to say it to my face! I already know that girl is depressed on me! Geez!

"Gin-san… You know what, people have different perspective in conveying their emotions. We always thought that it is only a joke. They'll get it. They'll go with the flow. Unfortunately, life does not go with it. People have different meters wherein it can measure on how long will it takes before they explode… Most likely, what you've done to Satsuki-san is not good at all. You've crossed over her line… And that's why you've hurt her…" He told me that long speech while sipping out his tea.

Well, I couldn't take this pressure at all to his words. I was surprised by his advice at all.

"Hey, for the first time you've said something nice." I quoted.

"What the heck is with that Gin-san?! Even I can make some good advices for the people I cherish the most!" Now, he retorted with his usual straight man character.

Should I tell him? That… Even though I've said those things to Satsuki… Even if consider that the blonde is more extravagant than her… Even though, that blonde is much better than her… Even though, that blonde is nicer than her… Even though that girl is more caring and not resorting to violence at all…

_**I like Satsuki…**_

…_**more than anything**_

Should I tell this to the unreliable glasses wearing human beside me? Man, if I don't express this I'm going to explode with my emotions…

"Gin-san… You should probably apologize already. If this takes too long it might make the possible worse outcome." Shinpachi pried up in.

"I know! I know! I know!" I sighed, "Well, I just became jeal—Oh wait forget it!"

I stop in the middle of my sentence! There is no way I tell him that I got pissed also to Satsuki because I got jealous with that Kintoki jerk! Hence, being with her while I brawl my eyes out just to search her! Moreover, he even flirt at her! That damn jerk!

"What are you about to say Gin-san?" He asked! .

I tried to change the subject, "W-Well, the moon is pretty, right?"

"Well, yeah it is pretty. Back to our—"

He doesn't even barged in at all. Just stop prying me already Pattsuan! It is embarrassing to say that because of jealousy I even tried to forget her just a little time when I saw that blonde bitch! I even tried to escape from reality when saying those things.

"Gin-san… Say. IT." Shinpachi tried.

"Oh, shut up glasses!" I retorted. This guy really is a tough one.

"Do not blame my glasses and just tell me what it is!"

Oh geez this glasses guy.

He sighed, "Gin-san… A while ago when meeting the blonde Satsuki… You're not yourself… I know you did joke about that blonde Satsuki-san is better than her but I know there is something in you that you won't ever say that."

I stared at Shinpachi. I do not know what kind of spirit had possessed him but he is doing a good job in here. Well, maybe, this time he was off used to this and he may give me some advices.

"Gin-san, the thing is that… I have considered you as my older brother… You are always there for us, protecting us and guiding us…though in the wrong way…"

What the heck is with that?! I twitched my eyes as I stared at him pissed at all.

And then he continued, "Just like an older brother right? But Gin-san is always thinking about us and never considered his priorities… Well, I thought that maybe you need a partner or something like that. So when Satsuki-san appeared and joined the Odd Jobs. I felt happy… Well, I found another Gin-san at all. Satsuki-san is always thinking about us, self-centered and cared for us. Therefore, I considered her as my older sister…" He smiled in explaining those things.

I was lost in words to his story. Never in my life that I thought that this glasses wearing human here considered me as his older brother.

"Wait, I have sister! B-But, Satsuki-san is… you know.. Hahahaha…" Shinpachi tried to explain things but is seems that he can't.

I cannot help but let out a satisfying grin from what I've heard from him. With this, I am relaxed with this… Thank you, Pattsuan… You made Gin-san better…

"Gin-san… I imagined when Satsuki-san joined the Yorozuya. I figured out that maybe this time you'll be able to have a partner in life… So apologize already Gin-san!" Shinpachi snarled at me. I cannot believe that he was the one that is scolding at me right now.

However, I am sort of irritated this time since this glasses over here is scolding me about life yet he haven't even found a girlfriend at all. I sighed and declared, "Fine. I got it…"

Scratching the back of my head, I stood up and stretch my arms upwards, "Thank you, you good for nothing glasses." I dashed inside the place not wanting to hear his eternal rants about that.

I slid close the sliding door and stroll upon the house. Again, I remembered Shinpachi's words to me a while ago and definitely he was right on this one. I should talk to Satsuki or else there are some possible outcomes that can lead to worse outcomes. As I stroll, I noticed Satsuki with a towel on top of her head sitting upon the tatami floors nearby the garden. And without noticing I hid…

"_Why the heck did I hide?!" _

I was about to show up myself when Kintoki walk towards her making me hid once again…

And why the heck did I hide again?!

Oh, might as well listen to their conversation at all. I need Satsuki's opinion as well and thus I can make my apology better. I leaned upon the wall at my back trying to listen onto their conversation.

"Sup, Little Lamb?" Kintoki greeted him.

Just why the heck is he calling Satsuki a little lamb?! For your information, she is a wild dragon! Anytime, she can plant her fist on your face!

"Good Evening…" Satsuki greeted softly.

"Done taking a bath? Well, that explains since water is dripping from your hair… Why don't dry up your hair using your towel?" The idiot asked. Man, do not bother her already! If she doesn't want to then leave her alone, get it? I want to jump off on their conversation, right now! Knowing Satsuki, she will just shot back and will say, "_Do not bother me! If I wanted to let it like this then you've got no business in interrupting me in my way!" _I screeched in my thoughts while imitating her voice.

Surprisingly the reply isn't what've I expected…

"I just wanted to… I wanted to contemplate what had just happened… Anyway, just leave it there until it dries off." Satsuki replied in a smooth tone.

Why the heck are you giving him a proper treatment?! When I am the one asking you like that you'll just brush me off with that agitated look.

Kintoki sat nearly to her… And I was somewhat pissed with this… Come on, I want to beat this guy already into pulp! Put some distance will ya?

"Got some problem, little lamb? I will listen to it… It is probably about that good-for-nothing idiot, right?" Kintoki offered.

What is with that good-for-nothing idiot? Do you want to die you jackass?! Just listening to their conversation makes my blood boil!

Satsuki turned her attention to him, "If you say so."

**NORMAL POV**

Satsuki gathered all of her courage to speak. She wasn't good at expressing her emotions though. Sighing, she started talking, "Fine, I'll tell you since you're Gintoki's counterpart in here. Even though, Gintoki is an idiot; he can be trusted… Well then, how about you, are you trustworthy enough to keep it?"

Kintoki stuttered for a moment, "Of course! Bring it on!"

Letting out a slight warm smile to him, she regained her cool, "Kagura… Kagura tried to speak with me… Telling that I could tell her everything that is bugging me… Not that I don't trust her but I know what they're up to… The same with you, Kintoki…"

"Eh?" Kintoki let out a puzzled look, "Then, why are you telling me this?"

"Just wanted to do it."

"HUH?!"

Satsuki replied, "You know, if I continue on hiding things or giving myself much burden to carry. Even I cannot hold it out either!"

Kintoki finally got what she had said, "Oh, I see! Anyway, just why the hell are you pissed off with him?"

Satsuki began to sway up her legs as she answered, "I was hurt. Way back to Heatherfield, I was filled by the people around me with hatred, comparison and condemnation. Thinking about it, I didn't even bother about it. Since way back when I was a kid, the kind of treatment that the people treat me is like that. But when I decided to join the Yorozuya; things changed. I became happier and sincere with my feelings. Never have felt the same thing as I felt when I was in Heatherfield…"

She smiled sincerely to those words she uttered however her expression changes as she continues, "Then again when Gintoki compared me with the blond me… I was hurt… Again, I was been compared moreover to my counterpart that is obviously more charming, prettier and perfect… I-I just cannot accept that the person I trust the most is the person who will bring back this such grief to me…"

Kintoki frowned from the sudden confession, "Little lamb…"

Her saddened look was replaced with slight sorrowful smile and disappeared with a second or two when she started to sarcastically laugh onto herself, "And yes! I am an idiot! I am an idiot who kept on thinking that this distress will end… I-I—"

Her assertion was stopped when Kintoki spoke up, "You can cry… You can express—"

But this time Satsuki is the one who interrupted him, "I'm not going too…" She replied with a straight blunt answer, "And I am not planning to… Once, Gintoki said this to me…" She reached out the heavens with her right hand while grasping the thin air, "He said he do not want to see me crying… That's why, I won't! Also.." She paused back with a fake grin plastered onto her features, "I am used to it…"

Spewing out her last statement, she let out a complete distress look and a frown into her face. Kintoki cannot help but be more worried to her.

She hop out of the tatami floors into the stony ground, "Do not make that worried face! I will be fine! Things will go back the way it was…" She continued with a soft mumbled, _"Plus, I do not want to talk to Gintoki yet…"_

She hop in again in the tatami floors and gave out a grin, "Good night!"

The conversation comes into its end and Gintoki with mixed emotions left his post.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay the action will be starting in the next chapter so please bear with me.**


	30. Chapter 30: Men cannot understand

Chapter 30: Men cannot understand what women are thinking...

The sun is not yet rising but Satsuki can feel the heat onto their rooms. Seconds, minutes and hours already passed but she cannot sleep a single wink at all. While Kagura is fast asleep beside her, it was a complete opposite to her. She rustled out off her bed to get some water to the refrigerator.

Sliding the door close softly so that she cannot wake up Kagura up, she silently headed to the kitchen when she spot Gintoki doing the same thing. Her eyes filled with round circles she twitched and reverted her gaze to him.

Inside the kitchen only the both of them alone, it was utterly silent compared to what they usually do. Satsuki poured out some water in the pitcher and drank it. SIlence continued on its way as the both of them weren't even trying to talk with each other.

Satsuki deeply sighed while muttering, "You should already sleep later on we will fight that evil queen..." She was about to step out of the kitchen when Gintoki hault her by holding her wrist.

"Oi Satsuki, I have something to tell you." Gintoki started to let his voice out.

Satsuki, still quiet, did not barge any step at all, she stood still and wait for what he would say. The man fidget within seconds, absorbing this awkward situation made them both unstable.

"There is some dirt stuck on your eyes, I think it some sort of mor-" He tried his best to point out the flaw from her face but unfortunately Satsuki already did her part and punch him hard to his cheeks causing him to fall while blood is dripping from his nose.

"Damn it, Yorozuya bastard!" She screamed on top of her lungs when she punched him. Together as he fall, she gripped onto his collar and fall right to his body. Cringing tightly onto his collar, now that they're really into this awkward situation and position. Gintoki's eyes twitched in this situation, forget about being comedic or something like that moreover if someone saw them like this they might get misunderstood that they're doing something ***** or ***** or something that grown ups do, the worst is if they have to do it, why it should be in a kitchen...

"Why... won't you take it seriously you jerk!" Satsuki snarled at him and established a firm eye contact with one another.

"Well..." He averted his gaze to her for the mean time and answered, "I've been Out of Character these past few chapters so..." He faced to the direction of the camera and continued, "Sorry for being OOC these past few chapters so... I'm so-"

"The heck no!" Satsuki retorted with a karate chop that landed on his head while tightening her grip to his collar. Suddenly her expression changed from the agitated one into a wistful one.

"Forget it..." She mumbled and was about to get off from the position when Gintoki held out her wrist and pull her closer to him.

Satsuki tried to beam out a smile, "I...I plan to...leave the Yorozuya after this..."

Gintoki's eyes widened for her sudden news about the fact that she is leaving already. He became unstable to this situation, "If it's about that-"

Satsuki interrupted him and continued on talking about this fact, "It is not about your misconception about that daring blonde girl at all. But... I am leaving because you do not even pay me money, how am I supposed to buy and earn things out?" Her trying hard smile slowly began to fade into a languish one while whispering something, "Plus, he is coming..."

Gintoki arched his brow up and tried to comprehend all of her matters, "What's that supposed to mean, you damn flat girl? You see, I wo-"

Again, Satsuki pried up to reply seemingly to not allow him to reply at all, "At first, I admit that I am disheartened by what you said but I realize that people all over the world does the same thing. Blabbering to other person that..." She paused for a moment, trying to avoid tears fall to her eyes but it seems that she cannot avoid it. Her eyes started to brawl out and her voice suddenly appeared to be shaky, "They do not even know a single thing about that person... I am not mad at this moment, I just accepted some fact about it..." Her tears fell right into his face, he wasn't sure already about this.

_He just made the person that he love cry in front of him..._

"Fuck, why am I crying into a useless bastard over here?!" She tried to rub off the tears that currently continuously streaming down her face but it seems that she cannot stop it, "You said that you hated to see me crying but currently right now..." She paused for a while, "Did you just close your eyes when you saw me crying?" She utterly tried to force a smile onto her features.

She maintain her composure by breathing slowly. Gintoki was truly shocked by the sudden situation, he need to apologize for now, for hurting her since that last statement of hers just struck him.

Gintoki cleared out his throat and started to talk, "Listen, Satsuki... I want to tell-" He was again interupted for the umpteenth time by this woman, somehow, he was pissed to this. She pressed her index finger to Gintoki's lips and murmured, "If you're attempting to do that..." She attempted to grin again but this time failed since there is a single drop of tears again onto her face, "I might regret that I just told you those things... I promise that... I won't bother you at all..."

After saying her last statement, she get off of his body and dust up herself as she stood up. As soon as Gintoki stood up as well, the bright sunlight beam all over the place, letting out a sign that it was about time to kick of the buckets. Satsuki headed first to the exit but before that she gave out a forceful smile and greet him, "Good Morning, Yorozuya-san."

* * *

"Hey, we are going to get rid of that evil bitch already." Satsuki scratched her hair while sitting upon the sofa with Kintoki on the other side. As they discussabout that matter, Gintoki couldn't put at ease at all.

He continued to pick his nose while sipping his favorite strawberry milk and glancing to the blue haired woman on the sofa. Somehow he cannot get along with her idea a while ago and she don't even allow him to reply to those words that she uttered. Without noticing, he dig his nose further resulting into nose bleed, Shinpachi got alarmed by this and warned Gintoki.

"G-Gin-san! You're nose is bleeding!" Shinpachi instantly grab a tissue paper and snuggle it on his nose but Gintoki didn't even pay any attention at all to the nagging glasses in front of him. His mind must be not present at this time.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi called out the frustrated samurai. This time, he went back to reality, realizing that Shinpachi and Kagura were both in front of him calling him out.

The glasses man scratches the back of his head while squinting his eyes over the man, "That's enough, Gin-san! You've been acting out of character since the past few chapters!"

Kagura retorted as well, "That's right, you bastard! You're hiding something from us, yes?!"

Hearing about this sort of a topic, Satsuki excused herself and went to the Yorozuya's place. Gintoki felt a warm hand tapping his shoulder, he faced up, seeing Satsuki behind made him aloof for some reasons.

"Gintoki... I think I should tell them." Seemingly, Satsuki started to take action onto her declaration a moment ago. But Gintoki jumped off of his seat, grumbling, "Who told you that I already allowed that, you damn flat girl!?"

Satsuki sighed, "We won't be going anywhere, Sakata..."

Shinpachi and Kagura jumped from what she said a few moments, they cannot help but already be puzzled upon the situation they're currently in. They were just really surprised on how Satsuki called their leader at his last name. Usually, Satsuki will retort about her chest being C cup or something like that. Also, Satsuki calls Gintoki some lame nicknames of mere Gin or Gintoki, but that isn't how it is this time.

"What the heck...? Sakata, you said?!" Gintoki retorted.

She wrapped her arms under her chest, "I n-need to get use-"

"You two, stop it already!" Shinpachi snapped, "What the heck is with you two?!"

The blonde Satsuki stood up in between them and jolted a signal to stop, "D-Do not f-fight here! F-FIghting is b-bad, you know!"

Satsuki's eyes darken while averting her gaze from them, "I'm sorry, I'm acting really like a child."

With that the fight stopped for a while, the blonde girl smiled both sides, trying ro explain something, "If you're going to fight the evil queen, to change into some sort of costumes rather cosplay."

The group's mouth gape as they heard the information from her. Immediately, Shinpachi went on to his straight man mode; retorting, "What the heck is with that queen? Why are we going to parade ourselves with those costumes just to fight her? That's enough already, we have done many crazy-"

He was interupted into his blabbering when the blonde Satsuki interfered, "But you won't be able to fight her!"

"Fine, we got it! Let's just wrap these things up! Also Satsuki, I have-" Gintoki was interrupted when Satsuki spoke up.

"Sakakibara... You shouldn't just call someone in their first name, right Sakata?"

Gintoki got pissed on how she acted this day. Seriously, this wasn't the Satsuki he knew for the past few months on living with them. He clicked his tongue and responded, "Satsuki!"

"I told you to call me in my-"

"Do not be a stranger, you melon girl. Just because you've decided to, I do not have the right to say a no, you bastard! I am the leader of the Yorozuya, damn it!" After he said his statement, he quickly dragged the retorting glasses with him.

"Yorozuya-san, we have costumes here so if you would like I will lend you some." The blonde Satsuki reminded him. And they all jumped into the offer.

* * *

"It's just a typical yukata..." Shinpachi commented to what the both of them wearing. They're really wasting their time to this, the blonde girl reminded them that the clothes they're wearing a while ago will be present if they check their inventory. Atleast do not forget that they're still inside of this stupid crap game.

"Man, I hate this outfit. It's hot..." Gintoki whimpered.

"But your outfit a while ago is also a yukata..." Shinpachi retorted softly as they both sighed while waiting for the girls to get changed.

Suddenly, Kagura appeared out of nowhere tried to snuggle Gintoki's back but failed since Gintoki stood up before she snuggled. Kagura landed face first onto the tatami floors, immediately, sat back while snarling at him, "What the heck is with that?!"

"You're about to snuggle and kill me back, didn't you!?" Gintoki completely growled at the girl but then noticed that Kagura is wearing the same cheongasm dress.

"Kagura-chan, why are you still wearing your outfit?" Shinpachi asked her.

"That bitch told me that I am already wearing a costume so I do not need one, uh-huh!" Kagura explained with a highly tone.

"Then, where is Satsuki-san?"

Kagura grinned ear to ear, she was completely excited to this matter and replied, "You'll see, glassses."

"Who the hell are you calling glasses?!"

"What are you blabbering? Come on let's go." The voice coming from a certain distance was heard all over the place. When they turn their gazes onto the voice were it is currently heard, they saw Satsuki. Currently, she is wearing a red kimono up to her knees. The sleeves of the kimono were cut into half with some black ribbons struggling to it. Also to avoid to be conscious to her legs being revieled, she wore a black thigh socks while wearing black boots. Her hair was styled into a bun style, together with her red ribbon.

Shinpachi's eyes widened from the sudden turn of events, knowing that Satsuki wouldn't wear such short kimono at all. But surprisingly, it really did fir her and was gorgeous to that. He turned his gaze to Gintoki, who is now having a massive nosebleed.

"G-Gin-san?"

Gintoki cleared his throat despite blood dripping from his nose, "S-Shall w-we go?"

"Wait!" The blonde Satsuki called out by haulting them. She headed to her counterpart and gave her a sort of green book. Somehow, Satsuki was utterly confused to the situation, "What's this?"

"Open it when you're in your last breath." The blonde Satsuki suddenly averted from her jolly mode into a serious one. This was giving Satsuki goosebumps just by saying that. Well, it's not like she'll die anyway. Holding out from the book, she smiled onto her counterpart, "Do not worry..."

Finally, putting the green book into her inventory, she continued, "I am not going to die in this crappy game! So that's it, thank you for the accompany!"

They all bid their farewell to one another. As they leave the place, all the left behind can do is to gaze onto them as they took their journey.

"I hope they won't be get obliterate..." Kintoki muttered.

"Let's see..."

Confused, Kintoki quickly glance onto the blonde girl, who is staring the group from afar, "Since one of them is one step close to her death bed..."

* * *

**I am using WordPad right now and I do not even know how many words that this cost! I badly need a beta reader please! Anyway, thank you for the nonstop support to this fanfiction even though I am slow as a turtle! Continue on reading, folks! I love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31: Liar

Chapter 31: Liar

The Yorozuya started their journey to defeat the evil queen. But the usual, goofing-around atmosphere weren't present because of the two. Apparently, they were just circling all around the said village and it seems that they're lost. Shinpachi, who was at the back of Satsuki and Gintoki with Kagura, couldn't surpass this anymore.

"Wait, do not tell me we are lost, aren't we?" Shinpachi cracked a smile while watching over the two of them of them. They did not reply at all and continued to walk. And again a few moments later, Shinpachi couldn't believe that they're just circling all around the village and that they're lost. They've already been here for 7 times and he couldn't cope out with this idea.

"Hey wait! We are lost, aren't we? We have been circling all around this village and it is the 7th time already! Give it a break you two!" Shinpachi retorted all of his gut out.

Satsuki and Gintoki stopped onto their tracks as they sighed heavily. She turned her attention to the rattling glasses and responded, "We aren't lose not a single bit."

Shinpachi gave out a puzzled look, "Huh? Satsuki-san, no matter how you look at it. This is the 7th time we have passed this place already!"

Gintoki jumped onto the conversation as well, "Pattsuan, calm your tits will you?"

"What the heck is with that tits?!"

Kagura yearned loudly, "Shinpachi, can you calm a little bit, yes?"

Shinpachi ruffled his air in frustration, "How could I even calm?! At this rate, we wouldn't even reach the dark—"

Satsuki interrupted his retorts when she spoke up as well, "Shinpachi, calm down! We are here already, you know!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Satsuki held her katana and knock it in the ground causing the whole village to be distorted and change into another dimension. The scene changed into a normal castle type place.

Gintoki started to speak up, "Told you."

Satsuki stretched up her arms up to the air and speak up, "We should be careful from now on. We do not know if there are traps, be careful to not touch anything and where you'll step."

Gintoki picked his nose using his pinkie as he reason out, "Fine." And without any realization, he stepped on one of the tiles causing it to be alarmed. "Ah."

Shinpachi was shocked to this, "Gin-san, what did you just do!? That thing alarm, who knows what kind of trap will it be!"

"Gin-chan! There's a large boulder coming to this way, uh-huh!" Kagura tranquilly pointed onto the boulder heading to their way; ready to squish them.

"Idiot-Sakata, run!" Satsuki warned them and started to run as well.

"What the heck is that?! You flat damn board!" Gintoki started to rant as he also run faster before they get squished by the boulder that is approaching them.

"Hey! Be careful on what you step at! Especially you, idiot-Sakata!" Satsuki exclaimed as she tried to be careful on what she'll step at until…

"Ah. I step on something, uh-huh!" Kagura deadpanned.

"What the heck, Kagura-chan!? Let us hurry the boulder is getting nearer!" Shinpachi hurriedly warned Kagura as he run as fast he could. Satsuki noticed an underground over a certain hall and immediately crawl into it.

"Hurry! Go inside!" She instructed and the remaining members also crawled inside to it. And when they reach another underground that is really dark and cramped. Shinpachi tried to find something onto his inventory that could lighten up the way. But no use at all, since his inventory except for his remaining clothes is empty. Until Kagura turn on some kind of switch causing the dungeon to lighten up a bit.

"What the heck is with that?! This is a dungeon, right?!" Shinpachi retorted angrily.

"We should not haste, from then on, we might not know what will happen so do not step at anything, al—"She was stopped when Gintoki stepped on something and the alarm turn on. A loud ring was heard all over the dungeon. Kagura and Shinpachi turned their angrily faces to the perm-head and immediately beat him up.

Even Satsuki is pissed to what idiotic manners he has today especially today that they'll beat the evil queen, instead of shouting at Gintoki, she started to giggle, "Pfffft…. Ahahahahahahaha!"

The duo who kept on beating Gintoki stopped and turn to see that rare Satsuki. They were all surprised when they saw her giving out that joyful act on her features. Gintoki as well is surprised, he haven't see that kind of expression plastered onto her features.

"You're as idiotic as ever…" She wiped out her teary-eyed eyes as she gave out a pause, and then continued as she pulled out her katana and slashed out a dagger that popped out of the walls of the dungeon, "So stop that idiotic act and let us get over with this crappy game."

The Yorozuya stopped on what they're doing and proceeded to dodge the daggers that kept on popping side-by-side. Kagura, Satsuki and Gintoki dodged them completely but as for Shinpachi he kept on stuttering onto them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shinpachi stumbled. As he barely dodges the last one without noticing a big ball of spike has come to tore him into pieces. He was barely shocked to this. Luckily, Satsuki was able to push him away but unfortunately a part of her clothing had her scraped up causing her to be pushed by one of the spikes resulting her to fly away into a random direction. And when she was about to land on the ground, it opened as if it was a door.

"Satsuki!"

"Satsuki-chan!"

"Satsuki-san!"

That shocked look on her face was barely shown to them. Gintoki immediately tried to run up to her and reach for her but it was too late since she fell into that pit.

"This is all my fault if I wasn't…" Shinpachi was interfered by Gintoki when spoke up.

"No one is at fault here. Come on let's go…" Gintoki turned around of the pit, where Satsuki fell in, and started to walk out of it until Shinpachi halt him out.

As Gintoki started to head out of the pit, Kagura halted him out, "Gin-chan… Tell me right now, Satsuki-chan did say something about the Yorozuya, right?"

Silence overlooked the dungeon as Shinpachi and Kagura stared onto Gintoki's back. Without any hesitation he replied, "There's no—"

"Why can't you be honest, uh-huh?!" Kagura whimpered to him as she tightened her grip onto her knuckles.

All Shinpachi can do was to stare in awe onto the girl who is now trembling in anger, "Kagura-chan… What do you mean by that?"

"Gin-chan, I know, Satsuki-chan told you something, right?! And why cannot you—" Kagura was interrupted by Gintoki when he replied, "She is leaving the Yorozuya after this crappy game!"

In that instant, both the Yorozuya members got surprised onto the said news. They cannot help but grumble and cannot believe about that—especially Kagura.

"There's no way…" Her voice began to shaken up as she tried to reply onto those words, "There's no way… Satsuki-chan would leave!"

Gintoki replied, "But Satsuki already said it to herself. That's why, she reverted on calling me Sakata just like a complete stranger…"

Shinpachi can see Gintoki's sadness onto his words, of course, he, himself, couldn't believe onto what he had said. He knew that Satsuki loves the Yorozuya very much that she'll sacrifice her own life for it.

"Satsuki-chan will never say that…! No way!" Kagura whined.

…

**KAGURA'S POV**

I gotta speak with Satsuki or else she and Gin-chan will never be able to revert back again! I opened the door and saw her brushing her blue hair while staring onto the night sky. The light of the moon reflected onto her azure hair making me in awe. Satsuki-chan is really beautiful.

"Kagura?"

I revert back onto myself. I might forgot about my main task here! I stepped inside of the bedroom as she turned to me with those twinkling eyes. If Gin-chan ever saw this scenery, I think he'll have fantasies onto his mind.

"Satsuki-chan… Will you stay like this forever, yes?" I asked.

She gave out a questionable look as I continued to break the ice, "You and Gin-chan…"

"There's no way we will be like this forever. Everything will turn back to normal…" As she stated her last statement, I can see the despondency plastered onto her features. I can tell that Satsuki-chan is really saddened to this fact.

"Satsuki-chan… If you are sad tell me! Tell me everything! You do not have to keep it onto yourself, uh-huh!" I declared my promise to her.

She curved out her lips as the scenery of the night sky blend within the room, "Do not worry, Kagura. Anytime soon, Gintoki and I will be in terms again. You'll see us laugh together again." She paused for a while trying to breathe into the atmosphere, "You see, I love the Yorozuya! I really really love it! Though, there's not much income in here. The Yorozuya define something to me… A reason for me to live in… So rest assured I won't do something stupid… I promise!"

…

Kagura tightened her gripped, this time it was really tight that her eyes began to produce tears, "Satsuki-chan said that…"

"_**I love the Yorozuya! I really really love it!"**_

She continued, "Satsuki-chan won't ever do something stupid like leaving like that! Satsuki-chan loves the Yorozuya! She treasured for it! She promised me…. She promised that she won't do something stupid!"

Shinpachi quivered in sadness also, "Gin-san… Please… At any rate, the Yorozuya will be a complete disaster… Gin-san this isn't like you! Satsuki-san will leave the Yorozuya if you continue on—"

"Shut the hell up already! You two are annoying! You kept on saying 'Satsuki this' 'Satsuki that'. Who told you that I am going to allow it? I'm not going to allow that flat-board leave the Yorozuya."

Both of them gasped in surprise as they heard their leader's reply. Somehow, they cannot describe what they're feeling right now because they're totally glad about it. They thought Gintoki's usual reaction telling them to leave her alone.

"Gin-san! Yes!" Shinpachi cheered.

Meanwhile onto the underground of the dungeon Satsuki was laying on the ground quietly. Until she grasped up onto her condition and sat up while observing the area. She squinted her eyes upon seeing the dark and creepy area making her jump in fright.

"E-Eh? Umm. Is anybody here?" She said but there is no reply at all. Recalling that, after saving Shinpachi she fell down here.

She stood up and sighed, "Geez… Maybe I should get going al—"She wasn't able to complete her statement when a bunch of kunai approached her. Hurriedly, she took out her katana and repelled the attack.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not alone, there's someone here." She swiftly turned her attention to the direction of the kunais and lightly scratched her head, "I know you are there… _**Blonde**_." She provokingly stated her last word. As the light illuminated to the Blonde Satsuki with a quivering smile attached to her face.

"It seems that you're still alive, Satsuki-san." The blonde Satsuki teased as she was dress in a golden gown made up with silvers attached to it. And obviously, all she can think is…

"Oh, I am right. You're the evil queen." Satsuki stated without any hindrances left onto her words.

"Eh?"

Satsuki sighed as if she was frustrated, "Of course, your oblivious act was really obvious. The reason that I really got mad to Gintoki is because of you. Well, one of it is when he compared me to you which is really not considerable. How dare he compare me to an ugly bitch like you?!"

"What did you say you fucking retard?! For your information, I am the improved Satsuki 2.0!" The blonde retorted angrily to her counterpoint. "Enough with that, Satsuki-san…"

"Who told you to call me with my first name? I actually didn't give you any permission to do so. You clingy bitch." Satsuki deadpanned at her.

"You are really bestowing some hurtful words to yourself huh? Anyway, I do not care if I call you Satsuki-san or whatever since I am you! I am Satsu—"

Her statement was obviously been stopped when Satsuki threw back her katana that pierced her cheek. With a death glare, Satsuki replied, "If I say I did not gave you the permission to do so. Why don't you just quietly follow what I say? And I do not recall being you at all. I hate your guts that's why I am not you."

The blonde Satsuki plastered a smile once again, "I may be the evil queen but you're the great evil queen, isn't that cool?"

"Enough with your nonsense already."

The blonde Satsuki chuckled mockingly, "Satsuki-san, you're the one who created this world. With your loneliness, agony and pain that is crept inside you. You created this world that makes a sad ending into a happy ending. Wherein, the castle that you're standing onto right now is currently Heatherfilla's mansion. Being disappointed to Gintoki-san made you wanted to change something around you. In any point of your life, you wanted to live in here. Since, you won't be able to see something that can disappoint you easily. The reason that I gave you that book is that I wanted you to live. That's why, Satsuki-san, come and join me. This is the world you created and without you this won't ever live. "

Satsuki did not move any inch. She kept her serious face onto her features while keeping her katana. The awkwardness between them continued as they only stared at each other's face. Until she uttered something under her breath, "I claim it. You're my counterpart here. Not because of our features, I really do hate your guts. I hate blonde and I won't ever dye my hair blonde. And I won't act like a bitch like you. But one thing is for sure, we are both _**liars**_."

The blonde counterpart gasped onto what she had said.

Satsuki continued, "I am a liar. I lied to everyone. I lied to my friends. I lied to the people I encountered. I lied to my boss about my resume. I lied to my co-workers that I am filthy beggar. I also lied to Kintoki. I lied to Toushiro, Okita-san, Isao, Yamazaki-san, Kagura, Shinpachi, Zura, Stalker-bitch, Mai, Elizabeth, Sakamoto-san, Akane-san, Mutsu-san, Otae-san, Kyubei-san and Gintoki. I lied to myself. I cannot deny the fact that I also wanted my parents to live with me as far as I can have 20 children or what and let them feel that they're really old as hell. I wanted to tell them that there is a man who love me despite being a selfish and tomboy princess. I wanted to tell them that I survive everything that this world threw me. But one thing is for sure, I never regret to have this kind of life. I never regret that I have Vendetta right here with me. And I never regret the things that I have. I never did wish to revert myself and change me! Because without the things that happened to me, I would never meet the people around me! I won't be able to meet Kagura, Shinpachi and that jerk Gintoki! That's why, I tell you this, I did not create this world! I am happy to have my life the way it was and I didn't plan on changing it. So stop with this freaking lie about me being a queen. I never became a queen! All I know is, Avril Heatherfilla, the tomboy princess of Heatherfield!" Satsuki jolted up onto her katana and pierced her counterpart onto her shoulders, "Remember this sis, I will always hate you for creating this kind of lie. If you would create one make sure it won't be obvious!"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update! Being a student really is like living in hell! Anyway, thank you for your support woooooooo! **


	32. Chapter 32: Broken Promise

Chapter 32: Broken promise

The yorozuya finally walked out of the dungeon. It is not an easy way for them rather it was really hard for them. Since they kept on stepping on the traps that is laid down on the dungeon. But finally, after all over the hardships they've encountered, they are finally out and they can walk freely without any hindrances nor traps on the floor.

Now that they're out, they can now search for Satsuki. The castle is like a labyrinth and they do not know which way to go nor to find her. As they keep on walking all over the said castle, to break the ice, Shinpachi spoke up.

"Gin-san, I know that this isn't the time to ask this but…" Shinpachi hesitated for a moment while clearing his throat.

Gintoki stopped onto his tracks and faced him, "What? Hurry up already. We need to find that flat-board."

"Well…" Shinpachi took a glance onto Kagura. And seemingly, she gets what he wanted to say but he was too shy to ask.

"Gin-san, it's really bothering us, your members, aside from Satsuki but even Sadaharu is curious about this. Well, do—"

"Gin-chan, you like Satsuki-chan, do you?" Kagura shot, preventing Shinpachi in saying these words.

Gintoki was speechless and he doesn't know what to say. So he turn his back to them and resumed in walking, "Come on and let's find her already. You're wasting too much time on this."

"So it's right on the bat, uh-huh!" Kagura smirked at him.

Gintoki scratches the back of his head. He didn't bother to turn around because it was really right on the bat! He was been discovered and he didn't know what to do. After a few moments he replied, "Just shut up already."

Kagura couldn't help but giggle to this situation and began to warble, "Yes! Gin-chan is finally in love! Gin-chan is finally in love!"

Shinpachi as well, joined, "Is it true, Gin-san? Is it really true?"

Gintoki ruffled his hair roughly. Irritated by the two fellow yorozuya members he turned around and retorted, "Fine! Fine! I got it!"

Twitching his eyes to the two that is gleaming in happiness, he ruffled his hair more roughly than the previous one and finally confessed, "Jeez! That's right! I like that flat-board demonic girl!"

Kagura smirked as she taunted him more, "What? Who is that girl? Say her name, uh-huh!"

Gintoki greeted his teeth, "You brat! I like that flat-board demonic girl Sakakibara Satsuki!" He shouted with all his might.

Knowing this fact, the duo clapped their hands towards their leader, "Congratulations!" That is all they can say.

"So, when will you confess your love to Satsuki-chan, yes?" Kagura again asked another difficult question.

"Stop with the questions already! You see, I and Satsuki aren't at good terms so I—"

"Gin-chan is dodging the question!" Kagura teased. And their leader began to get agitated by what she is saying. It is really frustrating for him. Since he doesn't want anyone to know about his feelings towards Satsuki especially to these two brats who kept on nagging him every time.

"Gin-san, trust us! We will help you capture her heart you know!" Shinpachi smile at him.

"How will I trust you even if you do not have a girlfriend?!" Gintoki mocked him.

"Shut up! Do not meddle about the fact that I do not have a girlfriend!" And he replied with an irritating look.

"So back onto the question I ask, when will you confess your love to Satsuki-chan, yes?" Kagura persistently stated.

Gintoki sighed. There's no hiding things onto these brats, "Before confessing to her, let us be in good terms will you?"

Kagura gasped, "Oh, I forgot about that! Also, we shouldn't let her leave the Yorozuya!"

Shinpachi agreed to Kagura,"That's right! After we manage to log out onto this game. We won't let her leave the Yorozuya. Also…" He faced onto Gintoki, "We will let Gin-san's love rule!"

"_**Do you think I'll let you leave this place alive?"**_

The trio gasped onto this situation. Since someone spoke in the middle of their conversation. They readied their stances in engaging war. In the blink of an eye, there stood a girl with azure-hair with crimson eyes just like Satsuki. But there is an evil aura dominating her stature.

"Ah. You look Satsuki-chan! But Gin-chan won't fall for you!" Kagura taunted her.

But it is not really effective to the young lad instead in getting agitated, she laugh at them, "Hahahahaha! What rascals we have here. Come on, I am Satsuki also! And I am the queen of this world!"

"Ack! There are many Satsuki-chan competing for Gin-chan's love!" Kagura screeched.

Gintoki got really annoyed to this and gave out a blow to Kagura's head, "Will you stop telling these things?" And then he faced the queen, "Come on, girl. Do not try to be like that flat board. Not only you have breast but you have an awful attitude. Besides, that girl won't ever wear things like that, get it? So tell us where the heck the original Satsuki is and we will forgive you."

The queen couldn't help but laugh her gut out again, "Are you all idiots? Why are you finding her? Of course, we won't ever give that bitch to the likes of you."

"Bitch? What?!" Shinpachi began to ask.

The queen sighed, "Well, I admit that I am the queen but sadly I am just a proxy. And the blonde girl that you just met is just the Sakakibara Satsuki living here. That's why, she's so kind and helpful to you since that was just a proxy of the original. Sakakibara Satsuki-sama, the original, is really the queen and the creator of this game. And that bitch really ruined it all!"

Out of the blue, Gintoki's sword had manage to get her hit. The duo cannot believe that their leader already charged at her with some kind of peeved look.

"Melon girl, do not give me that creep." Gintoki exhaled as he tightened his grip to his sword. He manage to launch a powerful attach that can heave her down. There are smokes being emitted by the huge cracks of walls that the queen had been threw into.

"That girl might be a flat board and an idiot. She won't be too stupid to create this kind of game wherein people can get killed. And remember that girl won't be a bitch whatever you do to her."Gintoki eyed his crimson eyes to the affected area. Kagura and Shinpachi were in awe in seeing this scene. Their leader was really agitated that he doesn't have any time to let her speak.

"_**Do not give me bullshit, bitch."**_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone spoke again. It echoed all over the place. The duo tried to trace the track of the voice but failed since the castle is bigger than they thought. Unexpectedly, the roof got blown up onto bits. And they were surprise to this happening. Like a flash of lightning, Satsuki landed over the place with bruises, wounds and cuts all over her face and body. Her eyebrows clashing to each other, like a devil ready to devour someone.

The trio was surprised to the huge revelation. And was thankful that finally they were able to see Satsuki but except her HP bar is already been degenerated. Somehow, she was okay and that's what they think. Satsuki stood up properly while tightening her grip to her two katanas.

"Who do you think you are calling a bitch, blonde?!" Satsuki angrily shouted all over the place.

"How come you are here? I thought I killed you already." The queen tried to ask.

Satsuki smirked at her, "Oh really, nice proxy you have there. Do you think you'll be able to kill me with blondes? Sadly no, I am tired being compared with my proxy and I hate it. The blonde is nice but my version of me being a queen is really awful. How do you manage to get with that?" She walked towards the queen and held out her hair roughly, "Well listen bitch, so you're the bitch that told the bitch that I'm a bitch. Well listen bitch, it takes a bitch to know a bitch!" She punched her onto her features roughly; it deepened the cracked over the wall.

"Satsuki-san!"

"Satsuki-chan!"

"Everyone! Finally, I got to see you again!" Satsuki greeted them with a smile plastered to her features.

"Satsuki-san, are you alright?" Shinpachi abruptly stated as he look onto the girl's eyes.

"Somehow. Do not worry! I will be fine." Satsuki replied again.

Kagura retreated her arms to the young lad. Her eyes fixated on hers as she make a bitter expression. Of course, Satsuki noticed this while arching a brow.

"Satsuki-chan… I… Please do not leave the—"Without warning, out of nowhere, the queen revived on its own and brought out a full-edged sword ready to stab Kagura. And quickly, Satsuki pushed her and instead get stab at the shoulder.

"Satsuki-chan!"

Her HP level got down again as she faced the queen.

"Do you think you are already done? I won't let you survive this world." The queen stated.

The azure-haired girl just smirked at her as the queen got puzzled to this. She doesn't have a clue why this young lad is smirking at her. And she is in her brick of death yet she was here teasing her, making her feel annoyed. Suddenly, she widened her eyes as Gintoki wearing those heated face with his sword, jumped over ready to hit her. While the queen is surprised, Satsuki take this advantage to be free from the stab in the shoulder and hovered over the side.

The queen clicked her tongue and didn't expect these things to happen. Unfortunately, Gintoki didn't make it and the queen successfully held onto the sword. But little didn't she know, Kagura fired bullets from her umbrella while Shinpachi charged at her. Seeing this made her furious and shouted with all her might causing the trio to be blown out by the impact.

"Don't play with me, brats!" She yelled wrathfully as her crimson eyes eyed them. Her wrathful aura began to envelope her as she continue to say things, "Never ever I will be defeated by brats. This will be your graveyard no one will be able to survive this world!" Suddenly, her form changed. The black aura surrounded her completely making her a big chimera. With those terrifying eyes and large claws, the four stared at her completely.

Kagura immediately initiated the first move and charged at her with bullets. Trying to land a handful of fist onto the chimera, she jumped over the chimera. But then her plan failed as the chimera just swiftly dodged her attack and gave out a blow to Kagura using it's claws. Kagura was blown out into a wall causing it to have a huge impact and turned into large piles. She spat blood and slowly laid down there while trying her best to move despite the impact it made.

"K-Kagura!" Satsuki clicked her tongue. She couldn't move properly since a while ago when she hovered over the side her left knee got fractured.

Shinpachi and Gintoki got on their feet as they charged the chimera in both sides. They both landed a perfect shot to the chimera. But despite all of their efforts, it didn't even made a wound or scratch to the chimera. Instead, they made it enraged. It blow out Shinpachi roughly as it pierce him a little bit by its claws. It sent him flying really far.

"Sh-Shinpa-chi!" Satsuki shouted. She crawled over the place; trying her best to give out a helping hand.

Gintoki again tried his luck and once again pierced the chimera as he ride on it. Kagura noticed that move and slowly she got up and assisted her leader.

The trio did managed to hit or pierce the chimera but it didn't have really a deep wound on it. It's either they got blown up and cracked up another wall. Or slid down the floor with a massive impact.

The chimera roared. The fight intensifies. At this rate, they won't ever finish the game if all of them got injured already. They are soaked in blood and do not know what to do. The chimera got its hands on Gintoki and brought him up. It threw him over the wall and made a massive impact making the wall to pinch up.

"S-Sak..a..ta…"

Again, the chimera blew Gintoki again like a leaf and landed into the floor.

**Satsuki's POV**

Seeing this scene made me furious and confused, I wanted to help but my knee isn't responding to my call. The people that I love started to get beaten one by one and I do not want that. Again, I dragged them into a treacherous situation. It is always I who drag them into these mess.

The chimera slowly walked towards Sakata. And I continue to examine this situation, it is ready to pierce him. If that happens, he'll be gone into this world and on the original world. Kagura and Shinpachi wouldn't want that. The people around them wouldn't want that.

_**And I wouldn't want that to happen**_…

I want him to stay here. I want to help. Even if it kills me, I want to save him. He may be an idiot… But he really did changed me and it is time for me to repay the debt. The chimera got closer to Sakata.

I do not care if he continue to hate me for doing this. I do not care if I broke my promise that I won't bother bugging him and the duo again. I do not care.

No, I do not want to see Gintoki leaving. I can't imagine that. People will be losing its light. I want them to leave this world. If ever I created this, I want them to leave. This isn't the world I wanted them to live in. It's all because of me… And yet, I am selfish…

_**Even if it's the last time… I want to see them smiling all together…**_

My body move at its own accord. Everything like it was going in slow motion. He looked very shocked and concerned.

"GINTOKI!"

From the corner of my eye, the chimera's claw came down. Then a hot, burning sensation spread from my abdominal down my back.

_I jumped between Gintoki and the chimera as my vision suddenly become distorted._

**I just broke my promise to him.**

"SATSUKI!"

**Author's Note:**

**Intense. Intense. Intense! I manage to gather some time in writing this since there's no internet and I have to wait for two weeks. So yes, here is my slowly updated Chapter 32! And thank you very much for everything! Even if I am very slow to update! You made my day! Keep on reviewing, keep on telling your thoughts about my story and I would love to hear that. Anyway so yes, it is clear that Satsuki just committed suicide since she jumped between Gintoki and the chimera (if you're thinking what is a chimera search it on google. It is hard to describe things. And it is better for you to see a picture of it to be able to visualize the actual scenes here). I know that it is something that a stupid or an idiot person will do but sorry to say but she is an idiot. Wait for my Chapter 33!**


	33. Chapter 33: For the last time

Chapter 33: For the last time

My body move at its own accord. Everything like it was going in slow motion. He looked very shocked and concerned. From the corner of my eye, the chimera's claw came down. Then a hot, burning sensation spread from my shoulder down my back. I jumped between Gintoki and the chimera as my vision suddenly become distorted.

For the mean time, I think the time stopped. I manage to grab and hold onto the chimera's claw onto my abdomen. I am losing my power, I have to tell him that it was alright. Trying my best to smile to him, I as well, spoke up, "Hang on… I'll help you…" All I can see is a surprised Gintoki with his eyes widened and mouth agape onto this situation. Of course, I'm as well surprised that I broke my promise to him. But I do not want him to disappear. I might as well disappear in this world than him.

And with all my strength, I destroy the claw. It manage to pull it back as I fell onto Gintoki's body. My shoulder and my arm throbbed in pain with a strange burning sensation. I started rapidly losing the feeling in my fingertips as they went cold.

Gintoki, panicked, sat me up and looked at me with a worried expression plastered to his features. But I couldn't sit up.

"I'm glad... you're okay.. Gintoki..." I tried to bring up some words as I struggled to breathe.

Suddenly, I looked down at my hand and saw that it was covered in thick bright red blood.

"What the hell did you just do?!" He admonished me.

I tightened my grip to his back though I cannot propped up. The impact made me lose my HP level really hard and now I am in verge of dying. I look onto Gintoki's features as I tried to smile; wanting to ease his uneasiness, "I am fine... It's just a scratch."

Gintoki yelled at me, "Scratch?! It blown up your middle part, you know! And you think it is a scratch!? It doesn't look like it's a scratch!"

I tried my very best to hide its pain by denying it, "No, I am alright..."

His arms enclosed me tightly, "You're always like this acting like everything's alright!"

"Satsuki-chan!"

"Satsuki-san!"

I can hear Shinpachi's and Kagura's voice calling out to me. There were bullets rattling and sword clashing all around the place. It must be Kagura and Shinpachi trying their best to fight the chimera. Gintoki propped me up. His arm which had been supporting my back, was completely covered in something fresh and warm. It wasn't hard to see that it was my blood soaked Gintoki's arm.

Gintoki gritted his teeth in frustration, "Why can't I do anything in a time like this?"

I cannot see things clearly already. My hands went cold as well. But his arms, being in Gintoki's arms… It's warm and nice...

"Is there anything I can do? I do not want to lose you... If I can't use my sword right now... when I need it the most... then what use is it? What the heck is it for? Open your eyes! I don't need anything else, but I don't want to lose you! I haven't even told you yet! I.. you.. I haven't said anything yet!" Gintoki tried to reach me out. Suddenly, there's a huge uproar in the floor, did she punch the floor just now? I cannot speak already. I do not want him to be uneasy. I do not want to see him sad. Suddenly, there were water drops onto my features. Rain… Is this rain? This rain is salty…

"Satsuki! Satsuki!"

As I began to lose consciousness, Gintoki's voice was the only thing that reached me. He is crying so hard, does it hurt somewhere? Everything faded into darkness. Suddenly Gintoki threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Really... You're really stupid!"

* * *

**GINTOKI's POV**

_I am a huge idiot._

Why can't I help Satsuki in times of trouble? Why does she have to sacrifice herself all over again? This whole thing is a damn mess. I look through Satsuki's unconscious body as blood continued to trickle onto my hands. Her HP level is in red already. I am livid right now. I grimace over her body as I wrapped my arms onto her body and lift her up.

"Shinpachi! Kagura!" I called them. They reverted their gaze to me and run towards me.

"Satsuki-chan…" Kagura mumbled.

"Take Satsuki to the nearest hospital in the village." I instructed the both of them as I hand them Satsuki.

"How about you, Gin-san?! If you're planning to take cover then that's ridiculous!" Shinpachi warned me.

I know this is risky. But I have to stop this imprudence already. I gaze upon the raging chimera. Tightening my fist, I cannot think of any other solution.

"Take her and leave!" I shouted.

"But—" Shinpachi was about to retort again when Kagura halted him.

"Let's just do what Gin-chan told us to do. Plus, in any rate, Satsuki-chan will die, uh-huh." Kagura mumbled gloomily. She faced Gintoki while ogling him, "Gin-chan promise me… You won't die." At her last statement, Shinpachi took and carried Satsuki and run away with Kagura.

"Yeah, of course." I replied in response as I procured out my wooden katana.

"Are you ready bullshit of a chimera? Be ready because I'll be hurting you a lot."

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

The whole place is pitch black. I do not know how to get out. Am I dead? Is this really the end? I am absolutely clueless. The last I remembered something is that receive the chimera's claw and fell right into Gintoki. It's very still and quiet. What am I going to do? Not until then someone called my name.

"_Sat…su..ki..san"_

"_Satsu…ki…chan…"_

I got this glimmer of hope that I didn't die yet. There is a spot of light in the midst of darkness. I hurriedly went up and reached. Now I came to my senses, I was in Shinpachi's back and they are running under the moonlight. My vision wasn't clear but I can see things. I glance over the place and saw Kagura running as well.

"Satsuki-chan, you're awake! I am glad, uh-huh." Kagura greeted me with that lucid smile. It seems that they're really worried. Ah wait, now that I have remembered, Gintoki is not with us. I hurriedly jolted but it hurts especially for the blow in my abdomen.

"Satsuki-san, you should not force yourself." Shinpachi calmed me down.

But I cannot help not to calm down! I have to gather up my voice to ask them where the heck is Gintoki. Even if it's kind of distorted, even if I kept on struggling from breathing, I am worried, "W..Where… is… Where is Gintoki?"

The two of them frowned in my sudden question. My eyes enlarged from this revelation. What happened when I fall unconscious?

"Gin-san… Gin-san is the one left in the castle…"

"He told us that we should take you and leave, uh-huh."

"Gin-san most likely decided to fight the chimera alone. He was completely devastated from the scenes and so do I together with Kagura-chan."

The two of them explained what happened a while ago. And I was also devastated to what happened. Gintoki decided to fight the chimera alone. That's just not good, that's too dangerous! What the heck is he doing?

"I… have… I have to… help…" I stammer.

"Huh? What are you thinking Satsuki-san? We have to bring you to the nearest hospital to replenish your HP level." Shinpachi said.

"Satsuki-chan, please do not make us more worried than ever, yes?" Kagura stutter. Tears began to flow right down from her cheeks.

I know it… I accept the fact… The more they get nearer the more my life gets unstable… They say that what your condition in the game will reflect in real life. I guess blood is oozing already all over the Headquarters. I can see my HP level got lower and lower.

_I might just die here…_

"Satsuki-san… Why can't you be so damn selfish for just one time?" Shinpachi bring up his feelings to me. I can feel that his voice appeared to be shaky as well. Everyone… really…

"I'm… sorry… for… everything… All I bring to you guys… was trouble…" I apologized deeply from my heart. I bit my lip as I continued, "I never made you guys ha—"But then I was interrupted by Kagura.

"No… No… Satsuki-chan lightened up the Yorozuya… Satsuki-chan is my ideal woman… I wanted to become you when I become older… You see, Gin-chan is trying his best to… fight. That's why, you must also… fight…" Kagura brought up more tears from her eyes as well Shinpachi.

"Satsuki-san… You're blessing to us both as well as to Gin-san. It might not look like it but he was really lucky to have you. That's why…. Do not… Do not die… We have lots of things to do… Gin-san has to say something to you as well.. Please live." He pleaded to me.

I wanted to live for them. My lips are frozen already. I cannot feel my fingertips nor my feet. I am losing my sense of touch. Tears started to form as well into my eyes when hearing their requests. I do not want to die as well… Hearing their cries makes me depressed… I do not want them to mourn over me… Please do not be sad…

Suddenly, a group of guards from the castle surrounded us. Kagura readied her fighting stance as well as the guards. Kagura started to immobilize them one by one trying to clear up the way. While Kagura is at it, Shinpachi tried his best to escape with me. But then an arrow shot his right leg causing him to stumble and for me to hover over the land. Suddenly, the book landed also itself on the ground. I remembered that the blonde said that I should open it when I am near in my death bed. I didn't have the chance to open it since it's already open. A light shine over me and I was completely captured by it.

I was utterly confused by the scenes. After flashing out a light the book faded bit by bit and disappeared completely. I glance over my HP level and saw only a 7% in it. Unexpectedly, a soldier stood in front of me and was ready to slice me up when it stumbled in the ground. I saw Gintoki whacked its head.

"Gin..to…ki…" I tried my best to mention his name. He sheathed his wooden katana, wrapped his arms to me and carry me up.

"Gin-san, go ahead! We will catch up!" Shinpachi signaled over us.

"Save Satsuki-chan!" Kagura shouted from afar.

Gintoki nodded as they signaled to us and started to sprint out. If he is here then, they're able to log out. This speed wasn't an ordinary one, it was faster than when he is running from his rent. Because of it, he didn't notice a rock over the pathway that he got tripped and I rolled onto the ground. I glance over my HP level and saw only 4%. They are really trying their best to help me. I cannot accept the fact that I'm just being a penniless idiot here.

Abruptly out of nowhere, a car speedily headed to us when I look at it. Kagura and Shinpachi where there riding. I do not know where they had that but I think that's an item from the guards.

"Gin-san! Hurry!" Shinpachi gestured to us. So he hurriedly carried me inside the car and they drove to the hospital. I rested over Gintoki's shoulder and he held my hand. I know that my hand is cold already but his hands are warm. It lightens me up.

We are currently a few meters ahead from the hospital when the car stopped.

"What?! What happened?!" Shinpachi retorted as he searched for things to use to fix the car. I heard Gintoki clicked his tongue. He opened the door of the car and carried me up. With that, he started to sprint out again. I glance over my HP bar and saw that it was already 0%. I widened my eyes in this realization. I didn't also apprehend that Gintoki tripped again in a rock causing me to land roughly in the land. I saw my fingertips and feet fading bit by bit.

"No…" Gintoki mumbled. He was about to carry me when I halted him. A sad smile appeared to my features signaling him to stop and give up. Shinpachi and Kagura followed us here and saw me fading. Tears again were formed onto the duo's eyes.

"Do not cry." I halted them to do it, "I am not deserving to be cried out… I only caused you trouble… That's why… This is my punishment…"

"No! No!" Kagura shouted.

"Do not disappear from us!" Shinpachi kneeled over as tears began to trickle from his features.

"I do not want this…" Kagura mumbled.

I glance over the faces. Do not bid me a farewell with those faces… I beg you...

Gintoki propped me up. He closed his distance between us as he began to express something, "Stand. Idiot. Moron. Flat board. Stand up! Stand up, the heck what are you doing?! Correct me that you're a C Cup woman! Punch me so hard that I'll have a bloody nose! Haven't you said that... you wouldn't leave this world until you get to fulfill your wishes! You're strong, right?! Show me that you're strong enough! Show us that you're able to live despite your blown up abdomen. Come on, flat board girl! Your family is waiting for you! We're waiting you! Even I do... I am waiting for you! Please... I still have many things to tell you. I…. Haven't said anything yet! I haven't been honest towards you yet!

I... I still have to pay you the last part of my debt! Remember that I do not even give you money yet. Damn, you almost killed me. I promise I will give you the money before next weekend, yeah, I'm not lying! I won't go to pachinko parlor for a couple of days... I will do it! I promise! Also, I can delay the rent for a couple of months... that old lady won't get mad, I know!

... What do you think?"

His voice began to shake as he continued, "... Hey... Satsuki... I... promise... I will eat half the amount of sweets I'm used to... I will seldom go and waste money... Hey... Look at this... I am sorry... I am sorry for being such a damn klutz... for being a damn bullshit for making you cry... the last time... I promised... yet I can't... I am so sorry... I wanted to tell you many things! Hey... Satsuki... Do you know what I just remembered? I almost forget! Remember that day when I promised to take you out for some relaxation. But I ruined it since I wasted the money and bought things that isn't helpful at all to the household. You got angry with me and you scolded me for that time. I jokingly apologize for that thing but I thought you'll get angrier but you just plastered a big smile on your face. A smile that I will never forget.

He hugged me tightly. He is really warm. He has big arms to support me… Gintoki then resumed his statement as his voice appeared to be shaky already, "Satsuki... Come on, Oogushi-kun is going to kill me... Your parents will hunt me...They entrusted you to me... Yet I can't... I can't even protect you from those claws... Instead you're the one who protected me... You placed your trust to me in this necklace... But I ruined it... I can't even protect you... I can't... I hate it... I hate how I am too weak against that claws... I hate it... I'm so sorry for ruining you trust..."

I pulled from this tight distance. I reach for his hand cheeks to caress it with a gentle smile from my lips, "It's okay... I.. never regretted anything... From the past... and from now... I never regretted in saving you... Gintoki... I'm sorry for bugging you again... I'm sorry for ruining my promise... From now on, I won't bug you at all."

Gintoki replied, "Satsuki... No... don't... please... Keep on bugging me for the rest of my life... I want to hear your voice... I want to see your smile again! What the heck are you doing? Stand up."

Seeing their reactions made me wanted to walk beside them. I want to live... ahhhh... I want to see them again... Walk by their sides again... I want to... but now... I can't...

I stammered, "Gintoki... Thank you very much... Thank you for showing me the world... Thank you for being there... Thank you for your craziness... I won't ever forget that... I love the Yorozuya... I really love it... The people on Kabuki-Chou... You gave color to my world... I was used to being alone... I was always betrayed by others... I was always leaving in the darkness... Everyone leaves me there, even my shadow leaves me so I learned to live there... But after I met you, I felt like my life was changed. You are the one who pulled me from this solitude, you're the one who saved me from falling. Maybe... it's the time... for..."

Kagura interrupted me again, "No! No! You can't! I have many things to tell to you! I haven't let you feel my great love for you..."

I chuckled to what she stated, "You did... Kagura... Thank you for that.."

Shinpachi as well expressed his feelings, "You can't leave Satsuki-san... You can't... Stay with us... It's not enough... You have more to experience. That's why come—"

This time I interrupted him, "Shinpachi... take care of Gintoki and Kagura. Do... Not... Let them do as they please..."

Shinpachi didn't have a choice but to reply, "Y-Yes."

Again, Kagura disagreed to this fact, "No you can't... Satsuki-chan! I always wanted to be like you!"

I hesitantly replied to her declarations, "Kagura... Do not do that... Or else your life will be ruined... Promise that you'll grow to become a fine lady, got it?"

Tears fall down her features as she responded, "Y-Yes…"

I faced Gintoki with a warm smile escaping my lips, "Gintoki... Your luster may not have been as bright as gold, you only shined on occasions...We were always arguing and fighting... You had curly hair... You were lazy... You were the king of sexual harassment... You paid the rent late. ... You never paid your people... When you were angry, your entire soul was enraged... When you laughed, you laughed with all your heart...You were brighter than the fake glint of gold plating... Your silver was much more beautiful... Thank you... for... everything... Good...bye..."

With that, the last thing that I see is Gintoki who closed our distances with each other.

* * *

**GINTOKI's POV**

I close our distances with each other. Even if it's the last time, I have to tell her that I love her. The moment that our lips met she turned into shards and faded onto the night sky.

_**Congratulations of clearing the game! Being brave is one of the keys here to be able to be successful. One of the party had clear the game. So the log-out button is now present in your option button. Do not worry, you'll be leaving this world in no time…**_

As soon as we heard that, we got back onto our original worlds. We are back in the Yorozuya Headquarters. I hurriedly took of the device from my head and gaze onto Satsuki's spot but then I saw only a pool of blood, her katana, kimono, socks and the pink hair clip I gave her that is soak in blood. I quickly brought out the crystal necklace she gave me. Remembering her words that when the necklace turns into shards it means that she is not here in this time. I gaze upon the said necklace and it turned to shards. My eyes widened from this sudden occurring scene.

It can't be right… That moron amazon girl… can't be…. Right?

_**Satsuki is not dead, right?**_

* * *

I landed swiftly in a hard solid land. What the heck is… Wait… Why the heck am I naked?! And I recalled that I disappeared in the game right? Or wait? I am alive!?

Well, yes, this is my POINT OF VIEW! Sakakibara Satsuki's Point of view! Anyway, got to re-write the scene.

* * *

**SATSUKI's POV**

I was very surprised that I am alive and there I saw the book beside me. I recall that it was the book blonde gave me. I opened in and there a flash of light came in again. It spewed out some kimono, obi, scarf and square-framed glasses. Anyway, I have enough of this nonsense. So I wore the things that this "magical book' gave me. I saw a long ribbon lying together with the clothes. So I tried to braid my hare as well when I browse the book, I saw a mirror attached to it. I am so lucky. Seeing my good-ridden face made me disgust of myself. I sulk like this.

Anyway, the real question is that why am I alive? I remembered that I got a 0% HP level and that I should not exist in this world or maybe blonde was telling me the truth. I sighed.

Maybe, because I haven't solve many mysteries in this fanfiction like Hamano Meiko, that's right! She is Gintoki's first love I remembered. I really wanted to know about that mere fact. That idiot bastard did not want to tell me! Nonetheless, I have to reveal the truth. I browse some pages in the book and saw something surprising.

It states that when the book is opened it'll bring the person who ever is near the book in 5 years from the past in their most trusted person when they're in the present. Oh, I see. Wait what the heck!? Then this is 5 years from the past but to whom…

Anyway, this book let me live and I do not have time to waste. I have to reveal Hamano Meiko's true identity. I wonder what does Hamano Meiko? Maybe if its Gintoki's first love maybe that's just a fat ugly-girl, right?

I ruffled my hair while thinking about Hamano Meiko's identity! I want to know jeez!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bushes started to rustle. There's a man, oh no! The man revealed itself with some leaves and twigs onto his hair. To my surprise, I saw a silvery-blue hair with a pair of dead fish red eyes. He was wearing a white bandana and white armor as well. My eyes widened to this realization. Although, his hair was long but… I cannot escape the fact that the man I trusted the most is…

"G-Gintoki?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This is really long! Anyway, thank you for the reviews hoping that Satsuki won't die. Of course, she won't! She is the main OC here! She needs to end up with Gintoki-errr wait. Anyway, woah thank you for your patronage! So, Satsuki was brought up to the past of Gintoki (whom she trusted the most) and the Yorozuya thinking that she died already. HAHA. Anyway, thank you for everything! Wait for my Chapter 34! **

**PS:**

**If you want to read the side story of the last part where Gintoki's POV is present there then I humbly present to you my other fanfiction which is "Birthdays aren't bad at all?" Thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34: I'm not Hamano Meiko, right?

Chapter 34: I am not Hamano Meiko, r-right?

The trio's eyes widened from the scenery they saw. They cannot cope up with the idea that Satsuki were not here with them.

"It's a lie, right? Hey, tell me this is just a complete fantasy, uh-huh. Satsuki-chan can't be…" Kagura jolted her attention to the other two. But seeing her comrade frowning from what they saw she can't help but to tear up rapidly, "It's a lie, right?"

Tears began to stream as well from Shinpachi's eyes as they realize what really happened. As for Gintoki, he didn't shed a tear in front of them either. He silently stood up and walked to his room. It was silent when the duo heard a loud clattering of constituents to the room.

"Gin-san...?" Shinpachi murmured his name.

The clattering sound continued for a moment then stopped when Gintoki screamed on top of his lungs.

"Damn it!"

That's what happened that evening. An evening wherein there is no jerking idiotic girl screaming or rattling about his mess at all.

**SATSUKI'S POV**

My eyes jerked from what I have seen. Also my mouth went ajar to the current Gintoki standing in front of me. My eyes were twitching when I saw him. Of course, what is this jerk doing in the middle of the forest?!

He arched a brow and approached me, "Hey girl, what's your name?"

I stepped a little bit backward. I stuttered for a moment. Well, I do not know what to do. First Gintoki appeared in the forest and he seems like a complete stranger. Then I do not know how I will go back to my original world. Finally, Hamano Meiko's identity that I am dying to know about.

"Come on, , I'm not going to bite you or anything. Wha's your name?" As he walked a little bit towards me.

Dang it! I do not know what to do. Since I'm in the past of the person I really trust the most then I will lie about my identity. But I do not know what to name myself! Damn it! I'm really confused about this.

In the midst of the bewilderment that I do not know what to do already; I stated someone's name that I haven't met at all, "H-Hamano M-Meiko!"

Wait.

WAIT.

FUCK WHAT DID I JUST STATED?!

My eyes shudder from what I stated. I'm so sorry Hamano Meiko-san, it's just out of nowhere rather out of confusion I've been thinking of you that's why I accidentally blurted it out! Fuck! I'm going to die! I brought out an awkward atmosphere as I begin to perspire to my situation.

"Hamano Meiko?" He repeated.

My eyes again jerk off. No way. I do not want to be Gintoki's first love. Hey wait, what if they know Hamano Meiko-san already… Then, I can tell them that it was just a coincidence that we have the same name. That's right, I better ask this guy over here.

"Um—" Out of nowhere, I clutched onto my abdomen as I feel an excruciating pain onto it. My knees fell over the ground. The wound just opened up again. Oh no, my hands were covered with blood. I'm losing my strength…

Ginroki approached me with a concern look onto his features, "Hey! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay…Reall—"

The pain stricken me again and I cannot move at all. In a split second, Gintoki carried me onto his back that I began to panic.

"W-What are y-you doing, Gi—Mister!?" I almost spit out his name since I am panicking. I squealed as I struggled from his back this is damn embarrassing!

"Oh come on. Can't you see, this mister is already helping you, be thankful nerdy girl!" Hearing his statement made me angry though but since I do not have the strength to smack him and submitted to him. Slowly, my sense of sight started to fade in as well as my consciousness. But I got to admit this but maybe… just maybe… Gintoki is the one…

…_**.who I trusted the most?**_

I woke up into unfamiliar scenery. Seeing the wooden ceiling made me confuse at all. I do not have any idea about my whereabouts. While observing the said place, it seems that I am in a house after all. In my side I saw an unfamiliar man wearing his smile.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" He asked me.

The excruciating pain was gone. It seems that this kind man treated me. I tried to sit up properly in order to thank him for what he has done.

"Do not force yourself miss."

I let out a gentle smile onto my features as I wear again my eyeglasses.

"If so, then…" The man stood up from his seatt and walk outside. I hear him call this, "Gintoki-san! The pretty girl is awake already!"

G-Gintoki? He's here! I thought he already disappeared and someone brought me here in this cabin. Then this means that it's his cabin! What should I do? What should I do?!

"Gintoki-san will be here in a minute so stay still." He bid his farewell and departed from the room.

Wait! Do not leave me alone here! I'm stuck with Gintoki damn it! What should I do? What if he found out that I'm using a fake name? There's no way I'll be his first love like look my appearance is just a plain old nerdy girl. Plus if I would imagine Hamano Meiko-san then she should be a sexy lady since Gintoki likes those stuffs.

The shoji door slid open. Here he comes!

Gintoki barged inside the room and closed the door. As soon as I see him I couldn't help but tremble m-maybe he already found out that I'm an impostor!

"Hey." He called out.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! It started! I knew it I won't last a day here!

I flinched, "Y-Yes?!"

"You know… Why the heck are you scared of me?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment. Of course, it's obvious you already blew my cover! But there's a 0.000001% that my cover wasn't blown so I replied, "I'm not scared! Also, Gintoki why the hell—" I paused for a moment when I realized what I've done.

I casually called out his name! I'm doomed! I'll give you 300 yen so please don't kill me. It's over… My life is over. I just got treated but I blown out my cover. I'm sorry! I'm not really Hamano Meiko-san so release me please.

"Hey." He called out.

"Y-Yes?"

I knew it! I knew it. He will kill me! I'm sorry! It's all over. Fretting about my moment, I have no choice but to submit to the situation. In any minute my head is rolling over this floor.

"Quit acting like that, geez! Anyway, why the heck do you know my name!?" He asked.

He's asking me now. He thought that I'm really suspicious. Of course anyone will be suspicious that a complete stranger will be calling your name that's just ridiculous, isn't it? If this is Toushi's past then I'll be glad to play with him again. Oh wait, maybe I can patch things up. I'll try my best for my cover not to be blown.

I spoke up, "We-Well, I kind of hear your name because it was kept on being mentioned by your men…So Gi-Gintoki…..san, right?"

It's really weird to put that "-san" to his name. It doesn't suit him but if it meant for me to not dig my own grave then I'll gladly do it. I hope he'll bite to my plan.

"Well, uh yeah. Actually, I am Sakata Gintoki. And you said that you are Hamano Meiko right?" He clarified my name.

When I'm hearing that my name is Hamano Meiko, I felt chill run down to my spine. I think Hamano Meiko-san will haunt me later for using her name.

He sighed, "You're weird."

"H-Huh? No, I'm not! Anyway… I am H-Ha-Hamano M-M-" I was interrupted in the middle of my introduction. It's really weird to use this name.

"Why are you so oblivious of your name?! You do not like it or something?" He sighed more and continued, "Well, your name is striking since Hamano means hope, I think. And Meiko means a flower bud, that's already great unlike mine though."

I stared at him clueless. As expected of his first love, you even know the meaning of her name.

He stood up and greeted me, "Get some sleep, Hamano. Night!" He departed and closed the shoji door.

I did it right? I manage to fool him? Well of course, he is an idiot that's why! Hahahaha! As expected the master of disguises, Sakakibara Satsuki-sama! I plopped over my futon, having a staring contest with the ceiling. I cannot help but think what if… I'm… No way. I'll just sleep.

I woke up early than them. I guess they were sleepy heads. Knowing that my identity isn't revealed then I should repay them with a good breakfast. I fixed my futon as I head over the mirror in the room. Sighing, I guess even if they're guys they should find effort to look good, huh? In the midst of fixing my hair to braid, I saw my 'Hamano Meiko' appearance. I really look like a plain old gal. When I was about to leave my room I saw a red hair strand mixed with my hair. I thought that it was just a thread it appears that it's my hair strand. Like hell I care anyway, I just leave it there.

Walking all around the barracks, I guess that the year that I was brought in was when the Joui war was happening huh? Well as for my time, I think… Never mind… I do not want to bring up my past after all. Moving on, as a warrior they need strength to kill those amanto off. If it's strength then it should be meat!

Loitering around the hall, I got to find a katana for me to kill a boar, bear or whatever. There's a room beside me that I didn't notice at all. Maybe it belongs to one of the Jouishishi, huh? If the meal is for them then I can borrow a katana, right? Sliding the shoji door quietly hoping for the man not to wake up and I was pure unlucky that I happen to barge over Gintoki's room. I hope he doesn't wake up. If he does then he'll mistake me for a creepy stalker. No way in hell that I'll be stalking him! As swift as the raging Chita, I grabbed his katana and off I go.

The forest seems scary in the morning since it appears to be foggy. Well, I am here to payback the debt. For now, I'm not going to be a brave girl but rather a nerd girl who came to get some supplies that will be my character. I do not know how to get back from the present but I think this will be the best way since I do not know what to act in front of Gintoki in the present.

Time flew so fast that I manage to hunt 50 bears around the forest. Well it seems that 50 were enough. Since I'm already in the forest then I should gather fruits and firewood as well.

As I arrived in the hideout, I quickly headed to the kitchen quietly for them not to hear me doing this sort of things. I just realized that I'm like a housewife who's doing things for a large amount of troublesome kids.

Early in the morning, I cooked for the meals of the men as a way of giving thanks to them. I couldn't believe that I manage to live despite those injuries that I accumulated. Right now, I really miss the Yorozuya. But I do not know how to face them if I return back. Maybe they thought that I'm already dead that when they saw me, they might think that I'm a zombie. However, I even tell them that I'll be leaving the Yorozuya. I want to stay with them but fate kept on pulling us apart. I'm doing this for them… For them not to encounter Shiro…

After a few hours, I cooked rice and stew made out of bears. Somehow, cooking made me tired. Now I just have to serve it to them. I head over the dining hall and quietly serve it. I noticed that one by one, they're coming out from their rooms. I should hurry before Gintoki wakes up because I do not have the slightest clue on how to face his past identity.

When I finish the preparation, I quickly head over their rooms to get there laundry. But much to my distress, I was stopped by Sakamoto-san. Well, he really looks young now but I couldn't help but to sweat. I have no clue at all on how to act in this scene.

"Hey, girl! What's your name?" He asked with a large grin.

Much to my disgust to say my 'fake' name, I blurted out, "Hamano Meiko, sir." And because of my nervousness, I called him sir.

"No need to call me, sir Hamano-chan! I am Sakamoto Tatsuma, nice to meet you! Also, thank you for the breakfast." He said with a smile.

I gave out a smile as well. I do not why, but I think they didn't know about Hamano Meiko yet. I got this feeling that I'm maybe…really… No, no, no, no way. I headed out after thanking him and went inside their rooms. As soon as I garnered the clothes, I was about to quickly head out when my most terrifying person show up. Gintoki was awake already. I have to hurry! When I was about to leave the premises, Sakamoto -again- called for me, geez this good-for-nothing idiot.

I was surprised when he called me that I shifted my attention the group while adjusting my square-framed glasses. I need to leave this room! I was about to dash out when someone stopped me again! Just let me leave already!

"Err. Wait, where did you get the meat?" Gintoki asked.

Now the interrogation begins. I have no choice but to face this thoroughly. I immediately replied, "I haunted well…. 50 bears in the forest and at the same time got some firewood also. Anyway, I use your katana Gintoki...san." As always, I'm not use to call him with '—san 'after all.

"_Is she an amazon?!"_

"_50 bears?!"_

"_What the heck is that?!"_

Surprisingly, the amount of reactions poured all over the room since I did hunt 50 bears for the stew. What's wrong with that? At least, I manage to get them a breakfast.

"Oh! Impressive! Now you can join as a Joui!" Zura emitted.

Well, I do now want to even if you say—

"No way! Do not let other civilians get involve in here!" Gintoki reacted too much. Why is he so defensive about this? Of course, that's just a joke right? Why is he so pumped up?

"Instead of standing there, Hamano-san.. Join us!" Sakamoto urged.

"Ah. No, thanks!" I politely disagreed to his offer.

"Come on already! Do not be shy already. Well, we want to thank you because at last we had meat for our meal." Gintoki offered.

Well I should join the meal since they'll be suspecting me for someone more. So I accepted their offer, put down the basket and sat with them.

"Here. This is your share, young lady." One of their comrades offered me a cup of rice and stew.

I am also hungry since I haven't eaten a single bite as well. So I mumbled a 'thank you' and started to dig in.

"Oh, miss. I forgot we do not know about your name so may I ask what your name is. By the way, I am Katsura Kotarou." Zura acquaint with.

I am sure that they haven't met Hamano Meiko so I abruptly introduce my name, ""Hamano Meiko." But I couldn't help but feel this, strange feeling on my chest at all. Does really Hamano Meiko exist?

"Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Sakata Gintoki."

"Well, I am Sakamoto Tatsuma! Nice to meet you!"

I nodded into their introductions and ate the food. For me it'll be best if I kept up the silent type of girl to avoid more accusations. I better shut my mouth about me. After eating the Joui proceeded to think about their strategy to fight the amanto. While they're at it, I figure out that my cover wasn't blown so I pull out Sakamoto-san out from the group because it seems that he is the most approachable guy here.

"Hey, Sakamoto-san… Do you know a person with a same n-name like me?" I asked.

Now I'm jumping into a pile of traps, I am curious about her! Come on, Sakamoto-san! Tell me… You know her right? My eyes were fixated to him as he thinks deeply.

"Nope."

"Eh?"

"I haven't met a person like you nor with the same name. Ask the other patriots here if they met someone like you."

I nodded in dissatisfaction. He hasn't met anyone like me?

"Umm. Do not get the wrong idea but did Gintoki…san fell in love before or he hasn't?" I am embarrassed with what I stated. But I do now want to confuse myself with Hamano Meiko! I mean, i-it can't be, right?

"Eh? You like Kintoki?" He teased.

I rattled back, "Of course not! But just please… I'm just curious that's all."

"Well, nope. He hasn't… I think he is focused to protecting on what he is protecting that's all." He stated and flees.

I couldn't take it anymore. No way. There's no way! I glance over the group as I sighed. I couldn't join them since I am playing the silent type, shy, gentle girl in short my total opposite. So I head out of the barracks to gather food for us.

Time flies so fast. In the middle of gathering food, firewood and fruits I think about the mystery of Gintoki's past and of course I won't give up Hamano Meiko's identity. I'm not convinced with that statement that it might be that I'm Hamano Meiko, it can't be. But remembering Sakamoto-san's statement when I'm in the present made me anxious… It's just that I can't imagine that Gintoki fell in love to me!

Wandering over the forest, I didn't notice which path I took to. Without noticing, I saw a sunflower field within me and a maple tree up ahead in the hill.

"Beautiful…" I went up ahead to the field. Seeing it made me feel in awe and wanted to stay here for a while to relief my stress about Hamano Meiko's true identity. Somehow, it feels like this sunflower field makes me brighter and filled with hope. Thus, I call this place, Fields of Hope.

It seems that no one is here so without any hindrances I shouted on top of my lungs, "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"I AM NOT HAMANO MEIKO!"

**..right?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a while since the time I have updated. Thank you for the support! As for Guest's question to me:**

**"What regular cast member in gintama do you find hard to write?"**

**A: Every character of them. HAHAHAHAHAHAH. I'm just a newbie so do not expect me to write them in their true selves but rather OOC ones. **

**That's all! **


	35. Chapter 35: Don't say good bye

Chapter 35: Don't say good bye

The wheat-colored ceilling gave somewhat an aura of adversity to me. I couldn't sleep at all. I am laying on my futon for hours already; waiting for myself to go to slumber. But it seems that I am bothered by this fact. What fact I am stating?

**THE FACT THAT I AM HAMANO MEIKO GIVES ME CREEPS DOWN TO MY SPINE.**

Argggh. I do not know what to do. I thought that I already got over with it but it seems that I didn't though. There are reasons that I don't want myself to be his precious first love. What shpuld I do if I ever got back to the present? How will I face him?

Weeks have passed since then but I didn't thought that I would go this far that I'll be thinking about it all over again. I haven't slept for days. But there's this reason that I kept on going. Lately, I've been dropping off to the field. It felt like it really gave me courage. I've been taking good care of it. This made me happy for some reasons. However, I do not know when will I ever meet them again. I sat over the grassy fields as I enthrall the beauty of the field. Today I brought a pen and paper to write a song for this field. I really love this place.

Somehow, I gave out a sad look. I do miss them. But this is my choice though, they saw me disappear and I know in their eyes I'm dead meat already. Still, I am clueless about blonde's gift to me. I am thankful that I am still living on but why bring me to Gintoki's past.

This really strike me though that the one I really trust most is Gintoki. Blonde has a message to me, right? I have to do something about him, right? Seeing his self today made me smile as well. He really love spending time with his comrades. I wish that I could see his smiling face for eternity.

_**And… that's what I thought… but**_

* * *

The rain won't stop for some reasons. Everyday I got to see the people who supported me in this barracks but somehow I feel gloomy. Some of them are gone, bit by bit, I won't be able to see them again. But that's alright isn't since they won't be suffering to the hands of Amantos. I'm sure they are enjoying afterlife already. I have to cheer up!

I hastily grab the umbrella from the box and went outside. The sounds of rainwater was heard all over the compound as I head out. I stopped to my tracks when I saw Gintoki drenched in the rain while staring over the graves of our comrades.

He stopped smiling. Gintoki can't stop shedding tears for his comrades. Seemingly, he cannot help but accuse his self on how he can't protect them.

What the heck is this Gintoki? I want to see you're idiotic face while laughing! This is not you! I tightened up my fist upon seeing him. Return already, jerk-head! I marched over to his place.

"Shit! Shit! It's my fault, damn it!" He stated while covering his face in anguish.

I offer my umbrella to him as breathe in slowly and start to speak up," No, it's not."

He was surprise to my sudden interrupt and turned his attention towards me. A smile perked my features, trying to cheer him up, "It's not your fault."

He replied, "Shut up, Hamano. You do not any single thing about this! Beside you're just our freaking cook, you do not know how we fight outside of the compound! Also—"

He stopped ranting over me. He can't stop ranting over me. I'm pissed right now. I do know something about this! What the heck is that outsiders must not interrupt with this problem?!

Out of nowhere, I put my hands onto his collar; tightening my grip, pulling him towards me and clasped my forehead with his. Blood continued to trickle onto our foreheads as he pushes me away. Fuck, it really hurts!

I have to do this in order for him to snap back to reality!

"What the heck is with that?!" He retorted while holding the wound on his forehead.

"Gintoki-san, you're a retard!"

"Huh? How dare you call me a retard, moron!" He retorted as well.

This thing wasn't his fault at all! Why can't he snap back to reality!? Rain continued to pour all over us as I gave out a pissed look. Without holding back I scolded back on top of my lungs, "Because nobody asked you to protect them!"

I hold back for a moment and I continued to lecture him, "Gintoki-san, no one asked you to protect them. They came here with you because they wanted to! They knew that one day, they'll die… But you see, they were able to smile until their last. Gintoki-san, nobody's at fault here so stop blaming yourself! They also do not want to see you like that. I do not want to see you like this, the Gintoki-san that I know is that you always smile despite of these things. So…"

I bowed for a moment and continued, "Please smile…"

The rain trickle over my features as I pleaded him to do so. I want to see him being an idiot again! It's not really good him to give out a gloomy face… I held back my original position. That's right, I do not want to give Gintoki that kind of face like what he did when I was about to disappear.

My attention shifted to the sky as we watched it clearing up. I glance over him and gave out a smile, "The sky cleared up!" I think that this is the best opportunity to let him see the field. I extended my hand over him and encouraged him, "Stand! I will show you something beautiful." I pulled him up and we started to ran off to the field.

"We are here!" I stated excitingly as I head off a little bit and introduced him to the field, "Welcome to Fields of Hope, Gintoki-san!"

I stopped for a moment when I saw his reaction. He is really shocked about this I wonder what it could be.

I wave my hand against his face, "Gintoki-san, hello…"

He snapped back to reality.

"Hamano, are you the one who—"

"Yes, this is why I always wake up in the morning to prepare your breakfast and after that visit this hill. I just discovered it a few weeks ago and it's really pretty so I want to take good care of it. By the way…" Again I held his wrist and pulled him onto the top of the hill. I let go of it and pointed onto the maple tree, "Let's see we have autumn this season right. So, I also take good care of this maple tree!"

"Hamano, you know what you're so great." He suddenly complimented me out of the blue.

"H-Huh? Why?" I gave out a puzzled look to him.

"It's a secret." He stated and went down over the hill. That bastard leaving me hanging! Oh well, I am glad he is back to normal.

* * *

Gintoki really is trying his best, huh? Well, I also have to try my best as well. I spotted the book lying to my table. Without any further interruptions, I immediately grab and hold of it. I scan the pages of the book to get some informations. Then I saw something on how to get back to the present time.

"_**When the moon is full, open the book before it and you'll go back to your present time." **_

Then, it will be next week…? October 9…? After this… I shouldn't meet with them after all. It will cause pain to their part again. It's too hard! Wait, I thought up something brilliant!

If I am really Hamano Meiko then Gintoki should confessed to me. If I am not confessed to then I am not Hamano Meiko! Oh that's right, that should decide it. I should get some sleep already.

* * *

Currently, I am washing dishes in the barracks while humming a song. It was really peaceful but Sakamoto entered the scene making the mood break. What is he doing here?

"Hamano-chan, do you know what to do in Kintoki's birthday? It's October 10, ya know! HAHAHAHAHHA!" Sakamoto-san stated together with his annoying laugh.

Keep calm. Keep calm, Satsuki. In this time, you have to play the shy and timid type of girl. You should not shoo him away with a barbarous way. Keep calm.

I replied, "Yes, Katsura-san already told me about my role...there." I stopped on my tracks when I realized that I'll be leaving before October 10 strikes.

I can't celebrate his birthday… Without noticing, I kept on wasting the water that made me alarmed and continued to scrub the bowls.

"Hey. Hey. What do you think of Gintoki?" Sakamoto asked.

Gintoki, huh? Now that I think about it, what do I think about him? He is an idiot. A huge idiot. The world's biggest idiot in the universe. Well, I can't say that since I am playing the role of this Hamano thing. Argh!

I cautiously answered, "Well, he is like a jack-in-a-box. He will surprise you in times because of his actions at the same time he never failed to make you thrilled. He is really a wonder-" Now that I realized it, I talk like I really know him that it wasn't really supposed to be like that!

"Sakamoto-san, Will you stop nagging me about it? Besides, the plan is going with the flow already." I shrugged him off as I continue my chores. I'm really nervous! I thought my cover will be blown like that!

"AHAHAHAHAHA. Then, can I ask a favor?" He ruged again. What the heck is it again?! I can't concentrate with the things in front of me… Like I can say that!

I face him trying to cope up my character but I'm really pissed now, "What now?"

"Can I call you Meiko-chan from now on?" He then continued"Well, because Hamano is a little bit long and I prefer Meiko-chan since its cute, right?"

I do not care on what name you call me though! Plus, it's just the same with 3 or 4 syllables! Ah geez, I should put up an end to this, "Sure."

"Are you sure?" Sakamoto pushed over.

"Well, yes. I do not care at all if you call me either of the two." I dried off my hands from the towel.

"Err. Wait, Meiko-chan!" He called me already with that grotesque name.

I brought out a dislike look to him,"Are you really too excited to call my first name that much?"

"Well, yeah! But can I ask you a question?" And again he asked.

I do not care anymore just let me leave already, "Now, what?"

"Our season is autumn and yet you are wearing a scarf onto your neck. Isn't weird?" Sakamoto asked.

Crap. Fuck it all, I hate you Sakamoto. Fuck you until you die. I have to leave the premises already or else my cover will be blown like that!

"It's none of your business, geez!" I hurriedly went out of the kitchen but then Sakamoto tries to halt me that resulted in a drastic way. We fell together in the floor.

"It hurts." I mumbled. My eyes were likely to be blurry for a second but my eyes widened when Sakamoto was on top of me. And the thing that I cherished the most, the necklace, was exposed to this idiotic bastard! It's done, my life it is.

"Nice necklace you have there!"

"Eh?"

Sakamoto didn't realize it that this is the infamous Vendetta? Or is he an idiot to understand that detail? Oh well, I sit back and wrapped my scarf back to my neck.

"Sakamoto-san, please keep it as our secret. I do not want anyone seeing this."

"Ahahahaha. Why?" He asked.

I stood up and dust myself, "Just keep it. Anyway, I have some business to do will you excuse me."

I hurriedly leave the premises as I head over the field. Good thing Sakamoto is an idiot!

* * *

As I marched over the hill I saw a familiar figure and I already expected that he'll be here.

"It seems that you got here first!" I greeted him as I sit back in the hill next to him.

"S-So what?" He barely replied.

I smiled to him as a reply and brought out 2 lunchboxes.

"Hey! Gintoki….san! Do you like tempura?" I became nervous when I forgot to put a -san in his name! That surprise me!

"Well, it's okay for me."

"I felt relieved. I knew that you'll be coming here so I brought two." I unwrapped the cloth wrapping the two boxes and a fully-fried tempura that really looks delicious opens up, "Tada! Fried Tempura!"

I gave him the other lunchbox and together with dig onto it. This is really nice having a lunch under the maple tree!

We talked for a minute about the shrimp but not until then I saw Gintoki troubled with something.

"Gintoki...san, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you really that close to Sakamoto?" He asked.

I gasped, ""What's with this question? All of you in the compound are precious to me so why asking me that?"

He plastered a trouble look. He is hiding something from me. I hate it how he gets troubled to something.

"Gintoki-san, you're hiding something fro me!" I puffed my cheek.

Silence continued to trample all over this place. This guy doesn't know how to trust me at all! I should do some- I stopped when I saw the maple tree and its height. You all know, what is my fear right?

"Fine!" I stood up. I gave my attention to the maple tree as I glance over him,"I'll tell you something, for you to tell me what is bugging you inside. I will just do this once. Actually, I have fear of heights but then I got no choice to tell you that I can be trusted!"

I tried to climb the trunk and to the branches.

"Hey Hamano! Stop this!"

"I won't until you tell m-me!" I am trembling. This is the first time I ever did this to a person. In order to gain his trust, I have to show him that I am trustworthy. I hurdle to the top but then when I grab and hold of a branch I didn't notice that it was about to snap so I fell!

I do not know what happened next. It was just like that time when I fell from that building… I closed my eyes...I am scared… I am scared but… trust me Gintoki!

"Meiko!"

He caught me on time but we trampled and roll downward the hill. Because of the we ended up into the sunflower field.

My eyes were widened. My heart couldn't stopped racing. My mouth were wide open. My hands couldn't stop trembling. Nevertheless, Gintoki saved me… I thought I was a goner…

"Me-Hamano! What's wrong? Hey, I'm sorry that I-"

I hushed him from saying his apology, "That was okay…" I tried to sit up straight, "It's alright. Like hell, I was totally scared! I thought I'm going to die! Anyway, now that I've revealed something now it's your turn."

"H-Huh?"

"You're going to tell me what's bugging you."

Silence took over the place as I stared at him.

" The truth is that… I do not know why but I got mad when people get close to you." He started.

"What? Why?" What was that Gintoki? Am I your toy or something?!

"Also, I overheard your conversation with Sakamoto. He was really close to you and even got to call you by your first name. I do not know why I got so mad that's why I asked you about him a while ago. Anyway, do you like him?" He asked.

Well I abruptly responded, "Well, I like him as a friend! That's all, no more reasons. Is that all?" Hearing this fact that he thought I like that stupid laughing idiot. Hell no!

"N-No.."

Oh, there's more.

"Hamano, can I call you by your first name?!" He asked with a determined look.

I couldn't help but chuckle to his question. Gintoki is so cute!

"It's okay…" I agreed.

I saw Gintoki's delighted face for a second but stopped when he thought of something again. There's more?

"Can I call you Mei?" He asked.

Mei? What a nickname! I never thought of it.

He continued,"Well, no! Do not consider this! You see, my mind just speak on its own! And I-"

I couldn't stop laughing. Oh really, that's it. I have to sacrifice myself for his trust over my name. Silly, Gintoki! You never change!

"Well, your mind isn't absurd. Your mind is superb! I haven't think of that nickname or wait I am not creative enough about that. Sure, you can call me Mei." I allowed him to do so.

I learned that Gintoki is a simple-minded man… He is too cute!

* * *

Finally October 8 is here. It's 3:00 AM in the morning and I couldn't sleep at all. Tomorrow will be the time that I have to leave the place. The song was finished as well since I couldn't sleep at all so I concentrated my mind to it.

I frowned. What will I do if I see them? Will they be scared that they thought that I am a ghost? A zombie? A mummy? Oh wait, I told them didn't I? Silly, Avril.

I am going to leave the Yorozuya. I told Gintoki the futile reason ever that I really cried about it. I am really a best actress… The truth is that I got mad a little bit to him when he compared me to that blonde bitch. Well yes she is the perfect me though… But he should not compare me to that bitch… Oh wait I got carried away again.

The truth is that it wasn't really his fault that I have to leave the Yorozuya… Shiro will come… He will… to get me… I do not want them to encounter him ever. I have to leave the Yorozuya so that they won't be involved in this mess… I really miss them… I have to throw these feelings away…

I have realized why blonde wanted me to go here. She wanted me to let Gintoki know that there's someone he can rely on up until now.

This is the last…? I wonder what they are up to right now. I hope they will get over me already… They don't need me. Oh I have to go to the fields to calm my mind.

* * *

I stared upon the sky as I breathe in to sing this song dedicated for the field that help me to go through these problems. I began to sing my heart all out.

_Let's sing a song of the future  
Might be the hard adventure  
No matter how it hurts, keep on going  
Just keep on moving  
We're gonna draw our ways_

While singing my gut out, I really can't help but be dismal… I want to be with them! But I can't if I did they'll… be… they will be the one affected and I do not want that… The Heatherfilla's problem doesn't have to do with them.

_Now within my own heart_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of hope_

When the song ended, I noticed Gintoki near the hill and I invited him over.

"Mei, I have something to give you." He told me.

"What is it?"

He held my hand out and gave me a sunflower clip to me. I was thrilled by this. To think that Gintoki will give me another hair clip… He really likes to give clips to girls, huh?

"W-Well, you know, your bangs hinders you from seeing from your right eye so I gave you that. Plus, you take good care of the field and love sunflowers so yes… that's it…" He tried to explain the meaning behind.

I was delighted by this and replied,"Thank you, Gintoki." For a split second, I frowned. To think that I'll be leaving him and the people in the barracks…

"What's wrong, Mei?"He asked.

I have to say it to him,"I have to tell you something…" I turn my back to him as I stare upon the scenery that awaited me, ""I am not from this year."

I added, "Actually, I'm from 5 years in the future, I just came here because of a book. That's why, in able to get back in the present, I will wait for a full moon."

I turn my attention to his and faced him. I know he is thinking that I am a time traveler or an Amanto. But I have to clear his misunderstanding, "Do not get me wrong, I am not an Amanto nor a time traveler. I'm simply a human being no more no less. It's just that maybe I'm been transported here so that I could be save well since when we first met I got a wound in my abdomen. I know you won't believe me but I need to tell you this."

He abruptly replied, "Mei, I believe you."

Wow, that was fast! He really trusted me this much. Well, I think that's a good thing.

"When will be the full moon?" He asked.

I replied, "Tomorrow."

I can see him getting sad or troubled. Again, I do not want him to make that expression again. Gintoki… Why are you making things hard?

* * *

Today is the day, huh? I am wearing the clip he gave me yesterday. I look at myself in the mirror. I am the worst for lying this. I made him trust me but I couldn't trust him back. If I do, he'll get- I stopped in my train of thought when I saw a red hair strand in my hair. What the heck is this? I didn't even go to salon! Was this blood? I touched it but it is a genuine one… What the? Do not mind that! This is the last day, I should put a smile to his face for the last time. Also, I am not Hamano Meiko! Gintoki didn't even con- Oh wait, it's too early to declare my victory… I haven't departed yet! I'll get this straight.

The sun was about to set and I'm in the field waiting for the full moon to rise with the book in my possession. In the end, I couldn't make it to Gintoki's birthday. I hope he'll have fun.

I noticed that Gintoki is here already and invited him over. I held out a lunchbox and give it to him.

"Gintoki-san! Here. It's tempura! I couldn't celebrate your birthday tomorrow because I'm leaving but I wanted to tell you that thank you for everything." I tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks."

"Gintoki-san, I'm thankful that I met you. Without you, maybe I won't survive at all. You shared different kind of stories that I didn't know. Because of that, I knew things about you and I can do better things in the future." I started to give him a piece of farewell.

I am going to start it! I am not-

I was interrupt in my train of thought when held my hand,"Mei, the truth is I do not want you to go."

"H-Huh? Hey, wait you're too close!" I tried to push him away but he tightened his grasp to my hand. This is bad. I have a bad feeling about this! My cheeks is about to burst thinking about Hamano's identity made me really inflamed. Gintoki don't do it! I am not her! STOP!

"Mei, you changed me!" He declared.

My eyes were widened when I replied to his declaration, "Huh? Wait how? G-Gintoki-s-san?!"

That's right he is acting strange! Gintoki, what are you trying to say? The sun bid its farewell and the moon rose up.

"You were there when no one is there! You're the one who pulled me out from this solitude! When morning comes, you'll smile to me like the sun. Every time life is cruel, you're with me, with that dazzling smile. Your smile is enough! Without you, maybe I'll broke, you're my life. You even tried to cheer me up. You can even forget my birthday, it's your choice. But you choice is to celebrate it. I hate it how you considered me as something so precious!" He continued in his monologue but then without noticing I dropped the book and it shine all over us.

It's over…

I touched his cheeks and plastered a smile, Gintoki-san, that's enough. Thank you. I didn't realize that I did many things to you. I am really happy. Gintoki-san, do your best to live. In that while, in the future I surely will be crossing paths with you. Until then, survive with your comrades. Treat them as valuable things."

"I can't." His voice shakes, "Mei, please… Stay with me… Please…"

"I can't…" Why am I biding a farewell to this sad looking guy? Bid me a farewell with an idiotic smile! Idiot Gintoki!

"Mei… I've always been in love with you!" He confessed.

He confessed…? What the fuck!? Hey wait, I am not ready! My eyes widened to this situation. My heart can't stop pounding nonstop. I can't accept it! My cheeks is burning like hell! Wait think positive, he loves me because he is my friend, that's right!

"G-Gintoki-san? That was just a mere joke right? I sure do love you as a—" He interrupted me, "No, I love you romantically! Mei, I love you!"

Don't say it twice no… thrice! My head is going blank. I don't know what to do anymore! I want to dig myself to this hill but I'm leaving… Wait, Avril… Face this seriously.

"Thank you. I do n-not know how to express myself in this kind of way. But all I can say is thank you. But, I am about to go so feel free to fall in love again. There are many fishes in the sea! Do not focus on me. Find love." I stated while trying to keep my pace and continued, "Before I leave, I wanted to tell you that please take good care of this field."

"Yes, I will." He declared, "But I wanted to tell you that, I won't hesitate. I will find you in the later future. Mei, I will find you and fall in love with you again. I won't hesitate to fall. And I will find you in the later future!"

Don't say it for the umpteenth time!

I inhaled slowly, I remove the hairclip that he gave me from my hair and handed it to him. My hair got on the way in my vision again…

"On a second thought, I'm not into flowers. I'm into pink hair clips." I grinned over him, "Lastly, please protect me in the future Gintoki… See you 5 years later."

I faded through the night sky while realizing I am Hamano Meiko.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Edo was busy as it is. But the atmosphere appears to be gloomy since its raining. Out of nowhere, a person drops in the middle of the trail. It was Sakakibara Satsuki A.K.A Heatherfilla Avril and A.K.A Hamano Meiko. The people who were busy buying, strolling and selling goods saw this moment. They all encircled all over the girl's unconscious body.

"Hey, call an ambulance! There's an unconscious girl here hurry!"

"She's drenched in rain! Hurry!"

The Yorozuya is rather gloomy at its core. It's been weeks since Satsuki wasn't with them. Kagura and Shinpachi already accepted her fate but Gintoki didn't. He continued to believe that she was alive…

"Gin-chan…" Kagura mumbled as she stare upon the said Yorozuya boss.

"It must be hurt for Gin-san… Gin-san didn't manage to say his feelings to her as well… But I really do miss Satsuki-san already…" Shinpachi mumbled under his breathe.

Gintoki continued to stare upon the pink hairclip he gave her during her birthday. He let out a sigh as he turn on the TV, there a reporter was displayed.

"_What a rainy afternoon, everyone! Today we receive a report on a girl that fell from the sky. This girl has a long azure hair and a green kimono. She was brought to the Edo Hospital right now." _

Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise. The picture was posted in the television screen and saw Satsuki's picture in it.

Otae out of nowhere busted to the barracks as well, she was panting hard and delivered the news, "Gin-san! S-Satsuki-san… S-Satsuki-san is in the hospital!"

Kagura and Shinpachi can't help but be shocked to this moment.

"Huh?!" Kagura let out a huge puzzled look.

Gintoki's eyes were wide as well and glance over the television screen as well.

"There's no mistake… It's Satsuki!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for waiting all this time! A lot of things happened and I am really busy with school! Thankfully, I manage to finish this! **

**Wait for the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows as well!**


	36. Chapter 36: Final resort

Chapter 36: Final resort

"Excuse me! Um. Where is the lady who fell from the sky's room located?" Shinpachi asked hurriedly the nurses assigned in the help desk.

Gintoki together with the duo plus Otae came to confirm the lady who were the center of the talk today. After hearing the room's number, they quickly dashed out of the help desk. Despite of being drenched to the rain, they didn't care. Now that they have a lead about the missing Yorozuya member they'll grab this chance.

"Here it is! It's Room 356!" Shinpachi informed the others.

Kagura swiftly opened the door of the room and saw none other than her cherished motherly-figure lady. The three other people followed as well and saw this moment.

Satsuki with a bandage on her forehead, staring in the window with melancholy. For a split second, she reverted her attention to the people in the door of her room. Her eyes enlarged with the scene. Seeing them made her long for them but remembering what the effect will cause their reunion made her frown.

On the other hand, Kagura immediately jump to the woman's chest; hugging her. They told that she really did die but it looked like she did survive. The other members went inside and crowded up the young lad except Gintoki.

"Satsuki-san, we really thought you're dead." Shinpachi sobered up in tears as well as Otae.

Satsuki can't manage to bring up a reply. She was delighted but at the same time wistful. She can't express her feelings right now.

"Satsuki-chan, we missed you so much!" Kagura exclaimed her delight while hugging her in tears.

She too wanted to hug back but she can't. If she did, the warmth of this group will let her remind it again. Now that she decided to not appear in front of them but fate brought her back to them.

"What are you doing there, Gin-san? Come and greet Satsuki-san." Otae invited him over.

He manages to pull out a relieved smile and left the scene. It made the brunette girl surprised though since it was him yearned for her the most and yet he didn't greet her at all.

Gintoki sat in the bench outside of the room as he covered up his face. He was relieved that she was alive. He was really delighted that he does want to hug her.

"I'm glad… she's back…" He mumbled. Tears fell from his eyes and he tried to wipe it off.

But remembering what he did in the past made him not to do it. He did a wrong thing to her and he was contemplating about it. However, he knew it already. Satsuki just won't go home with them unless he is here with them.

Shinpachi left the room and saw Gintoki in the bench; covering his self. The glasses man knew that Gintoki felt responsible with it and he doesn't want to show himself in front of her. He sat next to him and called him, "Gin-san… It must be nice, isn't it?"

"I know. Get back to the room with the flat-board already. Hug her as much as you want." Gintoki said still hiding under his hands.

"Kagura-chan can go first. She did miss her so much; I can go later. Gin-san, I'm sorry I can't do anything right now. But all I can say is this, Satsuki-san… Satsuki-san's decision to leave the Yorozuya wasn't because of you." Shinpachi started. Silence encored the hallway as he continued, "She have a reason to leave. I know. Since she isn't that type of person, she'll forgive you I know."

"I don't know anymore. I don't know how to bring her back to the Yorozuya. The usual 'me' won't be forcing her to be back but this time it's different. I know about that. I know that she do have another reason to leave but I can't forget how genuine that tears she cried on." Gintoki expressed in a downhearted tone.

"Satsuki-san really treasured us. You know what, back then when Satsuki-san and I got lock up in the Kihetai's ship. She sacrificed herself for me to not get harmed. Even if she was buried with bruises… She fought… And when she got locked in a room… She told me to go and leave her for the sake of not encountering Vendetta… I'm really… thankful to have her as an older… sister…" Shinpachi couldn't stop his tears from flowing down.

Gintoki sits up straight, removing his hands from his face. He replied him, "Why the hell are you crying? I'm the one who wanted to cry the most. You have seen her and converse to. But I can't afford to see her nor converse to. Stop crying, idiot."

He pat his shoulder; trying to calm him down. Then, he continued to speak out, "Satsuki… was that kind of person, huh? She really didn't fail to surprise me. Pattsuan, let's do our best to bring her back, okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

Days passed since they found out that Satsuki is alive and kicking. Every day, the duo visited her to bring her food to eat. Even though, they normally converse to her. She didn't utter a single word back to them. The duo already knew Satsuki's reason for being like that. Instead, they tried to cheer her up.

"Satsuki-chan, didn't you miss us?" Kagura began to ask her. But all she got is silence in return.

"Satsuki-chan, why didn't you reply in return, yes?"

No replies.

"I'll come back later, yes? Eat food, you need vitamins!" Kagura reminded her and went off the room.

Satsuki knew it. The moment she returns their replies and actions; she won't be able to leave them. The room was very silent as she tightened her grip to her knuckles. She missed them but she can't.

"It hurts…"

Right after that moment, Toushiro entered the scene while panting vigorously. Satsuki was shocked to this scene; she also began to tear-up when seeing her long time childhood friend. He hurriedly approached the lady. However, he was surprised when Satsuki immediately locked her arm around him.

"S-Satsuki?!"

Tears began ooze out of her eyes at the same time tightening her lock to his. On his part, he was also subdued by seeing her again. For a minute, they stayed like this as he tried to comfort her down.

Satsuki retreated her arms around his as she wiped her tears off and recollected her thoughts. Toushiro set a chair beside hers; he sat onto it while looking at her.

"Toushiro, sorry I made you worried." Satsuki let out a soft smile on her lips trying reassure him that she was safe.

"What happened, Satsuki?"

He was the only one who she can spilt the beans to him. Exhaling thoroughly, she began her story including the time when she time-travelled and how she got back here.

"So that's what happened, huh? Satsuki… I've heard that you're not talking to the other people including the Yorozuya? Why?" He asked.

A frown quiver to her lips. It hurt her not to talk to them though they she miss them the most. Sighing, she answered his question earnestly, "I'm… I'm going to leave the Yorozuya. I have to. You know Shiro right? The one that I met in a dark guild a few years ago. He'll be coming. I do not want them to get involve with my own problems. I'm telling you this Toushiro because you're the only one who knew about my current situation."

She paused for a while and proceeded, "Maybe if I get attached to them again… I won't be able to leave them… That's why… I have to clear it to them…"

"You went missing for weeks Satsuki. Some say you're dead or missing but I never believe in those things though. You see, when I heard about that I immediately beat out the hell of that Yorozuya bastard but he didn't fight back..." He paused for a moment from giving his explanation to her. When explaining this situation to her, he can't help but remember the thing that happened to them.

* * *

**Flashback.**

The doorbell rang continuously around the Yorozuya compound. It didn't stop at all; it seems that the person behind that door didn't give a damn if the doorbell will get broken. Shinpachi hurriedly went to open the door only to find out the Vice Commander outside. As soon as the door opened, he swiftly marched inside and headed to where Gintoki is.

"Bastard, what did you do to Satsuki?!" He was agitated when he said it and planted a punch to his face. Gintoki flew across the room. The glasses man was alarmed when seeing the two of them fighting so he decided to put an end in this.

"H-Hijikata-san, I know you are also depressed with what happened to Satsuki-san but violence won't solve anything!" Shinpachi scowled.

But Toushiro shove him off, "Shut up! I'm not talking to you; I'm talking to this bastard!" He marched over Gintoki and planted another fist to his features.

"Spit it out! I'm so wrong for leaving Satsuki in your hands! Where the heck is she?!" Toushiro bawled at him. He planted his fist for the umpteenth time but he didn't answer at all.

Shinpachi finally locked his arms to his trying to stop him from injuring Gintoki. Toushiro was really frustrated to this matter at all. He tried to shove him over his arms but he kept in touch as well.

"Like hell I know where Satsuki is." Gintoki gave out an answer. He avoided having a contact with the two since he doesn't want to see them at all. Blood kept on dripping to his nose and several bruises were present in his features. But he didn't bother to stand nor fight back.

"You're right that you should not have entrusted her to me. You should have taken her away from me. I couldn't even protect her. I was the one she entrusted to but I… failed. I am a sore loser." Gintoki explained bitterly.

Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed to his statement. He didn't know this guy.

"If you want to beat me, go ahead. I'm not going to fight at all since it's entirely my fault. But I tell you this, Satsuki… Satsuki isn't dead. I know it."

* * *

Hearing his story made her sober up for a while again. She bit her lip for some reasons, "After all of what happened, he still… he still trusted me… He knew I didn't die... "

Toushiro could only offer is a pat to her back trying to calm her down.

* * *

Today, the Yorozuya except Gintoki is here again to pay her a visit. But no matter how much they tried to talk to her nothing changes at all. She didn't reply to every single thing that was being ask to her. The duo certainly wanted to try to bring her back to the Yorozuya.

Shinpachi couldn't take this anymore he wanted to talk to her again. So he placed a chair next to her and sat on it.

"Satsuki-san, why aren't you talking? You're always staring on the window or in the wall for no reason." He started a conversation but all he got from her is silence in return.

"Satsuki-san, we are lonely without you. We missed you so much. Can't you just talk to us for a minute? I'm sorry for pestering you so much. Why do you want to leave the Yorozuya?" He asked her again but she didn't reply at all.

Kagura head over her and tried to say something as well, "Satsuki-chan, I-I… Please… Stop this already, uh-huh."

"Satsuki-san, please come back to the Yorozuya!" Shinpachi bowed for a moment.

"Satsuki-chan, please talk!" She shouted to her with all her might.

"I won't come back!" Satsuki also shouted back. It made the two horrified to her answer.

"You said that I need to talk right? Now, I'm telling you this. I… I will leave the Yorozuya that's final already! Stop the ruckus already!" Satsuki for once was frustrated over them. Tightening her grip to the mattress, she continued, "Will you… Will you just leave me alone?! Stop with the family vibe thing already! I'm cutting my connections with you… That's why, never visit me again. I do not want to see you guys anymore."

The duo was absolutely shocked about her statement. They were broken. They didn't know what to respond at that moment. That time, they knew Satsuki doesn't want to get connected with them again.

"Sorry." Shinpachi uttered those words and leave the room with Kagura. Somehow the duo was depressed to the words Satsuki just stated to them. On the other hand, Satsuki couldn't help but hit her bed countlessly while biting her lip.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, Kagura… Shinpachi."

* * *

It was evening already. The stillness of the room was maintained since Kagura and Shinpachi didn't came back. It was really lonely for her. In order to protect them, she should cut her relationships between them.

It was utterly quiet when someone entered her room. Seeing this made her surprise for some reasons, it was Gintoki who visited her in the middle of the night. Apparently, this will be his first visitation coming from him since he didn't go with Kagura and Shinpachi when they visited her.

"Yo. Good evening." He greeted.

Gintoki brought chocolates with him as he slowly closes the door. Noticing his gifts, Satsuki thought that he really didn't change after not seeing him. He put the chocolates on the table beside her bed and sat on a chair.

"How's your condition?" He asked.

"I'm fine now." She replied.

Surprisingly, she replied to him. Gintoki, himself, couldn't hide his shock to this scene. He thought that he'll be talking to the air but he guesses that won't be it.

"Kagura, shouted at me in anger. In accordance with that I'll be replying your questions so that I can settle this." Satsuki explained while playing at her fingers.

"You scolded them a while ago though." He responded while he grabs a chocolate bar from his gift and ate it, "Satsuki… If you're going to leave the Yorozuya, you should pass over me first. Afterall, I'm the head of the Yorozuya, get it?"

She nodded. It really was awkward between the two of them. This wasn't usual conversation between the two of them. In a normal situation, they should be shouting and insulting each other.

"Wah, this is good." He complimented the food he brought.

"Gintoki… You didn't just come here to visit me, wasn't it? Spit it out already!" Satsuki retorted already. The thing is that she knew Gintoki already and a little bit of his past self that's why she doesn't want to go round to his reasons.

"What? You already knew that, right?" He taunted her right of the bat; closing their distances with each other.

Satsuki stared back towards his crimson colored eyes. Finally, she is in the final boss; she just has to try not to be carried away too much with his façade.

"I'm telling you this… I'm not permitting you to leave the Yorozuya." Gintoki revealed his true intentions to her already.

Satsuki instantly shove him away from her as she gave out a fierce look to him, "I will tell you this again… I will be leaving—"

He swiftly covered her mouth with his hand and interrupted her, "Nor will I let you say those words."

Again, she jolted herself and pushed him away. This just too bad for her since she might get carried away. Her resolution will be fine and that is leaving the Yorozuya for their sake. She won't top her selfish self again and abandon her family's condition.

"Why do you want to leave the Yorozuya?" He asked.

"I do not want to be with a person who compares me to my alter ego." She shot back without any hesitations. Although, this wasn't the real reason behind her condition but all she can do is to tell him this.

Gintoki let out a slight frown to her, "You know Satsuki, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being an idiot. I didn't intend to hurt you just like that but I know that's not your reason behind that."

This made Satsuki panic for a while. Gintoki really is the last boss for this stage and it was hard for her to let her go.

"If you got a problem, say it! What's bothering you?! If you aren't going to tell us anything, how the hell are we supposed to know or sort out of it?!" Gintoki added.

"I told you right? Don't act too friendly to me. I joined the Yorozuya for the money and not for the bond. If you can't give me money, then I have to leave." Satsuki began to explain more, leaving the true reason out.

"Hey, tell me the real reason! You're not a money person at all! This isn't like you!"

She clicked her tongue, "Oh shut up! What do you know about me?! I don't want to have to do with you anymore! I don't want to talk with you nor be with you! You and I are just total stranger, right?!"

Despite all this speculations, Gintoki remained silent and still while listening to her blabbering.

She then continued, "There was never between you and me. I never once enjoyed hanging out with you. We haven't gotten any closer and all my memories with you. They're complete fake, all of them." This is the complete opposite of her feelings. She did enjoy and love them as a family but all she can do now is to throw the exact opposite of it. Her statement made her sad as well. Tears was about to form in her eyes but she tried to shove it off or else her cover will be exposed.

"That's why… Let me leave the Yo—"

The impact of the smashed table flew randomly across the room as she saw Gintoki planted a punch to it. The gifts that are placed there were fallen to the ground. This made her shocked since he really was agitated about this.

"I also told you right… I won't let you tell me that statement. And quit faking it already, flat board woman!" Gintoki clutch over her wrist and pull it up revealing Satsuki's tears flowing from her eyes, "Is this the face of a person who wanted to leave the Yorozuya?"

"Stop it!" Satsuki shoved him really hard then yelped back, "I don't want to lose anything anymore…or anyone! Outsiders doesn't have to do with this. This is my final resort…"

"I will leave the Yorozuya!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the support! **


	37. Chapter 37: I'm back

Chapter 37: I'm back

The rain poured out all over Edo. As the sound of the door sliding in the Yorozuya Headquarters were heard all over it. Gintoki entered and march up to his bedroom. In the living room, Shinpachi and Kagura was waiting for his answer but sadly Gintoki dodges their question and went inside of his room.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi murmured.

They knew that he failed to let the lady return to them. It saddened them for this result since who knows Satsuki might not really back.

Meanwhile inside his room, he leaned on the door and slid himself downward until he can sit on the floor. Remembering things when Satsuki used to sleep here beside him. Without knowing a thing, he glances over her bags that she didn't able to retrieve since she's in the hospital. He knew that meddling over her things is not good and he'll get smack by her. But there's no way she will do it since she's not her.

He headed over her bags and snoop over it. He kept on doing it but stopped when he found out a diary. Without any hesitations, he did open it and read it. This diary contains all the scenes of her life from her childhood days up until now. Though he was surprised that she's too eager to write. He didn't bother to check what happened when she's a kid and proceeded to the current standing when she joined the Yorozuya.

"_**Today was really a happy celebration for my birthday! Since it's really been years since I haven't had one. But I am really thankful that I manage to celebrate it with the people that I really love most. This year might be the best of all the years. Reuniting with my childhood friend, getting to know lots of people and meeting the Yorozuya is the thing that I love the most."**_

"_**I am really an idiot! I went too far from being too selfless. Imagine facing millions of people in that island made me exhausted. Though, I do have people here with me who were an idiot with me who saved me from those guys. We are Yorozuya and we are idiots!" **_

"_**The things that I've spent with the Yorozuya couldn't be compared to anything in this world. They were like precious gems. Shinpachi, a boring guy who never ends to retort and rant about things. But he's really mature unlike their leader—I mean—our leader though. Kagura, a glutton Chinese brat who has inhuman strength but she's really caring and sweet as well. Sadaharu, who bites our heads off but is an adorable one. Gintoki, that idiot guy who's not even paying his people nor his rent! Jeez, that man! He is a bad example of a good citizen. But… Whenever I need help he does come and get me. I am really happy to meet them. All of the moments we had together, laughing together, being an idiot together… All of them… I treasured them in my hearts. But… It's too late already… He is coming… And I do not want them to get involve further like what they did in the Kihetai ship. It's really painful but… I have to do it… Lastly, I wanted to say this to them… I love Yorozuya!"**_

A sad smile curve down to his features as he tried not to laugh the things that she wrote on her diary, "Idiot, woman. She said those things…"

_**"There was never between you and me. I never once enjoyed hanging out with you. We haven't gotten any closer and all my memories with you. They're complete fake, all of them."**_

Remembering what she stated a while ago made him really determined to get her back to his arms. He clutched the diary in his hands and leave the room. In the living room, Shinpachi and Kagura was there silent and thinking about things. But Gintoki entered the scene and plopped the diary over the table.

"Read her last entry there in the diary." He ordered.

Hearing what he stated both made them do so. They read the last entry in the diary and they couldn't help but smile while tears were forming on their eyes.

"Satsuki-chan… Truly… She's an idiot, uh-huh!" Kagura declared while trying to wipe her tears.

"That's right, she can't hide anymore. We felt the same as well." Shinpachi cheered the atmosphere between them.

Gintoki sighed and smirk, "We're going to drag her to this headquarters… to us… And we'll never let her do as she pleases…"

The duo agreed to his statement.

"The day tomorrow… She'll be released in the hospital. That's why, we have to do something. Satsuki is hard to crack as well. But do not get so emotional, okay? Satsuki won't give a damn since she's hard as a rock for now." Gintoki explained.

Shinpachi, hearing his resort, made him ask, "Gin-san, do you have any plans?"

"Do you know the sunflower field in the hill with a maple tree? I go there a lot before though." Gintoki tried to pinpoint the place as the duo carefully listen to him.

"You know Hamano Meiko, right?"

Hearing this made Kagura alarmed and shot back, "You're first love, right? Gin-chan do not make us mad. Just focus on Satsuki-chan, okay?!"

Gintoki tried not to gaze on their eyes since he is getting embarrass to this, "I know! Mei and I usually go there when we are having trouble. Seeing the field made us give hope… So I am trying to say is that, tomorrow, we will be going there and decide about our plan."

"Sure."

…

**Satsuki's POV**

Since tomorrow will be the day I'll get discharge, I might as well go to the field today. I am hopeless today. Things happened and I do not know what to do already. Maybe that made them leave me, I guess? Before contemplating about these things, I should escape for now.

I got up from my bed. In order for them not to know that I escaped, I cover up a pillow in a blanket for them to be tricked with this. Then, I left my room pretending to go to the comfort room but instead I went to the changing room and steal a nurse outfit. I tied my heart into a bun since it'll be too showy that I'm not really a nurse.

After my preparations, I immediately went outside of the hospital without them noticing. Wow, I felt like I am a ninja today! I hurriedly rushed to the field wherein I can relax and forget all of the things… Oh wait... It's been 5 years though. I hope that it's not affected by the war.

Few moments had passed and finally I am here. Staggering up to my position since I didn't ride any vehicle but I just ran my feet here. And I was really blessed to see that the field is doing fine. The sunflower fields swayed over the rhythm of the wind.

"Feels good!" I breathe in slowly and dashed over the top of the hill. The maple tree is here! It's alive! I thought it wouldn't be. I was so happy about this matter when I notice something on the bottom part of the tree.

"Eh? What's this?"

There's a sign saying that Meiko should dig this ground. Now that I remember it, I am Gintoki's first love. Drats, what's with the turn of events? When I was about to dig the ground, I sensed some people nearby the field. I don't know why but this was hidden… Maybe for the past few years they discovered this field. Oh well, I'm glad people were coming to this place.

But I had this nervous feeling… When I squinted my eyes I saw the Yorozuya heading off here right onto my spot! What the hell? Why are they here anyway? I stopped digging the ground. I was so nervous and hesitated where to hide. They're coming! Arggh, jeez, the trunk seems wide and tall, I better hide on its back.

I calm my beating heart and sat to the ground. Now they're here, in front of the trunk on the other side. I can't help but be nervous to this situation. Gulping harder, I tried to listen to their conversations.

"You see; this is fields of hope that Mei worked hard for them to bloom." Gintoki welcomed them to the field.

Honestly, this is really awkward. Well, by hearing him compliment me with all these stuffs and if he did found out that I am her, I do not know what to react nor to do.

"That girl isn't bad at all. But let me clear it, Satsuki-chan is the one you'll get married get it, uh-huh?!" Kagura shot back with a tsundere tone.

"H-Huh? What the heck are you saying?" He countered back and smack her.

By hearing this made me somewhat blush since I've been remembering that Gintoki did confess to me. I hope that he won't harbor his feelings up till now.

"When I remember Mei, I remember Satsuki. Mei is the one who pulled me in the solitude before and that's the same as her. I kind of hope that Mei is Satsuki but they're attitudes were so different!" Gintoki laughed of while remembering those things.

"I love Yorozuya. I thought that we, three, can somehow pull out this but when Satsuki-san joined us. I felt really happy. I am glad Satsuki-san is part of the Yorozuya." Shinpachi expressed his feelings as well.

"That's right, uh-huh. Yorozuya became more enjoyable when Satsuki is around with us. She should not leave us because of something like that." Kagura said.

I also loved the Yorozuya. I love them that I can sacrifice my own life in order for them. I can and I will. It may break my heart but I need to do this for them. I do not want to lose anyone anymore.

…

"This is bad! Satsuki already left her room!" Kagura informed the other two while rushing to their aids.

"No way! It's just 7:00AM!" Shinpachi replied worriedly. They thought that barging early in the hospital will work. But they guess, Satsuki is just too smart to know their plan.

"Satsuki really doesn't want to see us that badly?" Gintoki murmured to his self. Though, the duo heard his statement that made them turn to him worriedly.

He tightened his feast and let out a sadistic grin, "Fine with me, amazon woman!"

"G-Gin-san?!"

"Let us put ourselves to her shoes and think what will her move will be from now on. Remember this, she is running away from us." Gintoki explained to the duo.

His statement made Shinpachi alarmed and replied, "That means…! Satsuki-san planned to leave Edo?"

"I get it, uh-huh! Let us split up and find Satsuki-chan, yes?" Kagura suggested as the other two agreed from what she said.

They split up into various places; Kagura heading over Kabuki District, Shinpachi to the terminal. Though, Gintoki is the one who wanted to find Satsuki the most, he didn't eventually run to different places to search her. He went inside Satsuki's room first and look at it with a sad smile.

"Idiot, I didn't allow you to leave." Gintoki mumbled under his breath while tightening his grip from the pink hairclips that Satsuki used to use. Remembering the memories, they had with her, made him determine to get her back. He was about to leave the room until Toushiro came up.

"Drats, I thought Satsuki is here but the way things are going… I guess, she isn't here and left already." Toushiro said. He knew that the Yorozuya is here to find her.

Toushiro continued, "She's in the station going to the Heatherfield."

Gintoki was surprised since he knew he was an ally of Satsuki and he won't even drop a hint on her current place is.

I also do not want the fact that she is leaving Kabuki-chou. I heard about that guy she is avoiding. Therefore, I conclude that guy is really troublesome in the ass. I don't want her to face that guy alone. That's why, I let you guys drag her all the way here."

He couldn't help but smirk to him. This intel did help him to go find that flat board. He charged out of the room while giving a reply, "We'll drag her here for you."

He quickly left the hospital and head to the station where Satsuki is.

…

**Gintoki's POV**

If she left just a few minutes before we got to the hospital, then there's a chance that she's not yet boarding the train. I know this is ridiculous to do and I haven't done this to my entire life! I have to catch up with that idiot!

Finally, after ridiculing my mind all over again. I arrived at the station, it's too far! But I couldn't careless, I didn't even notice myself getting tired. I entered the station hurriedly though I got caught by the guards in the ticket booth. Since I just rushed in and didn't bought one.

I didn't have money with me, geez! This stupid guard, this is important!

"Let me go, bastards! This is important and a life-to-death situation!" I shouted at them while struggling over them.

"Let that guy go."

A familiar voice showed up. They all stopped from tying their arms onto me as I glance over that man and saw Souichiro-kun.

He inserted a ticket onto the machine and stated, "I paid for his ticket already. So let him pass already it's too troublesome if there's an uproar here."

The guards untied their arms around me and I replied to him with a smirk, "Souichiro-kun, thanks!"

"You better catch up to nee-san." He dumbfounded. I headed towards the stairs and gave my regards to him. This is a never-ending stairs and I can feel myself getting tired. Damn it, where's that flat girl!?

Finally, I am in the station. Just how many stairs did I just climb to? Oh well, got to drag that flat board out of this. I hope she didn't board the train already!

There are many people in station and I can't even find that girl. Is she disguising? I glanced over the upcoming train. I can't find her! Damn it!

"Satsuki!"

…

**Satsuki's POV**

In the end, I left the hospital in a hurry. I just somehow knew that they come and drag me so I left the hospital already. Though, my only clothes are the ones I worn when I am Hamano Meiko. This sucks, I do not want him to see me in this. If he did, I'm going to die. I won't let him know that I am Hamano Meiko.

I sighed while sitting on a bench waiting for the train to arrive. This is it, huh? In the end, I didn't even tell them how much I love them.

I pulled my red scarf upwards as the train arrived. When I was about to take a step inside of the train, I heard someone scream.

"Satsuki!"

Hearing my name made my attention turn and all I can see is…

"Gintoki..?"

We both froze on our pace as we kept on staring at each other. Realizing that he caught up with me means that I need to hurry before he manages to halt me. I can't do that! Anyway, why the hell is he here anyway? How did he know that I am going to Heatherfield?!

I was about to enter the platform when I felt something tugging my scarf. He's too fast! Crap, I'm going to fall! I fell out of the platform and thanks to him, the train departed. We fell into each other. I rapidly sat straight while clutching at my hair.

"I'm sorry!"

That's the first thing he blurted in front of me and in front of the people here. I am somewhat surprised to his actions. Since he is acting weird and out-of-character here. I thought he will rant over things like leaving them.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn, jerk, idiot, moron!"

I can't help but be puzzled. Why the hell is he apologizing? Moreover, bowing his head on the floor before me. I hate this! It's getting embarrassing.

"H-Hey G-Gintoki, let us— "

"I'm sorry that I couldn't even protect you. Though, I promised that I will protect but… instead… you're the one who protected me from the chimera. You're the one who protected me from dying. I am an idiot for getting you hurt!"

He is trouble by this up until now. Idiot. I'm the most troublesome here. Anyway, this is getting embarrassing!

"G-Gintoki!"

"Sorry!"

"Gintoki! Let us not discuss here since it's getting tri—"I tried to stand up but he caught my wrist. Because of his actions, I sat down again. Ah, my butt hurts.

"I won't let you stand."

"H-Huh?"

"If you stand, you're going to leave again. This is the only thing I can think off for you to not leave." He mumbled softly.

He is still holding my wrist. And I think that he didn't have any reason to let it go. I know that he will rant over things again. But I'm begging you… The people kept on staring at us.

"Satsuki… Why don't you discuss it with us? The thing about that troublesome guy. With that, we can help you fight—"

"No! Outsiders should just shut the hell up! This is my own problem, why the hell are you concerning yourselves to my own problem? Just let me leave already! Why the hell are you getting so fixated over me?!" I shouted not caring for others now. I just have to blurt anything for them to stop already. They do not know how much that guy will cause them trouble or worse—death.

"Don't be fool over yourself. We are the Yorozuya. We're old enough to take care of our lives already. Stop being so selfless already Satsuki! Do you think you'll even protect us and we will live on with our lives without you by our sides? That's ridiculous!" He started to give rants over me.

The people kept on listening and staring at us. Thinking that, are we on a soap opera that we are acting like this.

"Like hell, I want this thing to happen to me! Why the hell am I being selfless?! Because I am tired of being self-centered, always being a burden and getting protected! The Shinsengumi, Sarutobi-san, Tsukuyo-san, Otae-san, Kyubei-san, Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu… They all needed you! That's why I gave my life to protect you since things won't be the same without you! On the other hand, they will rather you will forget me…" I started to cough out my feelings towards the Yorozuya. Tears began to pour out of my eyes, "I do not want to be troublesome anymore. I have to do something with my own hands. I do not want lose anyone…anymore…"

He replied, still not letting go of my wrist, like his hand is a handcuff binding my wrist, "Who the hell are you? You're not some sort of hero who will save our sorry asses. Do not talk shit, damn flat girl!"

I gasped. Hearing his uproar to me made me stop for a while and look at him. All I can see is that he is too furious that his tightened fist is trembling from anger. Of course, he is mad. That idiot chasing me from the hospital to the station.

"You are part of the Yorozuya. Shinpachi, Kagura and I won't ever think of something that absurd. We are a family. A family helps one another right? Do you think we will be please by walking over someone's corpse and kept on living?" These words struck me.

Gintoki knew how painful it is to walk over his comrade's corpse. Somehow, I get the glimpse on the reason that the blonde me sent me into.

"You're an idiot. Trouble us in every troublesome cases you have. Well that's because that's what it means to be a part of Yorozuya right?"

Tears continued to flow from my eyes when hearing those things. Out of nowhere, Kagura and Shinpachi popped out and sat with us. I do not know how the hell they knew about this. Seeing their heart-warming smiles made a spot on my heart.

"Satsuki-chan, stop crying already. Every time we see you, you're always frowning and crying on yourself." Kagura pat my head; trying to calm me down.

"Satsuki-san, we are here with you. We all knew that you love the Yorozuya above all else. And the Yorozuya won't be complete without you." Shinpachi mumbled gently to me.

Without any reason, Gintoki pulled our foreheads together causing it to ooze blood from our foreheads.

This made Kagura and Shinpachi surprised with his sudden actions. As well as I though, it fucking hurts! My forehead it hurts! I held my bleeding forehead. I shot a glare to him.

Wait a minute… Isn't this…? Déjà vu?

"Stop crying will you? You're ugly when crying." He stated.

"What the hell are you doing Gin-san?! You're both bleeding!" Shinpachi retorted; trying to pull out his handkerchief.

"Let it be, Pattsuan. I have to tell her something."

Shinpachi stopped from searching his pocket. And he gazed intently to me, not giving a single damn about it.

"Satsuki, you're a retard for thinking these things." Gintoki noted.

In some way, it made me pissed. The hell, I am not a retard! I glared hardly to him when he started his statement with a smirk.

"Satsuki, no one asked you to protect us. We came here with you because we wanted to! We knew that one day, we will die… But you see, we didn't come here to die. We came here to live with you. Satsuki, nobody's at fault here so stop blaming yourself! We also do not want to see you like that. I do not want to see you like this, the Satsuki that I know is that you always smile despite of these things. So…"

We both stated the last line in unison, "Please smile…"

These are the words I stated when he is cursing his self to death that time. And this time, I am the one receiving my own words. I smile upon realizing these things. I came to the past not to protect him rather to give myself hope.

"Thank you. I love Yorozuya!" I proclaimed.

All of them, including the people in the station cheered when we reconciled.

"Okay, let's do this!" Gintoki signaled.

1..

2..

3…

"**WELCOME BACK TO THE YOROZUYA, SATSUKI!"**

I smiled back, "I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

**It's been ages… Anyway thank you for the support!**


End file.
